The Last Namikaze
by WIgirl3
Summary: This story follows Akari Namikaze (daughter of Minato & Kushina) through the 3rd shinobi war and the many trials that e's four years younger than Kakashi's group but works closely with them. After the war ends a situation arises in which she is forced to leave the Leaf and from there her life changes drastically. Her journey includes love hate and revenge. Also on Wattpad.
1. Chapter 1) Prodigy

Trees blur as Akari sped through the branches. A whir, flashes of silver. With her kunai she parried, not missing a beat. Drawing out three marked shuriken she let them fly. He dodged two but the third stuck in his back and that's all she needed. _I've got you now_. In a flash she was there, landing a hard blow with the butt of a kunai to the back of his head. He didn't go down, only dazed from the hit but that was as expected. They began exchanging blows. He was good. He made her actually try - but she was better. She was always better. Well, almost always better.

"Akari!" She looked away from the now passed out man on the tree branch to where the voice was coming from and cringed. Sensei and her other team members had finally arrived and he was giving her that look. "How many times have I told you?!"

"But sensei I had a strategy this time!" Akari defended her actions.

"And if the enemy had set a trap or had comrades we were unaware of? Rogue ninjas rarely travel alone. Just because this one did doesn't mean that next time you'll be so lucky."

Crossing her arms she scuffed the branch with her shoe, frustrated. Shikaku-sensei was always able to make her feel like an idiot and she hated it. Both her teammates were looking down. Neither of them really minded her doing her own thing - she always did. They got along just fine that way.

"Sensei, does it really matter since she's fine?"

Haru, her black haired Uchiha friend came to her defense. He always did. Haru was older than her - well everyone was older than she was. Akari was the youngest on her team - seven years old while Kenji was 10 and Haru was 12. Despite her age she was just as good, if not better. A true prodigy.

"Yes, it does matter." Shikaku frowned at the boy who'd walked over and ruffled Akari's hair, leaving his arm momentarily draped across her small shoulders. Giving a large sigh Shikaku shouldered the unconscious rogue. "Let's get food."

The three genin followed behind him.

"That was really cool." Kenji whispered. "When'd you finally figure out the flying raijin?"

"Dad and I worked on it all weekend 'till I finally got it."

"That was badass." Haru joked, shoving her lightly. "But do you have to get us in trouble all the time?" Psh, just wait; when your sharingan activates I know you'll be the one showing off and getting us in trouble.

Akari gave an apologetic smile as they dropped off the man to the interrogation building and then made their way towards their favorite sushi spot. As they ate Akari thought about what sensei had said. He was right of course and that fact frustrated her.

"I'm sorry Shikaku-sensei." She mumbled as their food arrived. All the males at the table stared. Akari, proud and stubborn as she was, hardly ever apologized. She didn't meet their gaze, instead choosing to look at her sashimi. "You were right - that was really stupid of me today and I should have waited for the rest of you to be ready before taking off. I was just so excited about my new technique."

"Akari, the most important things for a shinobi are to have comrades who you trust and a mission that you believe in. That is all that we as shinobi can ask for. Trust and work with your teammates in the future - they won't disappoint you. Otherwise it's all just a drag."

"Yes Shikaku-sensei." Akari said, head still down.

The silence was broken by Kenji laughing, the others following suit as Akari blushed. After that the meal was fun - they all laughed and joked, looking forward to their next mission. While they were eating Shikaku asked if they wanted to participate in the chunin exams. Akari didn't have to think at all. "Yes!" Akari beamed, looking expectantly at her teammates, but they were looking away.. Unsure.

"I thought so."

All three stared at their sensei.

"You knew that Kenji and I wouldn't want to?" Shikaku smirked at this.

"Haru, you and Kenji have been sitting back and letting Akari take the lead for the last four months." Shikaku chuckled. "And I already talked with Minato about it.

"What, you talked to my dad?" Akari asked, worried. Am I in trouble for taking the lead?

"Don't look so terrified. They're a member short - you'll be teaming up with Rin and Obito. You start practicing with them tomorrow."

"Oh."

"So Akari won't be on our team anymore?" Haru asked, sounding hurt.

"Of course she will - she's just going to take a break for two months, then she'll be back with us. During that time we'll use a substitute and work on improving both your skills. When Akari returns I want you all able to take charge if necessary." They nodded, her friends and her sharing nervous slightly embarrassed looks.

"You're gonna do great in the exams." Haru said confidently.

"Yeah. You're gonna kick butt and we're gonna be there cheering you on."

"Hmm, thanks. I'll be there next time to cheer you two on too." They grinned.

After eating they all went on their separate ways, Akari making her way back home in the dark, kicking tiny rocks on her way.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home." Akari yelled while coming through the door. The first thing she saw while coming through the door, as always, was the family picture taken a few years back. Every time she saw it she smiled.

"Akari! How was your day?" Kushina shouted back from the kitchen. Skipping towards her mother's voice Akari burst into the room. Kushina was stirring food in a pot while Minato read at the table. Akari meandered to the food, looking at the noodles and inhaling the delicious smells wafting from it.

"Smells great mom."

"Thanks. Want to help?"

"Umm.."

"Haha, Kushina you know Akari can't cook." Minato teased.

"Well she has to learn sometime." Kushina huffed. "Next time you're cooking and I'll supervise."

"Fine fine."

Dinner finally ready they all sat down to eat. As always Kushina's food was second to none. Minato was excited to have Akari on his team however temporary and she couldn't help but brag about catching the rogue ninja. The earful from Kushina wasn't worth it.

"I'm sorry, alright mom? Jeeze.. Guess I shouldn't have brought it up."

"You could have been seriously hurt Kari! What were you thinking? You can't go showing off like that ya know! It's reckless and irresponsible - what would we do if something happened to you?!"

"Your mother's right. I didn't teach you the flying raijin so that you could go off on your own - I taught you it so that you could protect your team."

"I know I know!" Akari frowned, causing Minato to ruffle her hair.

"We love you kiddo. We just want you to be safe."

"I love you guys too dad." She mumbled. "Can I be excused? I need to shower."

"Sure. Practice starts at eight tomorrow."

"Thanks." Akari cleared her plate and then hugged both her parents. "Night mom, night dad."

The shower was nice, relaxing but short because she was so tired. Rummaging through her dresser she found the pajamas she was looking for. Sure she was a ninja and yeah she was pretty good, but right now she needed comfort. She needed familiarity. She was nervous about working on her father's team in the morning. Her door opened as she sat on her bed with her eyes closed but they opened as the door creaked.

"Aww, you look so cute!" Kushina squealed. "I haven't seen you wear that in so long!"

"Momm, you're embarrassing me."

"What, in front of dad? Hahaha."

"Hey kiddo, just came to tell you goodnight." Minato walked closer. "And don't worry - I have pajamas just like that that I wear sometimes." He kissed her forehead, Kushina following suit. Akari couldn't help but be pleased - she loved when her parents came to check on her, even if she pretended not to. When the lights went out and the door closed the glow in the dark paint splatters across the ceiling illuminated and Akari drifted into sleep beneath the manmade night sky.


	2. Chapter 2) Chunin Exams

Cereal. Cereal with strawberries and blueberries on the side, one of the few things that Akari knew how to make. Kushina was already on a mission and Minato had just woken up, relaxing and reading the morning paper next to her.

"So Kari, you excited?"

"Umm.. sure?"

"You're going to do great kiddo. The team's going to love you."

Walking down the street was always fun with Minato - not that people didn't smile when she went alone but everyone knew her dad. Everyone was always so impressed by him. Akari was a jittery mess, but she kept it on the inside. Unfortunately her father knew her well and ruffled her hair.

"I love you kiddo. You're going to do fine. You know the others already, don't you?"

"I know Obito and Rin."

"So all that's left is Kakashi - I'm sure you'll both get along great."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

The two walked into the clearing. Two of the team members were already there.

"Akari!" Rin cried happily, running over and hugging her.

"Hey Rin." Akari grinned, pushing her friend away slightly. "I'm excited to train with you guys."

"Akari," Minato grinned, "This is Kakashi."

A white haired boy was standing with his arms crossed looking unhappy at the sight of her.

"Hey Kakashi. Nice to meet you." She held out her hand. It took a minute but he extended his own. His grip was firm but his eyes guarded. _Not the type to make friends, huh?_ They began training, Kakashi still seeming annoyed. Minato was helping Kakashi with lightning style while Rin and Akari worked on both water and fire. This was difficult as they were opposing elements but it was great training - Akari wasn't as good at fire as she wanted to be and neither was Rin. It required both a lot of chakra and careful concentration. Haru had tried to teach her before but her attention span was only so vast and as Haru tended to get off track too it was an unproductive combination.

A half hour into the training Obito showed up. Kakashi immediately started tearing him a new one about always being late. Obito gave a lame excuse while Rin halfheartedly stuck up for him. Apparently this was a normal phenomena. The training today was to get ready for the chunin exams in two weeks. So was the training the next day and the day after that. Each day the team formations and individual strengths improved but Minato and his daughter became increasingly agitated. It had now been three days since Kushina had left on her mission. Despite being anxious Minato decided that they should get a team picture before the chunin exams, so that's what they did. Akari was slightly annoyed when her dad insisted she pin her bangs back 'to see you beautiful face' but looking at the picture she felt like she looked too much like mom. Sure she was younger, wore different clothes, and had her dad's eyes, but they were just so similar. At least the boys had made the picture funny. Kakashi and Obito, always arguing, made the picture all the better.

Another week went by without Kushina. Luckily Minato was a good cook, and out of nerves he began teaching Akari. She was a dismal cook but with patience the food improved to just barely edible. Three days till the chunin exams and they were taking a break from training, resting before the tests started. Minato still went out with Kakashi to work on techniques since he was already a chunin and wouldn't be taking the exam. Feeling like eating something sweet Akari went to get Dango. On her way to the shop she stopped by the gates out of habit. About to turn around Akari did a double take - coming down the road towards the village was a very tired looking Kushina.

"Mom!" Akari yelled, sprinting out the gates towards her mother.

"Kari!" Akari had run right into her mom, hugging her tightly. "I missed you!"

"Where WERE you mom?! We were worried about you!" She accused, both angry and so so happy.

"I'm sorry love. I'm so sorry - things were a little more difficult than I thought they'd be but I'm fine, ya know." Kushina was stroking her hair now, comforting her. "Hey, let's go get some ramen okay?" Akari nodded, realizing she was crying a little. Kushina was too but she bent down and wiped her tears away. "And then after ramen we'll get dessert."

"Thanks mom." Akari sniffled, so glad to have her mom back. The ramen was as good as usual and as they ate their last bowl Minato showed up. The moment was perfect unless compared to the dango shop that followed, because sweets are delicious.

The chunin exams. Finally the day came. The chunin exams went by in a blur. Rin and Obito had taken the test before and had filled Akari in on what it had been like. Obito Rin and Akari made their way to the building. Rin could tell right away that there was a genjutsu and was able to release herself and then release the other two with a swift hit to the head. It was one skill that Akari'd never been good at and apparently Obito wasn't any better. In the classroom Akari was the youngest and smallest but she wasn't intimidated - it was a normal occurrence for her.

Once in the actual room they were seated in different areas. Obito and Rin weren't too far from each other but Akari was on the other side. The written exam was difficult but it made sense. Thanks to plenty of review with her parents Akari passed easily without resorting to cheating. The next day the second task began. They were given a scroll and told that to pass they needed the other scroll. A heaven and an earth scroll. Obito Rin and she took off. Their tactic was to be cautious. Finding a place to hide out they lay in wait, taking turns to go on scouting missions. Rin was the one who found a group with an earth scroll but it was Akari and Obito who took it from the other team. Getting to the exit point was difficult - they had to battle two different teams who had laid an ambush, but eventually they made it through.

Two weeks to train. Two weeks to train and get ready before the third and final section of the exams. Akari spent almost every day with the team, training even in the evenings with Kushina until Minato put a stop to it. The day before the final test Kushina took her to a hotspring. The steaming water did wonders for sore muscles and while soaking Kushina even employed her medical ninjutsu to ensure that Akari was ready for the next day. The hotspring was slightly marred by the idiot Jiraiya-sensei; Kushina caught him peeping and walloped him in the face. Akari laughed at this as Jiraiya pleaded for mercy.

"Mom, I thought the rule was 'no work when in a hotspring? That's what dad always says.."

"Jiraiya is a special exception."

"Oh so that's how it works…" Akari mumbled so that Kushina couldn't hear but Jiraiya grinned as she landed a fist against his face. She'd always liked the funny sensei and despite his insistence that he didn't like children, he was fond of her.

Obito. Obito was her first challenge. They faced off against each other, circling each other. Obito attacked first using a massive fireball jutsu. Akari threw a handful of shuriken and teleported out of the way, ending up behind her friend. She let loose a ripping torrent that Obito barely managed to dodge. Thanks to her flying raijin the match didn't last that long. She was able to teleport all over the place and Obito just couldn't keep up. It ended with Obito on his back, Akari on top of him, a kunai pressed to his throat.

"Sorry O." She whispered as the match was called. He looked really upset and she hoped he wasn't going to cry. Kakashi was watching from the stands and she saw him give a thumbs down to Obito (means fuck you in japanese) Akari frowned, seeing her regular team members cheering a few seats down from Kakashi. "Hey." She said as the two went through the door and walked up the stairs to the observing area. "That was a really good fight O, I'm sure we'll both make chunin."

"W-what?"

"Yeah, dad told me that it doesn't matter who wins, it's about how you present your skills, and you're amazing! I mean, that fireball jutsu? It was Huge!" He grinned a little.

"You really think so?"

"Of course. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it."

Grinning at each other they joined the other spectators. Rin was up next against Genma. The match went on for a while but in the end Genma won. Looking over to where her dad was sitting Akari was glad to see that he didn't look upset in the least. Kushina came over to them and hugged all three, then set to work on replenishing Akari's chakra so that she'd be ready for her next match. Later on in the day Akari fought Shizune and once again won, though she lost to Genma. He won the chunin exams.

Two days after the end of the chunin exams Akari went again with Minato to train (Haru was training with has dad that day and Kenji was on a mission with his mom). He congratulated them all on the exams (Kakashi shook his head at Obito) and then Kushina showed up holding three green vests. They'd all passed. In celebration Rin and Obito decided to spend the day relaxing and decided to go out for food. Minato and Kushina went out for a date, leaving Akari and Kakashi.

"Later." Kakashi waved behind him, heading out.

"Wait.. want to hang out?" She quickly caught up with him, walking next to him. _I don't want to just sit around alone all day and I don't really know this guy at all. He seems like a jerk, but maybe it could be fun?_

"No." He said flatly.

"Why not?" Akari was slightly hurt by this - she'd never had anyone actually dislike her before.

"Why would I?"

"Hmm.. well then want to spar? I bet I could win and I was hoping to do some training today." This made Kakashi stop.

"You wouldn't be able to beat me."

"You sure?"

"I saw your matches at the chunin exams - you were lucky to get put against Obito first. He's useless."

"He isn't useless! That's a really shitty thing to say."

"Hmph. Don't let your parents catch you talking like that."

Kakashi started walking again but Akari didn't follow, instead using a ripping current. Kakashi dodged. _He's so fast! Well, I'm fast too. _She dodged his water attack and threw her shuriken around the area. Teleporting came next, but he was Very fast. She shot another ripping torrent and he countered with lightning, barely missing her. Whenever she thought she'd landed an attack it ended up being a substitution jutsu. As their match continued with them both using multiple jutsus and lots of weapons Akari thought she saw his mask twitch a little, almost as if he was smiling underneath. Unfortunately for Akari she possessed less chakra than Kakashi - after all, she was seven and he was eleven. The match ended with Akari flat on her back breathing hard, Kakashi sitting on her stomach with his blade at her throat. He touched the cold steel to her skin, nicking it slightly and she glared at him. There was no doubt that he was smirking under his mask now and he got up, offering a hand that she took, feeling completely exhausted and a little off - her ears were ringing slightly.

"You're not completely useless." He said in a more relaxed tone than she'd heard him use before.

"Yeah, you're a lot better than I expected." She grinned. "But I'm glad - it's nice to have a challenge for once." He was looking at her oddly.

"How's your chakra?" He asked after a moment.

"Not awesome." She was still grinning, experiencing the high that comes from a good fight while ignoring the fact that she was slightly dizzy and that the ringing was growing louder.

"Let's go. You're my sensei's kid - if you pass out he'll blame me."

Akari learned that day that Kakashi wasn't a fan of sweets but that he did like sushi. He'd helped her to the restaurant and having a juice she started to feel a little better. The two sat together. Akari was staring at him, wanting to see under that mask, but he shook his head and said "Not a chance." Turning he ate so that she couldn't see. Pouting slightly she demolished her unagi and hamachi. After the food she was starting to feel really tired. To Akari's surprise Kakashi walked her home. Tiptoeing inside Akari glanced in the kitchen just as her father put a blanket over a sleeping Kushina. He'd carry her to bed later - doing mission reports often put her to sleep at the table. After a shower Akari fell into bed wrapped in her fuzzy pajamas. It had been a good day.


	3. Chapter 3) War

Missions continued. Team Shikaku was in the Land of Rain providing support to a unit that was overrun. This was the first time they'd been in the thick of the war and followed in formation closely behind Shikaku. He held out an arm and they all stopped. Ahead of them stretched an empty area. The no man's land between the Land of Fire and the battleground.

"Kenji." Shikaku ordered.

"Right." Kenji let his insects loose, the tiny critters flying across the space. Akari watched their backs while this was happening. No matter how often she saw it happen it was hard to get used to the fact that your teammate was practically made of bugs. Most of the time she managed to put it out of her mind. There were three enemy ninja. Shikaku-sensei used the shadows created by the bugs massing together and killed all of them. The way now clear, they continued.

The team that they were relieving was in bad shape - all thoroughly exhausted with many wounded. Their team was of course only temporary, but any amount of reprieve was helpful. None of them being medical ninjas the team did what they could to wrap injuries. After bandaging up the injured they set to checking supplies - making sure they were ready to fight at any minute. Gear set, Akari and Haru went to sleep - they'd take the second watch.

The sound of exploding bombs jolted Akari awake and she waited impatiently for her vision to adjust to the darkness. A whirring sound and she blocked the shuriken with her kunai. Haru was up on his feet now, his back to hers.

"Sensei?" He called.

"Just a few shinobi, not a well organized attack." Shikaku replied calmly from nearby. Haru exhaled audibly. "Akari go to the right, Haru stay there. We'll defend the camp as best we can. Kenji, find them."

"Yes sensei." Silence but for the random whirs. "Akari, 30 yards 3 o'clock and coming fast." Making hand signs Akari sent out a large fireball jutsu (picked up from Obito). The entirety of the area lit up as she saw the shadowy figure dodge and she aimed multiple paper bomb kunai at him. One found its mark and the man exploded. Blood and guts flew everywhere falling just short of her. Akari stared, horrified at her first kill, until the light from the fireball jutsu faded leaving her seeing nonexistent lights in the darkness. She was shaking. She'd seen the terror on his face - he hadn't been more than a teenager himself. Sounds of fighting from where Haru was at and again the sky was lit by fire but soon it went silent and dark again. "That's all of them." Kenji's voice was shaky and Akari fell to the ground on her knees, still seeing the boy's face in her mind.

"Akari. Akari? Are you alright?" Sensei's large hand was on her shoulder. Nodding deftly Akari rose to her feet and went to sit where she'd been sleeping before just outside a tent. Haru was already there, also looking as if in shock. She sat next to him and they exchanged looks - they'd both changed in those last four minutes. "Eat this." Shikaku handed them each a large chocolate bar. Kenji joined them, looking nervously at the two. He hadn't killed anyone yet.

"Akari… where'd you learn that jutsu? It was so huge..."

"Obito taught me, but it was really thanks to Haru. He's been trying to teach me for a while but it finally clicked. It's an Uchiha technique."

"It was cool."

"If you hadn't used it…" Haru muttered, still wide eyed. "I don't think I'd be alive right now. It let me see them. I don't know why I didn't use it right away - I just froze." All three were quiet at this, not knowing what to say. _Well, he's indecisive, that's why he didn't take the chunin exams with you._ Her subconscious pointed out. Shikaku let out a large sigh.

"You all did well. Good job."

Kenji sent more bugs out to keep lookout as he fell into a light sleep (his usual snoring wasn't present). Shikaku too rested his eyes but Akari and Haru stayed up, leaning their backs against each other as they sat. Listening and waiting. There weren't any more attacks that night. In the early morning the other ninjas took over guard duty and Akari and Haru went into the tent, she at least slept fitfully. Around 10am more bombs woke her. This time at least they could see the enemy and they shot paper bombs back. No close combat at the moment. For four more days this continued. Random attacks, but not another close range one. Kenji's bugs were proving exceedingly useful and the four total ninja squads in the area had moved to a house on the edge of the little town.

Day 6 was different. Twilight was nearing. The original team was mostly healed (a medical unit had finally arrived) and team Shikaku was scouting. The shadows played tricks on the eyes as they went through the streets. The shadows, what with Shikaku's jutsu, were their refuge. No movement, no signs of the enemy. As the shadows elongated they made their way back to the base. They were still ten minutes out when the whipping of weapons through the air had them with their backs together. Sensei's shadows paralyzed the three visible enemy but the others - the hidden ones they couldn't see - were still firing jutsus. Akari and her friends shot their jutsus in return, and then there were more of them and the shadows, their lifeline, disappeared as the sun finished sinking.

"Akari get them out! Shikaku ordered, Akari hearing fear in his voice for the first time since knowing him. At this she felt terrified. Understanding, Akari dropped a shuriken, grabbed onto Kenji and took one last glance as Haru stayed with sensei. Using her jutsu they returned to the base house where she'd left a teleport weapon just in case.

"Kenji, fill them in and fortify the building!" Akari shouted, teleporting back to the fight. Materializing back at her dropped shuriken a kunai paper bomb exploded next to her side, blasting her a few feet away. Her ears ringing and her side in pain, Akari barely had a second before an enemy ninja was on top of her. A well aimed fire jutsu hit the attacker just after his blade slid painfully into her other side, causing her to cry out in pain and surprise. Haru was there in an instant, standing over her. Grabbing his leg she teleported the two of them. Hands were on them as they appeared in the well lit room.

"Akari!" Kenji shouted, running for her. The kunai was still in her side and blood was pooling on the floor. "You need a medic!"

"No - sensei's still out there!"

"We'll send a team out, you kids stay here." One of the adults ordered.

"There's no time." Akari retorted angrily right before teleporting again.

Shikaku was battling 12 at once just a little ways from where she reappeared. Ignoring the pain in her side and the dizziness she was beginning to feel she used a water whip combined with a the only lightning attack she knew to fry one of the attackers. _Chakra's so low… no more fire or lightning jutsus. _He fell with a thud. Throwing her shuriken they stuck in three others. Teleporting to each one she sliced throats without a thought. The first was easy, so was the second. They were done in three seconds. The third was more challenging. He'd seen what had happened to the first two and as they fought hand to hand she screamed. He was so much bigger than her and his arms were stronger. He was cutting her. Over and over again she felt the searing pain. As she managed to knock the weapon out of his hand he got her on the temple with a left hook. Akari fell. Seeing stars she blinked as the man came for her. Fire in his hand he lept towards where she lay on the ground. And then he was flung off course as a bleeding Shikaku shoved him to the side. Another slice and blood splattered onto Akari from Shikaku's face. Lunging forward she grabbed her sensei around the waist and teleported. The bright light after the darkness was blinding as they landed, commotion everywhere. People were running around, pulling sensei away from her grip.

"Let go Akari." Haru whispered, pulling at her hands. She let go and sensei was taken to another room. Next, hands were lifting her but she didn't care who was holding her anymore. Looking up she saw Haru but his eyes were wrong - they'd changed red. Her head spinning, everything went dark.

Light blonde hair and bright lights. Akari blinked, confused. _Where am I? What's happening? _ Finally able to focus on the face above her she recognized Tsunade.

"Ms. Tsunade?" She croaked. "How did I get here?"

"Don't move too much. Kenji sent us a message with his insects and Minato came to get you." _Oh.. oh yeah, he has a seal on me. _ "It's a good thing he did - you were badly injured and pretty low on chakra, and Shikaku could have lost an eye. You suffered third degree burns to your left side, stab wounds in your abdomen, ribs, left arm, and a nice slice on your face. Frankly I'm amazed you didn't fracture anything."

"Ugh.."

"Are you in pain?"

"Yes. But it's ok. It's just that I bet mom and dad are gonna be mad."

"Hmm." Tsunade smiled. "Yes, you might be safer here than at home, although they've slept here the last two nights." As if she was summoned by the thought of her temper, Kushina came walking into the room. Akari braced for yelling but instead found herself wrapped in her mother's arms.

"I'm so glad you're Alive." It was terrifying to realize that Kushina was crying and Akari hugged her mom back as best she could with only one arm.

"I'm sorry mom. I should have been faster. Where's dad?"

"He's over talking with Shikaku but he'll be back soon."

"How is sensei?" Her voice rose with fear. "Did I get to him in time?"

"He's going to be just fine love." Kushina smiled, stroking her hair. Minato joined them five minutes later. He kissed her on the head and told her how proud he was of her. Everyone on her team had survived.


	4. Chapter 4) Unforeseen Challenges

Once out of the hospital sensei thought they should take a new team picture, so that's what they did. Unlike Minato, Shikaku didn't have preferences on how she did her hair which she appreciated. Sensei had gotten lucky - the blades had missed his eye. Sensei was the only one with scars from the fight. Both teammates had managed to escape with no major injuries and Akari's wounds hadn't been so deep that they couldn't be healed well, although it would take a little while for the scar on her side to completely vanish - they'd found a new salve that worked well. She'd been kept for two weeks in the hospital and spent much of that time with sensei playing shogi. She didn't manage to win a single game. Of course her teammates and friends had visited often when she was in her room as had her parents. Even Kakashi had looked in on her, although he made sure she knew that it was only because her father was his sensei.

Missions continued, though none as intense as that one. Since the narrow escape Akari had placed a teleportation sign on Shikaku's shoulder - she would always be able to get back to him now. However, missions weren't Akari's main worry these days. Currently she was hiding. It was unwise to stay in one spot long, not when they could find her at any minute. Stupid insects made hiding outside difficult. Hearing a footstep she crouched lower behind the dumpster. The footsteps receding she took off again, sprinting to a new part of town. Silently slipping through a doorway and closing the door behind her she found herself in a used bookstore that she'd never noticed before. The dust particles floated through the beams of light streaming in through the tall windows. Looking up through the dust particles and the tall stacks of books she grinned. _This is perfect. _ No one was at the counter so she explored; walking through the many shelved isles Akari breathed in the smell of old books. Up a spiral staircase to a second story she found a large windowsill where she sat, relaxing for the first time in days.

"Akari?" She'd had peace for only forty minutes. Eyes flying open Akari fell off the windowsill. Looking up it was to find Kakashi looking at her curiously. "What are you doing here? It isn't exactly a great part of town."

"I'm..I'm…"

He was looking down disapprovingly at her and she hurried to her feet, not wanting him to tower over her quite so much.

"I'm hiding." She blurted out.

"Hiding from who?"

"My teammates." She was looking at her feet, embarrassed as she said it. "They're driving me crazy."

"What about?" He asked curiously, leaning against the wall.

"Why are you here anyways?"

"Just answer the question." She glared, not liking someone who wasn't her superior telling her what to do.

"Fine. They're both trying to ask me to Mom and Dad's wedding." _I don't know why they decided to get married anyways - it isn't as if them being together is a secret. _ She blushed. A second later he laughed. "What's so funny?"

"I'm here for a similar reason." Casually he walked over to one of the nearby bookshelves. They were in a fiction adventure section and he pulled down a book. "Girl's are idiots when it comes to this stuff."

"Thanks sooo much. At least you're used to it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kakashi asked, not looking up from the book.

"Don't act stupid." She rolled her eyes. "Girls are always all over you."

"Hmm.. You'll get used to avoiding people soon enough."

"Gross."

She was looking out the window when Kakashi came over, clearly smirking a little under the mask and looked out the window too. He glanced sideways at her.

"You don't like either of them?"

"Umm…" _I mean, I actually do really like Haru, he's fun to be around and is so cute even if he is always showing off with his sharingan, but I couldn't do that to Kenji. I couldn't mess up our group. Ugghh, I wish I wasn't on the same team as him so this wouldn't be a problem. No, I'm too young anyways. Dad wouldn't let me either way. UGH.._ "No, not really."

"Go with me then."

"What?" Akari asked, shocked. _No way he just said that._

"Go with me. That way we both get away from the people annoying us."

She sized him up, he did the same. _It does make sense… at least this way I won't make my team members mad at each other. Besides, it's not like they're actually serious - I'm only seven. Well, almost eight. Even if I DO like Haru that way, there's no way he feels the same._

"Fine."

"Cool. See you later." With a carefree wave he walked away and Akari went back to sitting in the windowsill, frowning slightly.

_Stupid war. Stupid stupid war. _ Akari ranted internally while she looked down at the dying man. His chakra had been depleted by Kenji's insects, his flesh burned by Haru, and his life was now leaving him thanks to her kunai embedded in his throat. _He can't be much older than dad.. I wonder if he has a family. No, don't think about that. _Shikaku-sensei picked up the body and they headed out. Akari carefully avoided looking at the dead man. _Happy birthday Akari. _ She thought sarcastically. None of the others knew, and that's how she decided to keep it.

Mom and dad's wedding was small and nice. Their teams, the hokage, their close friends and a few others were in attendance for the ceremony. Afterwards the dancing was more fun with a much larger crowd. The music was loud and everyone danced together. The group dances were the best because Akari could dance with her teammates without it being awkward. Slow dances were not as good. As they'd went together Akari and Kakashi were expected to spend most of the night together and to dance at least once, which they did. It was a little weird, but not terrible. She made fun of Kakashi for his hair after they danced and shortly after, when returning from the bathroom, it was back in its normal disarray.

"Aww, they're so cute!" Kushina gushed as the newlyweds danced nearby. "Minato, our baby girl is growing up!"

"Mom.." Akari muttered, embarrassed. Kakashi's cheeks went slightly pink but he didn't say anything. After that they spent a little less time together, Kakashi going to hang out with Guy and Asuma while Akari spent time with her teammates and Anko.

Life continued as always. Kakashi started coming to their house for dinner a few times each week and although he was still way too concerned about rules and doing everything by the book they got along moderately well. Her teammates passed the Chunin exams and were both pleased, Akari cheering them on the whole time. Kakashi, the ass, got promoted to Jonin at only 12 years old. _I didn't realize he was that good…_ In an attempt to catch up to him she badgered him to train with her as often as possible. Haru and Kenji, as well as Obito and Rin joined them often. Frustratingly, come July she still hadn't managed to beat Kakashi even once. On one of these days they had a 3 against 3 battle. It was pretty even - except that Kakashi was so good. Akari could defeat Rin and Obito alone if she tried hard enough but even with her teammates taking care of them she was no match for Hatake. None of them were. Even after Kenji had tied up the other two and Haru and his sharingan joined her in her fight against Kakashi they didn't win. It was incredibly annoying and disheartening. At the end of their round Akari and Kakashi went to wait for Minato who was meeting with the Hokage. They sat, waiting, on a bench. Completely exhausted Akari leaned on Kakashi and drifted off momentarily.

"Wake up idiot." Kakashi's shoulder shrugged upward, moving her head.

"Oh.. Sorry Kashi."

"You can't really be that tired." _He sounds annoyed.. Well, he hates that nickname and people bothering him, so two for two._

"Well you do have four years on me and, Mr. jonin, you have more chakra than I do."

"Your mom's an Uzumaki. Aren't you supposed to have more chakra than normal people?"

"I'm eight years old Kakashi. I'm sure I have more than you did at my age."

"Hmm. I didn't know you had a birthday, when was that?"

"A few months ago. Early April."

Minato came out of the office and ruffled both of their hair, leading the way home for dinner. That night he informed them that his team was going for a mission in two days. The Kannabi bridge. Akari frowned at this. Her team was going to the Water border to scout in the morning.

"Be careful dad."

"Haha, I'll be fine." He smiled reassuringly. "And so will Kakashi Obito and Rin. I'm more worried about you kiddo."

"Akari, if you come back injured again I swear I'll have you doing dishes for a month." Kushina threatened.

"But I saved the others!"

"The mission comes first. You jeopardizing the mission isn't anything to brag about."

"Screw you Kakashi."

"Akari!" Both parents reprimanded her for her words.

"Hmph."Akari crossed her arms and glared at the white haired jonin across from her. When her parents weren't looking he gave her a thumbs down, to which she responded with a middle finger.

A week and a half later her team returned. Their mission had been difficult. There'd been a few intense fights and Akari was extremely tired.

"Mom, dad?" Akari called, entering the house.

"Akari!" Kushina called, running to where she was and hugging her tightly. "Thank god you're alright."

"Of course I am, why would I - Where's dad?!"

"He's safe love, he's fine." Kushina's voice was strained as if she'd been crying.

"...what happened then?"

"It's.. it's Obito. Obito didn't…" Kushina sniffled and stopped talking momentarily. "He died saving Kakashi and Rin." It was as if time itself had stopped. _No._ Her brain finally protested. _No. No no no. This can't be real. Obito can't be! He was with dad, how-? _As if knowing exactly what she was thinking Kushina whispered. "They had to split up. Kakashi was in charge of Rin and Obito, but Rin got kidnapped. Kakashi lost and eye and-"

"Kakashi lost an eye?!" She gaped. _But he's so good! He always wins, how did this happen!?_

"Yes. And Obito's sharingan activated. He was able to save them, but ended up being crushed by a boulder. He gave Kakashi his own eye as a replacement."

_What? NO! _ The world was swimming and Akari fell, passed out. Kushina picked up her daughter and carried her into the living room.

That summer was dark. No more Obito. On days that she wasn't sent off on missions Akari often found herself at the memorial stone where his name had been added. She didn't see Kakashi and Rin too much these days. Rin had been spending a lot of time at Kurenai's and Kakashi.. Who knew about him. Probably avoiding everyone. It seemed like whenever he came over for food these days she was busy somewhere else. Akari couldn't avoid Obito's reminders because every time she looked at Haru she saw him. They were, after all, second cousins. Because of this she was dealing with the Uchihas head on. His death hadn't changed her side job. It had started a year ago when she'd gone with her mother to see Kushina's closest friend Mikoto and since then she'd been roped into babysitting their son Itachi.

Obito used to join her, but now she went alone. It was difficult. She missed him and at first she didn't know if she'd be able to keep seeing Itachi. Akari took care of Itachi during the days and nights, whenever his parents were busy and she happened to be free which ended up usually being a few times a week. They were very busy with the war. The tiny Uchiha, strange as it was, made her feel slightly better. When she was with him the summer seemed a little brighter and she managed to smile more often. After the third time babysitting alone Haru started coming along. Living only a few houses from them it was convenient. He'd noticed her change in mood and his company turned out to be both welcomed and helpful.

It was currently late, around 1:30 in the morning. Akari'd just finished babysitting and was heading home. Passing the memorial stone she was about to stop when she realized that someone was already there, kneeling in front of it, white hair reflecting the moonlight.

"Kakashi?" She whispered hesitantly. He didn't make any sign that he'd heard her. "Kakashi, are you ok?" She asked a little louder.

"I'm fine." He replied emotionlessly.

"It's ok if you're not, ya know."

"Leave me alone."

"Fine." Turning to leave she felt a hand grip her upper arm - he was fast and quiet as ever.

"Wait. What are you doing out here so late? It isn't safe."

"Psh, I'm in no danger. I can walk as late as I want." His grip tightened almost painfully.

"Just answer the question." Akari let out a sigh. _I really don't like when he acts like he's better than me. Just 'cause he's a jonin..._

"I was just babysitting little Itachi." _So why do you always do what he says?_ Her inner self was slightly annoyed. They stood there for a moment before she added "You should come with sometime. He's gonna be a great ninja I'm sure. I'm gonna bring him a set of practice kunai next time - I've never been a good teacher though...maybe you could help?"

"Fugaku can teach him just fine. Come on."

Kakashi pulled on her arm, leading her out of the area. Akari walked with him, too tired from running after Itachi all day to protest more than rolling her eyes.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you home."

"That's really not necessary Kakashi - I can just teleport there if I need to."

"Then why don't you?"

"Because I like the walk. Hm." She smiled. "The village and sky are so beautiful at night."

"I don't care how good you think you are or how pretty it is - it's too dangerous with the war going on right now."

"Still, it isn't your problem."

"You're my sensei's daughter, so of course it's my problem. He'd be upset if you got hurt or kidnapped. He can't lose you too."

_You've said something like this before. Is that all I am to you? Your sensei's daughter? Not even a friend? Thanks sooo much... and he could easily find me. He has a teleportation seal on me. _

The two made their way through the dark streets, Akari glancing at him often. He'd seemingly gotten even taller than her these last few months.

"They say the war might end soon. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"I'll believe it when it finally happens."

"What would you do if you didn't have to go on missions all the time?" Kakashi shrugged noncommittally. "I think I'd go exploring. I'd like to see the world."

"When's your next mission?"

"Dad and I are being sent out in three days to infiltrate the Land of Wind. There's a group of shinobi gathered there and we're supposed to get rid of them."

"Akari you're just a kid, not an assassin."

"You can call me Kari you know - all my friends do."

"You're dodging the point."

"I'll be with dad and we can both teleport - it's an optimal small force to take out a group of enemy shinobi. We'll be fine." She rattled off the same phrase she'd rehearsed and said to her teammates and sensei. They'd reached her street.

"You'd better be."

"You'd better be too - don't do anything stupid or dangerous without us, alright?" They were at the door.

"We'll see."

She looked up at him. Sure he was only four years older than her but in that moment he looked older and without thinking she wrapped her arms around him, her head only coming up to his chest.

"Ugh, get off me Akari."

"Do me a favor? Don't let mom worry too much while we're gone." He awkwardly patted her head and she let go. "Goodnight Kashi." His eyes narrowed at the use of the nickname.

"Goodnight Akari."

Not having a key she just teleported up to her room.


	5. Chapter 5) Changes

They'd been traveling for three days so far, looking for the enemy. It was currently the third night and they were sitting together in a tree, Akari right in front of her father, the back of her head pressed against his chest while he steadied himself against the trunk. They'd been hoping that the enemy would light a fire or something, but no such luck. Minato had summoned a small frog that was currently sitting on top of his head and would be pulling guard duty. Father and daughter drifted into sleep.

They woke early in the morning, Minato shaking his daughter gently awake. According to the frog, and also to her father, the enemy would be passing beneath their tree shortly. Preparing, Akari stuck a shuriken into the tree branch in case she needed a breather. Minato performed a jutsu to hide both their chakra and their appearance as long as they remained still. Akari felt more focused than ever, needing to do a good job in front of her dad. His hand squeezed hers slightly and they began, both whipping their weapons through the air, materializing as they flew and slicing throats. It was over in an instant. Breathing only slightly harder than usual Akari looked up. The early morning sunlight was catching on her father's hair making it a dazzling golden color. He was looking at her, proud but also sad. And then she turned. She looked around the two of them at the thirty-some ninja sprawled on the ground. All dead with clean cuts to their jugulars. _We really just did that?_ One of his hands rested on her shoulder. Looking up she thought for the first time that he looked tired. Old. Even though he wasn't.

"War is a terrible thing Kari. I'm sorry that you've had to experience it.. Hopefully it will end soon." His voice was soft from above her and she just nodded, not sure what else to say. _How many did I kill? 8? 12? I'm not actually sure. Not as many as dad. He didn't even really need me here - I only got to come because I wanted to see how he did it._ "You did well. Let's go home." Nodding again he picked her up and teleported the two of them, returning back to their living room.

"You're home!" Kushina cried, running to the two of them but stopping short. "Minato, you have to go after Kakashi!"

"What?"

"Right after you guys left they took her - the Mist kidnapped Rin. Kakashi went after them.. He hasn't come back yet ya know! I just found out this morning when I got back from my own mission…" Minato teleported and Akari went to her mother, hugging her.

"You went on a mission too?"

"Yes, I couldn't stand waiting for the two of you to get back." Her mother's warm arms wrapped around her and she nuzzled into the woman.

"Mom, you're a jinchūriki." Akari voiced something she'd been thinking for a while, needing the distraction from what was going on.

"Yes."

"I overheard Fugaku saying that it wasn't safe for you to go on missions…?"

"Sometimes people worry because the power of the ninetails is dangerous, and they don't want that power falling into the wrong hands but that won't ever happen. Your mom's too good a ninja for that. Besides, Kurama and I have an understanding."

"Kurama?"

"Everyone has a name, including the nine tailed fox. Even if we don't get along we still must respect each other."

Akari thought about this for a minute.

"Kurama?" She said, looking at her mom. "Can he hear me?"

"Yes, he can, although he doesn't always like to listen."

"Oh. Well Kurama, thank you for keeping my mom safe on missions. She's kind of awesome, and I don't know what I'd do without her."

"He says that you don't ever have to worry about me, because we're a team."

"Really?"

"Well, no. I may be paraphrasing a little." Kushina smiled.

"Foxes are cool. Do you think I'd be a good jinchūriki mom?"

"Yes, but I'm glad you'll never have to be one. It can be very difficult sometimes."

"Oh. But what if I wanted to be one, after you get too old-"

"He's BACK!" Kenji burst through the door without knocking. "Akari, Kushina, come quick! Something's wrong with Kakashi! Minato-sensei took him right to the hospital!" They both took off after the Aborame teenager.

"What about Rin?" Kushina asked as they ran towards the hospital.

Kenji didn't say anything, only shaking his head.

"No." The word came out of both mother and daughter. _This can't be happening, Not Rin Too! _ Tears began to stream down Akari's face. As Kushina literally broke down the wooden hospital door the person behind the desk jumped up, but they didn't need her help. The emergency room or the operating room, that's where Kakashi would be. The ER, their first guess, proved correct. A medical ninja was working over him, trying to revive him, but nothing was working. Minato was slumped in a chair, his head in his hands. Kushina walked over and embraced him, both of them shaking with grief. _No. No. Not again. DAMMIT! _All Akari wanted to do was go punch a wall, no, punch Hidden Mist ninjas. Take them down in one go like she and dad had done earlier that day to the Sand… but she couldn't. Instead she joined her parents, wrapping her arms around her father's neck from behind his chair.

For the next few days their family practically lived in the hospital, not even leaving to sleep. The three stayed in Kakashi's room. On the fifth day both her parents were called away by the hokage but Akari stayed, not sure why Kakashi hadn't woken up yet but determined that he not be alone when the time eventually came.

Minato and Kushina came back, saying that they needed to see her in private. Akari didn't want to leave though and not being able to get much more private than with a passed out Kakashi, they told her there.

"The war is over. The Hokage signed an armistice with the Land of Earth today."

Minato's words didn't process right away. She just stared at him.

"I don't understand."

"The Land of Fire and the Land of Earth will no longer fight. The war of the five great nations is officially over. The other nations, though we don't have an actual treaty with them yet, have also retreated for the time being." Still, Akari didn't understand. The only time that she'd known a nation at peace had been before the age of four and she couldn't remember it. It was a mystery to her. Seeming to understand this Kushina spoke up.

"Your missions will change. Things will be different. We can live in a better world now Kari, a world where you won't have to kill so much anymore." Akari glanced sideways at Kakashi.

"And Kakashi?"

"What?"

"When he wakes up, he'll want revenge. I want revenge. But if there's no war-?"

"We aren't going to retaliate. Instead we're going to work on diplomatic relations." Minato said.

"But why?"

"Because that's the only way for true peace to begin." Akari looked away.

"You think the Hokage will agree?"

"Well, that's the other thing."

"What?"

"I'm going to be officially made Hokage next week."

Akari felt herself smile despite the fact that they were in the hospital.

"Really?"

"Really."

She jumped into his arms and he hugged her tightly. A little part of her felt bad for her mom but looking at her she knew she didn't have to worry - Kushina was smiling too. Even though he'd been the one picked, they were a team and always would be.

That night her parents returned home but Akari chose to stay at the hospital. No change. In the morning she went to shower and then returned to her seat by the bed. That night she had difficulty sleeping in the chair and she glanced at the boy in a bed that could have easily fit a fat adult. He wasn't hooked up to any machines or anything anymore so she carefully snuck into the bed, leaving a little room between the two of them. At just after two in the morning something shoved her hard in the back and she let out a squeak, nearly falling off the side. An arm wrapped around her just before she tumbled out and held her close.

"Akari?" His breath was hot on the back of her neck.

"Kashi, you're awake!" She whispered excitedly, trying and failing to turn in order to hug him. His grip around her waist was too tight for this. "How'd you know it was me?" He ignored this inquiry.

"What are you doing in my bed?"

"The chair was getting uncomfortable and I couldn't sleep." His grip slackened a little and she turned so that they were facing each other.

"You were sleeping in the chair?"

"Of course - ever since you were brought here. Mom and dad were staying on the floor up until last night.. You've been in the hospital for a week now." At this she hugged into him as best as she could, her face pressed into his bandaged chest.

"Let go Akari."

"No."

"Akari…" His voice had a warning note to it.

"You're not just my dad's student Kashi, you're my friend whether you feel that way or not and I was worried about you, so I get to hug you." She'd planned what she was going to say for days now and was glad at how it had come out. He didn't say anything but a moment later his arms wrapped tentatively around her.

"I guess you're my friend too." The silence stretched as they held each other there, neither knowing anymore what to say. _I can't mention Rin…_ "Anything happen while I was passed out?" His voice broke the silence.

"The war ended yesterday. It's done Kakashi, and dad's going to be made Hokage."

"That means-"

"Yeah. It's all about peace now." She could feel Kakashi tense at these words, knew he was upset. He jumped from the bed but she blocked him, stopping him from running back for revenge by wrapping her arms around him and using her weight to drag him down. This didn't work as she planned but he did stop and look down at her, his eyes so sad, and she broke into tears. Immediately his sorrow was replaced by panic and he picked her up and placed her back in the bed, joining her under the blankets. An arm wrapped around her waist again and he held her as she sobbed. There were so many wrongs to be righted and absolutely nothing that they could do about it.


	6. Chapter 6) Peace

Minato's induction ceremony was huge. The entire village as well as people from nearby towns came and the Hidden Leaf partied for the whole weekend. Akari had been asked to babysit but Haru did it instead; as the new Hokage's daughter she was expected to be in the thick of things. During the official announcement and his speech she and mom stood behind him and off to the side. Afterwards, while everyone was congratulating him they stayed close. As the day wore on she eventually meandered off on her own. To her surprise Kakashi was out and was sticking close to her.

"Having fun Kashi?" She asked curiously as he appeared by her left side out of nowhere. She was playing a carnival game throwing a ball at some pins, but for some reason they weren't falling down no matter how hard she hit them. She was highly frustrated.

"Not really." He gave her a disapproving look for the nickname. Paying the man more money he took the ball and threw it hard at the bottom left. The whole thing came down and Kakashi picked out a little stuffed toy dog. It was a black puppy.

"What, are you sure?" Her hands caught the toy as he tossed it to her - it wasn't big, just about the size of her two hands held together. Upon catching it she realized it was full of little beans, making it even more huggable and squishy.

"Yeah. The whole game's rigged - it's a waste of money if you don't know the trick to it."

"That's not fair." She frowned, starting to walk away from the booth. To her surprise he stayed by her side. "So if you aren't having fun what're you doing down here? Ooh, let's get some dango."

"I'll pass. I already ate at home and I'm not really a sweets person."

"Come on, you might like it. And if not, that's just more for me." She grabbed his hand and pulled him with her. After she paid they were each given a skewer of dango and she looked at him hopefully.

"It's not happening Akari." Timing it so that there was no one on his other side he ate a piece without letting her see his face.

"Oh come on, you're really never going to let me see?"

"No, never."

"That's not fair."

"Life's not fair." He shrugged. She frowned.

"So, what're you doing out tonight?"

"It's my current mission."

"What?"

"The Hokage has ordered that I keep you safe tonight."

"What? Dad really doesn't trust me? I think I've proven that-"

"It's not that. There's just a lot of strangers here tonight and tensions are still high from the war. It would be the ideal situation for a kidnapping."

"I'd kill them."

"Do you even have weapons on you currently?"

She frowned again, thinking of the Kunai strapped inconspicuously to her thigh, hidden under her dress.

"Just one." At this response he looked at her, curious and slightly surprised. "But I still have my jutsu, so I'd be fine.

"As an Anbu I'm not supposed to question the orders of the Hokage."

"What, really? You're really Anbu now? Is that why you're never around anymore?"

"Quiet, it's supposed to be a secret."

_Yeah, way to not tell anyone. _She smirked to herself. He handed her the stick of dango - he'd only eaten two.

"You really don't want it?"

"I'm not that into sweets."

"You're missing out Kashi."

"Quit it with the nickname." He snapped.

In response she shoved a few more dango in her mouth and grinned, her cheeks bulging. He grabbed her hand, pulling her quickly in a different direction and almost causing her to choke. "What the heck?" She objected after finally managing to swallow the sweet treats.

"Suspicious looking people. I'm not going to let anything happen to you Akari." Butterflies erupted in her stomach at these words and she didn't understand why. _Sure he's super cute, even hot, but I don't need anyone to take care of me, and I already like Haru._ Not knowing how to respond she rolled her eyes and again shoved dango into her mouth.

"Stop freaking out over nothing." Her words were muddled by the sweets, causing Kakashi to look at her with disgust.

Even though Akari didn't like to admit it, as the night went on the men especially became rowdier and she was glad to not be alone. Kakashi's presence was comforting. They passed a few buildings where strangers seemed to leer at them as they walked by and Akari's pace quickened. Kakashi was holding onto her hand now continually, stopping her from looking like an idiot by sprinting everywhere.

"Akari!" A drunken voice came from one of the buildings. At this Akari jumped slightly and both children walked a little faster only to find that they suddenly couldn't move. Looking down Akari saw that the shadows cast by the lamplight were sticking to them and she relaxed.

"Sensei, that wasn't nice!" She berated the drunk looking Shikaku who was now at the building entrance. Shikaku looked a little taken aback and glancing at Kakashi she saw that he looked pissed. The jutsu broke.

"Come on in kids, come have a drink. Want a rootbeer or something?" He led the way back into the building. Both kids looked at each other, sizing each other up. Kakashi clearly didn't want to.

"Hey Kakashi" She whispered, a spontaneous and stupid idea coming to her mind. He came closer and she kissed his cheek swiftly. "Let's go in for just a minute?" Glaring at Akari he followed as she knew he would - Minato's orders after all.

The building was packed full of adults but they found Shikaku's table no problem. He was sitting with Choza, Inoichi, Fugaku, Hiashi Hyuga, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and to both their surprise, Minato.

"Dad!"

"Eyyy, Kari!" Minato greeted happily. "An' Kakashi!" She stared and then grinned. Only twice before had she ever seen her dad drunk and it was always hilarious; his calm, pleasant, loving manner slipping to something much more wild and carefree.

"You kids have grown up so much!" Jiraiya, red faced, said. "Here, have some sake." Before either of them could protest Tsunade had punched him in the face and Minato blurted:

"They're only kids sensei!" Akari giggled like she always did when dad called Jiraiya 'sensei.'

"Yeah, and you were only a kid when you had her, isn't that right Minato?" He winked, while rubbing his face. "You'd better watch out, she's gonna be a stone cold fox someday just like Kushina, I can tell."

Minato looked horrified and the other adults howled in laughter. Once they started they couldn't stop.

"Minato-sensei, it's getting late. I'm going to take Akari home now."

"Alright Kakashi, thanksomuch." He grinned. Taking her hand Kakashi led Akari out of the building, both of them turning red as the adults made catcalls behind them.

"Adults are stupid." Akari muttered, her still red face much less visible now in the dark.

"Yes, they are." Kakashi didn't let go of her hand though.

"I had fun tonight." Akari smiled slightly, squeezing her new toy with her other hand.

"I did too." Kakashi replied, not looking at her but still keeping hold of her hand.

The rest of their walk back to her house passed in this way. Waving goodnight to each other Akari went inside. In her room she placed her new dog who she'd decided to name shadow on her bed and got changed into pajamas. After peeing, washing her face and brushing her teeth she looked out the window and was surprised to see Kakashi sitting intently in one of the tree branches, looking towards the downtown area.

"Kakashi!" She hissed. "What're you doing out there?" He turned.

"I'm supposed to make sure you're safe while all the unknown people are here." He said seriously.

"Dad'll be home soon and I'm safe inside. Besides, I think mom's here, either that or she'll be back soon too. I think you can probably go home." Kakashi shook his head.

"Your father had very specific instructions. I have to guard you the entire time."

"That's stupid."

He shrugged.

"Well, at least come inside then - It looks like it's going to rain." Kakashi didn't object, laying down on the rug while Akari climbed into bed. "You don't have to sleep on the floor if you don't want to - there's plenty of room here."

"After what Jiraiya said tonight, I think I'll pass. Don't need your dad getting mad at me." Admitting that he had a point she fell asleep.

The next few days were annoying - Kakashi wasn't kidding when he'd said he'd be following her everywhere. Training, hanging out with friends, when she hung out in her room, he even sat outside the door as she showered which made her too self conscious to sing in the shower as she loved to do. She missed her alone time, not even getting solitude at night as he continued to sleep on her floor. He only stopped after four days when the village's visiting numbers went somewhat back to normal.

The Leaf was calm. Missions were different now - small, escorting travelers or caravans, going in search of medicinal plants, random stuff like that. Genin were doing even more menial tasks - missions no better than common chores. Still, peace was nice. She didn't kill anymore, though she knew the Anbu still did on occasion. Other village's shinobi still tried to steal information or spy on the Leaf. Of course, the Leaf's Anbu did the same on occasion to them. Team Shikaku was hanging out more again now, traveling together and getting along well. Again she began hiding at times from the boys. Unable to do so while babysitting (Haru always found her) at least she could while on rest time. She returned to her favorite bookstore and was hardly ever bothered, never by her teammates and only occasionally by Kakashi.

The amount of free time was almost annoying. Life was becoming predictable. When she wasn't on a mission her team was off eating with some of the others. She had lots of friends and sometimes they all hung out together. All except Kakashi. He didn't really associate with them anymore - he didn't want to. Still, she saw him occasionally when Minato and Kushina made him come for dinner. It was at one of those dinners, a special one as the next one would be Midwinter's festival, that Minato and Kushina told the two children the news - they were going to have another child. Kakashi didn't react other than to smile, not that he'd have any real reason to, but Akari was thrilled. She grinned from ear to ear.

"Excellent! This is gonna be awesome!"

"Yes. And the two of you'd better help out with him." Kushina demanded fiercely.

"Him?"

"Oh, I don't actually know, but I have a feeling about it."

"Wait why do I have to help?"

"Because Kakashi, I said so." Kushina replied menacingly as Minato tried to make himself invisible from Kushina's pending wrath.

"Either way Kakashi, I have a new mission for you. Until this child is born your job is to protect Kushina at all costs. Understood?"

"Yes sensei."

And life went on. It seemed like suddenly all the adults were expecting babies. Shikaku-sensei, Choza, Inoichi, and even Fugaku and Mikoto. _Jeeze, now that there's not a war it's like they just can't control themselves. _She was thinking these thoughts while walking through the nearly melted snow just off the path. _Almost done with February._ They were on a mission but she'd wanted some space. These missions, these boring easy missions, were driving her crazy. "Stupid war. Stupid peace. Either way it's never right." Akari muttered angrily to herself.

"It's funny, in all our time on missions I've never seen you need to take a break from one before now." Spinning around she found Haru walking towards her.

"And it seems like I still can't take one, huh?" She asked sarcastically. He blushed a little.

"I just wanted to check on you." He'd made his way over to her. It was Akari's turn to blush now. He'd been very attentive lately, overly so. They were together so often while babysitting and he'd recently begun holding her hand or leaving an arm around her shoulders - things he'd always done, but it felt different these days.

"We survived the war Haru, I think I can survive a group of merchants moving and some snow."

"Hm yeah - we had some pretty crazy times huh?"

"We really did." He walked closer, looking down at her.

"Akari, I'm really glad we made it."

"Me too."

"Because now, I feel like I can finally tell you how amazing I think you are." She looked up at him, unable to believe this.

"Haru-"

His face moved closer and his lips rested momentarily on hers. A light kiss that made butterflies erupt in her stomach. His lips were warm despite the cold, not even chapped like hers. Stepping back she couldn't help but grin up at him as he smiled goofily down at her.

"I've wanted to do that for a while now."

"Haru you're absolutely amazing." She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chunin jacket. "Maybe this peace thing will actually be really good."

"It will be." He squeezed her tightly.

"But Haru, I'm only eight years old. I know I kill people and am awesome, but I think mom and dad would freak out if I start dating a boy."

He laughing lightly at her word choice and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I always forget how much younger you are than me - you just seem so much older than you are. When's your next birthday?"

"I'll be nine in just over a month."


	7. Chapter 7) Naruto

Akari's birthday couldn't have been more different than last year. Kushina threw a huge party - literally huge. Their house was filled with people. All the kids around her age along with some of their parents and of course Minato and Kushina's best friends. Even little Itachi came with his parents, Shisui keeping an eye on him. It was a lot of fun. The most fun Akari had had that she could remember. There were games to play, lots of junk food to eat, and a huge cake. By the end of the night her cheeks hurt from smiling too much. It was only after everyone left that she was allowed to open presents. Most of them were useful. Things like a med kit, food pills, recipes, shoes, clothing, weapons, and also a decent amount of money (for hotel rooms and such if she needed extra on missions). She almost felt guilty about how many gifts she'd gotten. Almost. As a kid, she couldn't help but be excited by it.

Most of that summer was spent swimming. Akari loved it and now that she only went on long missions every other week or so there were plenty of opportunities. On days that she went she tried to cajole her friends to go too. Haru, Kenji, Asuma, Kurenai, Yugao, and Anko were the ones she went with most often but every once in a while Raido, Genma, Aoba, Guy, Shisui, Ebisu, Shizune, Iruka, Izumo and Kotetsu would join. Kakashi only came with once, and only because he'd lost a challenge to Guy.

As the weather began to turn cool once more Akari became excited. It was almost here. She'd meet Naruto soon! Minato had been cooking more than usual, letting Kushina relax as much as possible. Part of this was because he was a genuinely nice and thoughtful man; the other reason was because Kushina was even more likely to become angry these days. She complained occasionally that being pregnant was all Minato's fault and also complained about the size of her stomach. Akari liked that her mother's stomach was so large. Sometimes when Kushina fell asleep on the couch Akari would scoot over and whisper to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, I can't wait to meet you. I'm so excited to have a little brother. Just you wait, it's gonna be awesome. Mom dad and I are gonna make you into a great ninja, though you'll probably be a natural like me. I bet you'll look like me too - all Uzumakis get the red hair. You're gonna love our parents. Dad is super nice and fun and awesome and mom is… well mom can be scary but she's also really fun to be around and they're both amazing at all sorts of ninjutsu and even cooking. They both love you so much already. You're gonna have so many friends. I'll make sure my friends all let you hang out with us, at least sometimes. Hmm, I wonder what it's like being in there. Can Kurama talk with you? I guess you wouldn't know how to say anything to him even if he could. Hey Kurama, try and take it easy on my little brother in there, ok? I know you and mom don't always get along great but you're part of our family too ya know. I wish I could get to meet you too. Maybe someday.." She let out a big sigh and then whipped her head around, noticing her father in the doorway for the first time. "How long have you been here dad?"

"Pretty much for your whole conversation. You forgot to tell Naruto something."

"What'd I forget?"

"You forgot to tell him that his sister is going to be the best sister in the world and that your parents couldn't have asked for a better daughter. We love you both so much." He was near her now and she hugged him, loving her father so much too. He put her to bed that night, tucking her in and then going to do the same to Kushina.

October 10th. Akari knew that they might be gone as long as a few days and was annoyed that she couldn't be there with them.. So instead she went to hang out with Haru. They were just lazing around by the Uchiha lake. They'd been swimming earlier but were now sitting in the grass, just talking. He'd listened when she told him she couldn't date but even so he still made it known every once in a while that he liked her. Even so, they were still able to hang out without things being awkward. It was getting late and she was considering returning home for the night when suddenly the air seemed colder. Both chunin looked around.

"What was that?" He asked nervously.

"I'm not sure. Let's go." Running they made their way towards Haru's house. There he grabbed his weapons bag, throwing an extra one to her. _I don't have my special weapons, but these'll work for now. _ Haru grabbed her hand as they ran but she pulled out of his grip, not about to have a hand unavailable for fighting. Suddenly they were forced to stop as Asuma jumped in front of them.

"We're supposed to all go to the woods - come on!" The two followed Asuma. They were almost to the woods when they saw it. A huge red beast was visible in the city. Akari froze and Haru pulled on her but she didn't want to move, feeling connected to it somehow.

"Akari, let's go!" Haru urged.

"What is- is that-?" Kurenai's father was there suddenly.

"Move, let's go.

"Sir is that-?"

"That's the nine tailed fox. All the children have been ordered away from the village, we must hurry." Haru pulled on her arm but she broke free and ran instead towards where the beast was wreaking havoc. "KARI!" She heard shouts from behind her but she wasn't about to turn back. _How can they expect me not to fight? If he's here, what happened to mom?!_ No one was there with the nine tails yet, well except for the villagers.

"Run away! Get away from here!" She shouted to them as they stared at the monster. Some of them listened, others didn't. They seemed to be in shock. She was going straight for his face when a massive clawed hand swiped past her, forcing her to dodge. "Kurama!" She yelled up at him. "Stop Kurama, it's me, Akari!" He didn't pay her any attention, just kept destroying buildings. As his hand went for mom's favorite ramen shop she used a water wall to deflect his claws. This caught his attention a little and he looked at her. His eyes were odd.. Not that she knew what they were supposed to look like but she was pretty sure that tailed beasts weren't supposed to have sharingan eyes. He lunged for her and she blasted a fireball jutsu, jumping up to his face and pulling at his whiskers after managing to get close. "KURAMA! WAKE UP! STOP IT!" She yelled. He hit her hard with the palm of his hand, sending her flying. One of his claws caught her as she rolled off his palm, ripping into her leg. She landed hard, like a rock being skipped across a lake and eventually came to rest on the ground near a building. Others were around now, shooting jutsus at Kurama. "Don't hurt him." She said weakly as she forced herself up, staggering. "Kurama's family too ya know." She only made a few steps before falling. Deftly she ripped part of her shirt off and tied it around her upper leg above the gash to stop the bleeding. _Where's mom and dad? Where's Naruto?_ Kurama began collecting what looked like a massive amount of chakra in his mouth and fired it at the stone faces, but the chakra ball went right through them, a teleportation seal having just appeared. "Dad!" She yelled but she only saw him for a split second before he was gone. Creating hand signs she fired attack after attack at Kurama until out of nowhere he was forced from the village. Looking for the source she found the Third Hokage and gave a little smile. _Things will be ok._ Her vision slowly faded into momentary darkness.

Upon waking up she could see Anbu moving, going towards something, so she followed. Passing fallen shinobi she didn't look at them and tried not to hear a boy's crying voice. Crying for his parents. Akari also ignored the pain in her leg and the dizziness she felt, needing to follow the Anbu. When she arrived she pushed through the crowd but stumbled, a hand gripping her shoulder.

"Akari, what are you doing here?" The unfamiliar voice asked, but she didn't pay it any attention. She couldn't tear her eyes away from what was in front of her, her words lost. Kurama was there, chained and immobilized by one of mom's jutsus, one of his giant claws having pierced through both her father and mother's abdomens. A small bundle was in front of them and they seemed to be saying things. Talking and crying, leaving a message for Naruto. _Dad's doing something with his blood.. What is that? Some sort of seal? I don't understand_… and then she did, looking from her parents to her baby brother and back to the fox. At that moment Kurama looked at her and they locked eyes. She thought he showed recognition but no remorse, and then he vanished, sucked into both Naruto and her father as what she recognized as a reaper death seal took effect. She'd read about them. The Third Hokage was already by her mother and she heard her tell him Naruto's name and make him promise to watch over their children.

"NO!" Akari shouted, shaking the now loose hand off her shoulder and rushing towards her mother, stumbling as she went thanks to her leg.

"Akari! You're injured. You should be at the hospital ya know!" Kushina worried, staring at her leg.

"I'm fine. Mom, you're the one we need to get to the hospital."

"No sweetheart." Kushina was shaking her head sadly. "It wouldn't do any good."

Akari fell to her knees, fighting back tears as Kushina reached for her hand. "Please don't ever forget how much we love you. And watch out for your little brother - don't let him get into too much trouble."

"Mom-"

"Kari you were-" She coughed up blood. "The Best surprise of my life." She whispered, giving Akari's hand a squeeze before going limp.

"Mom." No answer. "Mom!" Still nothing. Glancing over she moved to dad, shaking him too, but he didn't answer. "No.."

"Naruto Namikaze." The third hokage said wonderingly, picking up the blonde baby.

"NO!" Akari practically snarled at the old man who then looked taken aback. "No." She said more calmly, trying to make herself sound like she was in control of her emotions. "Naruto Uzumaki. Not Namikaze. I don't want him to be a target based on who his father was." The third was looking at her in shock but then nodded and handed over the bundle to her.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Take good care of him Akari. If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask." One of the Anbu came forward and offered her an arm, supporting her slightly and accompanied her to the hospital to be healed, little Naruto safe in her other arm.


	8. Chapter 8) Anbu

The team jumped through the trees in hot pursuit. Akari was on the left - the safest spot in the formation. As both the newest and youngest out of the three they were feeling her out. Making sure that they could trust her. She hadn't let them down yet. Six successful missions so far. Sure they were both at least seven years older than her, but she was Akari Namikaze. He was close enough. Usually she'd throw her shuriken into him once close enough but today she was feeling reckless. Taking out one of her dad's kunai she overthrew. The rogue turned as the knife flew past him. Big mistake. Teleporting to the blade mid flight she caught it and used the heavy hilt to strike against his temple. He didn't fall out of the air but he was stunned enough that Fox was able to toss a rope around him. Bound tightly they turned around and made their way back to the village. They traveled silently as they always did when they had a captive, not wanting him to know anything about them.

As the team entered the Hokage's office it was to find him playing with a blonde haired baby.

"Team Dāku, report."

"Sir." Fox began. "The mission was a success. The spy has been turned over to the interrogation team for questioning."

"Thank you Fox. No complications?"

"None sir."

"It has been seven missions now. Fox, would you like to keep Lynx on your team? If not she will be reassigned."

"Yes, I'd like to keep Lynx."

"Bear?"

"She should stay on the team, Sir. She fits well."

Good. Take a few days off - I'll call you if anything comes up. You're dismissed." The two guys left but Akari stayed, taking off her mask.

"Sir, how was he tonight?"

"No problems. He's a sweet baby."

"Thank you again for watching him. It's Shikaku-sensei's annniversary, otherwise he'd have been there."

"I promised your parents that I'd look after the two of you. I will always be here to help whenever you need it." He said as he handed the baby over.

"Sir?"

"Is something else bothering you?"

"What will happen to him if something happens to me? If I die or am captured?"

"I would of course look after him. I'll never let him be harmed." He looked fondly at the two. "Your parents would be very proud."

"Thank you Lord 3rd."

"Good night Akari."

"Good night sir."

Exiting the room she carried her baby brother down the hall.

"Hey, wait up." Turning she saw Kakashi approaching and felt her heart skip a little bit. Sure they were both Anbu but she hadn't seen him in what felt like forever. This was partly intentional as every time she saw him he made her sad - she couldn't see him without thinking of his teammates. Or about her parents. Not that she ever went long without thinking about them anyways.

"Kakashi." She said simply.

"It's been a while." He rubbed the back of his head a little awkwardly. "How're you liking being Anbu?" _Oh yeah.. Guess he's been one for more than a year now. Since before dad was Hokage._

"It fits me well. You?"

"The same. Hey do me a favor? No matter how tempting it is, don't join the Root."

"The faction lead by Lord Danzo? Why?" _I wouldn't anyways - dad never trusted him. _

"I did it for a while - I don't think it'd suit you.

"Oh.. Ok, thanks."

"Also be careful. The Anbu isn't like regular missions." His attention shifted to the baby in her arms. "Naruto's already grown so much."

"Yeah, I know that." She said irritably, her response working for both his statements. "Maybe you should come see him more often."

"Maybe I will."

The silence was a little awkward and then they spoke at the same time.

"Kakashi-"

"Akari-"

Both went slightly pink and then again spoke simultaneously.

"Are you doing alright?"

"Want to come have dinner at my place?"

…

"Oh."

"Um.."

"That sounds really nice Kakashi. Give me just a minute to go home and change first?"

"Sure. See you in a bit." Crouching down he talked to Naruto. "Don't let your sister take forever - I know how long she can take to get ready sometimes."

"Hah you're so funny." Akari said dryly as Naruto reached for Kakashi's face, possibly for the mask. "See you in a minute." She left with Naruto as Kakashi went to speak with the Hokage.

Kakashi's apartment was small but comfortable and Akari realized that it was the first time she'd eaten his cooking - they usually went out for food when they hung out. When he opened the door the smell was wonderful. Grilled saury and homemade miso soup. It was frustrating to realize how much better he was than her at living alone and acting like an adult. She ate mostly cereal and sandwiches, and whatever sensei's family or Fugaku's family brought over for her. They'd taken it as their personal responsibility to make sure she didn't starve. That night was nice. Kakashi played with little Naruto even though he couldn't do much yet and Akari lay on the floor near them, tired. They talked a bit about missions and such but kept the conversation light. Unlike her, Kakashi didn't have anyone and she imagined that the company must be nice.

Months passed and the springtime came. Bear had been injured recently and was in the hospital so team Dāku was temporarily on hold. In this unexpected free time Akari tried to spend time with her friends she'd neglected. She was in the woods with Anko and Kurenai having a bonfire and joking around. It was while she was doing a poor Kakashi imitation, talking about following rules while pulling her shirt up to serve as a mask, that an Anbu descended into their group. Luckily it wasn't Kakashi. She was being summoned to the Hokage's office for another mission. Slightly annoyed, Akari said goodbye to her friends and teleported away. The Hokage had a mission for her in the morning; she'd be working as a substitute for a member of team Ro. Panther had been hospitalized so they needed a fill in. After that conversation she returned to the forest to see Kurenai. Unfortunately her old friend couldn't help out. Neither could Haru or Kenji (she didn't quite trust Anko's responsibility level to ask her). Luckily Shikaku could.

At five in the morning she was at her old sensei's house. He opened the door sleepily and took the sleeping blonde bundle along with his diaper bag. Then she teleported to her locker in the Anbu changing area. Opening her locker she changed into protective gear as the door opened and the other members of Team Ro entered. Kakashi and Yugao were already dressed and ready.

"Here, you'll need this mask today if you're joining us." Kakashi handed her an odd face protector as well as a different mask than usual. Akari bit her lip, not wanting to pretend to be someone else, but it wasn't her call. Kakashi was team captain today. Looking at him it was weird - she realized that they hadn't actually trained together for almost two years. He was staring at her and she wondered if he might be thinking the same thoughts. Once she'd finished putting her protective gear on he shook his head slightly and put on a dog mask.

Their mission was to dispose of enemy ninja on their northern border - no need for interrogation. The way out was pleasant. Akari and Yugao chatted amicably and Kakashi weighed in on a few things. He asked about Naruto (who he'd seen a week before) and Akari bragged about her little brother. She was pretty sure he'd end up a prodigy just like her.

The enemy ninja totaled four; a usual squad. Seeing Kakashi in action Akari knew that she wasn't at his level yet. He was just so fast and precise - of course his sharingan helped. Still, she and Yugao both brought down one a piece. Despite the fact that they were killing people, it was kind of fun.


	9. Chapter 9) Preparations

August 29, a year since the armistice signing between the Land of Fire and the Land of Earth, the Hokage called Akari to his office.

"Akari, thank you for coming."

"Of course. What's up Lord 3rd?" She asked, curious and casual as there were no other Anbu around. At that same moment the door opened and three figures entered. Two were elderly strangers but the third she knew - Danzo. The Hokage merely nodded as they entered.

"This is the Hokage's council." He said in way of explanation but then continued on. She nodded in recognition - she'd heard her father speak of them before though he never had good things to say when they were involved. "I've just received a letter from the Land of Water. They have decided to follow the Land of Earth's example in improving relations between our lands."

"That's wonderful." _Those bastards. _She still hadn't forgiven them for what they'd done to Rin.

"Yes.. there is, however, a catch." At these words Akari felt nervous. More than a little nervous. _Why is Danzo here? _"They are willing to accept terms of peace if we send them a superb shinobi as assurance. A sort of peace offering."

_Nooo..._ She knew where this was going.

"And they have a particular shinobi in mind?"

The hokage bowed his head and she looked away towards the window. _If I go then I'll miss a lot. I won't be here for my friends, I'll miss Naruto's first birthday as well as his growing up, and I'll be all alone.. But a lot of lives could be saved. I might save my friends and brother by going...They'd never have to fight Mist shinobi….I always wanted to be the Hokage but this means I wouldn't be able to - it's the sort of sacrifice a Hokage makes though. For the good of the village right? But even still, the Blood Mist village…. What am I thinking? They're asking nicely but I know that I don't actually have a say in the matter. _

"I understand that my role as a Leaf shinobi is to do what is best for this village." _He looks sad_. Glancing at the other three it was clear that they were pleased. _No way he'd be doing this if it wasn't for them._

"I'm sorry Akari. They were very specific about having the Fourth Hokage's child.."

"None of the other lands know about Naruto though, right? He's still safe?"

"Yes."

"When do I leave?"

"They'll be here to pick you up in three days."

"And Naruto?"

"My wife and I will take care of him until he's able to live on his own."

"Thank you." With one final glance at Danzo she added: "I won't be a Leaf shinobi anymore but Naruto will still be my brother. If anything happens to him I won't hesitate to retaliate." Danzo's eyes narrowed and the Hokage coughed uncomfortably while the old ones regarded her as one might a problem.

In a daze she walked back to her apartment where Anko was momentarily babysitting for her (they'd had a sleepover the previous night and were hopefully having another one tonight.) Upon arriving Anko went off to let her parents know she'd be out again which gave Akari a chance to look around her house. Picking up her brother and walking around she stared at the pictures. Her parents and grandparents, going trick or treating as a child, and plenty of family photos.

"I really miss you mom, dad. If you were here I wouldn't be leaving. No way they'd have demanded this if you were still around. No way you'd have said yes." Anko strolled back through the door without knocking.

"I'm good to stay out tonight!" She cheered.

"Change in plans."

"What?"

"Let's have a party." Anko's face broke into a wicked grin and the two of them went out - Anko to invite people and Akari to buy lots of snacks and soda.

Music blasted that night from Akari's house, the entire place full of shinobi their age and those slightly younger and older. Kids were dancing around and playing shuriken games (trying to hit food off other's heads). Anko left for about 20 minutes and came back with a whole lot of sake (Akari had no idea how she'd managed that) and all the kids had some together. Akari was feeling fuzzy. She'd never drank before now - after all she was only 10. Everyone was laughing and joking and she was so so happy. _Is that crying? Shit, Naruto. _ Stumbling she made her way up the stairs. Naruto's door was open and Kakashi was inside trying to soothe the baby.

"KaKashi!" Akari shouted happily. "Yeh came!"

"Yeah.. seems like I needed to." He crossed his arms and frowned at her. "Are you drunk?"

"Nooo! Hehe, well, maybe jusalil."

"Dammit Akari, what do you think you're doing?"

The music downstairs shut off abruptly followed immediately by lots of yelling. Tripping out of the room, Kakashi and Naruto behind her, they looked down the stairs. Kids were running every which way, bolting from the house. In the living room, not looking amused at all, stood Shikaku-sensei."

"Shit." Akari breathed, terrified. Her stomach churned and suddenly she doubled over, vomit spewing everywhere. Kakashi used his one free hand to hold her hair back.

"Kakashi, what the Hell?" Shikaku asked, sounding exhausted.

"I have no idea - I just got here too."

Shaking, Akari stood back up, wiping her mouth on her sleeve. She stared at the vomit before realizing that she was going to have to clean it up. Of course she would, she was an orphan. At this reminder her eyes started watering and she couldn't hold it back, turning and burying her face into Kakashi's chest she began to cry. He froze, probably grossed out by her vomit smelly self. Shikaku hurried up the stairs and gently lifted up Akari, carrying her to her bed. Kakashi took Naruto to his room, changed his diaper and put him in his crib.

"Akari, when did he last eat?"

"Two hours ago. He's fine fernow." Kakashi nodded, coming back to her room. Shikaku had changed her out of her vomit covered clothes and into a pair of pajamas. As Kakashi stood there Shikaku tucked her in, put a damp rag on her forehead, and looked sadly down at her. She had already passed out.

"What're you going to do to her sensei?" He shook his head slowly before replying.

"I already stopped the Leaf Police force from barging in here and now I'm going to clean up this house for her. It's a real drag but it has to be done."

"What? I thought you'd punish her."

"Let's think of it as a going away gift. I'm really going to miss this kid."

"What are you talking about? She's off on a mission soon?"

"In a manner of speaking. She didn't tell you all?" His eyes still hadn't left his former student as he looked fondly down at her.

"Tell us what?"

"She's being sent away to the Hidden Mist to solidify a peace treaty." Frowning, Kakashi crossed his arms.

"For how long?" Again Shikaku shook his head.

"Kakashi, she isn't coming back."

The young teenager stared at the adult. _What the hell? How? WHY?_

"This doesn't make sense."

"I agree with you." Shikaku frowned. "She leaves in a few days - I'm assuming the party was her idea of one last way to see everyone." Ruffling her hair gently he left the room, apparently to clean the house. Kakashi looked down at the girl who he often sparred with, the girl who challenged him almost as often as Guy did these days, who was the daughter of his sensei and the person who he'd had a crush on for more than a year. He couldn't believe that she was going to be leaving him and without thinking about it he stroked her face with his thumb, marveling at how soft her skin was. Shaking his head he left the room to help Shikaku.

Naruto was crying. Akari rolled out of bed, falling ungracefully onto the floor. Groaning she lifted herself up, her stomach feeling not as bad as she'd expected. _Probably because I threw everything up. _She blushed, embarrassed by the memory. On the bedside table was a glass of water and a bottle of tylenol. _Hmm.. thank you Shikaku-sensei. _ Putting off the moment when she'd have to clean up she changed Naruto's diaper, fed him and then took a shower. The hot water did wonders. Barely ten minutes after she'd changed into normal clothes a knock came on the kitchen door. Making her way downstairs she stared at how clean the place was. _It hasn't looked like this since mom and dad-. _

Haru and Kenji were at the door; they'd brought doughnuts for breakfast. Haru insisted that they visit his mom afterwards so the three made their way to the Uchiha area of the village. Each boy took one of her hands and she didn't protest. People waved and smiled as the three passed. Haru's mom had a gift for her - storage scrolls for packing. It was such a sweet gift and Akari hugged the kind woman. The Uchiha lady insisted on a group picture before she went off to the Mist (she'd told both boys about it when they'd showed up from the party). It was sweet. On their way out they passed Fugaku's house and she was able to give Itachi and baby Sasuke goodbye hugs as well. That night they went out to eat with the rest of their friends who now all knew of the situation.

The next day was for packing. Kurenai Anko and Shizune came to help, playing chick flicks on the television as they worked. People filtered in and out of the house all day. That evening for dinner Akari brought Naruto to the Hokage's house along with a large bag of all his things. They ate and the Hokage assured her that Naruto would be fine. She knew he'd be safe but it was terrible having to say goodbye to her last family member. She hoped he'd be happy and reminded herself that by leaving she'd still be protecting him.

That night, laying in bed, it was too quiet. Looking up at the ceiling her eyes began itching then tearing up and she couldn't stop the sobs. Even after she quieted down and washed her face sleep remained elusive. Frustrated, she rolled out of bed and jumped out the window. Swiftly she made her way across the town, not completely sure where she was going. Eventually she found herself outside a window. Kakashi's window. _I guess it makes sense - we've both lost everything now. No parents to get mad about late night visits. _ Knocking she frowned as Kakashi didn't jump out of bed but instead just looked up lazily. Giving her a confused look he got out of bed, managed to put his mask on without her seeing his face, and came slowly to the window.

"What are you doing here?"

"I can't sleep. Can I come hang out with you?"

"I'm going back to sleep." She looked at him, wanting more than anything not to be alone tonight and he gave an annoyed sigh. "Fine, but don't wake me up."

The two of them got into bed and lay there facing away from each other. Akari still couldn't sleep but she lay there quietly, glad to have someone else nearby. Kakashi moved a bit and she found an arm around her waist, pulling her into his chest. She was about to say something but Kakashi just said "Ssshhhh." Surprisingly with the warmth on her back and the sound of his breathing above her head she finally managed to sleep.

Kakashi woke up first and was a little surprised to find that Akari and he had flipflopped in position during the night. Smirking and blushing a little at the warm feeling of her soft body pressed against his he put his hand around her wrist, noting for the first time how small it was, and moved out of her embrace. At the movement she shifted and stretched.

"Thanks Kashi." She gave him a little smile.

"Are you nervous?" He for once didn't insist that she call him by his given name.

"Yeah.. I really am."  
"Well don't be - you'll be fine." His voice was distant and Akari got out of bed. She wanted so much to tell him that she didn't want to go, that she wanted to stay in the Leaf forever, but she held her tongue.

"I should go pack… Haru's mom gave me some scrolls to use and I need to finish."

"I'll walk with you."

On their way Kakashi was oddly quiet but Akari didn't push the conversation. She felt almost as guilty about leaving him as she did about leaving Naruto and her team after all they'd been through together.

"I didn't get you anything." He said finally, awkwardly, stopping. They were almost back to her place.

"That's fine..I didn't get you anything when you became a jonin. Could you just please do me a favor though?"

"That depends."

"Could you please keep an eye on Naruto for me?" Her eyes were itching again. Without warning Kakashi closed the distance fast, holding Akari close and whispering in her ear. "Of course I will." With that he moved his mask down and kissed her on the cheek. "Please take care of yourself." He whispered into her ear before vanishing. He'd used a shadow flicker technique to teleport away. Akari stood there in shock, not knowing what to make out of that encounter. Finally she managed to move and continued the rest of the way to her home to pack wait and fidget for hours.


	10. Chapter 10) A New Home

After a late lunch, no longer able to stand the emptiness of her house, she went to wait at the main gate. Two of her friends, Izumo and Kotetsu, were helping out at the gate for the day. For the rest of the afternoon into the evening the three of them hung out. They played cards, talked about who was dating who,showed off jutsu, ate food, and avoided talking about the Mist. As the sun began to sink the Hokage came to join them. Other ninjas showed up as well, most of them Akari's friends. A few of the older ones showed up too - the senseis who she knew so well along with many of her fellow Anbu members. The path became suddenly shrouded in mist and they waited for someone to appear. The minutes stretched on; eight minutes before, from the Mist, a ninja showed himself. He was maybe in his mid to late teens. The bottom half of his face was wrapped and he emitted a dark aura that brought goosebumps to her arms. A massive sword that looked too big for him was slung across his back. Squaring her shoulders Akari took a step forward. His cold eyes trained on her.

"Zabuza Momochi?" The Hokage verified from her right.

_THE Zabuza Momochi? The Demon of the Mist who killed over a hundred students before becoming a Genin? No way.. He's not even that much older than I am. _

"Yes. This is her? The Namikaze?"

"Yes. Our treaty is complete." The teenager met the Hokage's gaze, nodding curtly.

"Let's go brat."

_Did he just call me that? What an asshole - I'm not that much younger than him._.

"Alright asshole."

An intake of breath was audible behind her from her friends who recognized his name. His eyes narrowed looking at her and she returned his glare.

"Come on kid." Zabuza began walking away and Akari followed, her legs feeling as heavy as lead. With a backwards glance she saw her friends teachers and Hokage. They looked sad. Guy and a few others looked pissed as well. From a rooftop Kakashi was visible apart from the others. He was standing, the wind catching his white hair, and in his arms was a little bundle that she knew was Naruto. Giving a little wave she turned back towards the path ahead of her and walked with more confidence than she felt into the Mist.

All night they walked in silence. The heavy mist hadn't stayed with them long. Often she glanced at Zabuza. He was only five years older than she was, she shouldn't be so intimidated by him, but she was. Just something about him was terrifying. He glanced at her as well but it was impossible to tell what he was thinking. The two of them didn't stop traveling when daytime came. This wasn't new for Akari as she'd had missions where staying awake for long periods of time was necessary. At noon he stopped, lit a fire, and began cooking over it. Earlier that day he'd killed a rabbit and now it smelled delicious. She didn't ask for any, instead rummaging through her bag and pulling out a small bag of candied apple slices. As she ate the sweet fruit she begrudgingly decided to offer some up.

"Want one?" She asked, holding the bag at arm's length towards him. He didn't answer but did take a few pieces from the bag. When the rabbit finished cooking he handed her a skewer. As they ate it felt… different. "Are you really as good as they say you are."

"No."

"No?"

"I'm better." _Psh, full of yourself. _"And you?"

"I don't know - what do they say?"

"That you're not as good as the yellow flash was but that you're catching up."

"Yes then - I guess that's true.

"Let's see it then."

Shrugging Akari threw five kunai, teleporting to each one in an instant as they were still in the air. Zabuza moved rapidly, trapping her in a water prism. Not being able to breath Akari teleported out of it and this time threw shuriken at the man, teleporting to one above him. He blocked the kunai she'd thrown with his giant blade. Swinging it further he pinned her to the ground with the half circle side. She didn't stay long, teleporting away to a different weapon farther away. "It's convenient for killing people." She shrugged, trying not to glare at the man in front of her. He swung his blade back onto his back and sat by the fire.

"Good to know." She joined him back at the fire, picking up her skewer.

"That was fun." She sighed. "You might even be better than Kakashi."

"Might?"

"Yeah. I'd say you're about even right now, but it's hard to tell without using other jutsus."

Zabuza glared. "We'll have to see about that sometime."

"So, what's it like in the Mist?"

"Better than the Leaf."

"What'll I be doing there?"

"You'll be one of our shinobi since you passed my test just now."

"I thought we were just having fun. I would have tried harder if I'd known… done more than teleport."

"You're good enough not to have to take our test."

"I heard it's going to be different now - because of you." He didn't answer. "Why - why'd you do it Zabuza?"

"Because it felt great." Zabuza said demonically, a wicked grin visible through his face wrap. Akari shivered. That night they took turns on guard duty. Despite her nerves Akari couldn't help but feel slightly excited for this new part of her nife. Gently she shook Zabuza's shoulder at one in the morning and he glared up at her. Shaking her head she curled up on the ground not too far away and fell asleep, completely exhausted.

They boarded a fast boat around noon the next day. For all its speed it was small and Akari couldn't help but grin as the wind and sea spray hit her face. She'd never been on a boat like this before.

The Hidden Mist was, well, misty. And dark. The main street was lit and Zabuza led her down it towards whatever was waiting for her. Eventually they arrived at the Mizukage's building. The office was on the second level and when they entered it was to find him sitting behind a large desk. _Oh. I didn't realize that he'd be so… young. No, don't be stupid Akari. You know he's 19, he just looks younger._

"Well done Zabuza. Welcome Akari Namikaze, to the Hidden Mist."

Akari bowed the appropriate depth.

"I look forward to becoming a member of your great nation." The words tasted fowl in her mouth.

"We will observe your skills before deciding how best to use you. Now, I'm busy. Zabuza, leave the blade here and show her to where she will live."

"Yes Lord Mizukage." They both bowed before leaving the room, Zabuza first unslinging and setting the huge blade in the middle of the room. The two of them walked down the dark streets. The mist created a tense atmosphere for Akari and she found herself listening intently. A whoosh. She dodged the weapon and realized that she was alone at the same time. Alone on a cobblestone street, unable to see more than a foot in any direction.

"Heh. She's just a brat."

"This is the reason we can't kill any more Leaf trash?"

"She's not worth the treaty."

Akari bit her lip. _Weapon teleportation won't work if I can't see where I'm going - I might teleport somewhere more dangerous… guess that only leaves hand seals - put them right on the opponent. I'm not great at them though.. _ The swoosh of a blade. Akari only just managed to dodge. _I need to be able to see. If only I knew some wind jutsus but I haven't started working with that nature yet. Maybe the heat will help somehow? Fireball jutsu! _ She breathed fire while turning, trying to catch the attackers. She heard yells but they must have avoided her attack. The heat from the fire didn't help at all. Akari dodged another two before being grazed by a sword, her dodge not quite fast enough. Suddenly the fog vanished. She was looking at five ninja all older and larger than herself, all with swords drawn. Reaching into her bag she grinned and threw her handful of weapons. The ninjas ducked and dodged, but she wasn't trying to kill them. No. She began teleporting between them while landing non lethal blows. When she could she knocked them out with the butt of one of her knives.

Slow clapping rang out and she teleported slightly farther from the current opponent, looking around. It was Zabuza, sitting on top of a building and looking bored.

"M-master Zabuza!" One of the still conscious opponents said fearfully. Another of them was not so intimidated.

"Sir, you took away our mist!"

_Is that why it vanished?_

"Yes, I was interested in seeing what she'd do in the different circumstances."

"But she's Leaf tra-"

"You're all pathetic. It's lucky she's so fucking soft, otherwise you'd all be dead right now. She is now a member of the Mist. Do not let me catch you attacking her again." He jumped down and Akari quickly teleported to each of her weapons, shoving them back in her bag before following him.

Akari was sent to live with a Hoshigaki family, not trusted to live on her own. The Hoshigaki, a sharklike people, weren't as terrifying as their appearance suggested. Yes they were highly skilled ninja who were feared in many lands but while in their homes they were relaxed and usually kind. Three people besides herself lived in the house where she was staying - a woman, a man, and their daughter who was only slightly older than Akari herself. They had a nephew too but he only visited occasionally. Despite his infrequent visits, out of the entire family it was he who she got to know the best as she was frequently assigned to train with him. His name was Kisame.

For the first four months every day was the same. Wake up, train, eat, train, eat, shower, sleep. The only variations to this repetitive schedule were the training locations and her training partners. Akari sparred many different shinobi. When she managed to beat one she moved up to someone she couldn't yet defeat. The exceptions to this rule were three guys named Mangetsu, Kisame, and Zabuza himself. These three were in charge of her training and the shinobi who she came to be closest with. Kisame was sarcastic but usually calm and she was pretty sure he'd been chosen to kill any of them should they show signs of disloyalty. Despite this he as generally polite. Zabuza was self obsessed and cared for no one but was a vicious fighter and Mangetsu was calm and collected. Even so, he was the most skilled out of them all. Often when the four were together it was Mangetsu who was ultimately put in charge thanks to these qualities.

Until leaving home Akari hadn't realized how lax she'd gotten with training but she realized it now. Peace breeds weakness - something that the Hidden Mist both realized and fought to avoid. They were different than the Leaf, in some ways even better. Certainly more barbaric as well - they placed the mission first over a comrade's life every time. Despite it all, despite missing her friends and Naruto, despite the constant exhaustion, despite the pain that came with such brutal training, she was actually enjoying herself. She'd become a Mist shinobi.


	11. Chapter 11) Kakashi's Mission

"Hey Obito, it's been a while." The white hair was the only visible part of the ninja as he stood in front of the stone in the darkness. "Things are different now that we've made treaties, but at the same time nothing changes completely. The Land of Lightning is still a problem. So is the Sand. There are still rogue shinobi, still problems. Lots of missions, but about half the ones I go on now are regarding Orochimaru. I'm going on one after this - there've been reports about his activity near the Mist. We still have conflicts with them - it's stupid, I thought things might actually change after Akari left. In all honesty things have calmed down a lot but I don't know if it was worth it. She's been gone almost a year now.. She'd have just turned eleven two months ago." He was silent for a moment. "Apart from her we haven't lost anyone our age since the war ended. I know she isn't dead but it feels like that - no one's heard anything from her since she left, not even the hokage or Anko or her old teammates… it's strange. What else is new? Shisui's getting pretty good. So is Itachi. I might have some decent rivals coming up soon." He stood there for a while longer, not sure what else there was to say. Though he visited the memorial stone often he went in spurts of whether he talked to it or not. Some days he chose to talk to Obito, to keep him informed and therefore not let him go, but most days he was silent. Too depressed to say a word. Today was a good day. "Well, it's almost sunrise - I should head out on my mission." Momentarily placing a hand on the stone he left. The gates were just opening as he arrived and he left without a word.

Kakashi always enjoyed traveling alone. No one to bother him or to get in his way. He wasn't in a particular rush. He'd been given nine days for the mission but as the trip only took a few days one way it wasn't really a problem. When the sun became too hot in the June sky he relaxed by a river or in the shade. Kakashi traveled late into the night, stopping at a cave he knew of in order to get some shuteye. He'd long since trained himself to be alert while sleeping, so he wasn't worried.

Towards the end of the next day he made it to the Land of Noodles and subsequently the ocean. The island where Orochimaru was rumored to be located was unknown but supposedly somewhere off the Land of Water. Paying for a room Kakashi casually asked the girl behind the desk if there were any islands she'd recommend avoiding while he explored. At this question her expression changed from friendly and helpful to one of fear. It took a little convincing but he managed to get her to tell him what she knew. There was an island closer to the Land of Noodles than to the Hidden Mist where nobody dared go. It was said that the whole place was surrounded by sharks and that anyone who approached would be torn apart limb from limb. _Yes. That's where it'll be then. _

Before the sun rose Kakashi was already closing in on the island. The first shark attacked, jumping up at him as he ran across the sea. Striking it in the eye it retreated temporarily. Then there were more. Three sharks chased him, their outlines invisible under the dark water. He was lucky to have the sharingan. Kakashi barely made it to the island ahead of them, but he made it. Sighing he straightened up and looked around. The beach didn't go on long before the trees started and, hiding his chakra, he made his way into the forest. Being tired he decided to rest briefly in a tree. For four and a half hours he slept. Branches encircled Kakashi before he could run, instead using a substitution. Tenzo was visible nearby.

"Tenzo!" Kakashi's clone hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a mission."

"As do I. Let's work together rather than separately." Tenzo seemed to consider for a moment before releasing the jutsu. Kakashi got rid of his clone. With the mask on it was impossible to know Tenzo's facial expression. The two set set out investigating the island. No guards yet. Finally at the very center of the island they came to a run down house. For a time they sat in wait. No activity for hours. A sound. Kakashi's senses were alert and judging by the tension in Tenzo's position his were too. A large man came through the forest, entering into the seemingly abandoned building. Over his back was a small bag. Four hours later the man came out and left. Wanting to take any enemy by surprise they waited till just after midnight and then made their way in. The room was nearly bare but it didn't take a genius to find the hidden entrance in the floor. Kakashi taking the lead, the two descended into the unknown.

The dirt walls were bare and as they passed doors they looked inside, not finding anything too interesting. Not until the fifth room. Nudging the door open their eyes were rewarded with light. Green light. Large test tubes were situated around the room, the light coming from the liquid within. Inside two of these tubes were children, both young boys, perhaps five years old. This was the first active lab Kakashi had found and he stared at it, disgusted. Tenzo acted first, pulling one of the chords that lit a tube. The light went out and water began to drain quickly. The child inside came to in the same instant. His eyes snapped open and he inhaled deeply as soon as he could. Kakashi broke the glass and the boy fell out, Tenzo catching him.

Kakashi quickly freed the other boy. They then broke every test tube and were going through papers when they heard a sound. Both of the rescued boys were terrified. Tenzo grabbed the children and Kakashi led the way. The large man was in the hall and Kakashi fought ruthlessly. The man wasn't alone though and rather than kill everyone Kakashi decided that protecting these children was the more important objective. Sprinting they made it to the water. Kakashi took one of the kids to allow Tenzo to run faster. As they raced over the water sharks attacked and they dodged, only making it back to land thanks to the sharingan. They continued to run.

Once back in the Land of Noodles they went South instead to the Land of Tea rather than into the Land of Fire in order to avoid detection. Finally to a point that they considered a safe distance they stopped. Tenzo built a small wood fort with his jutsu and the two masked teenagers carried the boys inside. Both were shaking, malnourished, and close to tears. Kakashi summoned his dogs to keep guard and after feeding them some dried food the four tried their best to sleep.

Kakashi startled awake for no reason. Looking around the little fort he saw Tenzo asleep on the far side, the boys in the space between them. They were holding onto each other, seeming to gain comfort from the contact, and were breathing peacefully. Silently Kakashi went out. The sky was already bright, clearly mid morning. Leaving the dogs to guard the others he decided to go scouting.

"Hey Kakashi." Pakkun said before he left. "There's people fighting about fifteen minutes away if you hurry. Apart from that there's no one for miles."

"Thanks Pakkun."

Kakashi took off in the direction Pakkun had indicated. When he'd been going for ten minutes he slowed down, being careful to stay silent and to hide his chakra. Seven minutes later he heard the clanging of metal against metal and then he saw them. Three masked figures were fighting with swords - it was two on one and none of them seemed to be holding back. The pair of two consisted of boys, one with brown hair and one with dark blue. The single fighter was, he assumed, a girl based on her clothing choice. She had red hair tied up in a bun. As Kakashi watched the blue one slashed and blocked the girl's sudden attack and the other came up behind her, swinging for her abdomen. He connected and the girl exploded into water. This was the moment that Tenzo appeared out of nowhere to which Kakashi stopped himself from glaring. _You left those kids alone?_ He had to bite his tongue to keep from reprimanding him.

"STOP! The brown hair boy shouted. To Kakashi's surprise they all froze as he rounded on the girl who'd just come out from behind a tree. "What the fuck brat, I told you no ninjutsu!" The one with blue hair took off his mask and sighed, creating water to splash onto his face. He didn't seem to care about what the other two were doing at all now that the fighting was done.

"Screw you! I'm not going to get cut again just cause of your stupid rules. I'm sick of it!"

The boy who was yelling threw off his mask and glared down at the girl. Kakashi was watching more intently now. _What are you doing here Zabuza Momochi? Land of Water Ninja aren't supposed to be in other lands if not for missions in accordance to treaty rules, and this does not look like a mission. _

"You'll never learn this way. You're just pathetic. Useless."

"Psh, if you hadn't taken away my weapons we both know I would've won."

"You've never won even once!"

"Well I would have this time!" She crossed her arms, stubborn and annoyed.

"Would you two just shut up already? You're both so annoying. And why do you still have a mask on?"

"In case Zabuza attacks without warning."

"He won't do that."

"You sure?" Zabuza and the girl asked in unison.

"Stop acting like children." With a 'hmph' she took off her mask and tossed it to the ground. Kakashi's eyes widened as he looked at the familiar face of Akari. _She looks good, a little older, but at least she isn't being tortured or anything. _

"You aren't worth a peace treaty." Zabuza lashed out, apparently still mad at her as he quickly slashed her cheek with a kunai. Akari didn't even flinch as it happened, didn't try to dodge, simply rolling her eyes as a few drops of blood rolled down her cheek.

"Fuck off or I'll punch your face in. Besides you're not so tough - you only got to Borrow the blade-."

"I'll rip your arms off and-"

"Enough. Zabuza go patch her up." The blue skinned teen said with a note of finality. "We leave in fifteen minutes." It was only now that Kakashi realized that the rust smell in the air must be coming from Akari - she'd been injured after all.

"Fine." Akari and Zabuza spoke in unison, glaring at each other but going off in the same direction. As they walked away Akari let out her hair from the bun, the bright red mane cascading down her back and rippling in the light breeze. With a silent glance at each other the two Leaf ninja followed undetected at a distance while the blue haired one lay on the grass and closed his eyes, completely at ease. They followed the two to a shed and as they got closer heard their voices.

"Hurry up already. You don't even have a chest yet so it doesn't matter."

"Fuck you."

"If you insist."

"You're gross."

"Well then hurry up with those bandages."

"Fine. They're done, your turn."

Silence for a minute. _She never used to talk like this.. How did that happen? And he'd better not be looking at her there… no. I shouldn't feel this way anymore but still - _

"I can't believe you're still getting cut this much. It's embarrassing."

"Well it IS against two of you at once and I'm not allowed to use any jutsu - why not just let me use my flying raijin or at least water style? I'll have it in a normal fight."

"You should be able to fight without being dependent on it. Stop talking, you're making this more difficult. Silence from inside for a moment, then a sharp intake of breath.

"You don't have to wrap so tight."

"Suck it up."

"Hmph." When Zabuza spoke again his voice was slightly gentler.

"You've gotten better you know. Not a complete waste of space anymore."

"What?" The shock was evident without seeing her face but Kakashi felt the need to see and acted impulsively, swinging down to peer inside. As he looked for the briefest of moments he saw a shirtless Akari, only bandages covering her flat chest. Although she was facing away from Zabuza she looked surprised by his words as he worked, wrapping over the first layer, making it tighter and then moving to her abdomen.

"You fit in better with the Mist than you ever would have with the Leaf - unlike them you train hard and who knows, maybe you could be one of the swordsmen."

"Is that why you're doing this?" She asked angrily. "Is that why you're so insistent on kenjutsu? You think I'll be joining you and Kisame in the seven deadly swordsmen? It isn't going to happen Zabuza. You'll get in eventually but no matter how good I get I'm never going to be allowed… you know that."

"Yeah. I do." His hands lingered on her back for a moment too long and her slight shudder was visible. "You've got a couple years though...maybe?"

"Maybe." She seemed depressed. "Don't mention it to Kisame."

"He has to know by now."

"No. I don't want him to know.. He's too.. Well you know."

"Yeah, I know."

Kakashi looked away, disgusted by what he'd seen. _How can she be so comfortable with that guy? Has she forgotten us already? Me and Haru (_he hated thinking of the guy who he considered his rival when it came to girls)? _Why didn't she defend Leaf village shinobi? What were they talking about? A few years? Till what?_

"Alright, put your clothes back on. You're good for now."

"Thanks Zabuza."

"It's my job." The two exited the shed. As soon as they got outside their attitudes towards each other changed and they began arguing about the best way to distract an enemy. Zabuza was saying how poor her mist jutsu was and as they walked away she punched him hard in one of his arms. Zabuza complained and a mist began forming around them. Using his sharingan Kakashi could see that it was tinged with a dark blue chakra - this mist belonged to Akari. Kakashi took off in a different direction back towards the kids they'd saved, Tenzo right behind him.

"Kakashi, you seemed very interested in that girl. Who was she?" _No. I'm not giving you any information for Danzo._

"No idea. We need to get these children back to the Leaf." Tenzo nodded and the two continued on their way back to the children and then to the village Hidden in the Leaves.


	12. Chapter 12) Mist Living

_The Hidden Leaf used the treaty as a way to get rid of you. The Hidden Leaf was glad to have the reminder of the Fourth's errors gone from their village. They never really cared about you. You belong in the Blood Mist_. Akari was used to hearing and thinking these sorts of things - she'd heard them repetitively over the last four and a half years. _Ugh, I hate these other ninja villages._ She thought viciously as her blade slashed through another opponent. His body fell into the cold mud caused by the February rains. _How could anyone think their ninjas could steal our secret scrolls? Is the Land of Earth really so dense? _Teleporting to the next one she slit another jugular. Nearby her comrades were killing in their own ways. The four shinobi squads from the Land of Earth were no match - a squad for each of them.

"That's enough." Mangetsu ordered just as Akari was about to kill the last one. She smirked, about to kill him anyways, when she felt a finger to her temple. "I said, that's enough." His calm tone hadn't wavered at all.

"Fine." Mangetsu's water pistol attacks were quick enough to kill her before she could manage to teleport. Stepping back she allowed Mangetsu to bind the man. The sky was darkening quickly.

"Akari, any suggestions?" Mangetsu asked. The other guys were smirking at her.

"Yeah, any insider Leaf knowledge?" This caused her to roll her eyes. They'd traveled deep into the Land of Fire during their chase.

"Of course." She winked, leading the way slightly North to a cave she knew of. She'd used it often enough in the past, although she couldn't shake the odd feeling that she shouldn't be there. Once inside they established guard duty. The night was uneventful. As they began their walk in the morning (slower with the prisoner) Akari couldn't keep from glancing over her shoulder frequently. Realization had come to her around two in the morning.

"What's up your ass?" Zabuza drawled.

"Fuck off."

"I already did this morning."

"You're a pig."

"You know you want my body."

"Not in a million years."

"Akari, what's bothering you?" Kisame asked curiously.

"It's just this area. We shouldn't be here."

"Why?" Mangetsu inquired.

"We're in an area patrolled by the Guardian Shinobi 12. Another hour or so and we'll be out of it though."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Honestly I forgot. It's been a while since I've been here."

"So the Feudal Lord lives near here?" Zabuza asked interestedly. "I wonder how his security is…" None of them responded to this knowing that if they took the bait that he might go off and try to kill the guy just for fun.

A half hour later Mangetsu came to a halt, the others following suit. After all, he was in charge.

"They're here." He walked to the prisoner and rechecked the bindings, ensuring that he wouldn't be able to attack when their backs were turned.

"Halt." A voice came from their right. Shinobi materialized around them.

"We already have, idiot." She heard Kisame mutter. Zabuza was looking bored but she knew he was ready for a fight. Probably itching for it - he was just trying to act cool. Mangetsu was calm as ever.

"You have trespassed into this land. What is your reasoning? Speak carefully as this will decide your fate."

"As you can see we are here only to capture a thief." Mangetsu gestured to the Earth shinobi. "We did not realize we'd come into a closed area."

"You were heading in the fastest direct route out of this area. This leads me to believe that you are lying."

"I just didn't recognize the boundary right away. It isn't really that big of a deal." Akari spoke, annoyed by these guys. _They think they're sooo cool. Stupid shinobi 12. _Mangetsu was glaring at her and Zabuza flicked a shuriken at her to shut her up which she caught easily.

"We have a treaty with your land and do not wish to break it, so if you would allow us to pass we will leave." The leader of the other group was close to them now. He was taller than Mangetsu but the Mist shinobi didn't seem at all fazed. _I wonder who would win, the four of us or the twelve of them? It might be close… _A movement on her left made her eyes flash that direction. One of their shinobi had shifted to a more aggressive stance. An aggressive stance that Akari recognized and caused her to smirk. _Really? You're one of them? I take it back, we'd win. _

"That does not explain how you knew of this area."

"I used to be a member of the Leaf Anbu, so of course I know the area." Akari stated, really annoyed now, folding her arms. "We're in a bit of a hurry though so if you don't mind."

"Who are you?"

"She's Akari Namikaze." The voice came not from any of the Mist group but from the left. Asuma had finally decided to speak up. Always having been so hot headed she was impressed by his patience. "What they're saying is true. I can explain later. We should let them pass."

"That decision isn't up to you."

"Can we just hurry this up and kill them already?" Zabuza complained, hating not being in charge. His patience wouldn't last much longer. "It wouldn't be difficult."

"We're not killing them right now." Akari and Mangetsu spoke together. She was a bit taken aback by her last two words but chose to move past it without question.

"Akari, you're really working for them now?"

"What'd you think I'd do after the Leaf gave me up? It's been almost five years - I'm just doing what I'm good at."

"But you're a Leaf shinobi. A shinobi of the Land of Fire." Kisame shifted slightly closer behind her, ready to back her up if it came down to a fight.

"No, not anymore. My allegiance is to the Land of Water." _Is that true? I'm not sure.. Oh well. _

"Akari who is this joke? Zabuza asked, flexing his muscles and taking a step towards Asuma."

"Someone too tough for you." Asuma responded.

As this had been occurring Mangetsu had been speaking quietly with their leader and cleared his throat.

"Let's go." None of the others listened this time and he shook his head, aiming a water pistol at Zabuza. Zabuza, whose face was now less than an inch from Asuma's, jumped back as the projectile passed between them. "Move out." He repeated. This time they followed instructions and continued down the path out of the restricted area.

"Who was that chump?"

"The third Hokage's son, Asuma Sarutobi."

"Both Hokage brats."

"I didn't realize you knew such influential people." Kisame mused.

"Hmph. He was just a loser."

They all laughed at Zabuza's statement as they continued on their way with Akari feeling just a little guilty. Sure Asuma was headstrong but they'd been decently good friends and he wasn't a bad shinobi, just impulsive.

Life continued the same as always - missions, training, and messing around with her comrades. As Akari didn't actually trust them not to turn on her they couldn't really be considered friends, but at least they weren't too bad. For the most part she enjoyed their company.

A month before Akari's fifteenth birthday the routine changed. Yagura, the 4th Mizukage, summoned her. He demanded a demonstration of her skills and so she sparred. She sparred her comrades using every trick and jutsu she'd learned over the last few years. It was exhausting and the fighting lasted hours. The first 10 opponents were unfamiliar to her and she was ordered to fight to the death, which she didn't do, leaving them with an inch of life remaining. Yagura hadn't been happy about this but allowed the few of them who'd fought best to live, killing the others. After them came the trio she was most used to sparring. After more than a half hour she lost. Having been sliced and stabbed repeatedly during the fight she breathed heavily on her hands and knees, looking up at the three and the Mizukage. The signature hidden mist jutsu was just beginning to clear. _How did I lose? They were holding back all those times we fought before? Fuck._ Her muscles were quivering and she wasn't sure how much longer she could go before passing out. Yagura was looking down coldly at her. _Maybe if I'd had more of my weapons...my chakra's just so low…_

"She will do. Kisame, take her to get healed."

"Yes sir."

Akari tried to stand, pain shooting through her body at the attempt. A blue arm wrapped around her waist, fully supporting her weight.

"Come on, my aunt will heal you." Akari nodded as they went back to the building where she lived. If she'd looked behind her she would have noticed Yagura's murderous glare but she did not.

"You did well." Kisame said after a few minutes of walking.

"Psh. Why'd you guys take it so easy on me in practice? I should have done better."

"We weren't trying to kill you then, we were trying to make it so you'd survive. Those were our instructions."

"So today-?"

"We were fighting to kill - we would have if ordered."

"I see. … So now what?"

"Now you're a jonin."

"Oh."

Sarame, Kisame's aunt, was waiting for them when they arrived. She shook her head and yelled at Kisame about going overboard as she started to heal Akari's many injuries.

"Thank you so much." Akari said, meaning every word. Sarame just shook her head, shooing Kisame out. Since Akari had arrived she'd healed cuts, gashes, and broken bones. This was no different. Healing was one thing that Akari hadn't learned yet - there just wasn't time.


	13. Chapter 13) Yagura Lemon (Forced)

***FORCED GRAPHIC LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER - SKIP CHAPTER IF THIS IS SOMETHING THAT WILL CAUSE YOU TO BE UNCOMFORTABLE OR TRIGGER ANY NEGATIVENESS FROM YOUR PAST! ***

As a jonin Akari went on missions alone and with others doing what she was ordered to do. No longer was she constantly being watched, or so she thought. Despite the difficulties she enjoyed training and her missions. She was sent out on one nearly every day.

The day after her birthday Yagura summoned her to his office, congratulating her on improving so much in the years since coming to the Mist. When he offered his hand she shook it. Not suspecting anything she was taken by surprise when he placed an already made seal on the back of her right hand. Immediately her whole body felt weak and she backed up from the fourth Mizukage, stumbling slightly. He closed the distance, a smug look on his face. Despite the fact that they were eye level he seemed somehow taller than her. Perhaps it was just the aura he emitted. Akari didn't understand the situation. _Why would anyone take away their own shinobi's chakra? Unless…. Is this it? Dammit._

"Lord Mizukage… why? I don't understand."

"You have been a useful addition. You've completed missions and killed many. Now you will be useful in another way." His eyes raked her body causing her to shiver. Zabuza made enough sexual slave jokes (he always said that he needed a slave rather than a partner) for her to comprehend what was happening. She'd known this would happen for years really but had hoped the situation had changed with becoming a jonin. The thought of it made her want to puke.

"Why train me then? What was the point?"

"I had to make sure you were worthy of it." His smirk grew larger, hungrier. "I wasn't disappointed." Akari was now trying hard not to panic. To keep her voice level and calm despite the fear coursing through her veins. _So all along I was either going to die from the training or be used if I passed?_

"I'm too young. Please let me wait a few years at least."

"This is the age your mother was when you were born."

"Yes, and it almost killed her. They had to cut me out."

"Almost being the key word."

He was still looking at her hungrily but was now close. Too close. She glared back at him. _I won't let this happen. _Yagura closed the distance then, grabbing her hair tightly with one hand, keeping her in place while kissing her forcefully on the lips. In response Akari bit down hard. The coppery taste of blood filled her mouth but he merely grinned against her skin and continued. She punched and attempted to knee him in the groin but he shoved her against a wall, slamming her head hard into it and making her see stars. For a brief second she was confused, dizzy, and in that moment he bound her hands together with his coral jutsu. There was nothing she could do to escape.

"My own people wouldn't fight me this way. Just an added bonus to using you." Yagura said as he released her lips. His free hand began to travel. He trailed it down her side before ripping off her shirt as well as her bra, inspecting her. He let go of her hair with a warning. "If you try to run or fight it will be Much worse for you. Just stay still." She was terrified, every inch of her wanting to bolt or to punch him in his stupid young face. She'd seen him kill people brutally but in this moment Akari knew that she was in danger of something much much worse so she stayed still.

His fingers traced her body. Her neck down to her breasts, squeezing them and then rolling her nipples with a smirk back on his face. If she hadn't been so scared she might have experienced pleasure but as it was she didn't. His hands moved then to her thin waist, pulling on her hips to make her come closer, her naked chest meeting his clothed torso. As their eyes met she glared at him which seemed only to encourage him. With a swift movement he'd hooked his thumbs in the waistband of her pants and pulled them down around her ankles. Looking at her in only her underwear he shook his head. "These won't do." He ripped the material so that they could never be worn again. "Such ugly things won't be necessary anymore." She squeezed her legs together, not wanting him to see her. "Also, you'll need to shave in the future." Placing his hands back on her hips he moved them downwards and to the back, squeezing her ass.

By now Akari's body was shaking violently with nervous energy. She felt as though she might throw up and at the same time part of her wished for unconsciousness. Not to have to experience this. Suddenly without warning he'd picked her up, threw her over one shoulder and exited the room. Akari's hatred and fear of being carried (both Obito and her teammates had dropped her more than once in the past) along with the thought of everyone seeing her like this made her struggle. Fingernails dug into the back of her thigh where Yagura held her. "Stop." He threatened. She didn't. She continued to struggle as they went down the hall but it did no good. The hallway was deserted and she realized that it couldn't be coincidental. _They all knew this was happening today? What GREAT comrades. Fuck them all, the Mist sucks. How could they let this happen?! _Of course she knew how. Yagura was their Mizukage. He was ruthless and cruel, and no one would risk their health for a girl who'd been here less than five years. They went through an ajar door and Yagura flipped her down onto a bed, turning to lock the door. He didn't just lock it though, he crystallized the handle so that he and he alone would be able to break out.

Yagura was stripping his pants now and Akari sat on the bed with her knees bent and her trapped hands wrapped around them, hugging herself while blocking the view of her personal areas. Not having seen a naked man before she had no reference to whether he was small or large. Either way, he was clearly hard. Looking at her wrapped around herself his hungry expression grew and he stroked his member a few times, it growing slightly in size.

Coming over to her he grabbed her hair, pulling her from the bed only to throw her back down but on her stomach. His hand made connection as he smacked her ass repeatedly. Hard. Akari bit her lip to stop from yelling out. _I won't give him that satisfaction. _

"This is for disobeying my orders." He spoke quite calmly and then ordered "roll over." Understanding that he'd just force her to do it if she refused along with smack her more she did as he instructed. Again he looked at her naked body, taking in the perfection of it before lowering himself on top of her. He moved her bound arms around his neck and began kissing her again. She kept her mouth firmly shut until one of his hands twisted painfully on a nipple. She gasped and he used his opportunity to force his tongue into her mouth, using enough force to make her lips move with his. One hand was still on a breast but the other moved to the hair covered area where no one else had been before. His hand started massaging the area and Akari's fear picked up as two of his fingers parted her folds. She tried to stop kissing him but he wouldn't let her. The fingers began sliding back and forth across the dry area. On their third time doing this they stopped at a spot where she knew her opening was and one finger entered. It didn't hurt at first but it was uncomfortable. A second finger joined and she couldn't keep herself from whimpering into his mouth. She felt the edges of his lips raise in a triumphant smirk. The fingers pumped in and out but she wasn't becoming wet. She knew what was supposed to happen (thanks to the vulgar conversations that Zabuza enjoyed) and this wasn't it. A small snarl escaped Yagura's throat and both the hand and his lips were removed.

While Akari gasped for breath he licked his two fingers, coating them in saliva, and shoved them back in. Again Akari whimpered in pain but this time she could see his triumphant expression as she felt the hand inside her leave and a new part arrive. His tip was pressing against her opening and her heart rate and breathing increased. She was suddenly struggling against her captor again and with a wicked laugh he shoved into her. Pain. So much pain. Akari cried out as he pounded into her over and over again. Tears streamed down her cheeks as the torture continued. He was sliding more easily inside her and she could feel a liquid dripping out. Blood, she was sure. The more she struggled the more excited he seemed to become but she couldn't stop. Had to get away. As this was happening his face came to her neck, biting and sucking until she involuntarily let out a moan. He'd hit a spot that had given her the first pleasure of the night. He continued to abuse this spot, sucking and biting while that bit of pleasure continued and spread to her stomach and lower and suddenly the thrusts weren't hurting as much anymore.

"Say my name. Scream it, or else." He demanded. A knot was forming in her lower abdomen that she didn't understand and as his free hand moved to massage an area she hadn't known existed just above where he was thrusting he bit down again on her neck; the knot exploded. A wave of pleasure took her and she moaned and yelled out his name. She could feel her body tightening around him. His thrusts began to become irregular and with one massive one he thrust deeper than before and Akari felt a warmth spread inside of her. Looking up at the Mizukage it was to be met with a look of dominance. Of power. Of a man who'd won. Pulling out he broke the crystal jutsu on both her hands and the door and then left her immediately after pulling his pants back on. A click was audible - he'd locked the door from the outside.

Curling in on herself Akari cried. Cried for what felt like the loss of herself. Cried because she'd been abandoned now by friends and comrades from both villages. Cried because there was no way out. Because for the first time in her life she felt helpless and weak. She didn't know how long she lay there but finally when there were no more tears left she shook her head, looking around the room. Another door was visible and she made her way stiffly to it, finding that it opened into a bathroom. She peed and then cleaned up with the shower. Washing away the blood she spotted a razor and began shaving, not wanting to anger him further. For a moment she considered the use of the blade as a weapon but discarded it - he was too fast, though she could use it on herself if that time ever came. The bathroom was bare, ordinary, and even though it felt like she'd become a different person, when she looked in the mirror she still saw herself.

Returning to the other room she took stock of it. Four walls, a bed, a dresser. In the dresser she found skimpy lingerie and see through pajamas. _Gross_. There were also wraps apparently for bondage? To wrap injuries he caused? She wasn't sure. There was a window too but it was high up and she knew that without chakra she wouldn't be able to reach it. Still she tried, jumping and grazing the ledge. It was in this moment, still sore and bleeding, that Akari decided that she would escape this way. She'd get to the window. Akari began to work out.


	14. Chapter 14) Captivity

Rape, workout, sleep. Eat whatever and whenever food is offered. The day after Yagura visited Sarame came to heal. Always. At first it was awkward but after the first few times they'd broken the awkwardness. Sarame explained basic healing principles to her, even explaining what she was doing. There was a jutsu to keep a person 'tight' that only had to be redone once every six months. The other things she was doing was healing internal and external tears, bruises (minus the one on her neck that was Yagura's claim to her) and whatever else had been done to her. The healer explained that there was also a jutsu to prevent pregnancy but that she wasn't allowed to use it. Still, she explained how to use it in case Akari ever managed to need it in the future. After the first time with Yagura Akari did her best to make no noises, not in pain or pleasure, not that the ladder was offered ever again. Yagura never waited for her to be ready, raping her bloody often. When she refused to scream out he cut her but still it didn't work. At one point Akari had asked Sarame about the seal on her hand. It was unfamiliar to Akari but Sarame explained that as Yagura was a jinchūriki only another such beast could undo the jutsu. This was frustrating.

Still. The workouts had proved useful. Sarame had visited today and there would be no moon. Instead of working out in the afternoon Akari rested. Just after midnight Akari made her move. Wrapping her chest with wraps and sliding on the most conservative pair of underwear she could find she jumped up to the window, her fingers wrapping around the ledge. Pulling herself up she unlatched it and fell back to the ground. This next time she managed to slide the glass pane away. With one final jump Akari reached and pulled herself up. Sitting on the ledge she looked down. Three stories up but there was a tree outside the window. With as much force as Akari could muster she threw herself at the tree, managing to grab a branch while getting cut slightly by the other ones. From there it was easy to climb down. Running from shadow to shadow Akari made her way to the beach. _They'll be expecting me to go by land - I'll show them. I'll get up to the Land of Lightning._ She reached the water unseen. The waves weren't large but the water was cold. _Thank god it's July and not December. _

Ignoring the cold sting of the water she ran in deep, cutting through the inky waves and diving under to make her body adjust to the temperature. Once past the break it wasn't so bad. Her body got used to the cold water and she kept moving, switching the stroke she used when getting too tired with one. As she swam her mind went over the last few months and then the preceding years. _No sharks yet. I know they attack most at sunrise and sunset and that they're mostly nocturnal, but I'd rather be eaten than be kept a prisoner. None of the Hoshigaki will be out yet - they're only part shark; they still sleep at night._ Her thoughts went farther back to her teams, her friends, and finally her parents. _I hope they're not watching over me. I don't want them to ever know what I've gone through._ Still she swam. And swam. And swam more. Her teeth began chattering and if anyone had been around to see her they'd have noted that her lips were purple and her skin pale, but still she continued, always following the northern star.

Sunrise was beginning and though she was freezing and exhausted, her muscles screaming in protest, she continued on. _What is that ahead of me? Is it… land!_ It was still distant but there and with renewed energy Akari continued on. _Please let a shinobi be outside and see me. Please let them help me. I'm so tired and hungry.. _ The sun was in her right eye but she ignored it, only re-registering its presence when a light was in her left eye as well - it didn't make sense. Turning to look she swallowed a mouthful of saltwater. Yagura was coming towards her fast while in tailed beast mode. He was glowing red and looked pissed. _I'm not going to make it. I'd rather die than return. _ With that thought she dove, opening her eyes despite the salt sting. Surroundings were getting darker and she let the oxygen out of her lungs, still swimming downwards. Pressure was in her ears and she tried to clear them by pinching her nose and blowing but there was no oxygen left to help her. Her chest was screaming and her brain was panicking but her stubbornness won out and she continued fighting to stay under water, going deeper. The liquid around her was swishing more violently than before but her vision was fading, water invading her nose mouth and lungs. Now she welcomed the peacefulness that was drowning and her eyes closed.

_Air? No. NO!_ Her eyes flew open to find the same four walls and high window that she saw every day, lying on the same bed that she always slept on. "NO! DAMMIT!" The door opened at her yells and Yagura stood in the doorway, glaring down at her.

"I hate you." She spat out, causing him to grin widely.

"I'm impressed." He said casually, locking the door and leaning against a wall. "Even without chakra you managed to get free. I didn't expect you to be such a good swimmer."

Akari didn't responding, only continuing to glare, a portion of her mind wondering how she'd be punished. As the Mizukage pushed himself off the wall, heading towards her, Akari shuddered. For the first time in two months she screamed.

Akari hated many things. The Leaf, the Mist, the rulers of each, her comrades for abandoning her in both. She couldn't sleep. Not now. She was being punished. Blood ribboned her arms and legs, though the wounds weren't deep. Arms held up by chains she dropped her head, willing the pain in her arms and shoulders to lessen. To let her sleep. Still, despite the pain the memory of the cause made her grin. _He should know better by now than to try to stick things in my mouth. _This punishment had been the worst yet - worse even than when she'd attempted to end herself with the razor or with glass that had shattered when she punched the mirror.

A draft rustled her hair. _Yagura's back for me already? No. Not with his fondness of pain. My arms will still be functional - He shouldn't be back for another day at least. _ Looking up through her hair she saw a tall cloaked figure, though she couldn't see his face. She didn't move as he reached for her chains and, using water style to make a key somehow, unlocked them. She slumped forward, falling onto her hands and knees as her arms protested the change of position. They hurt so much as the blood flowed back to her numb fingers. Weight on her back. A black cloak had been placed on her.

"Come." Said a deep unfamiliar voice. Without thought or hesitation she wrapped the cloak more securely around her and stood shakily - it'd been a few days since she'd eaten and the blood loss didn't help. A large hand grabbed onto her arm and pulled her behind him. The two went silently through the building. _Who is he?_ Once outside they ran but she was slow. He growled in frustration and told her to get on, so she did. He sprinted with her on his back for hours. Slightly less conscious than she'd usually be she noted that she kept bumping against another object on his back but was too tired to try and figure it out. Whatever it was was hard and also wrapped in black fabric. Out of the Land of Water, over the sea, through the Land of Hot Water and into the Land of Lightning before he stopped. Letting out a loud sigh he sat on the ground, relaxing against a tree and finally discarded his mask. She knew his face but only from a photo. This was Juzo Biwa, one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist.

"Why?" She asked horsely, looking over at him.

"Mangetsu knew I was leaving so I did him a favor." _Mangetsu? But I thought they didn't care anymore - they follow Yagura! Why would Mangetsu risk something like this? It makes no sense. _Even as she thought this she remembered the many missions she'd been on with Mangetsu Zabuza and Kisame. He'd always been kind to her, slow to anger and a welcome relief from Zabuza and Kisame's hot-headedness. She'd even developed a bit of a crush on him during the last two years, though he never had shown any sign that he felt the same way. Now realizing that he did care she felt her face break into a grin. _I hope I'll see him again soon. Maybe he'll join me as a rogue._ Juzo handed her a water from which she drank deeply. "The Mizukage will think I've done it only to spite him."

"I understand. Thank you." _I hope Mangetsu will be ok. Please, if there is any sort of god listening, please let him join me._

"Nothing is free, but you're safe for now. Get sleep and we'll work it out later."

Nodding Akari made sure her cloak was tight around her and curled up. With a feeling of freedom Akari finally slept, happy.

When Akari woke it was to find a fire going nearby and Juzo sitting by it. On his back, no longer shrouded by fabric was the executioner's blade. She studied him silently, curious as to her savior. He seemed relaxed with his head in his hands and his eyes slightly glazed over. His face shifted and he noticed that she was awake. She didn't miss his eyes raking over her body or the slight frown that followed.

"Come here. I'll wrap your wounds." She didn't flinch as he slid the cloak off of her too thin body, revealing her wounds and naked self. She stayed still for him as she'd never managed to do all those times Zabuza had treated her. His fingers gently traced her form. "How old are you?"

"I'm fifteen."

"And how long has he been using you?"

"Five months." His hands kept wrapping her wounds and then to her surprise they weren't there anymore. She'd expected more. Payment of that sort. She'd already accepted it.

"You're just a kid. Taking you from him is good enough payment. Where will you go?"

She looked at him, not believing her ears.

"I need to find a way to remove this chakra seal."

"Do not trust the jinchūriki of this land. Go to the Land of Demons instead - you might find what you're looking for there."

"Thank you."

"You'll be needing this." Taking out a scroll he produced her backpack and weapons bag. Mangetsu must have gotten it to him and again she silently thanked him.

"I don't know how to repay you."

"If you have the chance, kill the bastard. I need to be going." He stood. "I've accepted a job with a group called the Akatsuki. If you're ever looking for a place to belong, you should try there." Jumping up quickly she bowed slightly, thanking him again and again as he walked away, a mist shrouding him and causing him to disappear before her eyes.


	15. Chapter 15) Running

Akari managed to go a full four days without seeing anyone. Four days of walking through the land, enjoying the sights and making her way toward the harbor. Sure she was habitually cold, colder than usual now that she was so thin, but there were a few warmer sets of clothing not sealed away in scrolls that had been shoved into her bag and they were enough. The only unenjoyable aspect was the strange feeling in her abdomen. She'd thrown up every day since leaving and could feel chakra that wasn't her own. That she had no access to. She'd been able to ignore it over the last few weeks while experiencing pain but now it was always evident. Not being an idiot she knew what this meant, she'd known for a while, she just wasn't sure what to do yet. It was a blessing that Sarame hadn't mentioned it to Yagura yet. A part of her had hoped that Yagura's torture would have resolved the problem, but no luck.

It was just after noon and Akari was dangling her feet in a small lake to cool off when there was a rustle in the bushes and a strange looking man came out. He was split down the center: the left side white, the right side black. Along with this there was a weird sort of plant growing from his neck, he had green hair, green pupiless eyes, and was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it.

"She smells delicious." he said in a deep voice. To her surprise he responded to himself in a higher pitched voice.

"No, we just ate someone earlier today. She's so pretty.. We should let her live and bloom longer.

"The last person was hours ago and they didn't smell so sweet. Let's have desert."

"If you insist."

The man took a step forward and Akari drew her sword. She might not have chakra but she could still fight now that she was unchained and had weapons again. There was no way in hell she'd be going down without a fight.

"Ooh, the little girl is going to fight us? How amusing." He chuckled darkly.

"Tobi thinks Zetsu will get fat if he eats another person so soon." A new singsongy voice joined in as a person appeared from nowhere. He was sitting on the ground and was dressed all in black save for a green scarf and a swirled orange mask. "Tobi will deal with her instead." He rose and walked over towards Akari while the plant man stayed back.

"If you insist."

"Tobi likes to play." The boy said happily as he took out a chain like weapon. "Will the pretty girl be Tobi's friend? Tobi is a good boy." He clamped the chains to his own wrists.

"I'll be Tobi's friend if he decides not to kill me." She reasoned.

"Haha, okeydokey! We will just play instead. What's friend's name?"

"Akari."

"Akari? What a pretty name! Just as pretty as you!"

"Erm, thanks? So what does Tobi want to play?"

"Tobi wants to play fight! Tobi only plays with Zetsu these days and Tobi needs a new challenge."

With that he quickly drew and threw kunai. She blocked them with her sword. It felt good to be holding it again and suddenly she was very thankful for those jutsuless drills her team had insisted on. As Tobi swung at her with his chain like weapon she blocked it as well, but suddenly he passed literally through her body and she was ensnared by the chain. She glared at him, sick of being chained up but unable to do anything without her jutsu. He tilted his head as if not understanding. "Why doesn't Akari escape the chain?"

"Because Akari can't." She growled. To her surprise he released her and put the chain away, still tilting his head.

"Well let's see what Akari CAN do." He took out a sword instead and the two began fighting. She was able to block and counter attack just as fast as he was and she silently thanked her Mist comrades for all the kenjutsu training. _Who knew it'd pay off afterall. _She smiled inwardly just a little. As they fought Tobi calmly questioned her to which she found herself responding in a similar manner.

"Is Akari a ninja?"

"No."

"Then how is Akari so good at this?"

"I used to be one."

Of the Leaf?" _How did he guess I was from there?_

"More recently the Mist." His sword grew faster, in anger? She kept up.

"But if Akari knows ninjutsu why doesn't she use it?" Suddenly he shot a water whip at her which she didn't manage to dodge, a painful sting on the side of her leg.

"Because Akari, I mean I, can't use jutsu anymore."

"Why not?"

Akari was getting annoyed now and her pace quickened, faster than his. She was the better of the two at kenjutsu.

"Because I can't get rid of this damn chakra seal. Because I'm fucking useless!" She fumed, slashing at the orange mask. Her sword went right through his body as if he wasn't really there, just a projection. In response he ran her through the stomach with his sword. Her eyes widened in surprise as she felt the pain. It was familiar but also different than ever before. Coughing, a little blood came up and she chucked a kunai at the ninja. Still as precise as ever it embedded in the mask. She wasn't sure why he hadn't passed through it. Groaning Akari removed his sword and took up a stance again. She now had a sword in each hand.

"Tobi doesn't think that Akari is useless. Not if she can fight like this even without chakra… but Tobi thinks the game might be over." Making familiar hand signs he shot a fireball jutsu which she avoided by diving into the lake. Something clicked. _I know that stance. I know how he moves. All those times sparring, and the chunin exams..._ Breaking the surface she found him standing looking down at her submerged body. Her hair was plastered to her head and a steady red was seeping from her abdomen. "It is time for Akari's story to end."

"Obito please don't!" Akari yelled, grabbing the masked man's foot.

"Agghh, get off me!" He yelled goofily as he ran around the water's surface with Akari holding on, being dragged. Finally shooting lightning through himself Akari released him with a yelp. She was starting to feel dizzy but she stayed awake enough to swim towards the masked man who was now exiting the lake.

"Obito, come back! O, I can't believe you're alive!" Her words were barely more than a whisper as she dragged herself towards him but the plant man was laughing.

"She's really something, even without chakra. Can we eat her now?"

"No. No one will be eating her today." The plant man seemed to be sulking and then literally sunk into the earth. The masked man who she was sure now was Obito looked back at her and then disappeared in a swirl.

"Thank you Obito!" She called as he vanished, for he had solved her problem. _He can teleport now? _ Reaching the bank Akari hauled herself up and deftly wrapped her stomach before passing out.

As soon as Akari woke it was to bleeding not only from her stomach but she smiled. _It worked. I'm actually free! Really free!_ She let out a manic laugh and abruptly threw up blood, but that didn't stop her laughter. Traveling was slightly slower the next few days but she managed and finally made it to the port. In her bag was still a sizable amount of cash and she payed for a voyage without difficulty.

The ship was heading to the Land of Wood and would take a week to arrive. The crew was small and no other passengers had been taken on. Luckily there was a medic on the crew who treated Akari's wounds for an extra fee. Apart from that Akari stuck to herself, not seeing any reason to connect to people she'd never see again. The constant rocking of the boat was peaceful and for the first time in five years Akari truly relaxed. It was more wonderful than she could have imagined - the only thing that would have made it better would have been having her chakra back. Sitting on the bow of the ship Akari was at peace. The stars were bright and the ocean an inky black. As she sat she watched the way the ship cut through the waves and began concocting new jutsus in her head. _Someday I'll be using it again, and when I am I'll be creating my own jutsus. _

Come rain or shine Akari stayed outside as often as possible, coming in only for food and sleep. She'd missed the outdoors those last five months. With the change in situation Akari had time to think about what she'd do when she finally got her chakra back. Yes, she'd enjoy creating jutsus but she decided on a particular day while sitting in the rain that she'd destroy everything. The whole flawed ninja system - she was gonna take it down. A manic grin came to her face at this realization. _First will be Yagura, then the whole ninja world. I will destroy EVERYTHING for what has been done and taken from me. For how they think they can use people._ The pelting rain rolled off her face and Akari decided that this day was the beginning. Her new date of purpose. She would be reborn in her path to destruction.


	16. Chapter 16) Demons

_Land of Wood, huh? Well, can't say that isn't accurate. _Lumber lined the port, ready to be shipped all over the world. Pulling into port Akari waved goodbye to the crew who she'd barely met and walked away without a second glance. Following the path from the shipyard Akari looked around the woods surrounding her. The leaves were just beginning to change colors in the mid September weather and at first Akari didn't notice anything off, but once it was noticed it was hard to ignore. _It's weird, the woods here are just so.. Quiet. Much too quiet. Where are all the animals? _ The walk took about forty minutes before she arrived at a city. The gate read Shinion. _Shinion huh? I've heard of this place. It's a ninja city._ On the intake form she recorded her name as Anko Lee, borrowing the first name from her old friend and picking a generic last name. _Nothing to link me to me, just in case they're searching. I'll just stay a day to stock up on supplies and then I'll be on my way to the Land of Demons. Now, where's the hotel..? _

Children jumped across rooftops as she walked through the streets, casting shadows on the road and all those walking below. _Was I ever so carefree?_ She wondered, listening to the happy laughter. For a brief second she watched herself playing with her friends, laughing and happy. _Yes.. sometimes I was. Never for long though, and not anymore. I'm going to destroy everything and that doesn't exclude my former comrades. If they're part of the problem they'll be dealt with in the same way. _Arriving at an inn she stopped and entered, getting a room for a night. Immediately after setting her bag down she went back into the town. Dumplings here weren't as good as back home but they were passable. She stocked up on necessary supplies. Toiletries, new clothes, random stuff. The last stop of the night was a second hand bookstore. As Akari breathed in she smiled, loving the smell of old books. She perused the shelves, grabbing a couple of adventure novels and then returning to her room. The bed was comfortable if a little too soft and Akari fell asleep quickly.

After a hot shower in the morning Akari looked into her pack. She frowned at the many scrolls at the bottom of her bag. She'd had to buy so many supplies, not being able to open the scrolls without chakra. It was lucky that she'd left a sizable amount of money in her froggy money bag instead of in a scroll. The sun had barely risen when she left the gate heading northeast. As she walked she hummed or sang as the mood caught her, the temperature becoming steadily colder the further she went. By nightfall she was kicking herself for not buying warmer clothing as she huddled in a ball under a tree, a kunai in her hand. The next few days were more of the same. She wasn't sure when she'd arrived in the Land of Demons but she was definitely there. The trees were much larger, the temperature had dropped considerably and the animals had reappeared in the forest. Many of them were larger than was normal. She smiled at the chatter of squirrels and the chirping of birds.

The trees ended to reveal a vast expanse of snow. Not knowing what else to do, not even really knowing what she was looking for, Akari continued without noticing another being nearby. One minute she was alone and the next a wolf was alongside her.

"Oh!" She said in surprise as it came closer. "Hello there." It looked at her but said nothing. _Well, I wasn't really expecting him to. He doesn't seem like he's going to attack... _In her right hand she gripped her kunai tighter, just in case. "You're welcome to keep me company. I don't really know where I'm going, so having a companion could be nice. You have a very beautiful coat." She sighed. "I've always loved wolves, all canines really. I love how close knit your packs are and how wonderfully loyal and strong you all are." The wolf continued walking without giving any sign of acknowledgement. "I know you can't understand me.. And I'm sorry if the chatter annoys you, but it's just so nice to have someone around who isn't trying to use me in any way. I'm tired of that." At this the wolf gave her a questioning look so Akari smiled and continued, enjoying the fantasy that he cold understand her words. "I've been used ever since I was little. When I was younger it was as a weapon in war, although I didn't mind at the time because I was naive and loved the place and people I served. Then I was traded away to another nation in order to bring peace. They used me for battle and worse. Eventually they took away my chakra. It's so freeing being away from other people. A breath of fresh air." They walked for a little ways in silence. "I'm Akari by the way. Akari Namikaze."

Towards sunset they came to another section of forest. To Akari's surprise three other wolves were waiting for them. They didn't acknowledge her presence, merely turned. Her first wolf followed them, and so Akari went along. "Hello friends of my wolf friend." She said tiredly. "It's nice to meet you all." The white wolf made a noise that might have been a wolf snort, to which the first one sent a disapproving look. _Wait, can they actually understand me?! _

When they came to a clearing the four wolves lay down and Akari, not completely sure what to do, sat down in the middle. She patted each of them, appreciating their silent support and companionship. "Thank you all for being here with me. Goodnight my friends." The black one let out a large yawn and Akari smiled, laying down between the four of them. The white one moved slightly, allowing her to rest her head on his side.

Amongst the wolves' steady breathing and warmth Akari fell into a deep sleep.

The five continued together in the morning. Akari felt more awake than she had been in a long time, not having had to worry while sleeping for once. Akari grinned. She and the wolves ran sometimes, walked others. Around noon the four hunted, each getting a rabbit. Akari caught her own. The wolves looked at her strangely as she used matches to start a fire and cooked hers but it couldn't be helped. She wasn't ready to try and eat one raw if she could avoid it. As the sky became darker other shapes seemed to move in the shadows. Large, fast shapes. Her four walked around her like a guard of honor until she reached a shadow that surpassed all others. A figure stepped out of the shadow. It was a wolf, huge and white as the heavy snow around them. Her original wolf left from in front of her and went to the huge one, communicating in barks whimpers and even growls. Glancing to her left the black one shook his head fractionally causing her to stay put. After a few more minutes of waiting the large white wolf stepped forward and spoke in a deep rumbling voice.

"Welcome, Akari Namikaze. I am Shinrin and this is the Oinosu." Akari bowed deeply.

"Hello sir. It's an honor to meet you."

"I have been informed of your predicament." She didn't know how to reply to this so she didn't. _If I'd known that he understood me I might not have said so much. _ "You are welcome to stay here." Wait what_? Stay here? But how will that help anything? I mean it's really nice of him and everything but still… _

"Thank you, that's very kind." His lip raised, showing a large incisor.

"This is not why you have come to the wolves?"

"Umm.. I wasn't really trying to come to the wolves, I was just exploring, but I love wolves so I'm happy that this is how it worked out. I'd love to stay here for a little while."

"Let me see your hand."

"My hand?"

"Yes."

Akari raised her right hand and in a swift movement he sunk a fang into it. She yelled out in surprise and pain but he didn't let go, biting down harder. All the wolves eyes were on her. Finally after what felt like ages Shinrin released her hand and Akari stared down at it. A massive hole went completely through the center, blood gushing out, but it wasn't just blood. Another substance was exiting, a mixture of bright purple and dark blue, and Akari fell to her knees. Her hand felt as if it was burning up and she clenched her teeth, trying not to cry out again. Shinrin bit again and Akari yelled out behind clenched teeth. The substances emptied faster now out of the larger hole, the blue and purple mixing. Suddenly there was more blue than purple and Akari felt her body flood with untapped chakra. Her whimpers of pain became laughter.

"Thank you, Thank you!" Her hand was still gushing blood but Akari didn't mind - she was back. She was just about whole. _A beast's chakra to negate the tailed beast's sealing._

"You are welcome. Follow Reo. He will show you where you'll be staying. Treat your wound, you'll need to stay here at least until you are healed."

"Thank you so much sir, I can never thank you enough."

"You do not need to thank me human pup- no pup deserves what has happened to you, wolf or human." Not knowing what else to say Akari nodded and her first wolf, Reo, showed her the way. Behind her blood droplets lay a trail and the other wolves in the pack looked to Shinrin for an explanation which he gave readily.

"Reo?" Akari asked curiously. "Can you talk too then?"

"Of course." He replied, his voice somewhere between a barritone and a base.

"Then why-?"

"Because if I'd spoken you might not have told me so much."

"That was very sly."

"Well, contrary to popular opinion, foxes aren't actually the most intelligent species." This made Akari giggle. "Why is that funny to you? You thought that they were?"

"Oh no, it's not that."

"What then?"

"Well..-" _Can I tell them about Naruto? I guess there isn't a reason not to. Out of all the people I've met over the last years, I trust these wolves more. _ "My brother has the nine tailed fox spirit sealed inside of him."

"Your brother?"

"He'd be almost six now." She smiled sadly. "I haven't seen him in more than five years though."

"I think you should tell me the whole story." Arriving at her cave Akari started piling wood. Reo, giving a wolfish smirk, started the fire with only his breath.

"You could start a fire this whole time?!" She laughed. He shrugged, saying that he could use wind, water, ice, and fire, and she began her story.


	17. Chapter 17) Freedom

"Whooo! Hahaha!" Akari laughed as she sprinted through the woods, different colored blurs all around her. "Almost there…. Damn!" Asahi, the white wolf she often slept against had crossed the finish line first. "Damn damn damn."

Akari laughed as they headed back to the Oinosu. In the six months since she'd arrived Akari hadn't won once. But she was closer, and that was something. Flexing her hands Akari grinned at the strength she felt, barely any stiffness left. It had taken a while to figure out the healing. The scar would remain forever but that was a small price to pay. The last six months had been filled with training. Training with the wolves who had agreed to be her summoning animals as well as training to create new jutsus. It was fun, but fun can't go on forever. Akari was itching to get to reshaping the world but she was waiting. Six more weeks till her 16th birthday and then she'd be off again. But until then she was enjoying life.

On April 4th, the day after her sixteenth birthday, Akari set off through the land. She was in no hurry and on her way she practiced more, always training. With nowhere in particular to go she wandered from place to place, looking for wrongs to right and people to eliminate. She didn't have long to look. In the Land of Forests she took out a group of bandits terrorizing a main road. That was fun and useful as she'd been running low on supplies. In the Land of Valleys she demolished a mob, and in the Land of Fangs she took down a dictator's reign. That one was especially enjoyable. A whole town was terrorizing neighboring villages under one dictator so she took them all out. Every single adult, somewhere around seventy individuals - she'd lost count. For this she summoned Reo. Together the two lit the place ablaze. This was the first time that she'd felt the course of excitement from killing in so long. The blaze was just so beautiful that Akari couldn't help but love it. "I'm going to destroy everything and everyone." She whispered to herself again. Reo let out an excited howl as Akari cut down the dictator. The children of the town were spared and Akari took them to the nearest orphanage.

Akari continued like this, doing research and taking out those who she decided deserved it. Throughout this time she continued too to perfect jutsus. On days that she needed to relax and rest muscles Akari worked on her weapons, spray painting them all a flat black over the silver and teleporting formula. They'd show no sign of what they truly were now, well not to anyone but her. They'd also be much more difficult to see in the dark.

She was South in the Land of Flames. The area was vast and the ruling loose; a festering ground for criminals. The problem was their ruler but getting to the selfish jerk was difficult. Currently she was staying in Hoi, their largest city and the site of their ninja academy. Finding information on where to find their Feudal Lord was difficult - time consuming and annoying. In those moments when she felt as though she'd die of boredom and uncertainty she enjoyed swimming in the hot summer weather. She'd always tanned well and the feel of water and sunshine always helped to curve her impatience.

Finally. Four and a half miles from the village in a secure building guarded by many ninja was where he could be found. Before acting she'd scout, so she left most of her things in her hotel room and jumped through the woods in the dead of night. _At this speed it should take about fifteen or twenty minutes to get close. They'll expect people to come from the village so I'll overshoot and come from the opposite direction._ Akari'd always liked traveling at night and smiled softly as she went. For a millisecond she closed her eyes in happiness only to be rammed into by a very large and solid opposing force. She fell from the tree using her chakra while catching a lower branch and swinging around just in time to dodge a blow. Whoever it was was much larger than her and swung a very heavy blade. As Akari dodged she shot water bullets at the man, hoping to get him in the head but no luck. The blade whipped at her and her eyes flashed in recognition. _I know this blade. _It sunk into the tree and she landed on the executioner's blade lightly as she'd done once before simply to annoy Zabuza when he'd been allowed to practice with it. Of course he'd only been able to borrow the blade - this guy was the real deal. She threw shuriken at him which he dodged and she grinned, not intending for them to land. Teleporting to one just behind his head she wrapped her legs around his neck, causing him to begin to fall backwards.

"I don't want to kill you Juzo, especially not after you saved my life and all." She stated calmly, teleporting away just as he was about to grab onto her, returning to the tree where her shuriken had landed. "You saved me from Yagura not long ago Juzo, so why kill me now?"

Pulling his blade from the tree he turned on her.

"You're that little brat?"

"That's me." She grinned. "Come on, it hasn't been that long." He looked her up and down.

"You look different. Not so pathetic."

"Hmm, That's probably true. Freedom suits me. Ya know, that and the fact that I don't have to be pregnant anymore, so thanks again." She put her hands behind her head as she leaned against the tree. He stared at her.

"You were pregnant?" He whispered.

"Yup."

"What'd you do?"

"Got run through the stomach with a sword."

"Oh."

"Hah. So what're you doing all the way out here? I mean, I don't know where your base is or whatever but it's kind of weird. It's so far away from the five great nations - I was expecting you to be located between them all."

He was looking at her as if trying to decide what to do with her and shrugged.

"I'm here on an assassination mission."

"Oh, you too? The jerk in charge here?"

"How did you know? Who sent you?" He asked darkly.

"No one sent me - I gave myself the same mission because he's an asshole. I won't get in your way if you want the kill though."

"Good. Don't interfere." She shrugged as he turned to go but then stopped. "Stay here. I'll be back."

_Hmm, interesting. Guess I can wait for a few minutes - I'm in no hurry._ Akari lay back on the large tree branch, looking up at the constellations. Less than fifteen minutes later a large thump allerted her to his return. _I really need to get better at sensing chakra. I'm so out of practice… not that I was ever great in the first place._

"Not a sensory type then?"

"Nope. Or genjutsu. I'm terrible at them both… although I used to be a little better at sensing chakra. I'm just out of practice." He was shaking his head at her and she shrugged, not caring if he knew about her as she now trusted him (as foolish as that may be) and only then noticing the body over his shoulder. "Umm..?"

"I'm going to be collecting the bounty on this one. Just wanted to say goodbye and good luck before I leave."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Back to the Akatsuki. Want to come with?"

"No." She shook her head, responding without any hesitation.

"Why not?"

"I'm nowhere near ready to follow anyone's orders but my own for a while. It was really cool to see you again though Juzo."

"Yes, it's good to know that you got that seal off. How'd you do it?"

"I met a badass giant wolf who was able to get rid of it. I owe you for suggesting the Land of Demons as well." Akari gave a little grin. "Maybe I'll see you around. Who knows, maybe in a few years I'll get tired of being alone."

"Hmph, I doubt that. See you around kid." He jumped into the night as Akari teleported back to her hotel room. _Well what do I do now? Guess it's time for a new target. That bounty idea is good… I think I'll adopt that practice. _

Time passed and Akari worked one kill at a time to change the world; although nothing seemed to noticeably change Akari still enjoyed herself. She knew she couldn't go back to the Leaf as it'd break the treaty but she also wasn't sure she wanted to anymore. Not after they'd traded her away, and so most of her missions took place in lands farther away while trying to mentally break any bonds that still existed to past comrades. Not Naruto though.. That was one bond that she didn't think she could break even in a hundred years. At night she sometimes imagined what it'd be like to meet him, maybe when he was a little older. She enjoyed thinking about saving him during a mission and revealing who she was - he'd of course be thrilled to meet her. Even if they were only fantasies she loved to think that somewhere in the Leaf her brother wanted to see her just as bad as she wanted to see him.

A rumor was beginning to spread about a girl who wore a mask to attack. (She had many masks, though her favorite was one of a black wolf.) She almost never left survivors and no one ever saw her face. All that was known was that she had bright red hair, attacked with a ruthlessness that hadn't been seen since the war, and left a lily after every kill. A bounty was put on her head and she was known as Yuri the Assassin. _In the bingo book before the age of 17 - not bad Akari, not bad at all._ For a half a year Akari enjoyed this lifestyle. During this time she'd heard that Akari Namikaze was dead. _An interesting way to find out I died, but whatever. I guess it makes sense that the Mist wants that to be true. Perhaps they even believe it, since I didn't have chakra. How could they think that I'd need chakra to survive though? How embarrassing would that be, to lose a captive. HAHAHA. Whatever. _

The chill of the late October air combined with the sand whipped Akari's hair as she walked through the Land of Wind. _Gross, this is gonna take forever to get out of my hair. I should have wrapped my head first, dammit. It's too late now. _Pulling back her hair and tucking it into her hoodie she then slipped on a mask to stop the sand from getting in her mouth.

It took all day of hurrying across the desert while being pelted by the cold sand for her to reach the village gate. _Which name to give in this place? Same as usual? Yuri. Yuri Lee. Might as well use my new assassin name._ _The Village Hidden in the Sand.. how interesting._ The place looked like a ghost town, not a soul in the road, no people hanging around outside. _It's probably this damn sand. It hurts the eyes and feels like it's cutting my skin wherever it touches. It's almost like it knows how many of its people I killed during the war._ As she made her way down the road looking for a hotel she passed a park and did a double take. A child was sitting alone in the park playing with the sand. _What the hell? _

"Hey kid." She called, walking towards him. _He's so young… maybe five or six years old? I should help him. He looks like Naruto might have if he'd inherited the Uzumaki hair. _ "Are you ok bud? You should get inside till the wind's calmed down." The child turned to look at her. His bright red hair was spiked and moving only slightly in the wind and the thick black lines that circled his bluegreen eyes added a stark contrast against his pale face. He looked angry and the stare he gave her shocked her momentarily. He didn't answer though. "Kid? It's getting pretty late out, you should get home. I wouldn't want you to get hurt." She said with a little smile, took a few steps closer, and noticed how the sand ceased to blow so fiercely here.

"Don't tell me what to do." He glared, and suddenly the sand around them was shaping itself into a wave. He sent the wave at her in an attack. Throwing a few shurikens different directions (not at the child) she stayed in one place, the sand beginning to wrap around her.

"That's a very impressive jutsu, especially for such a young kid."

"You don't know me. I am Gaara of the Sand and you shouldn't be here. You don't belong here." Akari shook her head (which was the only part not covered by his sand) and teleported to one of the shurikens.

"Look kid I didn't mean to upset you, I just wanted you to be safe." Akari crossed her arms as the sand came for her again. She continued to teleport away from the sand until he used all the sand in the area to encase her. "Why are you attacking me?"

"Who are you? You aren't from here." _There's something in his eyes… he's so guarded. There's just so much longing and pain. _

"My name is Akari, although I gave the gate a different name. Judging by your hair I'd say that we're maybe distant relatives." She gave a small smile as the sand tickled her face. "I travel around to different lands trying to see everything, because why not?"

"You must work for one of the villages."

"Nope, not anymore." She wanted to shrug but couldn't. _If I couldn't teleport this child could kill me in an instant if he wanted - there's no point running if he can use all this sand to his will. I mean I could leave the village, but what's the point in that? At least this is interesting. _ "So Gaara, what about you? Why are you out here all alone? Can I take you somewhere safe? The weather was getting bad."

"Not anymore? Where are you from?"

"That isn't important. I ran away and won't go back." The sand was covering her face now and was making it difficult to breath - she was glad to have put the mask on.

"Why did you run?" _What is this an interrogation?_

"Because some people can be very cruel. It's a lesson that I hope for your sake you don't have to learn.. .but I feel like I might be too late in telling you this."

"How do you know?!" The child yelled, the sand around her tightening.

"It's getting difficult to breath Gaara. Could you please loosen the sand?"

"Why don't you escape again?"

"Because there would be no point. If you want to enclose me in sand then go for it, but I like talking with you. If you want to do something different we could make sand castles or something - I bet you're pretty great at it." Being completely surrounded now she couldn't see anything and she waited. After a moment the sand loosened and then fell away, revealing the small child standing there. Akari stepped forward with a smile. "So, what's the best sand castle you can make?"

His face split into a grin and he began creating as though he hadn't just been trying to kill her. It was a masterpiece the height of his waist with turrets and windows with little candles in them. There were even tiny people inside.

"Wow, this is incredible Gaara! You're so talented!" His eyes were lit up in hope and she made a concerned face. "Hmm.. it's missing something though. Think you could make a mote too?"

"Yes!"

"You're amazing Gaara." She grinned at him, trying to make her own sandcastle. "I'm sorry but my skills aren't nearly as good as yours."

"Gaara!" A man stood nearby, both Gaara and Akari looking up in surprise from their castles. "It's late. You must return now." Akari was looking at the man in surprise - his hair matched Gaara's but his garb was that of the Kazekage_. Gaara is his son? Poor kid, it's hard being a Kage's child...I should know. I've heard rumors that the Kazekage created a monster out of a child.. Is that why his eyes are the way they are? Is he cruel to him? _Gaara looked pleadingly back at her but she didn't know what to do. What to say.

"Thank you for playing with me Gaara. You make the best sand castles I've ever seen."

"Who are you?" The Kazekage demanded.

"Just a traveler sir. My name's Yuri." Gaara looked at her but didn't question the different name. Somehow she felt that he wouldn't give her away.

"What is your purpose in this village?"

"I was just curious. I enjoy traveling."

"You're positive that it isn't to assassinate someone else?"

"Nope, no assassinations here."

"Assassinations?" Gaara's young voice asked.

"This is Yuri the Assassin. She has been making quite a name for herself across the lands for the ways she kills. We may be the first to live who have seen her face… or at least part of it."

"Fine fine I get it, I'll go."

"You won't get far." He began making signs but Akari looked at the kid.

"Goodbye Gaara. Good luck."

With that she teleported away to a weapon she'd left outside the village and then she ran East. A wave of golden sand chased her across the desert for a time but thanks to her headstart and her frequent races with the wolves she was able to outrun the range of the jutsu. The Land of Rivers was closest and so she headed there. As far as she knew no one followed her and as soon as she got to a semi secluded area she summoned her wolves for warmth and protection and slept.


	18. Chapter 18) Akatsuki

Unsure of where to go next Akari spent some time in the Land of Rivers, relaxing by the lovely rivers and streams that it was named after. The leaves were a beautiful array of autumn hues and the area offered peace. Often she thought about the little boy from the Sand and hoped that he would be ok - almost as often as she thought about Naruto. _He'll be fine though. He has the hokage, Kakashi, Haru, Kenji, sensei, Kurenai, and all the others watching out for him and helping to raise him._ From the Land of Rivers she moved North to the Land of Rain. As expected it was quite rainy, a very cold rain, so Akari didn't plan to stay too long. Plan was the key word.

Akari was eating at a dumpling shop when she noticed someone wearing the same cloak that Juzo had worn years ago when she'd last seen him. This man was hunched over and ugly, with cornrows for hair but with lots of bald space between the hair. He stopped and stared at her. With a 'the fuck do you want?' look she kept eating and he left. _Note to self, there are creepy guys around here so let's avoid them. Ok, let's continue on to the Land of Fire and leave it at that. I kinda miss the snow and if I head northish I might catch some soon._ As she walked away from the shop Akari felt twitchy. _Dammit, and this is why I absolutely HATE sensory type shit. _ She thought, looking over her shoulder. _Now where oh where is the ninja at? Come out come out, wherever you are. _Turning the corner she stopped in her tracks, the creepy guy ahead of her.

"So it's you huh?" Her eyes narrowed "The creep from the dango shop."

"You little brat, you're lucky they took an interest in you."

"They who?"

"The Akatsuki." These two words froze Akari's tongue as she stared at him. _This weirdo is part of that group? Guess the cloak makes sense but still… Lame. I already told Juzo no. _

"Oh yeah, I've heard of you guys. I'm good though thanks."

"This isn't an invitation, it's an order."

"You're sooo funny." She pulled out a handful of shuriken and threw them in a 360 degree circle. Unable to keep from smirking she shifted slightly, ready.

"Heh."

Suddenly needles shot from his mouth at her. She dodged quickly, teleporting and shooting a fireball jutsu back at him. The two fought for nearly twenty minutes before Akari managed to strike him with her lightning infused sword. The annoying puppet fell apart and as the smoke cleared she couldn't help but stare. He was beautiful. There was no other word for him. Simply beautiful. Flawless. He reminded her of an older version of that child Gaara.

"Who are you?" She hadn't asked earlier but now she was curious.

"I am Sasori of the Red Sand."

"Hmm. The puppetmaster, huh?"

"You've heard of me?"

"Of course."

"Then you should be made aware of one other thing. I employ a shinobi by the name of Tobi. According to him you're familiar with each other."

Akari froze. _Tobi. The same Tobi as before? Obito? Dammit I need to know. He wasn't wearing a cloak like that when I saw him but… that other weird plant guy was. Guess I forgot about him in the excitement of finding O._

"If I were to join your Akatsuki, what would that entail?"

"You will be sent on missions for the Akatsuki. You may do what you wish with your free time." _That actually doesn't sound horrible..._

"Fine." He raised a perfect eyebrow, a knowing smirk on his face. "Fine, I'll join your Akatsuki. I'm feeling too lazy to fight more right now anyways. Besides, if you really are Sasori that means that all these were poisoned." She gestured to the needles that she'd barely managed to dodge. She'd have been done for without her flying raijin. "I don't feel like being extra careful right now."

"Hmm. What did Tobi do to make you react this way?"

"Tobi helped me solve a problem."

"Fascinating." He waited for a further explanation that she wasn't going to give. "Now let's go, I will show you the way."

"Just give me a minute."

Akari teleported to each weapon but one, then returned to her hotel room. Quickly she packed up her belongings, shoving them in her bag. _That was actually a really fun sparring match. Am I I going to get to see Obito soon? He owes me an explanation after all. That ass, pretending to be dead. Well, I guess he did it first so I can't say he's copied me. _Once she was sure that she had everything she teleported back to the weapon she'd left, nearly falling over as she appeared less than an inch from Sasori's face. His smirk became more pronounced as she reeled and stumbled backwards. He was twirling her shuriken around his fingers and she humphed at him, ripping it from his grip.

"Don't touch my shit."

"You were taking too long. I don't like to be kept waiting."

"Whatever."

Shaking her head Akari followed the guy, examining him. _He looks young, but I know he can't be.. How old is he? Mid twenties? Older? He was a problem for the Leaf during the war with his poison but I don't think he's as old as mom and dad were. _She frowned, not able to remember properly. _He isn't very tall.. About my height. Weird. Whatever. He sure acts like he's god's gift to the world. Jerk. _ They walked for a while North, out of the Land of Rain then cut slightly East into the Land of Grass. Finally they came to a lake that they walked across. A large rock face was located at the far side and as they neared Akari realized that there was a boulder set against it. Arriving, Sasori stuck his ring into a hole in the boulder and the entire thing lifted to reveal a large cavern. It was dimly lit and Akari followed him into the space. Once inside he handed her a ring of her own - dark blue with gold flecks inside, the kanji symbol for moon in the center.

Sasori and Akari walked through the cavern to the far side where another boulder was set. Going through in the same manner they came into a very different sort of room. Yes the walls were stone but the interior was brightly lit and furnished with couches and chairs. In these were a few figures. The first was Juzo who turned towards them and gave a little smirk, the other was a large masked man with bright green pupilless eyes who didn't acknowledge either of them. Sasori continued walking so she followed. He pointed out the different rooms down the hallway, eventually ending at hers. Tired out she threw down her backpack and went to one of the bathrooms to pee, brush her teeth, and shower. For the first time in years Akari found herself humming and then singing as the water cascaded down her body. She'd always loved to sing and make up random songs on her own. Unbeknownst to her the other members were listening and Kakuzu in particular was forming a plan. Back in her room she passed out as soon as she lay down.

The next few days were spent hanging out in the cave. Akari enjoyed relaxing. Kakuzu, the masked man, didn't talk much but Juzo was friendly enough. They hung out in the living room, watched television and in general coexisted well. Being lazy for a while was nice. Sasori, like Kakuzu, didn't socialize much so on the third day Akari sought him out. Finding his room Akari knocked on the door.

"What do you want?" An annoyed voice asked. Without invitation Akari opened the door slightly. When nothing attacked her she pushed it the rest of the way open and looked around. She was glad to see that he wasn't inside that stupid puppet for once.

"Juzo and I are gonna watch a scary movie soon; you should come join us."

"And why would I want to hang out with some little brat and the pointed toothed idiot?"

"Because you can't be having that much fun in here… I mean, what're you doing?" Akari looked over his shoulder to the desk where he was sitting. What looked like a lifelike arm lay there. "What… what is this?"

"I'm creating a puppet."

"A human puppet?"

"Obviously."

"Who's the puppet of?"

"Myself. I'm almost finished with the transformation."

"Oh." Akari was shocked but didn't want to show it so she continued as though it wasn't a completely foreign idea. Well, whatever, come hang out and stop being so antisocial." She shrugged, walking back to the door. Akari turned as she exited, looking over her shoulder at the puppeteer. He was staring at her. "What, did I grow a third eye or something?"

"You'd make an excellent puppet." For the first time since she'd met him there was lust in his eyes.

"Ummm, ok thanks I guess? But I think I'm good being a human."

"As a human you will get old and die. Your beauty will be lost. As a puppet you can live forever, never feeling pain."

She winked at him.

"Well thank you for the compliment? But I'm good with my decision. Sure I'll get old someday, but there's plenty of time till then, and pain can be kind of good sometimes as it makes the good be more appreciated...eh. Nevermind." She smiled. "Now come on. Kakuzu's busy counting his money for the hundredth time and If I have to sit alone with Juzo during another scary movie I'm gonna kill myself. I hate them and when we're alone he always tries to make a move. Please don't make me sit through that again."

With an exasperated sigh and a muttered "Fuckin' brats." Sasori followed her into the living room.

Two days later they were all called to the cave area where Akari met an orange haired man who introduced himself as Pain as well as a blue haired lady named Konan. Pain was the leader and everything about him screamed it. A face full of piercings, rinnegan eyes and a powerful aura. Konan was more gentle. While still commanding she was softer. According to Konan, Kakuzu had come forward with an idea of how to make more money for the Akatsuki - he wanted to use Akari's voice to make a cd. It was odd to have a suggestion based on legal activities but Akari consented on the condition that the others help as well both in writing and singing. The guys looked nervous about this idea but she didn't budge and so from that moment on when not doing missions they worked on creating music.

From that point on Akari began going on missions for the Akatsuki. Missions were usually solo actions though at times she paired off with the others. She didn't have problems working with any of them. The missions, while assigned, weren't too bad. More or less they were the same sort of thing she'd been doing on her own but this way she got paid. _Either way, it changes the shinobi world. The real bonus isn't the money though.. _Akari mused as she jumped through the trees, scouting the area before Sasori was set to arrive. The town they'd be taking out was a stronghold for a group of rogues they'd been hired to eliminate. She'd ensure that no one got caught in their crosshairs - Sasori wasn't known to be lenient with innocent bystanders. _It's the comrades. Not having to do everything alone is the best bonus._

When not doing missions Akari returned back to the base. She'd asked the wolves to begin teaching her sage mode but there simply wasn't time right now - Pain kept them all busy so instead she worked on different jutsus, wanting to figure out the rasengan. On the rare occasions when they were all at the base Akari annoyed the guys by wanting to hang out. They watched movies and drank alcohol. Sometimes they'd visit hot springs and sparring was a frequent pastime. A few times they played poker, but after a particularly embarrassing round of strip poker Akari refused to ever play again. Not that she was uncomfortable with her body - in fact since her time in the Mist she'd become much more comfortable with wearing less clothes. The uncomfortable part were the stares she got from Kakuzu Juzo and Sasori. They were full of lust. Hunger. From that day on while she continued to drink with the guys she made sure to be careful not to drink too much.


	19. Chapter 19) Deal With It

Age 17.5

Nearly a year had passed and for the most part Akari enjoyed being a member of the Akatsuki. Sure they were no nonsense antisocial psychopaths most of the time but she enjoyed hanging out with them. Most of the time. October 9th. Akari had just returned from the Land of Metal. The trip had been long - she'd been gone for more than a month gathering intel and just wanted to lay down. The farther she needed to teleport the more chakra it took, and so she had walked almost the entire way. Finally when only a half a day away she'd teleported to the seal just outside of the base and stumbled into her room.

As soon as she woke up the date hit her. October 10th. It was difficult. It always was. Getting up she showered, changed into an akatsuki dress that Kakuzu had made for her and went into the living room. The base was completely empty. Silent. Akari was apparently the only one home.

In the kitchen she got herself a bowl of cereal and a glass of whiskey. Setting both on the coffee table she flopped onto the couch and turned on the tv. Chick flick time. Selecting one of her favorites she propped herself up and shoveled in the cereal. Finishing the food she moved to the whiskey, reasoning that since she'd slept till the afternoon it was alright. Besides, hell, she was an s-rank criminal and therefore decided that she could do whatever she wanted. She drank and drank, putting in another movie after the first and grabbing a bag of chips to munch on as well. By the middle of the second movie she was fighting sniffles - it was just so Sad! A door creaked and she glanced up.

"Brat, do you have to be so loud? Some of us are trying to work."

"Gofuckyerself." She slurred, annoyed at the knowledge that her eyes had tears in them and that he'd surely notice. Sasori's usually expressionless face was surprised.

"Just keep the television volume down."

"Stupid brat. I'm god's giftter man. Blahblah. Fuckinasshole." Akari mumbled in an impersonation of his voice to herself as she pressed the button on the remote that lowered the volume. Sasori shook his head and glared at her but left her be.

The credits were rolling and Akari was downing another glass. _Mom, dad.. I'm so sorry that I failed. You shouldn't have died. It was all my fault. I should have been able to help more against Kurama. I should have been able to save you. If I hadn't passed out... No. No. It was Naruto's fault. No. He was just a baby. It was your fault. Both of yours. Fucking idiot parents. Why didn't you use sage mode dad? What was the point of spending all that time with those stupid toads if you weren't gonna use sage mode? You didn't both need to die, but you chose to for him! Why stay for your daughter after all? Not like I might have needed you still. But nooo, just die for Naruto and leave me to take care of him, me to protect the village and ensure a peace treaty. This wasn't supposed to be my job. _Haru's face swam in her mind, thinking of the things she'd lost and that she could never have back. Kakashi Kenji Anko Kurenai, the list went on. _I still needed you. Assholes._

"She really is moping. How unusual." An incredulous voice intruded into her dark thoughts as something wrapped firmly around her wrists. Instantaneously Akari's body began to shake. Her heart rate climbed and her breathing sped up. Mentally she was suddenly tied up in that room. That room with the high window, but this time she had chakra.

"NO!" She yelled frantically, shooting an electrical current through her body. The grip around her lessened and she rolled off the couch in what she thought would be a graceful escape but ended up just crashing into the coffee table. Pushing herself up to her feet she prepared to face her attackers.

"Brat, calm the fuck down." A hand was holding her chin, forcing her to look at the man. The voice was different but in her mind Akari saw His face. A young looking one with grey spiked hair, a scar under his left eye and purple pupiless eyes.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled, a frantic note in her voice. Both men were staring at her as she whipped out a kunai and attacked.

"Dammit brat, you're trashed." Her attacker had backed off and suddenly Akari couldn't move - something was holding her limbs in place but she couldn't see it.

"This'll do the trick."

Akari was suddenly drenched in cold water, shocking her system. She was now soaked and cold but her head was clearer and as she blinked she saw not Yagura but instead Sasori and Kakuzu. She also registered the chakra threads that were attaching her limbs to Sasori's fingers. Realizing what'd happened Akari blushed.

"Um.. sorry about that guys." She looked down, not sure what to say, thoroughly embarrassed. The threads vanished and she once again had control of her body.

"I'll make food. You need to soak up that alcohol." Kakuzu went off to the kitchen.

"What were you thinking brat?" Sasori's voice was softer than usual. "Are you sure you don't want to be a puppet? You won't feel emotion and you really do have beautiful skin. A hand stroked her face and she flinched badly. "So, that's what made you into what you are today." He mused, "It can't have been recent because I haven't seen you with more than a scrape on your flawless skin...well except for your hand." It wasn't a question. She didn't respond. "I wonder, have you been with anyone since then?" Akari met his abnormally soft gaze with her hard one and snapped at him.

"I will happily kill you if you don't shut up."

"Brat." He moved slower this time, his hand taking hers. "It doesn't have to be horrible. It usually isn't." Her eyes locked on his and again they were full of lust. Akari couldn't help but shiver. Yes she'd known him for a year but not well enough. She was very uncomfortable and pulled her hand from his just as Kakuzu reentered the room with three bowls of chowmein.

"Cool it puppet boy. What's the point anyways if you can't feel it? Stupid children." He growled at Sasori who'd returned to his emotionless expression and released her. This statement made Akari mentally roll her eyes - she always forgot that Kakuzu was technically in his eighties on account of his immortality.

"You really think someone as perfect as I would be interested in her? No." Sasori scoffed.

Akari actually did roll her eyes this time as she began to eat. She had to hand it to Kakuzu - he was a damn good cook. Granted he'd had more time than any of them to learn, but still. The food helped a lot and once she'd sobered up she began drinking again, this time joined by the others. The awkward tension of before had long since dissipated and Akari was in that perfect state of 'just tipsy enough' that she agreed to play a game of strip poker. Both men smirked and the game began.

The boulder that served as the door of the hideout moved but none of them were paying attention. No, all attention was on Sasori who had just stripped off his shirt. Akari and Kakuzu were roaring with laughter - both were missing their rogue headbands and socks (Akari had changed into more clothing before the game started), Kakuzu was now also without his usual mask.

"No fucking way - you got her to play again?" Juzo asked as he came nearer. At this all three of the drunk shinobi broke out into more violent laughter.

"Haha yeah, an'I'm kickin' ass!"

"Join us Juzo - we could use your help." Kakuzu laughed.

"Yes - help us teach this little brat a lesson."

"Deal. Speaking of young kids, this is Itachi Uchiha." All three of the laughing happy drunks turned to look at the newcomer. Sure he'd technically been part of their organization since late July but he and Juzo hadn't been back much. None of them had met their newest member yet.

_Holy shit, he looks old. Older than he should look. I guess it has been seven years but still, 13 years old already. After Pain told us what he'd done I didn't believe it but now looking at him - he looks tired. It must be true. Hard to believe that I used to take care of this kid. Damn. I feel old and I'm only 17._ It was at this moment that Akari came back to her surroundings - Juzo was giving introductions. Sasori of the Red Sand, Kakuzu the Immortal, and then her, Yuri the Assassin. Itachi was looking intently at her and she met his gaze, smirking. _I don't mind if this kid knows who I am - after all, he's not an idiot and we'll be seeing a lot of each other._

"Juzo, it's cool. It's good to see you again 'Tachi."

"Who are you?" He asked in a guarded voice.

"Psh, you don't even remember your old babysitter? I guess you were only six the last time I saw you but still.. After all I did for you - teaching you shurikens and sparring..." His eyes widened an infinitesimal amount as she gave a little smirk and a shrug. The others were openly staring.

"Akari?"

"Our parents were friends back in the Leaf." She explained for the others' benefit. "It's good to see you again, little _Ita-kun_." She exaggerated the last word, making the others break into laughter once again.

"I don't know who you think you are but I won't tolerate anyone speaking to me in such a way." His eyes flashed red. "Watch yourself Akari."

She waved off his warning, flipping her cards. _Damn_. With that she removed her shirt, making the older men grin widely. Juzo whistled in approval and sat down to join them. Itachi seemed to be in shock. He didn't say anything in parting, just turned and went down the hallway in which all the bedrooms were located.

"Juzo." Akari said as the others began to exchange looks. "You're coming in late so lose the extras - shoes, socks, headband, and wrappings."

"Ah fuck that."

"Rules are rules." Kakuzu nodded. "You're required to at least match the least dressed down person."

Complaining Juzo began stripping, something that Akari couldn't deny she enjoyed watching. Hours later they all returned to their respective rooms each carrying a pile of clothing. Akari sank into her bed but sleep eluded her. There was still something she needed to do. Throwing her clothes back on she silently exited her room, walking to the one which she knew Itachi had been given. Without a knock she opened the door, stepped in, and found a kunai at her throat.

"Hmm, well done Itachi. I would have been disappointed by anything else."

"You were dead." He hissed vehemently in her ear. _Shit, he's as tall as I am? That's embarrassing._

"I am dead." She closed her eyes, a slight smile pulling unbidden on her lips. "Welcome to the Akatsuki and the world of the improbable."

"Explain yourself."

"To you? No. I don't think I will." They stood there, silent and unmoving until she spoke again. "Going to try and kill me now? It won't work."

"You came here to kill me."

"No."

"Then why?"

"Because I didn't want to do this in front of the others. Let go Itachi, I won't attempt to harm you." She wasn't sure why but he did as she said - perhaps ingrained obedience leftover from when she'd taught and cared for him. As soon as he removed his kunai she turned and threw her arms around his chest. "I'm so glad you're alright." She sighed into his tense body. "And sorry about earlier - alcohol makes people say stupid things, but that's how it is here when we aren't working."

"I don't understand."

"There are very few people in this world who remain important to me Itachi. You are one of those few." At this his arms wrapped around her as well. It was a strange moment, to be in the Akatsuki hideout but with someone she'd known so well from home. Someone who had been as close as family. His parents like her own aunt and uncle, he like a younger brother.

"I can't believe you're alive." He said softly, almost huskily. "When we heard that you'd died - It was awful. I'd been working in the Anbu as a member of team Ro for about a half a year when the news came. You should have seen Kakashi; the third had to practically restrain him from running off to the Mist. Anko your teammates and a few of the others would have gone with him. Most of us would have, including me. The Third insisted that you had been willing to give your life for peace and ordered us all to remain in the village." _Really? Well, that's good to know at least. What caused him to kill his clan? Itachi was always such a kind boy. What about Haru? Actually, I don't want to know. But what about my other friends? _

"Itachi.. I don't know why you did it but I know you and I won't tell anyone. I heard about Shisui before the whole thing..is it true? You must be hurting so much inside-"

"Stop. I won't talk about that."

Akari kissed his cheek. _It's true then. Even Shisui.. fuck._

"Fine. Just know that I'm here if you ever want to talk and explain your reasoning. Either way, you're still like a brother to me. No matter what you do in life or who you kill."

"Thank you." At this Akari stepped back and ruffled his hair despite his height and she felt him tense. She'd always hated when dad did that to her and Itachi had never appreciated when she did it to him.

"Akari, your actions." His tone was suddenly distant.

"Don't worry, I know how to act around the others. You just caught me on an off night."

Turning at the door she saw his face once again soften and she smiled and shook her head. "The Akatsuki isn't so bad - you'll see. We may be criminals, but at least we're comrades."


	20. Chapter 20) Consistency?

Age 19.5

For the next two years life remained constant. Missions, hanging out with other members, and changing the world little by little in her spare time by way of death and destruction. Orochimaru, who'd been a member for years but who almost never showed up at the hideout officially left the organization. Out of everyone he was who she'd gotten along worst with and she wasn't sad to see him go. Akari was pissed at him - he'd tried to steal Itachi's eyes and take over his body. She couldn't say she was surprised by this; he'd always been a creep. She was just glad that Itachi had won. Why he didn't kill the bastard was unfathomable to her.

Juzo's death came as a shock. Pain contacted them through their rings, all of them appearing as holograms as they were on their own missions. _Killed by Yagura, but Itachi survived. Dammit Yagura. _ As soon as she released the jutsu Akari's mind raced back to that night Juzo had saved her. '_If you have the chance, kill the bastard. I need to be going.' He'd stood. 'I've accepted a job with a group called the Akatsuki. If you're ever looking for a place to belong, you should try there.' _She thought too of the many times they'd all watched television together, she'd rejected his lame attempts to hit on her (or Sasori and Kakuzu used threads or tentacles to keep Juzo's hands off of her). The other times were great too, when they'd played poker and the frequented hot spring trips, when they sparred or especially when they'd played pranks on the other members. _I'll do it Juzo, I swear. I'll kill the bastard._

_The Land of Snow; it was nice at first, but it's getting old. _ Akari mused as she breathed in the fresh air. As the freezing air hit her lungs they tightened, making her gasp. _I should be used to it by now. Ugh. But it's even colder than the wolves' Oinosu. _Breathing out she watched the visible breath in the sky. It'd been three weeks. She'd been staying in a small village posing as a traveling pastry chef while gathering intel and tracking a shinobi with a large bounty on his head. (Desserts were the only food she excelled at making and it gave her an opportunity to indulge and learn about this land's sweets.) After all, gathering funds and intel was her primary mission at the moment. Just because it was a small nation didn't mean that it could be overlooked.

Currently she was in the middle of nowhere, the body set temporarily in the snow. He was heavy and she wasn't in a rush - the cold would keep it from smelling too badly. He'd been from the Hidden Waterfall working on his own mission but she'd made sure that he'd never make it back. _It's not that much farther to the nearest collection office in the Land of Ice. Suck it up Akari and do your job. _ With an annoyed grunt she concentrated chakra where needed and heaved the man who was much larger and heavier than herself onto her back, continuing on.

_An igloo… how fitting. _Akari mused as she pounded on the ice door. "I've brought Land of Waterfall number seven." After a moment the door slid open and she trudged in, snow falling from her boots onto the dirt. The interior was much more roomy and warm than expected and she dropped the body onto the central table.

"Number seven.. Let me verify." The woman said, comparing the body to her book. This was the only woman that she'd met so far in the black trade and Akari refrained from staring. She was dark haired and her aura matched. "Yes, it's in order. Here's the money." The girl handed over a briefcase and Akari set to counting it. Kakuzu would skin her alive if the amount differed even a little. She counted twice. _Good, all here._

"See you again."

"I hope so." The woman responded, an odd gleam in her eye. Akari left without a backwards glance.

Finally free of her heavy load Akari practically skipped away across the top of the snow (using her chakra). She refused to take a boat past the Land of Water - if she got too close she wasn't sure she'd be able to restrain herself but she knew she wasn't yet ready. It would take more training still. She was so close to figuring out sage mode.. Instead she went back through the Land of Iron towards the port. The weather was warmer here and she put her cloak into a scroll, slipping it into her pocket. A mile out from the port city she began to feel twitchy. _Dammit now what?_ She snapped internally, refraining from looking around and instead focused. _Two at least… but it's a lot of chakra._

"Yuri." The familiar voice greeted her as he always did when not at the base. Akari's mouth twitched.

"Itachi. This is a pleasant surprise." She still didn't look at him. "Why are you here?"

"Just a mission. You didn't come when our leader summoned." Akari rolled her eyes. Yes she'd missed the hologram meeting but she'd been in the middle of a battle. Itachi had finally drawn level with her.

"Your point?"

"I have a new partner." Her attention caught she glanced at him. His eyes darted to the side and she turned to see who'd come with him. For a moment the two stared at each other in shock, neither knowing what to say. Akari's mind went momentarily blank, not having expected this.

"Kari?" He finally whispered incredulously. At this her body seemed to come alive and she flung herself at the man known these days as the Monster of the Hidden Mist.

"Holy shit!" She cried, excited. Kisame's arms wrapped around her as well, spinning her around in an undignified manner and when she finally pulled back to look at him it was to see a faint purple blush spread across his blue cheeks. "I can't believe it - you're Akatsuki? But you loved the Mist!? And you have a sword now?"

"Things change. This is Samehada."

"I see." She let him go. "Nice to meet you Samehada." She joked and then jumped as the sword wiggled slightly.

"I assumed you were dead.. Or worse. Akari I swear I didn't know about what he was doing to you. Zabuza said -"

"That's enough Kisame." She interrupted, her tone cold and sharp. Itachi was looking at them both with a calculating look, trying to understand what they were referring to.

"Aren't you supposed to be wearing your cloak?" He asked casually.

"Damn Itachi, you're such a stickler for the rules." She shook her head, putting it back on. "And how do you get all the best partners while I haven't had a single one?"

"You know it's because you work well with everyone. It says a lot that you're able to jump from person to person."

"Yeah, but then I get stuck alone having to carry heavy ass bounties by myself." She laughed. You guys going to the port too?"

"No, we just got here."

"Itachi, don't you think we could walk with her? It's been a while since I've seen my old teammate after all."

"Fine. Why not. I didn't realize you two were so close." There was a subtle threat in his voice that made her grin slightly. _Since when has he been so protective? Haha, that's my Ita-kun._

"So, what's that asshole Zabuza up to these days? I.. um.. I heard a rumor that Mangetsu died?"

"Yeah.. He suspected Mangetsu of betraying him and sent him on a solo mission that was near suicidal. He took out many but died in the process."

"Damn. Just another incentive for me to kill him."

"Yeah. And Zabuza finally found someone willing to be his weapon. A cute kid with a nasty jutsu. To think, that could have been you if you weren't so stubborn."

"Hah. You're funny. He doesn't like to share."

"No. No He does not."

"Who is this 'He' that you speak of?" Itachi asked calmly.

"Not for you to know 'Tachi,"

_Not something you need to know. If you're gonna be protective regarding a comrade then I don't want you to know about me. Granted the others already know, but still. You're different. You're like a brother and admitting that to you would just make me feel weak. _ They'd reached the pier and Akari grinned at the prospect of going on the boat. Turning to her friends she gave a little wave, at which point her ring began to glow as did both the other member's. "The fuck's he want now?" Quickly Akari sat, rubbed her ring and made the hand sign. Her chakra self faced Pain. "Hello Pain." She smirked at her nerve - generally she called him leader-sama but no one else was here yet and in this state he couldn't really punish her for impudence.

"Akari. Come back immediately. We've found a new member and must meet. Five days."

"Sure. I'll tell Itachi and Kisame - they're with my body."

"See that you do."

Releasing the jutsu she stood up.

"You guys'll have to hurry with your mission. We have a meeting in five days."

"Great." Kisame replied sarcastically. Her eyes were on Itachi though who was looking at her in horror. _Dammit, Kisame must have told him._ She glared at the blue man. _Stupid fuckin shark man._

"Thanks Sooo much for that Kisame." The purple was much more noticeable in his cheeks now, a guilty look on his face and she waved as she boarded the boat. Meeting Itachi's now neutral expression with one of defiance the vessel set off.


	21. Chapter 21) Free Time vs Missions

Itachi Kisame and Sasori were chosen to go get the new member. He'd be Sasori's partner. While she'd been gone Pain had disposed of Hanzo the Salamander and the main base had been moved to the Rain, so Akari went to check it out. It was bigger, brighter, and nice to have food options nearby. This last aspect alone was exciting enough to make her appreciate the move. As Konan officially ran the Rain with Pain Akari hung out to see what it was like. Having some girl time was a welcome change and the two went out shopping, worked out together and even went for drinks a few times. Sasori brought Deidara, the new member, to the Rain hideout a few weeks later. He was a funny kid even younger than Itachi but somehow already a huge flirt. He found out the hard way not to touch Akari on his first day when he slapped her ass. Immediately weapons were flying and Deidara was screaming. After the shock he began chucking small explosives at her. They were beautiful when they exploded and she paused her onslaught for a second to appreciate them.

"Ooh, they're pretty." She hadn't seen fireworks since the day her father had became hokage and these reminded her of them. His counterattack ceased.

"Wait really? You really like my explosions, yeah?"

"Yeah."

From that moment on the two were cool. She liked his long hair and bangs that were so similar to her own in length and she found too that he was funny and had a temper with a short fuse. The two enjoyed sparring together and sometimes when they were feeling lazy they even tried out new hairstyles on each other.

As Akari had some free time on her hands she began really focusing on sage training. Although it took a lot of chakra Akari was able to teleport back to a seal she'd left at the Oinosu. The training was intense and difficult. Controlling nature chakra, it was found, was not something Akari was naturally gifted at. Sage training required being able to sit absolutely still while harnessing nature energy, allowing nothing to distract the student.

The wolves had her sit under a freezing waterfall for hours, in the snow, on ice, on a mountaintop, and while riding on a wolf's back. Needless to say, this training took a long time. Reo and the others laughed good naturedly at her and she tried and failed not to let them or the training itself distract her, and then tried again. Day after day the routine continued, only taking breaks when Pain contacted her via the ring to go do a mission.

Finally, eight months in from when she'd begun really working on the training, she was there. A complete sage mode was still a little difficult, but a partial was doable. Still this wasn't enough. Continuing to practice Akari began trying to harness nature chakra even while on the move, a feat that was frustratingly complicated. Of course it didn't help that just as she felt that she was getting close to a breakthrough she'd be summoned to go assassinate someone or other or ordered to go get a secret scroll. It was a pain, but as it was Pain she couldn't refuse.

After more than a year of training Akari had done it - she could keep a sage mode going for at least twelve hours if she practiced regularly and was confident in her newfound abilities. Again she wondered why the hell her father hadn't used this power when fighting Kurama but she then shook her head, moving on, not wanting to revisit the past anymore.

-time break-

Twenty minutes in and she'd nearly finished checking the perimeter when she started to feel twitchy._ Damn there are people here.. Fuck._ Akari was high in the trees and stood still, focusing._ I can hear them coming closer. Frustrating_. It sounded like children talking, a girl yelling at a boy for something or other. Deftly she threw shuriken around the area, ready for them. _This chakra.. I know this chakra. Hmm, if I had to put a color to it it'd be deep green, just like him. _She smiled softly. _Why did it have to be you?_ A bug landed on her arm and Akari refrained from smacking it, not wanting to piss anyone off. _Now_. Flicking the bug off (not killing it) she teleported. Bugs were suddenly swarming in the air and she was ready, throwing kunais at the same time as creating a massive water cyclone. _EWWW! _She mentally screamed, having always been grossed out by bugs and being out of the habit of seeing them all the time. Still, she refrained from using fire for her old friend's sake. _Sorry bugs, I didn't want to kill you...hopefully water won't do that. It shouldn't. _She heard a voice, both familiar and different at the same time shouting orders to fall back and watch each other's backs. _Hmph, that won't save them._ Akari teleported to the weapons that were now over the genin's heads, catching one and knocking out the fat boy with the butt of her kunai. In midair she turned to see the others and locked eyes momentarily with a boy who looked very familiar.

-Shikamaru pov-

"Choji!"He fell to the ground. "What the hell is she?" He shouted. The red haired person was dressed in Anbu clothing complete with a mask. Only her bright ocean blue eyes were visible, meeting his with a calculating gaze for a brief second._ Definitely a girl. She's moving so quickly...How? "_Shadow possession jutsu!" His shadow snaked rapidly towards her but suddenly she was gone. _How?! How's she know about my technique? _A scream -_ "INO!" _Bugs were everywhere, a sphere around her, but then they were searching again._How is she doing it? The bugs should absorb her chakra. _The whizzing sound of a blade. He ducked and suddenly she was there, above him. A heavy blow landed on his temple and he blacked out.

_What...what a drag. Why? Why do I feel so weak? I can't move._ Looking around him he saw that he was propped sitting against a tree, a sort of scroll wrapped around him. _Is this why I'm feeling so weak? This scroll? _Trying to use his jutsu he found that he couldn't access his to his left and right he saw Choji and Ino still unconscious, also propped up with scrolls wrapped around them. In front of him stood Sensei and the attacker, a few arms lengths of space in between them. _I wish Asuma was here instead of this guy - shitty time to get sick._ Neither adult was attacking and Shikamaru failed to understand why while considered feigning sleep to avoid drawing attention.

"You can't be her but my chakra beetles say otherwise."

"Kenji, we both know that I can be."

"You're dead. They said you were dead. It's been years."

_So this girl's supposed to have been dead? Who is she?_

"People say a lot of things."

"Then why are you here? Are you coming back to the village?" The girl let out a light laugh.

"Kenji.. You seem confused. I am not returning. I wouldn't return even if I could."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I'm part of a terrorist organization now. I'm just here on a mission."

"But why?! That isn't like you!" _A terrorist organization? That's the sort of friends he has?_

"You know that I've always been great at killing people - I'm just playing to my strengths."

"What's your end goal?"

"Personally? I want to destroy everything." A manic smile lit her face and Shikamaru shuddered.

"So you're going to kill us." It wasn't a question and Sensei spoke as if it was inevitable. She glanced at the tied up trio and shook her head.

"Careful with your words - you're gonna scare the little boy. If it was anyone but you - yes. However.." She shook her head again as if she was undergoing some sort of mental debate. "If I kill you now, what would have been the point in saving you all those times?" There was a smirk in her voice. "I mean, I even made sure not to kill your bugs today."

"I've saved you too... and thank you."

"Yes, twice if I recall correctly." For a moment it was quiet, the two seeming to have reached some sort of unspoken understanding.

"We're just here on a mission."

"I have business here Kenji. If you take your squad and leave then I'll let you live. If not then I'll be forced to kill you before my teammates arrive. You see, they enjoy playing with their victims." Shikamaru shuddered again. _Man she's even scarier than mom - what a drag. Can't we just go back to catching cats?_

"You'd just let us leave?"

"Conditionally."

"Oh?"

"I want answers."

"Fine."

"I never thought you'd be a sensei - you're a jonin now?"

He gave a little snort of laughter. "Thank you for your confidence." He replied sarcastically. "Yes. This was supposed to be a c rank mission. I'm just covering for Asuma." She nodded as if this made more sense.

"Shikaku?" _Dad?_

"He's fine." Sensei glanced over at him and Shikamaru realized for the first time that sensei's face was dripping with sweat, his clothes plastered to his body. _What did I miss while I was out? Why's he so afraid of her, and how's she know my dad?_

"That's his son." Not a question as she too looked at him. "It's been a long time Shikamaru - I figured it was you. You look a lot like him."

"What?" He asked, confused. "Lady I don't know you. This is such a drag, can we just go home?"

"Hmph. He didn't get the killer instincts from Shikaku or Yoshino. Funny. And Haru?" She continued, asking another question of sensei instead of responding to Shikamaru. _How does she know my parents? _Sensei's face went white, a ghostly white.

"You know what happened to them."

"Yes, but I liked to think that perhaps he was gone at the time."

_What is going on here?_

"He died with the rest of them." She nodded. "I have a request for you now." She tilted her head as if curious. "It was smart to wear Anbu clothing to disguise yourself, but let me see your face. I've missed it." _You've missed it? What, did you used to date or something? It'd explain why you're so nervous and- _His thoughts were cut short as the girl lifted off her mask. He couldn't help but stare. _Holy crap, she's beautiful!_ Sensei was shaking his head in apparent disbelief. "Even prettier than Kushina. Jiraiya was right." He muttered. "You're the assassin too, aren't you?"

"I'm not telling."

"Kari-"

"That's enough Kenji. Life changes things. I'm out of time now though...you need to be leaving before they arrive."

"Kari come with us. Come back home - we all miss you." _Wait, so that Anbu marking on her arm, is that real? She's a Leaf shinobi? Maybe a rogue? _She was shaking her head, a small smile playing on her lips with an expression he couldn't place..

"Kenji." She stepped closer to him. "I'll be sending you back now. I'd appreciate if you didn't tell everyone of my existence. After all, I'm officially dead. And we wouldn't want to taint his legacy." Sensi nodded.

"I'll have to tell the Hokage but I'll make sure that no one else is aware."

"That's fine, tell Hiruzen I say 'Hey."

"Are you going to try to kill him too?"

"Hmm. Yes, but not just him. I'm going to kill everyone. You got a pass this time but it won't happen again. Not while you're still a shinobi of the Leaf. Let's just hope our paths don't cross again." The two were only an inch apart now. Sensei was sweating harder than before, looking both terrified and incredibly sad. Shikamaru didn't understand why he didn't attack her or at least use his bugs and then it was too late. She touched his face with her hand. "Sleep, my dear old friend." Her hand was glowing a deep blue and the sensei fell limp onto the ground, unconscious. She turned back to look at Shikamaru and the two unconscious children. "I'm expecting you to keep this to yourself Shikamaru."

"This is such a drag. I won't mention it to anyone if you just let us live."

"Good. I'll know if you do."

Biting her thumb she did the summoning move. A giant puff of smoke and two massive wolves appeared, one white and the other black. She placed each person on a wolf carefully, tying them down securely. Sensei was added last after Akari wrapped him in a chakra suppressing scroll as well.

"What sort of coward suppresses their enemy's chakra?" Shikamaru asked before he could stop himself.

"The sort who knows how well it works first hand." She scowled. "Asahi, Daku, please take them towards the Leaf. Once there you can release them or leave them to be found, I don't really care."

"They're heavy." The white one who carried Choji and Ino complained.

"Don't complain - I've got the adult."

"But mine's fatter."

"I know." She interrupted the two. "Thank you so much, I owe you both." From the side of the wolf Shikamaru watched as they sped off away from the redheaded girl, his head bumping against the black fur of its side. It was very uncomfortable with the wolves' bones continually digging into his muscles. The canines were fast and what had been a three day trip took them only the rest of that day, arriving at the Leaf in the evening. The wolves dumped them just outside the gate by lighting themselves on fire. By now of course all four of them were awake and yelled as the flames reached them, searing off the ropes. The gate guards Izumo and Kotetsu ran over as the wolves disappeared into thin air and put them out, then undid their bindings. Despite charred clothes none of them had been injured. The sensei offered no explanation but instead told them to go home, to rest, and to not breathe a word of what happened to anyone as he went to give report to the hokage.

"I'm home."

"Hey, Shikamaru. You're early."

"Where's mom?"

"She's out with a few of the other moms. How was your mission?"

"It was a drag." Frowning his dad stepped closer.

"What happened to your face? And your clothes?"

"Nothing." _The kunai hilt must have left a mark. This whole thing's such a drag._

"Shikamaru." His dad crossed his arms. "I'm not an idiot. What happened on your mission? You shouldn't be home for a few days still at the least."

"We... we didn't make it to the mission." _She won't really be able to know if I tell my dad, will she?_

"Why not?" He sat back down at the table and took a drink of whatever it was in his cup, looking curious.

"Dad... who's Kari?" He'd never seen his father's face go white before but it paled in an instant as he choked on his drink. _Funny, it's basically the same reaction that the sensei had earlier. _"I wasn't supposed to mention it to anyone, but who is she?" His father rose from the table and walked away, coming back a moment later with a small framed photograph. He handed it to Shikamaru who stared at the old picture, his dad's face now as composed as ever.

"That's right, you had Kenji as a squad leader this time. Kari's name is a taboo word among the shinobi of this village, especially for the ones his age. This was my old team: Kenji on the right, Haru on the left, and Akari in the middle. Is that who you meant by Kari?"

"Yes." He couldn't stop staring at the picture, at how young and innocent both the murderous girl and the sensei looked. _So that's why she asked about dad. And this is the other one she asked about - Haru... _"How did Haru die?"

"How did you know he was dead?"

"That isn't important." His dad gave him a weird look but answered the question.

"Haru was an Uchiha. He was killed in the attack that wiped out the entire clan. Now it's your turn to answer questions - why are you asking about these things?"

"I'm not supposed to say."

"I'll keep your secret."

"You promise?"

"Sure."

"I met her today. She's why we didn't make it to our mission." His dad stared at him.

"That isn't possible. She died in the Land of Water a long time ago."

"Well she seemed alive enough today. The only reason she didn't kill us is 'cause we said we'd keep quiet about seeing her. She could have though.. She had already won when she decided to let us live. I don't understand why." Silence.

"I need another drink." He poured himself a very large glass.

"It's a drag, I know."

"No, Shikamaru. It's not a drag." He took a deep swig of his alcohol. "You see, Akari was - is- the daughter of the Fourth Hokage. If it really was her you faced then I'm not surprised that she managed to stop you. She was a born prodigy, a headstrong and cocky child who aimed to be Hokage and who almost always won her sparring matches against the older boys. There's no way Kenji would have beaten her but the fact that she let him live... She's good enough at shogi (chess) to understand basic strategy. Perhaps she hasn't managed to break all of her old bonds yet with specific people. I don't think she would have killed you either if she didn't have to, since you're my son. When she was sent to the Mist she trained with them and became known as a very dangerous jonin before she was said to have died. But the fact that she's alive, no matter what she chooses to do with her life, is not a drag. Deep down she's a good person. Hmm, she even used to babysit you when you were little. Changed your diapers and everything." _Ugh, gross. What a drag._

-Akari POV-

_Well, that was unexpected._ She hadn't anticipated it to be so painful - being told to come back to the village and refusing. _No. I belong with the Akatsuki. _Finishing the perimeter check she teleported, appearing midair. She was falling. "Shit!" A pair of arms was around her suddenly as were chakra strings and Akari had to mentally restrain herself from punching the guy whose arms she was in. It was Deidara of course.

"Put her down brat." Sasori growled. "I'd already caught her."

"Hm. It's good for the both of you to not always be in control, yeah." His smirk changed quickly as she sent a murderous glare his way. She was set down.

"Damn I hate teleporting to these stupid birds." She complained, sending chakra to her feet to keep herself from falling. "It's just so difficult. And take your threads off me - I'm fine now."

The threads lingered for just a moment before disappearing. The puppet that Sasori'd encased himself in wasn't looking her way. Deidara was clearly bored though.

"So, Sasori my man, you have a thing for Akari?"

"You're both just brats."

"It's Yuri when we're not at the base - never forget that." She scowled at the newer member. He was about to respond but Sasori cut in.

"Any trouble?"

"None."

"Good. You both know the deal. No destruction 'till I get my puppets."

Both Akari and Deidara nodded their understanding. Deidara dropped them off at the town before taking off again. Immediately they were set upon and the two battled. They killed off the weaklings but a few were deemed worthy enough. These ones they didn't finish off, only poisoned. Once he'd gotten the ones he'd been after Akari began burning things up while Sasori exited the area.

"Leave some for me, yeah!" Deidara shouted as suddenly explosions hailed around her.

"Fuckin' asshole." She muttered to herself, teleporting to the shuriken of hers which Sasori was holding. The two waited for Dei to be finished with his bombing and then Sasori returned to the bird.

"Hurry up. I don't like to be kept waiting." Sasori scolded as Akari hesitated.

"Actually, I'll see you guys around. It's free time for me now, so I'm gonna go tie up some loose ends." Hiroku (Sasori's puppet) glared at her.

"Is it that time already?"

"Yes."

"Very well. Try not to die."

"Fuck off."

"What time is that?" Deidara asked. "Is she on her period or something?"

"Just fly, brat." Sasori commanded as Akari, shaking her head in disbelief, set off towards the Land of Water.


	22. Chapter 22) The Demon Returns

_Wind style, finally complete. _Akari smiled to herself as she looked at the destruction surrounding her. Uprooted trees and overturned land was everywhere. Currently she was on the Eastern edge of the Land of Fire, Shakuba town. Well, just outside of it._ Alright, two days to rest in preparation and then I'm off. _Frowning she looked down at her arm. She'd burned it a few days earlier in a freak accident involving a large group of drunk men and Akari's curiosity regarding becoming proficient at Deidara's jutsu. She wasn't much of an artist but she enjoyed explosions and he'd given her quite a lot of clay to practice with. _Damn, I really hadn't wanted to be injured while doing this._ Shaking her head she trudged towards the town and her hotel room, looking forward to sleep. _I'll try and heal myself a little tonight and tomorrow at least... well, after a drink._

Akari's bar that she'd begun frequenting was small dingy and absolutely perfect for her. A tall blonde man came over to her, leaning on the counter.

"Hey sexy, did it hurt when you fell?" _Fuck not this cheesy pick up line again._

"No, but my knee stings a bit."

"What?"

"Yeah, I scraped it when I crawled up from hell." She shot a dark grin at him. "Want to see my favorite way to skin a douchbag? I've gotten pretty good at it." The guy held up his hands and backed away quickly.

"You've got quite a mouth on you." The bartender scolded. She glared at him, not liking how men tended to think they could talk to her. It was always the same - they'd tell her to watch her language, to act more ladylike, to smile more.. She was sick of it. The girl who'd been working the last few days had been much more preferable - they'd gotten along well.

"Yes, and it can take quite a bit of alcohol, so I'll have another double." He frowned but poured her another glass. Four more times men tried to hit on her, she rejected and terrified them, and the bartender acted as though she was in the wrong. Finally when he said "You should just pick a man at the bar and go with it - you won't get a better offer." Her final straw snapped. Threatening to cut off his arm and shove it up his ass, he cut her off. Akari was swearing and pulling out a knife to make good on her threat when a large hand landed on her shoulder. She slashed more accurately than any trashed person should be able to but her attack was blocked by a gloved hand.

"Hey kid, that's enough." The voice was quiet, low, and for some reason sent shivers up her spine. Turning around to give the guy a piece of her mind she suddenly lost all words. He was taller and more muscular but he looked more or less the same to her. A narcissistic asshole who she hadn't thought she'd see ever again. _Demon of the Mist my fuckin' ass. She rolled her eyes at his audacity. _"Besides, I know you wouldn't want to hurt my perfect body."

"Psh, fuck off."

"If you insist." He winked. "Let's get going."

The bartender was staring openly.

"Let go of me you asshole - you think we're still cool?"

With an exasperated sigh he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She kicked and punched, though the way he was holding her stopped her from reaching her weapons and despite everything she didn't want to use jutsu on him. "I swear I'll skin you alive you pointy toothed weirdo." She hissed as she gave up her struggle. He carried her to her hotel (she had no idea how he knew where she was staying) and ignoring the shocked look of the front desk man proceeded to carry her up to her room.

"Key."

"It's in my weapons pouch." She could feel his hand so close to her ass and even after it left the pouch he patted her there, causing her to flinch. That was the final straw. Sending a strong electric current through her body she forced him to release her as he opened the door, though he still shoved her inside.

"Who the hell do you think you are Zabuza Momochi?! The only reason I didn't kill you immediately was because we used to be comrades but you're nothing but a piece of shit! I should have done it sooner."

"Calm down." He complained. "I only stopped you from murdering a bartender. Besides, I never said I wanted a comrade."

"You've done so much more than that!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You let that bastard take me." Silence rang between the two.

"You knew it was coming. You'd known for years."

"Still though. How could you?"

"I also tried to kill him."

"Yeah?"

"Of course. That's why I'm rogue now."

"But you did it for your own reasons."

"Obviously. I'm going to rule that land someday. What are you doing back here? Didn't think you'd ever come so close to the Mist again." Her eyes flashed.

"There's something I have to do. Unfinished business."

"You're going to do it with that arm? Pathetic."

"There's no other choice - for once I have enough time off."

"Let me heal that arm."

"I'm not good at healing, but you're absolute shit." She laughed

"Haku." A beautiful child stepped out of the attached bathroom. _Of course, that's how he knew where I was staying. He must have followed me earlier then layed a trap._ "Haku is skilled at medical ninjutsu.

"She's your companion?"

"He's my tool."

The beautiful boy bowed slightly.

"Please, if it will please master Zabuza then I would heal your arm. I live to serve my master." Shaking her head but feeling rather dizzy Akari collapsed onto the edge of her bed, the alcohol finally taking effect.

"Fine. Thanks. I'm gonna sleep now. Don't kill me." Closing her eyes Akari passed out.

For a day and a half Akari stayed with Zabuza and his..partner? Weapon? Whatever you want to call him. She was pretty sure they were screwing each other though she couldn't be sure. A day and a half was the time that it took for her arm to be healed and all the weapons to be prepared. Regardless of the past Akari enjoyed being around him. They bullshitted about the old days and shared new stories. He was annoyed that she'd joined up with the Akatsuki though he didn't seem too surprised. He'd never doubted for a minute that she'd lived through her escape. Zabuza told her that he'd been working for Gato - he'd sent a few of his followers to kill a bridge builder who apparently had a ninja guard and was waiting for them to report back.

Saying their goodbyes Akari walked away into the water, her chakra surrounding her in a film as she entered the ocean. As she walked deeper she became completely surrounded by her chakra. Once ten feet below the water she allowed her feet to leave the ocean floor, swimming with the chakra still around her. Thanks to this original jutsu of her own that didn't use much chakra at all she was able to breath while underwater. It also rendered the jutsu user invisible while in use.

Having spent so much time in the Mist proved to have its advantages, allowing Akari to exit the water in an area where no one would see her. _Oh the memories._ She'd exited in a very poor part of the village and no one was out at this early hour to see her arrive. Turning her cloak inside out so that it was solely black she wrapped it around herself and continued down a side street. It would soon be light out - no time to kill him now. At the back of the alley she pressed on the brick wall, searching for the secret entrance. _No, no, not this one... damn where is it? _She'd never paid much attention before as someone else had always opened it. After she'd tried what felt like every brick one finally sank an infinitesimal amount at her touch. Pushing her chakra at it it moved, revealing a small dingy secret room. Entering quickly and closing the door Akari lit a candle and looked around. Grey brick walls, a table and chairs in the middle, an old couch on the far side, an empty overturned styrofoam cooler and nothing more. It hadn't changed a bit other than the thick dust that coated everything. And the cooler. _Of course - of course they still used it after I was imprisoned. _Carefully she set the candle in the holder they'd carved into the table. Going to the couch she flipped the cushions and sat down, staring at the table. The table where she'd learned cards, the place where she and her squad would come when they didn't want to be bothered.


	23. Chapter 23) Revenge

Akari slept all day, waking long hours later as if by an alarm. _It's time. _Once again wrapping herself in the cloak she ate quickly and stole into the night. Knowing Yagura she knew that at this time, when the night finally quieted and the world seemed at peace he enjoyed walking on the moonlit beach. How often he'd mentioned it, saying that if she could behave perhaps he'd allow her to accompany him in time. She'd heard rumors over the years regarding him and knew that he now had a wife and child; hopefully this one habit of his hadn't changed. Silently she made her way through the shadows of the rundown buildings in this area. Finally arriving at the cliff overlooking the beach she looked down and her eyes narrowed. Focusing she went into a partial sage mode, her eyes turning golden and her teeth sharpening. Her ears too changed, becoming more pointed. Below her was the grey spiked hair she knew so well. Suppressing a shiver Akari sent a rainstorm of weapons down, each attached to a paper bomb. Yagura's tailed beast mode erupted as the tails swatted away the bombs just as they exploded. Akari hadn't waited for this, throwing a handful of Deidara's detonating clay only a moment after. They were small and dark, blending in with the night. Some were swatted away with the paper bombs but no way he'd gotten all of them.

"Katsu!" She ordered, making the hand sign. Explosions erupted all over the beast as he roared, looking for the source of the voice and attack, finding her furious face.

"You." He snarled in alarm and anger, his voice altered terribly by the tailed beast.

Throwing shuriken he swatted them away but they weren't Akari's goal, just a distraction. Teleporting instead to one that was on the ground near his feet she'd already began her jutsu; quickly forming chakra in her palm and spinning it multiple directions she landed a hit with her rasengan, knocking the jinchūriki back as he roared out. For a brief second she thought she'd won but no - he was still coming, forming a beast bomb as his tails whipped out to hit her. Teleporting farther from him he let the bomb fly. She only barely managed to escape and then he was on top of her as she was gathering chakra again, putting lightning with the wind style of her father's this time, a move she'd been working on for what seemed like forever. He slashed at her as she jumped at him, releasing the jutsu and simultaneously going into full sage mode. (Previously she hadn't thought she'd need to resort to this). She kept the rotation going as it bore into him, his tails whipping her simultaneously.

When he finally got away she summoned Reo. They'd already discussed tactics and she threw more of Deidara's bombs. "Katsu." At the same time of the explosions she sent a massive fireball jutsu and then made the signs for her lightening release, bringing lightning crashing onto him. Reo let fly fire as well as he lept forward. The tailed beast mode dissipated and the young looking Kage was revealed standing ready for her attack. He grasped his staff and she drew her sword. There was no denying it - despite his injuries he was superior when it came to their weapons, but unlike him she had more chakra left and plenty of kunai and shuriken with her transportation markings. Most importantly she had Reo. After what could have been more than an hour he lay still on the sand. Sage mode leaving her Akari paced towards the man she hated most in the world, feeling only disgust and hatred. Again using her father's move she focused her chakra and smashed down onto his back, creating a huge hole in his abdomen. Using her foot she flipped him over. He was somehow still breathing.

"Akari.. how-"

"Fuck off you monster, how dare you say my name! This is for what you did to me, Juzo, Mangetsu, Kisame, and Zabuza." Using her very last kunai she severed his carotid. Blood spurted everywhere, the light leaving his eyes, and Finally Akari collapsed, completely exhausted. She was breathing heavily and, looking at herself, scoffed. She was almost as cut up as Yagura, blood blooming from many places on each of her limbs as well as her chest back abdomen neck and face. All she wanted was to lay down and rest. _No. No you don't. I'm not ready to die yet. _Her subconscious refused stubbornly. Hating that this thought was true enough she dragged herself up and gathered as many of her chakra seal weapons as she could find. _Can't let them find these...though they'd have a hard time proving it was me. _From her pocket she took out something she'd brought with for just this occasion - a pressed lily. Setting it on top of the bloody still body she took one last look at her former captor and personal demon, wincing at the memory. Because of this man she still flinched when touched, still was unable to have any semblance of a romantic relationship. _Hmm. You've just been fucked by me for the last time. _She wouldn't bring his body for bounty - wouldn't touch it ever again.

"Let's move." Looking up at her friend for the first time since their ridiculous onslaught her breath caught. Most of his face and much of his fur was covered in blood. He'd lost an eye.

"Reo-" Her voice hitched as she gathered up the remainder of her chakra and placed a healing hand on his eye socket, stopping the bleeding. There was nothing she could do to save his eye but she could cauterize the vessels. "I'm so sorry. You saved my life during that fight but... I'm so so sorry!" It was true. During their fight he'd saved her numerous times.

"Akari, I would do it again. Now wrap your injuries and let's move." Nodding her head that was beginning to feel dizzy she took out her wraps and worked as quickly as she could. She also took out a rope. Setting herself on Reo she tied herself to his back, just in case. As soon as she finished he took off, sprinting across the surface of the ocean, on the way to the hideout.

The two were barely halfway across the water when Akari lost consciousness. She woke some time later, not sure why at first. The trees around her throwing sections of the world into shadow were very disorienting. The pain was much worse than it'd been immediately after the fight. Every inch of her body protested. During the fight adrenaline and purpose had driven her but now she felt as though she'd been trampled and ripped apart by some sort of giant monster. Managing to look to Reo she saw him apparently asleep but with alert ears. She felt sick remembering that he'd lost an eye for her and wondered how he'd managed to untie her from his back. Among the hurt was a misplaced pain. Not sore or sharp but hot. _My ring. _She finally realized that it was burning into her finger. Pain was summoning them and judging by the heat he'd been trying to get her attention for a while. Taking stock of her chakra Akari concluded that she had enough left to go for just a moment. Forcing herself to sit up and fighting the dizziness she closed her eyes, rubbed her ring, and performed the jutsu. Opening her eyes again she took note of the other members around the wall.

"Damn Akari, you look like shit." Hidan, the newest member laughed.

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed." She responded back sarcastically.

"What happened to you bitch?"

"Go fuck yourself. I don't have the time or chakra to deal with your shit right now."

"Akari where are you?" Pain asked, businesslike.

"Land of Hot Water."

"Which team is near her?"

"We're nearby." Sasori replied. "And I can perform some medical ninjutsu."

"Very well. Go to offer assistance and back up for Akari." He turned his attention to her again. "I take it your personal mission was successful?"

"The Mizukage is dead."

An impressed murmur went around the group.

"Well done. Now leave before you use more chakra." Without responding Akari ended the jutsu, panting. Reo was looking at her closely.

"Come here Reo, let me see your face again." He complied and her hand lit a dark blue as she placed it on the spot where his eye once was, healing it more. No matter what happened she wouldn't let her favorite wolf be in pain. She'd just finished and was feeling proud of her work when the world spun violently and she passed out for a second time.

Low rumbling growls woke her. Opening her eyes she found that she was on her stomach passed out in the grass with paws on either side of her head. Reo was standing over her, growling a warning to the newcomers. It was then that Akari noticed the two in matching robes.

"'S'okay Reo." She'd never allowed the other members to meet her summoning animals before. At this he stopped his warning notes and stepped slightly away to allow them to approach. "Sasori, Dei, thanks for coming but I'm really fine." She bluffed.

Deidara snorted in derisive laughter as Sasori looked at her, clearly both worried and annoyed.

"Yuri, we need to heal you immediately." He stated. "How could you let yourself get so injured?" The anger was growing in his voice and it reminded her of how Zabuza used to get annoyed at her while training.

"If it wasn't for Reo I'd be dead." Akari muttered. "Dei, could you please wash his other injuries and apply an antibacterial salve? It's in my bag." She gestured to the bag that had used to be in a scroll.

"Sure..he won't kill me, un?"

"I won't kill you." Reo answered in his deep voice, making Deidara jump.

"Right, come on over here. We'll give my man Sasori space to heal her, yeah." The two moved away as Sasori knelt down beside where she was lying. His hands lighting a dull yellow he began to perform medical ninjutsu, his usually emotionless puppet's face growing angrier and angrier by the minute.

"Akari you almost died." He hissed. "Your injuries are serious."

"Too bad for you." She sighed.

"What?"

"You always say I'd make a good puppet. Sorry to disappoint you."

"Don't be stupid. You're such a brat." They were silent for a time, Akari trying hard not to fall asleep again. "As soon as you're more stable we're taking you back to the base. There are too many enemy ninja around this area."

"Okay." She suddenly didn't have the energy to argue the way she usually did and lay her head back. The world was spinning once more and things were hurting more intently. "Are you killing me?" She whispered, realization hitting as she forced her leaden eyes open to stare at the puppetmaster.

"Shut up brat, that wasn't me."

"Mmm, m'kay S'sori. Sorry." Akari mumbled as she closed her eyes once more.

Above her Sasori was working frantically; a major vessel had just ruptured. Needing whatever edge he could get he stripped her cloak and clothing off. Even bruised and bloody Sasori had to avert his eyes, admitting that she would indeed make a wonderfully beautiful and strong puppet. He'd seen her exposed before of course, during poker and in hot springs, but this was different. She was so... helpless.

"Deidara!" He called to the other member. Both the blonde and the wolf came into view. "She's gotten worse, we need to go- Now. Get the bird ready." Deidara was staring open mouthed at the exposed form of Akari and Sasori quickly threw her cloak over her. "BRAT! Hurry up!"

"Right." Taking out a bird from his pocket he expanded it. Sasori picked up Akari carefully, noting how soft and delicate she felt in his arms. Usually her personality was harsh and blunt and playful, but this was so different. Holding her carefully he jumped onto the bird. "We'll have her contact you as soon as she's better Reo." The blonde called as he jumped on. The wolf vanished and the bird took off. While flying Sasori continued to work on the unconscious redhead lying on the bird.

"Sasori my man, she's gonna be alright, yeah?" Deidara's voice quivered.

"I don't know. Hurry up."

"You don't like to wait?"

"No. She doesn't have the time." At these words Deidara forced the bird to go faster. Sasori stared at the girl's unconscious face as he worked, aware that Deidara was doing the same thing.

_All these years I thought she'd be better if she was less aggressive but seeing her like this... no. She is meant to be rough. A fighter. A sometimes too-hyper brat. Perfect in herself. She really would make a wonderful puppet, but I'll do whatever I can to keep her alive. Why did you have to go and destroy the Mizukage? Stupid, reckless brat, going alone._


	24. Chapter 24) Recovery

_Ugh_. Akari's head hurt and she was incapable of forming any coherent thoughts.

"Hurry up Sasori, my man, hm." A voice said from above her and it was only then that Akari realized she was being carried in a pair of arms. Something tickled her nose and behind her closed lids light was present. Struggling she opened those lids to find a piece of blonde hair in her face.

"Dei-?" She asked in a weak whisper, closing her eyes again.

"Sasori-Danna, she's awake yeah, your healing worked. Get your old ass up and let's go."

"Dammit brat I'm almost out of chakra, I'll catch up." They stopped momentarily.

"Quick, she needs medical attention. She's a friend of Lady Angel's."

"Right away. Quickly, this way."

She was jarring against Deidara and let out a pained groan. Everything hurt so much. They stopped again and she felt her body being lowered, ending on a soft blanket. _Where am I?_Judging by the voices she concluded that there were many people around her and as she felt a pinch on her arm she succumbed once again to the darkness.

Akari was still sore and aching, still tired, and her head felt as though it had been split open but this time when consciousness came her eyelids seemed less heavy. She blinked in the dim light._This must be the Rain's hospital _she realized, never having been inside this building before. _And it's late. Who knows when. Well, I'm alive.. Oh shit I'm alive! I killed the bastard and lived!_ "HAH!" She laughed aloud, grinning madly and then groaning at the pain that accompanied the movement.

"What are you so pleased about, brat?" An annoyed voice came from the far side of the room. Looking over she saw Sasori in his true form reading a book. Needing water she noticed an open water bottle at her side and reached for it, managing to drink a little despite the stiffness of her arm.

"Sasori? What're you doing here?" At that moment memories began to come back and she felt bad about sounding rude. "You saved me...didn't you? Thank you."

"Go back to sleep."

"Why are you here so late?"

"You've forgotten once again that I'm no longer human. Since I don't need to sleep Konan asked that I spend nights here to monitor you."

"Oh. Well... thank you again." Awkward silence. "How bad was it?"

"Very. Many cuts, broken bones, and damage to your vessels, not to mention severe chakra depletion. You've been unconscious for twelve days." More awkward silence. "What was the laugh for?"

"Um, just the realization that I lived against that fucker."

"You're so vulgar." Inexplicably Sasori was smiling.

"Yeah, so what?" Akari asked a little defensively.

"You're better. It's good. You'll be traveling with Deidara and myself in two days time." Standing he left the room, Akari looking after him.

_I wonder what that was about... Whatever. Another mission so soon? This is going to be miserable. Great. _Closing her eyes Akari was once again granted sleep.

Rising with the sun Akari waited impatiently for a doctor to come by and discharge her, but it wasn't that easy. There were many last minute checks to perform and she wasn't allowed to leave until the early afternoon. It was good to realize that she could walk without much pain, just stiffness. Her whole body was still unbelievably sore. Akari, who was starving, made her way to her favorite dango shop. She'd almost arrived when she recognized two figures sitting outside eating their own sweets. Almost as excited to see her friends as she was to eat dango she waved as Deidara's face lit up. Sasori didn't even glance her way.

"Yuri! I was worried about you!" Deidara shouted before blushing, clearing his throat and correcting himself. "Hey, you're good. Cool, hm."

"Haha, hey Dei, you don't have to worry about trying to act cool around me. I'm gonna grab some dango, you guys want another round? Deidara agreed right away but Sasori declined. Shrugging Akari got herself an order of extra sweet dango along with a regular for Dei and sat with her comrades. While eating she realized that earlier when she'd thought of them as friends that they were the first shinobi not of the Leaf that she felt this way about. She was sure now that these two would be there for her. She wasn't sure if they really fit the criteria for friends, being sociopaths, but at least it was a start. _I guess I'm kind of like them now anyways... so maybe they aren't so bad of a fit._

Two days later they were on their mission. According to Konan Akari was going in order to keep an eye on Deidara - he'd recently gotten into an intense fight with Hidan and Konan wanted her opinion on his mental stability. Akari wasn't surprised that they'd had a fight; they fought often, and she was no better than either of them. But whatever. This mission was in the Land of Tigers and would be a long one but Akari didn't mind going off with her comrades on another adventure while being grateful for Deidara's birds to ride on (she was still hurting quite a lot.)

-time break-

"What are you going to do with your time off?" Akari glanced up at Itachi and shrugged. Things had been nonstop since her fight with the Mizukage and she'd finally been given a break - two weeks.

"Probably just travel a bit. I would just sleep the whole time but I'm pretty sure that if I stay I'll get put on more missions. Why? Any suggestions?"

Itachi shrugged in return. The two were always careful not to be overly friendly when others were around or while in public - out of habit they didn't want the others to know how close they really were. Bonds were easy to use against people when you're part of an S rank organization even if the others were friends. Currently they were at a Dango shop, Itachi being one of the few people who enjoyed sweets as much as she did.

"The third stage of the joint chunin exams will be held next week in the Leaf."

"Interesting. I haven't killed a Kage in a while, maybe I'll take that opportunity." She half joked.

"Good luck with that." Kisame butted in, joining them . "I hear Orochimaru will be attempting that himself."

"Oh, this I've gotta see. Thanks Kisame. Who knows, maybe I'll attack the council instead then just for shits and giggles." Akari grabbed two more of the dango skewers while Itachi smiled at her.

"Hmm, of course Yuri." Samehada was propped against the table.

"Hey Samehada." She greeted warmly, grinning as the sword squirmed. Kisame always said that Samehada loved her chakra and she couldn't help but feel a little flattered. Reaching over she petted it gently making Kisame grin._ Wish we could have pets here. I really Should be spending time with my wolves..._

"Don't go getting injured on us again." Itachi casually tacked on.

"More importantly, don't you go after our jinchūriki. The nine tails is ours." Itachi gave her a subtly worried glance which she ignored.

"Hah. No worries with that - As soon as this break is over it'll be time to search for my own." Akari rose from the table.

"Which one is yours again?"

"The five tails." Akari waved over her shoulder as she headed out to pack, leaving the guys with the rest of the food. There'd been a meeting while she was unconscious during which they divided up the jinchūriki. She suppressed a laugh, thinking of how she liked to complain about carrying dead weight - they'd given her the largest one.


	25. Chapter 25) Calm Before the Storm

Birds chirped flowers bloomed and streams gurgled as Akari made her way back through the Land of Fire. She was getting close to the village and was trying to decide how she'd disguise herself. Knowing that there would be plenty of ninjas who cold detect her deception she stopped at the last outpost town before she arrived, buying a brown wig. _In that case, I just won't rely on a transformation jutsu to hide me._

The gates of the village, a sight Akari hadn't seen in so long and hadn't expected to see for much longer. People walked in and out freely, a couple of girls near her chatting excitedly about shopping, shinobi boys, and the festival. _Tomorrow the fighting starts, so what should I do today?_ Not completely sure of that answer she decided to just meander around. While walking the once familiar streets she began to feel odd. All the faces she passed... so many ninja who looked like they were around her age, yet she didn't recognize them. _Well, I shouldn't be surprised. It's been more than 10 years. We've all changed a lot. Weird to think that more than half of my life has been spent away from this place. _Wandering away from the crowded streets she found herself walking the path that she'd taken so often before and before long she was looking at it. The place she'd once called home.

Glancing around and feeling reassured at the lack of twitchiness Akari walked around to the back and let herself in through the window that they never used to lock. _Everything is so neat, exactly like it was. _Walking over to the photos on the wall she wiped a finger across the glass, a thick line in the dust revealing a happier time. The three were eating dinner with Itachi's parents_. Wow.. I looked like an idiot back then. Hah, so concerned with food. I should have enjoyed those times more. It's funny, I thought Naruto would have been given this house and I left these so that he'd know of us, but I guess he lives somewhere else instead. I wonder how he is. Who ended up raising him? Probably the third hokage or Kakashi. They promised. I bet all my friends helped though. _Taking the photo out of from behind the glass pane she pocketed it. Going around the living room she took the rest as well. _I'm going to change this fucked up shinobi world that ruined our family, just watch. I'll do it. I've already done a lot but it isn't enough. Not until it's all destroyed._

Padding along the dust laden floor Akari went through the house. Her bedroom was just as she'd left it; almost completely empty from when she'd left for the Mist. Her parent's room was different. Taking out a scroll from her pocket Akari packed away some of Kushina's clothing that she liked as well as the jewelry. As a second thought she also took her father's team photos. Looking in the closet she glared at the white robe hanging inside. For a moment she hesitated and then grabbed it and the hat, packing them away as a reminder of where she was from. _If he hadn't been made Hokage... Well... I guess my job here is done. Guess I'll go get some food. Holy shit, is it already the evening?_

She hadn't realized she'd spent so long in her old house until noticing the dark sky. Ensuring that no one was around she climbed back out through the window and returned to the main streets. They were lit with lights and full of games. For a brief moment she remembered how it had been during her father's Hokage festival. _There!_ Outside a dango shop sat Asuma. He looked different than last time they'd met - shorter hair and a more adult look to him, but definitely still Asuma. As she looked longer at the group recognition dawned and she was able to see the children that they used to be in the adults they'd become. She'd passed some of them earlier but hadn't recognized them until seeing them with him. _That must be Kurenai then. Guy, Aoba, Raido, Ebisu.. Wow. Crazy. Where's Genma at? And Anko? _Averting her eyes as to not draw attention she continued on, feeling twitchy thanks to all the familiar and unfamiliar chakra nearby.

_It's weird, I was so used to being younger than them that I didn't really realize how much older some of them are - I mean Raido's nine years older than I am! Even Anko was three years older than me.. It's just weird. Sure I didn't mind when we were kids but it must have been really annoying for them back then, having a little kid around all the time._ She stopped at a hole in the wall sushi shop, ordering unagi and hamachi along with a thing of sake. No one she recognized came into the shop but she was still twitchy. _Perhaps it's just this particular village making me feel this way. _Finally after spending a while drinking she paid and left. _Fucking twitching!_ She wanted to yell in irritation but she'd spent so much time trying to learn to sense recently that she couldn't turn it off at will. _I'll have to work on that too. Hmm, I wonder how much I'll have to pay Kuzu for him to teach me... _Passing by the buildings she enjoyed listening to the random conversations as well as people watching. _I know that ponytail, is that the kid I let live not too long ago? Shikaku's kid, Shikamaru? Shit, how long ago was that... _He slid the door open, allowing Akari to listen in.

"Ughhh. Hey dad. Come on, can we go home already?"

"Wha-? Listen, Don't be a drag. You're supposed to be livin' it up at this festival."

"Yeah right, some festival. Ugh. It's a total drag."

"You idiot. Since ancient" the speaker took a long couple drinks. "times, the final competition has always been like a festival."

"I'm IN that final competition Tomorrow." The voice replied tiredly. "Oh man I don't have time to babysit you!"

"Hm? You're in it? What, seriously?"

"Ugh. Nevermind, just forget it."

Akari stifled her laugh as Shikamaru exited the restaurant and walked in the direction of Shikaku's house. _So, that kid's in it huh? _From inside she could hear ravenous eating. _Must be Choza. He's usually with Shikaku. I bet Inoichi's there as well. _Smirking to herself Akari thought of a fun little trick to play and walked the same way that Shikaku's kid had went towards their home. Taking off her wig Akari sat in a tree branch and performed a transformation jutsu so that she'd appear as she had when she'd been a kid, even adding in a bit of a messed look on top to replicate how it always looked when Shikaku or Minato would ruffle her hair._ Whoa this is weird, I feel like such a boy! Haha. I forgot how lightweight and freeing it is to not have breasts. The little things you don't realize till it's too late_. She mused. _Twitch. Twitch. He's coming. _Jumping from her tree she hid behind it.

Shikaku came stumbling down the dark path, swaying with his head down. _HAHAHA, this is gonna be HILARIOUS!_

"Sensei?" She whispered in a small voice, sticking her head out from behind the trunk. "Shikaku-sensei?" He stared, horror struck, at her.

"A-Akari!" He swayed, holding his head. "Hell how much did I drink-?"

"S-sensei?" He shook his head in reply.

"You're not really here Akari. Just my imagination. It's not the first time."

Stepping out completely from behind the tree she walked hesitantly towards him.

"Sensei, why did you do it? Why did you let them send me away?" She made her voice crack with emotion and his eyes closed, apparently not willing to see her. Waiting for her to disappear.

"You're not real. You're not real." Reaching out she grazed his arm with her fingertips. He jumped away, staring anew in disbelief.

"Shikaku sensei, I trusted you. Why did you let them send me away?"

"This is impossible." He whispered. "You can't be her."

"But sensei, you already know I'm alive. I didn't kill Shikamaru, remember? I'm sure he told you." This seemed to bring him back to the present, his eyes sharper now, and she knew her assumption had been correct.

"You haven't aged. Is that what they did to you in the Mist, some sort of experiment?" She shook her head sadly.

"No... I wish that'd been all." Looking up at him she gave a sad smile and then, not being able to hold back any longer, allowed that smile to form into a huge grin. Releasing the jutsu she was momentarily hidden in smoke.

"It's been too long, Shikaku-sensei." She almost laughed, now speaking normally. "Hah, you're such an easy mark." The smoke cleared and she stood in front of her old beloved sensei. He was looking at her with so much distrust and trepidation that she scowled, her previous good mood dissipating.

"That wasn't funny." He growled at her.

"Yes it was and you know it. Just think of that as payback for the last time when you made so much fun of me at a festival."

"What are you doing here Akari?" He asked, a warning tone in his voice. She just shrugged, hands in her sweater pocket.

"Nothing really. I had a few days off so I thought I'd come see the chunin exams. Itachi's little brother is in them, isn't he? I heard people saying that an Uchiha would be participating."

"So is yours."

"Yeah? That's convenient. I was hoping I'd get to see him again."

"You aren't here to assassinate anyone? You ARE Yuri after all, aren't you?"

"Yuri is the only living part of me remaining. That's still the case here?"

"Yes, Akari died long ago."

"I was planning a few assassinations but I promise to refrain if you continue to keep the secret."

"You're an S-rank criminal."

"Yes, but I'm not here to commit a crime. Can you blame me for a brief visit?"

"You don't seem as dark as I imagined you'd become."

"Oh, sensei." She said reluctantly, resigned to the fact that she'd have to set him straight but not wanting to. "Believe me, I'm all types of fucked up, but not today. Not for the next few days. For these couple days I'd like to try being normal." The two locked eyes, sizing each other up and Shikaku shook his head.

"You've really turned into a beautiful and impressive woman Kari, and I've always had a soft spot for you. Don't make me regret this."

"Hmm, I won't sensei." She gave a little smile. "Your scars make you appear very distinguished by the way- don't worry, I won't let it slip that you're not." He swayed badly but caught himself. "Hah! Are you still drunk? I can walk you home."

"That's supposed to be my job - a teacher protects his students." She began walking with her old teacher, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and taking some of his weight. They slowly made their way towards his home.

"That's not exactly relevant anymore though, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes.."

"What?"

"Shikamaru said that you're part of a terrorist organization?"

"That isn't your concern." She said shortly, which made him shake his head again.

"And you really killed the Mizukage?" If she hadn't been supporting his weight she wouldn't have noticed the shiver that went through his body as she nodded and smiled at the memory of his death.

"What was that for?"

"You're just looking particularly murderous at the moment... I've never seen you like that before. You don't enjoy killing, do you?"

"Hmph. Yeah.. it depends on the person but I REALLY enjoyed that one." She could feel the grin stretching across her face. "Don't get me wrong, I almost died in the process, but that made it even better." They were now only a few houses away from Shikaku's and she removed his arm.

"Good luck Akari. I hope you find happiness." She frowned.

"I am happy Shikaku-sensei. I have comrades who I trust and a mission that I believe in - as shinobi that's all we can ask for, isn't it? That's what you used to say at least." He set his hands on her shoulders, looking concerned.

"The world is changing Akari; it's not all war anymore. Try too to see the other sides in situations. Let out all the sadness hate and fear that's built up inside of you. It isn't too late to come home."

Treacherously Akari felt her eyes begin to itch. "Sensei, it's been too late since the day I left for the Mist. I am on a path that perhaps I wasn't meant to be on, but it's too late to change now."

He grabbed her shoulder, his sad eyes boring into hers.

"You're wrong. There will always be a place for you here. You're still part of my team."

She knew that he'd see the moisture in her eyes now but didn't care as she gripped his shoulder in return.

"Goodbye sensei - it was nice seeing you again. I wish you all the luck in the world." They released each other. With a last sad smile she teleported back to her old house where her teleportation seal was still present both in the living room and in her bedroom. _That meeting went better than I'd expected - he didn't even try to kill me. _Retiring to her old room she crawled under the dusty blankets and fell asleep still smiling.


	26. Chapter 26) Joint Chunin Exams

Once again Akari was wearing the brown wig but now she was seated among villagers and visitors in the stands waiting for the chunin exams to begin. Currently she was lost in thought as the seats around her filled. _I really wish I could've made it to the gravesite or at least the memorial stone, but it's too much of a giveaway... an opened area where anyone could see me. I wonder if I'm on the stone? Probably not, since I wasn't a Leaf shinobi anymore. Today should be interesting.. I'm curious to see how he's grown. In all reality he's a stranger to me. Sure I used to take care of him but it wasn't real and it wasn't even for a whole year. I was away so often on missions that Shikaku and the traitor Hokage should get more credit than me._ At this thought she glanced to where the Hokage sat. _I can't kill him right now. I promised Shikaku._

Taking in the people around her she realized it was a good mix between shinobi and civilians; a few ninja about her age were in the row ahead and slightly right of her. _Twitch_. Glancing behind her in the back of the section was an Anbu member. Calmly she looked away. _Well Akari, if you want to die you're doing a great job of it. Don't forget, you left your weapons in your old room._Shaking her head to clear it Akari glanced at the arena where young shinobi were lining up. _No blondes but is that - no, it can't be. Gaara? The kid from the Sand? No, I must be imagining it. _Swiftly she leafed through her handout detailing each competitor until arriving at his picture. _That's what it says on the lineup though. If it is, he's a _jinchūriki _too. Should have brought the others with me to capture them I guess. Oh well. There're too many shinobi here anyways. Who's the proctor? Is that...Genma? Holy shit he looks great! Probably the sexiest man I've seen so far. Hah. Not surprising... he was always really cute but now he's just hot. That damned senbon in his mouth though! Stupidest decision ever - I swear he's gonna choke on it someday. Stupid senbon. Hmm.. wonder who's going to be the winner this time. My guess is Gaara - he was already so good all those years ago._

The participants had been standing there for at least five minutes when suddenly the doors burst open and a young teenager dressed in orange came flying in, landing and sliding on his chest and face. Akari's world temporarily stood still as she took in his image._ He looks so much like you, dad. _She marveled. _Aww, little Shikamaru is helping him out. Did you help with that Shikaku? Thank you._ As Naruto began yelling Akari stared for a whole different reason._ Holy shit... he's an idiot. No, it can't be. Our parents weren't so obtuse... well.. I guess mom could be sometimes... shit. Oh thank Jashin that Genma's made him shut up._

Round one began and all around her people were talking about the participants. Everyone seemed to believe that the Hyuga would win with the exception of two children directly in front of her. They wanted Naruto to win. _They're his age. Teammates maybe? _"That kid doesn't stand a chance, not against the Hyuga." She overheard one of the sninobi ahead of her say. _They're about my own age so I should know them... I wonder who they might be. I don't recognize them._ As the battle got underway Akari had to stop herself from face palming. _Naruto, are you really such an idiot? Dammit. You're not gonna last two seconds against Itachi and Kisame.. You have no control or connection with Kurama! Guess I'll just have to trust that you have enough Uzumaki blood to live through the extraction. _Her attention was momentarily diverted as the black haired girl in the row ahead of her (who was cheering for Naruto) broke into a fit of coughing. _Hope that kid in front of me is alright... she's coughing blood. Oh good, yes, take her to get help. _As the match wore on Naruto continued to get beaten and then for some reason they were talking. _Hmmm, interesting information. _She thought as the Hyuga explained about his clan. She'd of course known some of this already but a good chunk was news to her. After all, none of her teammates had been Hyuga and she'd been gone when the peace with the Land of Lightning was finalized. _As interesting as this is, it's also boring. Let's get back to the fighting! _No luck. The talking continued on and on... _FINALLY!_ Red chakra was seeping out of Naruto and Akari grinned. _This is more like it - that's tailed beast chakra for sure! _

After that the match didn't last long. Naruto won and everyone cheered as if they'd never doubted him. She overheard one of the ninjas in front of her say:

"Whatdaya know, Izumo."

"Yeah, didn't expect that."

"He's such a weird kid."

"Yeah, but I like him."

_Izumo and Kotetsu? HAH Too funny! We used to play together all the time! It's just weird to see you as adults!_

Matches continued and Akari enjoyed herself. Shikamaru was amusing and she liked the girl who he fought against. As she'd deduced before he certainly hadn't inherited his father's killer instincts, but oh well. He was intelligent as hell. Izumo and Kotetsu thought so too and she listened in a state of peacefulness that was strange for her as they discussed what made a good chunin. She agreed with them. _Neither Naruto or his opponent has what it takes yet but Shikamaru just might. _After that match they waited a while. Apparently they were waiting on the Uchiha. Akari actually did put her head in her hands as Naruto jumped down into the arena solely to yell at Shikamaru. _Fucking IDIOT! Show some composure! _Trying to ignore her idiotic blood relative she thought back to her own test.

First she'd been against Obito followed by Shizune and man could that girl use her needles. It'd been a fun fight. She'd been exhausted by the time she'd faced Genma and he'd managed to get her with his damned senbon attack perfectly timed against her flying raijin. He'd won the exams that year. In a way Naruto reminded her of Obito as far as personality went. Akari grinned a little at the memory. Of course Akari had only been seven while Obito was eleven but that hadn't stopped her from winning. _If I hadn't had my flying raijin I might not have won so easily. Hmm.. and Dad's help with the shadow clones were useful too. And mom's extra practice with weapons and other jutsus..._For a moment she was pulled from her thoughts by Naruto's yelling._ Dammit why is Naruto so concerned about Uchiha? Is it possible that he's as close to his Uchiha as I am to mine? Funny how things work out sometimes._

The Uchiha, Sasuke, really knew how to make an entrance. He arrived just as Genma was about to disqualify him, appearing out of nowhere in a cyclone of leaves, back to back with a tall white haired ninja who'd clearly been the one to cause the scene. Akari's breath caught slightly as she stared at Kakashi. He'd grown up to be tall and she was sure that under his jacket was an amazing body. That mask still covered his face and he stood lazily with his hands in his pockets, his posture slightly slouched as if he didn't care one way or another whether they were on time or not. _Since when is he late and how the hell is he hotter than Genma? Damn that mask. _He was speaking quietly with Genma, an apologetic yet relaxed look on his face. Tapping slightly into her sage mode in order to improve her hearing Akari listened in.

"Sorry we're late, you wouldn't believe the traffic."_ Now he's using lame excuses for being late? What the fuck? He always hated when Obito did that._

"And you are?"

"I'm Sasuke.. Uchiha." _What a drama queen! Annunciating his last name like everyone should know him._

"Hah! So you decided to show up after all. I was betting you wouldn't come 'cause sooner or later you'd have to face me!" _Dammit Naruto shut up._

"So what about you, did ya win?"

"You know it!"

"Huh. Well don't get too full of yourself. You're still a loser." _Aww, the way they're looking at each other.. They're like best friends. Rivals. It's so cute!_

"Sorry if we kept you waiting," Kakashi was rubbing the back of his head nervously "But um, how late are we? I mean, it's not like Sasuke's disqualified or anything..right?

"Like master like pupil, even down to your lousy sense of time." _So he's always late now?_

"Well, what about it?"

"You know you were so late that we extended the deadline for you. Twice in fact, and it's lucky for you we did 'cause you just made it. No he's not disqualified."

"Ohhhohh, that's a relief." Kakashi smiled, closing his eyes and visibly relaxing even more. "Heh. You had me worried there for a minute. So we're okay."

They were all looking now at where Gaara was standing in the waiting area.

"Just make sure you don't lose to this guy."

"Got it."

"Hey Sasuke! Don't lose, cause I want to fight you myself."_ You just SAID that Naruto! Dammit you're kind of annoying._

"Got it."

_Holy fuck, talk about too intense little brother. Are you always so loud? Well what're you all waiting for? Move so the fight can start! _At this a startling realization occurred to her - Akari realized that she no longer had the patience for children. The thought made her a little sad.

"All right Gaara, come down here." Genma commanded.

"Come on Naruto, they don't need us here." _At least Shikamaru has common sense._

"Oh, uh..."

"Let's go. And I'm gonna take the stairs this time if you don't mind."

"Come oon, are you still upset that I gave you a little push? You oughta be grateful!"

Akari shook her head slightly as Kakashi disappeared, going somewhere else in the arena._You've changed apparently, Kashi. _People around her were chatting and she wondered aloud to herself "Is that blonde kid always so hyper?" As she'd hoped Kotetsu responded, turning back and to his left slightly to smile at her.

"Yeah, he's the number one hyperactive knucklehead of the village."

"Oh. That's funny." Akari faked a smile while cringing on the inside.

"Yeah, he's a funny kid."

Gaara against Sasuke was intense and Akari watched carefully._ Wait, is that the chidori? What are you thinking Kakashi, teaching a kid that assassination technique?! I mean we were in a war so we had to know how to kill efficiently but this kid... He's clearly headstrong - you really think he can handle that power?_ The fight continued on and as Gaara's partial transformation began Akari was captivated. Suddenly she began to see feathers. _Genjutsu. Hmm, thank you 'Tachi; before we began sparring I was useless at escaping these. Release. _Sending sharp chakra to jolt her the genjutsu broke. _That was nothing compared to yours, 'Tachi._ Despite this Akari pretended to be asleep, not wanting to draw attention to herself. _This is much more difficult than expected... ugh. _Weapons were flying overhead as she attempted to remain limp._Orochimaru is making his move._

Someone was deflecting the weapons but she didn't look to see, sure that it was Izumo and Kotetsu. Finally it seemed that the enemy had been defeated judging by the lack of weapons and Akari peeked an eye open. In the arena Genma was fighting a sand ninja. The other shinobi had gone but had left the citizens and genin asleep. _Probably to stop them from getting injured._Looking around she didn't see Naruto or Shikamaru anywhere. On the other side of the arena fighting was still going on and she thought she recognized Kakashi and Guy, but she wasn't positive at this distance. The area where the hokake had been was blocked off with a barrier making observing the fight nearly impossible. _Well, guess this is my cue to leave._

Making a handsign she teleported back to what was once her house. A huge crash as something large smashed into the living room and destroyed her bedroom wall, half of the building demolished. Akari jumped away from the massive snake. It was coming right for her. _Fireball Jutsu! _A massive fireball struck and other ninjas were suddenly on the scene. The snake recoiled momentarily and then struck. _This is bad._ Grabbing her bag she dodged and ran out of the house and into the street, dodging weapons and snakes. Sure she could take a snake easily but she didn't want to be noticed by any of the ninjas. The ninjas from the Sound who got in her way was no match for her - she took them out without a problem using water bullets and sprinted around a corner. Not having payed attention to where she was going she found that the area around her was suddenly quiet.

Glancing around she saw the faded paint on buildings and signs. She was standing in a ghost town. Staring she took a step, then another and another as she passed places that she'd once frequented. Markets and small restaurants, houses where her friends had lived. Itachi's house. She stared for a moment and continued on. A few houses away she stopped again. The dark green paint was chipped and faded, the screen door off its hinges. As she turned the handle of the main door it swung in with a creak. Without hesitating she went inside, ignoring the living room and going instead upstairs to the room where she'd been so frequently in the past.

Here the walls were a deep red. The Uchiha symbol painted in black on the far wall was new to her but the team photo on the desk was familiar. Looking through the drawers she didn't find anything rememberable, just blank paper and a few pens. There were a few other photos around the room - him and Obito, him and Kenji, the two of them with little Itachi. Just as she was about to go her eyes landed on a newspaper clipping pinned onto his wall. Looking closer she found that it was the article that the Leaf had published saying that she'd died. She'd seen enough. Making a handsign she vanished.

Arriving back at the rest of her weapons in the Rain Akari relaxed with Konan. It was time - almost time to start her own jinchūriki search. A few nights after she returned it was to find Akari and Konan situated on the loveseat, Deidara and Hidan on the couch, and Sasori leaning against the wall. Kakuzu had declined to join them, choosing to work on finances in his room instead. Playing on the television was a horror film and they all reacted differently to it. Sasori had a smug look on his face as if sure he was better at inflicting fear while both guys on the couch were leaned toward the television taking in all the terror. Konan's face was one of boredom but her hand found Akari's. Akari alone in the group was not a fan of horror movies. Not a fan at all. Konan's thumb traced comforting circles on the back of Akari's hand and she rested her head on Konan's shoulder. Since her time in the Mist this was the first time that Akari hadn't flinched at another person's touch. Sure she could initiate touch like a hug as she'd done with Itachi and Kisame, but that was the limit to it. No one was allowed to touch her. Konan's hand released her own and her fingers began traveling along the length of her arm, sending goose bumps for a whole new reason.

"Kari, you aren't enjoying the movie?" Konan whispered. Akari shook her head and Konan's hand slid back to meet her own, pulling them from the seat. "Come with me." Over the years the two had become good friends and Akari followed without hesitation. They went outside. The air was heavy with moisture from the pounding rain but underneath their overhang they were safe and dry. Konan's other hand moved to brush the bangs out of Akari's face.

"Konan-"

"Akari." The reverent way in which Konan whispered her name had Akari confused, feeling emotions that she hadn't felt since she was much much younger. _Haru.. Kakashi. _As if of its own accord Akari's free hand also went to Konan's face, stroking it lightly. Their lips were less than an inch apart but Konan had stopped, her breathing a forced steady tempo. "Only if you want to Kari." She promised. With these words Akari closed the distance, letting her lips brush against Konan's. Konan added slight pressure and released the hand which was still holding Akari's. Her now free hand circled Akari's back and pulled her in, her soft lips moving across Akari's slightly chapped ones, asking for entrance. Konan tasted devine and Akari parted her lips, allowing Konan entrance as her free hand moved behind Konan's head, holding her to her friend. They would have gone on kissing much longer but a whooping noise made them break apart. Deidara had been the source. Hidan and Sasori were visible as well, both glaring at Deidara for breaking up the show. Akari blushed. She'd been wanting to try again at romance for some time. It was a known fact that all the Akatsuki fucked each other regularly but no one had pressured her, had made any sign that they would. Suddenly the possibility excited her and she grinned apologetically at Konan.

"You taste good." She mumbled, causing Konan to laugh and kiss her again while the guys cheered. Konan tugged her hand again and this time the two of them went to Konan's room. The light lilac walls were relaxing and they spent hours making out and exploring each other's bodies. Konan taught her about pleasure that night without having to go all the way; the first of many nights together. From that moment on a new world of possibilities was opened to her. The sounds of her friends being together both made her nervous and excited, a new sort of adventure.


	27. Chapter 27) Sand Adventures (Lemon)

Despite Akari's new acceptance to find romance she didn't have much time for it. She needed to do some research on her jinchūriki.

"Akari." Pain's commanding voice broke through her thoughts and she looked up from where she was sitting at the table going through documents.

"Hm? Did you need something leader-sama?"

"Yes. You will accompany Deidara and Sasori. You'll ensure no one bothers them while they retrieve a few things."

"But they don't need protection. They're strong enough without me..." Akari frowned.

"This isn't a negotiation. You leave in one hour."

"Alright." She shrugged, going to get ready.

The three set out on foot and Akari understood - Deidara, the idiot, had managed to burn both hands while cooking earlier that day and was complaining constantly. Shaking her head Akari tried not to laugh. They were on their way to a temple in the Land of Wind.

_Wish it was in the Land of Earth so I could start looking for my _jinchūriki_._ She sulked. The trip took four days one way by foot as they weren't running and Dei couldn't make birds without his hands. _These two are so much more relaxing to travel with than Hidan and Kakuzu. _She smiled, thinking of the ridiculous sacrifices and the murder threats between the two. Not that she didn't enjoy traveling with them but it sometimes got awkward when they got too upset with each other - since neither could die they tended to have angry punishment sex, something that Akari always tried and usually failed to block out.

"What are you smiling about, hm?"

"Oh nothing Dei - I just like traveling with the two of you."

"How can you like traveling with the brat? He never shuts up." _Hah, I remember when I was the 'brat' to him._

"My hands fucking hurt, my man!"

During times when they stopped for food Akari and Sasori alternated healing his burned palms and fingers, though Sasori was much better at medical ninjutsu. Deidara also claimed not to be able to feed himself and both of them had a good time at first teasing him with food. Finally, because Sasori said that if she tried to make him do it he'd poison her, Akari fed the blonde. As she did it Sasori watched surreptitiously.

Akari absolutely despised the desert, especially right now. She was waiting for Sasori to finish gathering his new puppets. The sand was whipping at her face and honestly that's probably the only reason she was still awake. She hadn't been sleeping and the worst part was that she wasn't sure why. She just simply couldn't sleep. Sure the first night in the desert they'd met a giant spider (her biggest fear) but it wasn't the first time she'd had to face those monsters and using some of Dei's clay they'd blown it up without having to get too close to it no problem. She'd gotten better at his jutsu.

"Earth to Yuri."

"Ooh!" She jumped slightly. "Deidara, when did you get here?"

"Hm. Sasori-danna doesn't need anyone there while he works." Nodding in understanding Akari went back to watching the empty sand. "Why are you so tired, un?"

"Just haven't been sleeping well."

"Why?"

"No idea."

Twenty minutes later Sasori came out and without a word the three of them set off back towards home. Another night of hardly any sleep and Akari dragged her feet as they continued on. That night Sasori led them to a hotel. This was strange for them but Akari shrugged. Kakuzu didn't need to know that they were spending money. They only had one room with a single large bed but when you're used to sleeping under the same tree and living together during downtime the lack of space ceases to matter so much. At least here they had a bathroom.

"The brat says you haven't been sleeping." Sasori said in his rough Hiruko voice.

Akari shrugged and went to take a shower, the hot water feeling wonderful on her tired body as she realized that he'd done this just for her. Her heart warmed a little at this realization and she smiled - _Sasori's a real hardass, but in his own way I know he cares_. Wrapping herself in a fuzzy robe she exited the bathroom, expecting one of the guys to take it right away. Deidara was sitting shirtless on the long end of the bed, his head tilted to the side as he gave her a little smile. As usual (Dei went around shirtless often at the base) Akari averted her eyes slightly, not wanting to stare at the attractive but young shinobi. Sasori was, surprisingly, not in his puppet but sitting at a small table writing. With a contented sigh Akari sat on the edge of the bed too.

"Your turn Dei." His lips twitched at this but he got up to use the restroom. She didn't hear the shower though and he came out shortly, still shirtless. Leaning on the doorframe he shot another small smile her way. She looked at him warily. "Is something wrong Dei?"

"No, nothing at all." There was a sound of chair legs sliding against the wood floor as Sasori got up and walked towards the two of them.

"Akari" This alone was strange as Sasori didn't usually use her name, especially when not at base. "We would like to help you sleep." His tone was both soft and smug as he approached, standing above where she sat. Nervous energy began coursing through her veins.

"Oh." She wasn't sure what to say about this. Yes she'd thought about it, even fantasized about them before, but she'd never expected it to actually happen. He was standing right next to the bed now and with one hand traced her face from her temple to her chin. She didn't flinch.

***LEMON SKIP AHEAD TO NEXT CHAPTER IF NOT COMFORTABLE WITH SEXUAL SCENES***

"Say yes." He prompted quietly. "Say that you want us to." Her heart rate had increased and she nodded. She did want this. She was 22 and she wanted to know what it was supposed to feel like.

"Perfect." He whispered. Taking one of her hands he pulled her from the bed. Automatically her arms went around his neck. She'd always been curious about whether his hair was as fine as it looked and found that it was, but she couldn't focus on that because his arms were around her waist and his mouth was closing in on hers. "Relax" He whispered, his breath hitting her lips, causing hers to open slightly.

Their lips met and his had more force than Konan's ever did, or perhaps it was just that they were unyielding as they moved, making hers move with them, and she found that she liked it. A tongue, a surprisingly human like tongue touched her lips. It was even somehow slightly wet, yet different. His hands were moving slightly, one of them working at the tie of her robe. As it came undone Akari blushed and he pulled away slightly to look at her. She hadn't had a chance to dig her pajamas out of a scroll yet since her shower.

"Your skin is even lovelier when you blush." He said, still softly, causing her cheeks to flush more. He went back to kissing her but his hands moved to the inside of her robe, now on her naked back. The synthetic skin on his fingers were soft and tracing her form. Up and down her spine, around to her stomach, one back to her lower back while the other came around front and began tracing light patterns on her breasts. Unable to help herself Akari moaned into his mouth. As she did this he squeezed her gently, his lips moving from hers as she moaned again and he began kissing her neck. The hand left her breast and traveled back behind her but didn't stop at her lower back. Both his hands were on her ass now and she pulled his shirt off, admiring the puppet who looked so much like a human. Suddenly there was a warm breath behind her ear and two new hands were slipping the robe off of her shoulders. The cold air hitting her skin gave her goosebumps but was immediately rectified by a warm toned chest against her back.

"Akari." Deidara breathed into her ear. "You are the only thing that Sasori and I agree on. That you are true art, un." At this he began kissing her neck while his arms circled around to hold her breasts, the hands licking at her nipples. At the same time Sasori squeezed her ass.

"Ooh Dei, Sasori.." She moaned as Sasori's mouth came to hers again. Apparently deciding that he was done standing Sasori lifted up under her ass as Deidara let go, Sasori carrying her to the center of the bed and gently laying her down on her back. When Deidara joined them he'd gotten rid of his pants, wearing only boxers. The tent in them was very obvious.

"Deidara, take over. I want to be able to watch when it starts."

Nodding Deidara crawled on top of Akari, straddling her and then lowering his weight onto her, his lips meeting hers. Unlike Sasori's his were warm and more moist, his tongue automatically slipping into her mouth and exploring. His hands were on her chest, rubbing, sucking, and biting lightly and Akari felt wonderful, unable to keep in her whimpers and small moans. Unlike Sasori, Dei was more vocal and moaned into her mouth as well. She could feel his erection pressed against her thigh, rubbing against her leg as he moved. His head moved away from her then, down her neck, still kissing and taking the place of one of his hands on her breast. The now free hand moved down her abdomen, kissing and nipping as it went until it arrived at her naval where its tongue dipped in momentarily. Sasori's face was above hers, she realized then, and he bent down to capture her lips; it was so much sensation... and then Deidara's hand reached the area that she was so glad she'd shaved. His fingers rubbed gently at her clit and Akari moaned again. Sasori chuckled into her mouth and bit her lip gently, then sat up, watching. Her hands went to tangle themselves in Deidara's hair but Sasori captured them instead, holding them above her head and kissing down her arms lightly. There was so much pleasure as Deidara now sucked and licked with all three mouths, Akari couldn't believe it. Never had she experienced this and she couldn't keep quiet.

"Is she ready?"

"Yeah." Deidara replied, his mouth leaving her breast and his eyes finding her heavy lust filled ones.

"Do it." Akari felt him shift, getting rid of his boxers and repositioning, and then felt the smooth tip move against her folds. He moved it around a little making sure that it was coated in her juices and then slid in.

"Aaahhh, Deidara." Akari moaned as he let out a loud groan, all the way inside. He wasn't large. Not small, but average which was good for someone who'd gone so long without sex. It felt so good, how he filled and stretched her.

"Now that is beauty." Sasori chuckled. Akari opened her closed eyes to see them both looking at her, and then Deidara began moving, in and out, getting both faster and harder. "Don't come in her." Sasori warned. Akari was a moaning mess but it didn't last long before Deidara gave a few final thrusts, pulled out, and came on her stomach, leaving it covered in sticky white. Akari hadn't reached her peak yet and Deidara, grinning apologetically, went to get a hot towel to clean her. As he did this Sasori went back to kissing her. "Akari, I'm going to need to bind you for this next part, alright?" She froze, fear bubbling to the surface. "I won't hurt you, I just need to for myself." Nervously Akari nodded and as Deidara cleaned up his cum Sasori began to finger her delicately. Unlike Deidara who relied on his tongues Sasori clearly knew his way around a woman. Two fingers inserted he curled them as he pumped, hitting differently than Deidara had. Chakra threads were suddenly present on her wrists, attaching to the headboard. He was right - they didn't hurt, and Akari tried to control her breathing while he continued to finger her, his thumb suddenly pressing on her clit she moaned his name and he somehow(she suspected more threads) slipped easily out of his pants and boxers to reveal a very realistic looking erection, slightly larger than Deidara's. "I would have gone first, but I knew he was smaller." He glided into her still wet hole and suddenly her legs too were bound to the baseboard. "You're so tight." He groaned as he began to pound into her. "I should have done this years ago when I was human." He panted. His additional size and the speed that he was ramming into her, combined with his finger's constant working on her clit had her almost there, her stomach in knots and then she was coming, moaning his name as he pulled out of her unceremoniously and turned to Deidara. She hadn't noticed the still naked blonde leaning against the wall, watching the show.

He was stroking a once again erect penis and went to stand by the desk. Sasori came up behind him, grabbed his ponytail roughly and thrust his dick into Deidara with no preparation. Deidara screamed and moaned 'Danna, Sasori-danna' as Sasori reached around and began simultaneously jerking the blonde off. Akari watched, slightly shocked and completely exhausted until they finished, Sasori coming inside Deidara's ass while Deidara splashed all over the desk (now void of papers). Panting, Deidara went slowly to the bathroom and started a shower. When he next came out he was towel drying his hair. Akari forced herself up next to go clean up. When she returned to the bed it was to find that the top sheet had been discarded. Deidara was lying on one side and patted the spot next to him.

"Sorry Dei, but I don't like to be touched while I sleep. Just a personal thing."

"Whatever brat." Sasori cut in, coming out of the bathroom and crawling into bed despite the fact that he didn't need to sleep. Akari joined after that but Sasori gave her room on the large bed and she was swept into the best sleep she'd had for a long time.


	28. Chapter 28) Jinchuriki Hunt

Akari was trying to figure out where she might find Han, a stone ninja who was the five tails jinchūriki . She was reading reports in the living room and she looked up anxiously, ready to run and hide if it was Deidara and Sasori again. Ever since that night in the hotel they'd been lacking personal space... well Deidara had been. Sasori just became more moody when she didn't express the desire to do it again right away. Sure it'd been fun, amazingly fun, but there were three things holding her back. The first was that she wanted to take things slow and having two men on the same night had been a bit much for her. The second was that she didn't have any particularly strong feelings for either of them. The final reason was that the Akatsuki had a rule. A new member, once they'd had sex with one of the others was required to have it with all of them to make things fair. She wasn't quite ready for that.. Not sure if she ever would be. Technically she wasn't supposed to sleep with them again until she'd been with the others. When the door opened and Itachi and Kisame came in she let out a relieved sigh.

"Tachi, Kisa!" She said happily, momentarily closing her reading material and then more fully taking in the sight in front of her. Itachi looked more worn than usual. "What happened?"

"Just overused my eyes."

"But why?"

"We almost had the nine tails." Kisame supplied. "But that Sanin got in the way."

"Oh!" _I wonder which one. Safe to say not Orochimaru. _ "Is there anything I can do to help?" They'd come closer and she focused her healing abilities in her hands, bringing them up to Itachi's eyes. As always there wasn't much she could do and Kisame took Itachi upstairs to rest. The following day, when Itachi was feeling slightly better, the two decided to go out for dango. Her treat, after he'd been through so much. They were joking and laughing, enjoying an uncommonly sunny day in the Rain Village.

"Yuri-" Itachi began, looking oddly unsettled.

"What's up?"

"Well.." Suddenly they were standing together in a blank area, just white as far as could be seen.

"Genjutsu, but why? Shouldn't you be being nice to your eyes?"

With a deep breath Itachi explained that he felt he owed her, out of everyone, an explanation. He explained to her why he'd killed the Uchiha clan and how Danzo had manipulated the third hokage's decisions as well as stolen an eye from Shisui. Itachi explained that he'd wanted to save more than Sasuke but that everyone in the village was in on the coup d'etat. Even Haru, who'd been a reasonable person, had committed fully to the coup. He had hated the Hokage since the day Akari had been sent away. He'd wanted to save his girlfriend and parents and so many people, but it hadn't been possible. Itachi also explained about the masked man who'd helped him who he believed to be Madara Uchiha. Based on his description it sounded to her like Tobi. Like Obito. She kept this thought to herself. He shared his plan to allow Sasuke to one day kill him and then stopped, breathing hard as though these words had been trying to escape for a long time.

"You're really alright with us hunting your brother, Akari?"

"There's nothing I can do about it." She frowned. "But after the extraction, could you please do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Don't kill him."

"He will die from the extraction."

"No.. no. Uzumakis don't die from it. We have enough chakra not to - it's why my mother was chosen to be a jinchūriki . When the time comes I'll ask Konan to heal him. Please, just allow him to live afterwards and don't maim him." Itachi's eyes were wide with shock but he nodded his agreement. The genjutsu disbanded and Akari smiled, changing the subject to something lighter. "Now, about these songs you owe me..."

"NO, not you too!"

"Oh come on, Kisa's already written a rap and a song, the others are contributing, I just need some from you. I know you've made some already, so where are they?"

"You and Kakuzu-"

"What can I say, I think I might prefer this to killing just because it makes you all so uncomfortable." She laughed and he joined in, stuffing their faces with more of the sweet treats.

*Knock Knock.*

"Akari, let's hang out, yeah?" _Oh shit, not again..._

"Sorry Dei, I can't."

"Why not?!"

"I'm packing."

Silence as Akari got out a scroll and began throwing things in.

"Packing?"

"Yeah, I'm about to head out. I've put off my jinchūriki hunt for too long."

"Let me in?"

Standing up and stretching slightly she walked to the door and opened it. Not having been the most organized lately (or ever) her room was a disaster. His eyes landed on the scroll.

"You're avoiding me."

"I'm going at my own pace."

"Was it not good?"

"It was very good Dei."

"Then why-"

"Is sex all you think about!?" She was annoyed now and, throwing a few more things into the scroll sealed it and slipped it into the pocket of her cloak.

"But you're-"

"No. Not right now. Go fuck Sasori or Hidan if you need it that bad. Sometimes I just want to be able to hang out with you and not have you try anything."

Pushing past him she made her way downstairs. Kisame and Itachi were on the couch, Hidan sprawled in a chair, Kakuzu alone on the loveseat.

"Come on-" He insisted.

Suddenly Kisame was standing between the two, towering over Deidara. Next to him it looked as though Itachi was about to use his Mangekyo sharingan. In the loveseat Kakuzu had tensed, ready to attack.

"She said no, kid. Go deal with your hormones yourself." Deidara glared up at the shark man and stuck his hands in his pockets. They usually got on great, just not in moments like this. Hidan was giggling like a naughty child - he and Akari thoroughly enjoyed verbal swearing matches and he wasn't a stranger to trying to badger her for sex, but even Hidan knew not to do it in front of Kisame and Itachi. Hell, even Kakuzu was a dangerous one to breach the subject around and Dei has done it in a room with all three.

"Enough. No more explosions inside." The authoritative voice of Pain rang out loudly. Both men backed down. "When you find the jinchūriki use your ring. You're not to face him alone." With a nod and a thanks along with a little wave to her friends in the room Akari was off into the night. "Now." Pain said to the room full of men. "We're going to talk about how you're to behave with Akari." All the men looked away. "Deidara, she's not a whore and doesn't have to fuck you, so stop trying. You all know the rule of the Akatsuki and good luck, but no forcing or pestering her. Understood?" They all nodded and muttered their understanding, and Pain returned to the naked Konan waiting in his bed. With a look Hidan and Dei went together upstairs to Deidara's room.

Akari loved the freedom of traveling alone and hummed or sang to herself however the mood hit her. Traveling under the stars was peaceful and she wasn't tired at all. For days she'd been revving to go, she just hadn't quite gotten there._ Guess I should thank Dei for the push. _She laughed to herself. Passing into the Land of Earth the forest continued, but not for long. The sky opened up revealing thousands of stars as she stepped out from under the trees and sighed._ This really is beautiful. _Wanting someone to share this with Akari summoned Reo. Despite the lost eye he'd been in much better spirits lately and they walked side by side enjoying the view and each other's company. He chose to remain with her even after the sky lightened and the two continued their travels together. For weeks Akari enjoyed the time with Reo and sometimes more of her wolves, just traveling around and looking for the jinchūriki. Of course when she went through towns and villages they disappeared, but she always summoned them again when she was back on the move.

As far North as is possible in the Land of Earth, in a very old forest there is a shrine. It was here that she found Han. Well, not so much found but got severely twitchy. Retreating slightly she rubbed her ring and used the jutsu. Reo stood alert, watching over her body while she was away. She appeared in the cave as a hologram and waited. Twenty minutes before he arrived.

"You've been successful?"

"I have located the target in a northern forest in the Land of Earth. Want me to-"

"Do not engage. I will be there soon." He left without verifying her location.

"Men, they're always in such a hurry." She complained to Reo who flopped down on the snow covered forest floor, asking for a belly rub. Akari complied. Expecting to have to wait at least a few days for him to arrive, she got comfortable. Two hours later when the sky was just beginning to get darker Reo came alert, growling. "What is it?"

"A new scent on the wind."

"The jinchūriki?"

"No."

Searching for the source of chakra she found nothing for five minutes and then the twitching began.

"I think I know this person. The chakra feels familiar."

"You're a terrible sensory type." Pain noted, stepping out from behind the trees.

"Leader - sama." She greeted. "Well perhaps that's because I'm not a sensory type at all." His eyes went to Reo and he frowned.

"Is this why you've never complained regarding not having a partner?" She blushed slightly.

"I usually prefer his company to other humans."

"You're ready to fight?"

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Um, sure. One minute." _How the hell'd he get here so fast?! I thought I'd have a few more days but I guess at least this way I don't have to worry about sleeping near the thing. _Quickly digging in her pocket she found the scroll containing her weapons and she got them ready. "Alright."

"This is your fight. I will only assist if I deem it necessary." Nodding Akari and Reo took off, closing in on the spot where she knew he was hiding. Making shadow clones they joined the circle.

_Now_. They struck in synchrony, using an ice style she'd been working on for the last year. It would've taken longer to learn but she'd adopted a training method utilizing her shadow clones to speed up the process. Pain had suggested the method after observing her training for a day. Massive ice shards pierced the building. Preparing, Akari took out a kunai. A beat of silence and then a massive roar. The jinchūriki burst from the rubble of the building in full tailed beast mode. _Here we go._ The battle took off and Akari was everywhere. Slashing did nothing. The beast used steam fire and lava. Her ice wasn't enough to counter it but combining with Reo gave her an edge.

Her adversary was getting close to his last bit of chakra when she started forming chakra in her hand. _The rasengan. Now add in lightning._. The beast was charging her and she jumped, aiming for the abdomen, and then she was blown backwards in an almighty push along with the jinchūriki. The beast hit tree after tree crashing through them before reverting to his human form. Akari spun around, ready to face whatever she hit with chakra only to find Pain in front of her. Her eyes widened momentarily and then squeezed shut as she crossed her arms in front of her to brace for impact. She collided with Pain hard, the two of them falling to the ground. Breathing hard Akari opened her eyes. Pain was under her, her face in his hard chest and his arms wrapped around her protectively.

"Why-?" She faltered, not understanding. His arms moved, allowing her to rise up. "Why did you stop me?"

"Why did I use my jutsu? We need the jinchūriki alive. You seem to have forgotten this." He responded as though she was an idiot. _I see. I guess I did go a little overboard... And he couldn't have used the pull to bring me back because that would have brought the _jinchūriki _too. So he caught me. Nice of him, but I didn't need it. I could have stopped with chakra. Still... considerate of him._

"Thank you." Walking over to the jinchūriki she took out a chakra repressing scroll and wrapped him, then lifted him over her shoulder to carry. He was heavy, this jinchūriki, heavier than any of her previous bounties. She had to use quite a lot of chakra to manage. Pain looked at her in an amused fashion as she reentered the area.

"What do you think you're doing?" She didn't understand.

"...My job? Taking my jinchūriki to one of the extraction points?"

"Put the body down." She didn't understand but she obeyed. After all, he was in charge. _Guess we're sleeping first and then traveling? Weird since he's usual so strict about doing it right away- _her train of thought was cut off as Pain shouldered the body and began walking away. Shocked, Akari followed. Reo gave a wolfish grin and disappeared back to the Oinosu to rest and restore chakra.


	29. Chapter 29) Leader-sama

The two didn't speak as they made their way East - a day and a half straight to the closest one of their hideouts to perform the extraction. It was a little uncomfortable, traveling with the leader. Akari didn't know what to say or if she was even supposed to say anything, so she didn't until she needed to. _How do I do this? Address him as Leader-sama or Pain? I guess it's safest to go formal..._

"Leader-sama?" He didn't respond. "I'm sorry, but could we stop for a moment?"

"Do I have to carry you too?" The condescending tone annoyed Akari. _I didn't ask you to carry him!_

"I just have to pee, if you'd give me a minute." At this Pain stopped walking and set the body down. "Thank you." Making her way a little farther away she found a decent place to squat, the intense painful pressure of a full bladder finally relieved. _Finally. Ugh, that was painful. _When she rejoined Pain it was to find that he'd started a fire.

"You should eat food. Your chakra must be low." _YES Food! _This statement had Akari's whole body relaxing and with a grateful sigh that was slightly too audible (she didn't want to seem weak) she dropped next to the fire. The heat from the fire felt glorious on her face. If she had to guess she'd place the time around one or two in the morning. Reaching into her pocket she withdrew a bag of dried mangos and popped one in her mouth, unable to keep from smiling at the delicious taste. From the other side of the fire those rinnegan eyes watched her intently. _You don't need to be so intense All the time. _She wanted to yell, but kept herself composed.

"Would you like some?" She offered, holding the bag out. He frowned and rose from where he was sitting, coming to sit next to her and held out a hand. She poured a few into his palm. Picking one up with his other hand he examined the orange food and then with a tentative look ate it. As he chewed she watched his expression change to one of approval. _How has he never had these before? I mean, I guess they grow mostly in the Land of Tigers but has he not traveled and experienced the world? That's just sad._

"It's good."

"Yes. From the Land of Tigers. They require a tropical climate to grow."

He nodded and then reached into his own pocket, producing beef jerky and offered her the bag. With a grin she took a few.

"Thanks"

"You as well."

They both set their snacks between them and spent a little while just relaxing. It was peaceful and for a time Akari didn't think about the fact that he was her boss. She could feel her chakra returning slowly but surely to her as well as the bruises and muscle aches that were sure to come soon. Moving her head from side to side she attempted to stretch her neck, then rolled her shoulders back. She'd taken a bit of a beating, though the attacks had been mostly blunt. Next to her Pain moved, rising, and she made to do the same.

"No, stay there." She did as he instructed and was surprised when he walked only to the space behind her and sat. Large hands were on her shoulders and she had to suppress to urge to wriggle away. _What the hell?_ "Relax." Pain ordered sternly, which did not have the effect he'd most likely hoped for. Her whole body went stiff. "Akari." The word was almost a threat and she steadied herself, deliberately took deep slow breaths and willed the tension to leave her back. _He's supposed to call me Yuri._ Thumbs began to knead as he spoke again, this time in a whisper. "Relax." Giving up with a sigh Akari tried to imagine it was someone else rubbing her back - Konan for example. This trick worked and soon the large hands and strong fingers were working magic on the many knots in her upper back especially. When the hands finally left her back Akari automatically leaned backwards to bring herself closer to this god of back massages. Arms encircled her waist and she nuzzled into his chest.

"That was amazing." She mumbled, now close to the realm of sleep.

"Good." He chuckled. With that one word she remembered who she was leaning against and tried to sit up, fully awake, but the arms were unyielding.

"Um... Leader-sama? Akari questioned, trying to remain calm. Not that, since her experience with Dei and Sasori, this was unexpected, but Leader-sama too?

"You are aware of our Akatsuki rule, correct?" She gulped, nervous.

"Yes... but I'm not really comfortable with necrophilia." She said with a little smile, trying to hide how nervous she'd suddenly become. She expected some form of rebuke but was met instead with a low chuckle.

"I forgot you discovered my true self, Nagato. That was a while ago but believe me - currently this body is just as alive as any other.

***LIME WARNING - not really sure if this even counts as one but just to be safe.***

Sex with Pain was exhilarating and fun, an unexpectedly exciting time. He was forceful, liked being in control and was a little rough, but not in a bad way. He'd been right - his body was warm, very much alive, and sexy as hell. Somehow more than the others had been. Perhaps it was the piercings. Akari had been a little nervous regarding the metal rod in his dick but knew that the metal was what allowed the control of the body, and surprisingly the extra bump only increased the pleasure. By the end of it Akari was completely exhausted and as soon as they finished she could feel the exhaustion try to take her. The two lay down not far from the fire and fell into a blissful sleep (or whatever the hell it was that Pain/Nagato did.)

***LIME ENDING***

Awkwardness surfaced as soon as Akari woke to find that she'd used his chest as a pillow, an arm wrapped around her back._ Dammit, what now? Well, on the plus side, all the other members have been through this already too, right? Maybe not Itachi yet...no. Nevermind, I know he has. Ugh I hate being touched when I sleep. It's too hot and uncomfortable, and I feel stuck. Wish he'd get off. _After fifteen minutes of waiting for Pain to wake up Akari gave up and managed to wriggle out of his hold without him waking. For a moment she pondered how it worked -_ is Nagato sleeping currently? Do the six Pains work separately from him? _She wasn't sure. Needing to relieve her bladder she made her way away from the spot they'd slept. Looking around as she squatted Akari decided that this area reminded her a little of the Land of Demons... just something about the trees. The light seemed to be diminished and she wasn't sure why as the trees weren't tall enough to be blocking it so thoroughly.

Curious, she fixed her clothes, walked a little away from the spot she'd peed and jumped into the branches. She was rising quickly when she saw it - the reason for the diminished light. A massive web stretched through the upper branches of the forest. Terror sprang to the surface of her consciousness and she shot a phoenix flower jutsu at the webs, burning them. Allowing herself to drop to the ground she saw the movement in her periphery. Spiders the size of dogs were scuttling towards her. Screaming in fear Akari threw fireballs at them, but missed as she was shaking so badly. _Where's Dei with his explosions when I need him?! _She hadn't brought any with her.A figure flashed into the area and Akari recognized Pain. Jumping up towards him he caught her shaking form.

"What's all the commotion about?" He asked as though annoyed.

"S-ss- spiders." She said, pointing to the offending creatures. To her horror Pain walked towards the monsters. "What are you doing?!" She yelled. "You're going the wrong way - let's get out of here!" Pain chuckled and Akari held on tighter, not wanting to be in the same universe let alone the same vicinity as the things. A new being dropped from the tree then, falling behind the dog sized spider and Akari realized that these must be a baby spiders because the new one was massive. Fifteen feet tall and hairy with pincers snapping it advanced on the two humans. Lazily Pain used an almighty push and sent all the arachnids flying. Setting Akari down he patted her head awkwardly and then picked up the unconscious jinchūriki.

Finally reaching the extraction point they entered the cave and took their spots in the circle, Pain calling the others whose holograms appeared around the walls. Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, Kisame, Konan, Zetzu (the plant man that Akari had met long ago and had only seen a few times since, never with Tobi) and of course herself and Pain. It was only the second tailed beast that had been caught and as everyone arrived they greeted each other, exchanging pleasantries and insults. Hidan was pissed off that Akari had filled her quota before him and tried to say that Pain had done the work but they both shot him down on that matter. The extraction took a long time. Three days and nights of nonstop chakra use. Longer now that Orochimaru was no longer with them. The large jinchūriki on the ground lay still throughout, something about the extraction jutsu, but the constant red chakra seeped out of him until finally it as well as his lifeforce had been drained.

_Fuck, that was exhausting. _Stretching out joints popped and Akari let out a grateful sigh.

"Fuck that was difficult." _Oh no I'm becoming too much like Hidan! _Akari realized, horror struck by how similar their thought processes were. The eye in the statue that now contained the five tails blinked at them as if watching curiously.

"Suck it up you pussy, hm." Deidara goaded Hidan. As they fought and the others vanished Akari jumped down from her spot in the circle and hoisted the jinchūriki body off the ground.

"Where do you think you're taking that?" Pain asked harshly.

"To a collections office? I'm sure it'll be a decent bounty."

"No. The jinchūriki are placed somewhere else."

"Oh." She said lamely. "Ok then, guess he's yours to take." Akari shrugged, dropping the body unceremoniously. Pain produced a scroll with markings similar to the ones she used for storing equipment and food and a moment later the body was gone, sealed away in a pocket sized scroll. Akari suppressed a shudder. She had no problems with storing weapons food and supplies but this - packing away a dead person - that was something she'd never feel comfortable with. The two made their way back to the Rain in companionable silence, only speaking on occasion. They traveled fast - Pain wanted to return to his work. Upon arriving home Pain went straight to his office on the top floor but Akari didn't make it past the living room

Zetsu the plant man was sitting in the living room when they arrived home, an odd occurrence as he almost never stayed at the base. What was even more odd was that he was alone - Akari knew for a fact that Kisame Itachi and Konan should all be here, and that Hidan and Kakuzu were due back any day as well. Zetsu looked up as she sat down on the couch. _Are they avoiding him for some reason?_

"Hey Zetsu."

"Ooh, it's the sword girl." His light half said. This statement alone made her uncomfortable - in all her time with the Akatsuki he'd never made a reference to the first time they'd met.

"There's no one else here right now. We could have a taste." The dark half supplied hopefully. Akari crossed her arms at this, not amused.

"Zetsu I thought we'd gotten past this - you're never going to eat me. Get over it."

"We could taste you a different way..."

"Absolutely not. Sorry, but no." _There is no way in hell that I'm gonna fuck a plant._

A sharp intake of breath from the doorway caused her to look up. Facing her was another person, dressed in all black and wearing an orange swirled mask. Her jaw dropped slightly.

"A new friend!" The man cheered. "Tobi is so happy!" He was racing towards her. She expected him to stop but instead he jumped on the couch, landing straddling her legs with his knees and hugged her as the couch fell backwards.

"AAUUGH, let go of me!"

"Oops, Tobi didn't hurt the new friend, did he?"

"Dammit get off." Akari succeeded at pushing him off. _Could this idiot really be Obito?_

"What's the pretty girl's name?" He asked curiously and she sent him a questioning look.

"Akari."

"Akari!? A pretty name for a pretty girl!"

_Dejavu much?_

"But when we aren't at the hideout it's Yuri. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am" He sounded as if he was smiling though there was no real way to know. "Tobi's name is Tobi, but when we aren't in the hideout you can call me... Tobi!

"Wow, I never would have guessed." Akari replied dryly, flipping the couch back up.

At that minute Hidan and Kakuzu came through the door, dirty and tired looking. With a yell of joyous excitement Tobi attacked them the same way he'd done to her. Wanting to observe the show she sat back on the couch. Hidan was swearing up a storm while Kakuzu simply walked past the masked man, letting Hidan deal with it. Zetsu seemed unphased. After watching their antics continue for a while in which time Hidan tried repeatedly to kill Tobi and Tobi continually made it so the blade passed right through him, Akari went to her room. Shaking her head at the strange antics she let her hair down, stripped, and went into her personal bathroom to shower. While relaxing in the hot water Akari reflected on the last few years. She'd made changes, little by little, but nothing felt like enough. _Perhaps next I should destroy one of the Hidden Villages?_ Putting that thought off until later Akari's mind turned to the masked man. _Tobi.. Obito.. Whoever you are, this might be interesting. _Finally turning off the water she towel dried her hair and then body, grabbed the shorts and tanktop that served as her usual sleepwear and changed. Sitting cross legged on her bed Akari read (a romance, though not one of Jiraiya's as she'd already read them through a few times) and started brushing through her hair. Without warning Tobi's body came through her door. Annoyed at the intrusion Akari watched as he stood up taller, patted imaginary dust off his clothes and said "Hiya!"

"Do you mind? I'm trying to get ready to sleep."

"But it's so early! Surely Akari-chan has a date or something?" _Could someone so idiotic be Obito? _She wondered again.

"The only reason I haven't attacked you yet for barging in is because I still owe you for last time. I suggest that next time you knock."

"Ooh, so Tobi was right? Akari-chan was pre-" She shot a shuriken at his face that passed right through.

"Shut up Tobi. That's one thing I would prefer the others don't know."

"Ooh, like a secret?!"

"Yes." Akari rolled her eyes. "Like a secret."

"Okeydoeky! Tobi won't say a word - Tobi is a good boy."

"O-" A sharingan flashed out of the mask and before she could finish her word she found herself tied to a cross, unable to move. The surroundings were odd, the ground a flat black and the sky around her red and black swirls. Tobi stood in front of her holding a sword.

"Akari will keep her mouth shut about what she suspects, or Tobi will have no choice but to punish her." He said in a voice much deeper than the one he'd used previously while simultaneously running her through with a sword in the same spot he'd done last time. She gasped and had to mentally remind herself that it was only genjutsu.

"I won't tell them Obi-" He stabbed her again causing her to grit her teeth "-to. But I deserve to know."

"I owe you nothing." He stabbed her yet again.

"We were friends. Good friends!" She shouted defiently as he continued to stab her and she tried not to scream. "I won't tell anyone else but I need to know it's you. I miss you O!" His barrage of torture ceased momentarily.

"Why wouldn't you tell the others?"

"Because I think we want the same thing." Akari gasped, thankful for the reprieve. "Only I can't figure out how to do it. To change the world. Nothing I have done so far seems to make any difference." It was impossible to tell the thought behind the mask and she didn't say anything else, not wanting to provoke further attack. Finally he spoke.

"The things you've been doing - they have been in an attempt to change the shinobi world?"

"Of course." An idea gripped her and she acted on impulse. "And if you have a plan to do that, then I would follow you to the end of the earth Obito. Not only because you're my friend but also because I believe in you." The sword dropped a fraction of an inch. "Please let me down from here. I am not your enemy."

"You would not be able to move in this world anyways."

"Oh. Well then, do you have a plan?" She asked, hopeful. He sheathed his sword.

"When you address me outside of this place it is to be as Tobi. The only ones who know otherwise are Konan Pain and Itachi who believe me to be Madara Uchiha." Akari nodded her understanding and he continued. "I do have a plan. It is called the infinite tsukuyomi. Once in place it will take each person to a dream-like world in which they will experience life as they truly wish. The dead can come back and life can be however you wish it."

"But.. but how? How is that possible?"

"I have unlocked the ability with my sharingan." Although this information was hard to believe or even to comprehend Akari nodded. _If this is somehow possible, and since I believe Obito that he's done his research on such a thing, then I will do what I can to make it happen._

"So how do we do it?" He was silent for a beat.

"You believe me?"

"Yes."

"You'll follow me?"

"Yes." He inhaled deeply.

"We first need to capture and extract all the jinchūriki . Then using the power of them combined along with my sharingan I can cast the genjutsu over the world by using the moon, and then there is no reversing it." Akari nodded despite not completely understanding.

"I'm with you Obito."

Suddenly they were again in Akari's room and she fell back onto her bed, her legs week and her body hurting from the stab wounds that were not present in this world. Obito was looking down at her and then sat next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Tobi is happy to have a friend like Akari-chan." He said in his Tobi voice. He ruffled her wet hair and she scowled at him which made him laugh.

"I'm glad to have a friend like you too Tobi." She said. "It's been really nice to meet you, but for some reason I find myself very tired all of a sudden." With an amused chuckle Tobi left the room, calling goodnight as he walked through the door and Akari fell immediately to sleep.


	30. Chapter 30) Hotspring Surprises

_Aah, finally. _Akari sank into the hot water and groaned. _Nothing beats a hot spring in January... such a contrast in temperatures._ She was still sore from her fight with the jinchūriki along with the frequent sparring she did with the other members. She'd never given herself a chance to fully heal. Feeling her face she smiled. Tobi had managed to cut her the last time they'd sparred._Almost healed. It's been more than a week, how is it taking so damn long? I should ask Sasori for some more salve... but this'll do for now._ With the steam rising to caress her face she added chakra, sending it to her remaining injuries and scars. It took a ridiculous amount of concentration as she'd never excelled at medical ninjutsu and was glad that she was alone in this particular pool. She'd passed others on her way, but in this last semi small pool set furthest back there was only her. _Concentrate. Send chakra to the areas. Knit the muscles and tissues back together. Heal the bruises. Smooth it all over. _Akari's arm twitched and she inwardly cursed the nearby ninja, whoever it was._ That chakra... it's familiar but doesn't make sense... bright red, gold, and.. A light blue? Normally I don't get any sense of who the shinobi is.. Only with people I've had years of exposure to and even then it isn't usual. No this doesn't make any sense at all - they couldn't be here._

"OOH, HotHotHOT!" A loud voice and a wave of hot water disrupted her focus so she opened her eyes to glare at the intruder.. And froze. She knew his face; a perfect mix between the two faces she missed most. Suddenly the feeling of familiar chakra made sense. _Dad and mom must have sealed some of their own chakra within him - that's why it's familiar. It's the only way they'd be able to be here. Why didn't I feel them when he was a baby? Was it just because he was so little? Well, I didn't even feel his chakra back then. Must be a baby thing. Then again, I could barely sense at all back then. How'd I recognize his though? _She'd seen him just over five months ago at the chunin exams but she'd never in a million years thought that they'd come within close enough proximity to each other for her to remember his chakra. _Maybe he passed by while I was eating sushi? _Since leaving the Leaf she never dreamed that she'd somehow get to speak with him and now, given the opportunity, she wasn't sure what to say. So much had happened since then - not least that she'd personally hunted and extracted tailed beasts.

"Do you mind?" She snapped.

"Ooh, Sorry Lady!" He shouted, moving deeper into the water. "Hehe. I didn't mean to bother you." _Well that's a fucking lie, making such a commotion._ Looking at him she noticed his blush and the way he was looking at her and she turned away, wrapping a towel around herself and sticking her upper body out of the steam so as to clear her head. She had no idea how she was supposed to react to this._ This Cannot be a normal situation.. My little brother is a perv and doesn't know we're related. At least it was too misty for him to see anything... Oh Jashin, I don't know how to handle this. I am NOT grown up enough for this_. Taking a few deep breaths she turned around and reached for her bottle of sake. _Yes, this is the way to do it._

"No worries kid, want some sake?" _Oops...actually this can't be the right response. Oh well._

"Oh um... I've never had it before."

"Well there's a first time for everything, right? And stop looking at me like that."

"I'm really sorry." Naruto blushed deeply while accepting his cup of the drink. "It's just that you're so pretty... I've never seen someone as pretty as you before."

"Thanks, but still creepy." Was her dry response.

"HAha, right."

"Cheers kid." She raised her glass and he did the same, both taking sips.

"Wow, it doesn't really taste like anything!

"Right? That makes it more dangerous though - you have to make sure not to drink too much. So, what's your deal anyways kid? What's your name, what're you doing here, that sort of stuff."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gonna be the greatest Hokage ever, believe it!" _Yes, if you survive the hunt and extraction, you might have a chance... if you grow up, that is. You have the same dream our parents had, the same one I once strived towards..._

"Hmm, I do believe it Naruto Uzumaki." She grinned. Her response had him looking flustered and confused but he pulled himself together.

"So who are you Lady?"

"My name's Yuri. I'm just a traveler enjoying a nice soak, but please don't call me lady. It makes me feel old."

"Oops sorry - I didn't mean it that way!" She laughed and he continued, "Traveling sounds pretty neat, where have you been?"

"I've been everywhere."

"Whoa really?!"

"Yup."

He laughed.

"Which place is your favorite?"

"Oh, probably the Land of Demons."

"Whoa! That's sounds so cool! Have you been to the Leaf? It has the world's best ramen at a place called Ichiraku!" _What is it with ramen? He's so energetic and seems happy... kind of like mom, especially in food preferences. They even have the same favorite place to eat! More like mom than dad. Avoid his question._

"Naruto, you seem so happy... how do you enjoy living the life of a ninja in the Hidden Leaf?"

"It's awesome! I have a bunch of really cool friends and a super awesome teacher! We just left to train while traveling but I already can't wait to get back and see everyone! Only... one of my friends isn't there anymore but I'm gonna bring him back, believe it!" _Wait, Kakashi's coming?_Suddenly she felt nervous, flustered, as she thought of the attractive shinobi she'd seen at the chunin exams bathing in the same hotspring as her. Unbidden her face flushed a little but thankfully went unnoticed due to the heat around her. Inwardly scolding herself at thinking such things about a man she'd never be able to be with and reminding herself to make the most of her time with Naruto she continued the conversation while trying not to glance over her shoulder to look for him.

"I'm really glad to hear that Naruto. What about growing up? Were you happy?"

"Umm... that's kind of a weird question."

"I know, but when I grew up it was during a time of war, so I'm curious how it was for people growing up in a time of peace." She lied smoothly.

"Oh... I guess it was good for most people but I - I'm an orphan and things were kind of hard. But then I got friends and it was better. Still, when I become Hokage then they'll Have to respect me!" Akari's heart broke a little bit right then. She knew that he was downplaying things. She could see it in his face. _I bet they treated him like garbage. Asshole villagers. It's lucky that at least Shikaku's kid and those few others like him. This whole fucking system is gonna change - I'll make sure of it. Just you wait Naruto, the Tsukuyomi is going to fulfill all our wildest dreams. I'm doing this for us._

"I'm sorry to hear that things were difficult for you Naruto. No one deserves that."

"Yeah but then my teacher at the academy Iruka-sensei took me for ramen, and then after graduation my new teacher Kakashi-sensei helped me grow stronger and my team became my friends, so it was alright." _Wait, Kakashi didn't help him until recently? Where was that fucker when he was growing up?! Oh when you get here I'm gonna wring your neck Kashi! _In the back of her mind she remembered Iruka. He'd been a year older than her but they hadn't hung out much since she was usually with the older shinobi. Still, he was nice and had tagged along to a lot of their group functions. She was glad he'd at least been good to Naruto.

"What are your teammates like?"

"NARUTO!" A voice yelled at them. Looking around Akari couldn't help but be surprised while Naruto let out a loud groan. _Kisa did say that one of the Sannin got in the way...but he's his teacher now? What about Kashi? The information book at the chunin exam said that he was his teacher... _She felt a pang of disappointment, having believed for a few minutes that she'd get to see her friend again, and then reminded herself that they weren't friends anymore.

Looking at Jiraiya a random memory of one of the days he'd taken her training flashed through her memory. She'd only been five at the time. _Dad was so annoyed that he drew on my face... the red didn't come off for days. Hmm. Doesn't look like he's changed much. _A tall man with a ridiculous amount of spikey white hair and a surprisingly built body was just getting into the water and was glaring at Naruto. "What have I told you about bothering the beautiful ladies, and are you drinking Sake?!" Naruto looked terrified but Akari laughed. _Oh Jiraiya-sensei, you've gotten old. Still as funny as always though._

"I wasn't bothering her, ya pervy sage! We were just talking!" _PERVY SAGE?! HAHAHAHAHA! It's soooo true!_

"I told you not to call me that around other people!" Jiraiya shoved Naruto, taking Akari's hand._CREEPY! _"Hello you sexy little lady, my name's Jiraiya and I'd be happy to provide you with some Real company." He offered suggestively.

"Oh um.. Thank you but I'm happy just relaxing in the hotsprings. Removing her hand she gave a little smile as his face fell. Taking pity on the old sensei she asked: "You're not by chance the Famous Jiraiya, the author of the Icha Icha series are you?"

"OOh, you've heard of me?!"

"Of course. I love your books."

"Wait, you really like this perv's writing?"

"Yup." _Eww, he's looking at me in that way.. Gross gross gross. _His eyes were raking her body. She was about to yell when she thought how funny it'd be to tell him who she was, but that thought passed quickly. It wasn't wise. "Though if he doesn't keep his eyes to himself, he may not live long enough to write another one." Jiraiya blushed slightly but didn't look away. "Do you know who I am, Jiraiya?" She asked coyly.

"Should I know?" He asked with a silly look on his face. "Surely a lady of your beauty has to be well known throughout the nations."

"This is Yuri, pervy sage."

"I told you not to call me that in front of people - wait, not THE Yuri, are you?" She smirked as he stopped eye fucking her.

"That depends on which Yuri you're referring to." She snapped. His eyes narrowed in response.

"Naruto, get away from her." He said in a much colder voice as he took a step back. "This is Yuri the assassin."

"You're an assassin?!" Naruto asked, jumping away slightly.

"Yes, I am." Akari shrugged. "Don't worry, I don't do any work when I'm at a hot spring. These places are solely for relaxing." She took a large swig of sake.

"Naruto don't let your guard down - she's bad news. Now, how did you find us?"

"Don't flatter yourself Jiraiya. This was purely coincidental." _How much does he know about the Akatsuki? Is he aware that I'm a member? _"Why would I waste my time looking for you?"

"Don't play innocent, I have my ways of gathering information. I know that Yuri the Assassin's teamed up with the Akatsuki." _Well, there we have it._

"YOU?! YOU'RE AKATSUKI?! Naruto growled loudly and Akari was surprised that in that moment he didn't break into tailed beast mode. Glancing at his exposed abdomen she saw the intact seal and guessed that Kurama was still securely locked away. At the look of anger on his face she wanted badly to tell him that she was his sister but shook her head a little. _He probably doesn't even know that he has a sister, and if he does then he'll think I'm dead. Having a rogue one won't do any good, especially one who works for an organization that's actively trying to capture him. Don't want to raise expectations or hurt his feelings._

"Naruto you can sit back down, I'm not going to attack."

"SIT DOWN?! You want me to sit down when there's a murderer in front of me?!"

"Fuck, calm down kid. It's embarrassing." She looked pointedly at Jiraiya. "I'm not going to attack and I'm not going to allow myself to be caught. You know, I'm sure, that I'm quite able, so just chill. I don't do work while in hotsprings - A personal rule of my own that I never break.

"You think I'd let you escape?!"

"Naruto, this girl's teleportation jutsu rivals that of the fourth Hokage's. Calm down. We wouldn't be able to hit her right now even if we wanted, but we may be able to gain information." Naruto was visibly breathing hard, trying to control himself. Akari was a little annoyed too. _What do you mean RIVALS the fourth Hokage?! I'm better than he was, I'm sure of it!_

"Why should we believe anything she says?" He spoke a little calmer now, still clearly furious.

"Because if I wanted to I'd have already teleported you back to base and allowed the others to finish you off." She winked. "It'd be easy."

"So Yuri" Jiraiya took hold of the conversation, trying to steer it in a different direction as Naruto fumed. "Not much is known about you. Where are you from?" She smirked. _As if I'm gonna tell you. You're part of the problem, a person who protects those making the wrong decisions. You're in my way._

"The Land of Demons."

"Hm, that's appropriate."

"I think so."

"So what's the real reason why you haven't attacked? The other members of your organization will be upset with you, won't they?"

"They won't be upset if I don't tell them. He's Kisame and Itachi's target, not mine. I wouldn't want to spoil their fun and besides - I don't hurt children."

"You.. you don't?" Naruto's face showed so much shock.

"No Naruto, I don't." She sighed._ I don't directly, though I'd have no choice in helping with an extraction._

"But why not - if you're an Akatsuki-? Your friend Itachi's hurt loads of kids!"

"Yes, I am aware and I don't care what he chooses to do. A small part of me IS human, Naruto, however small that part may be, and that part doesn't hurt children. But with that, I should be going. Don't worry, I won't attack as soon as I'm out of the water or anything." She joked, causing them to stare.

"Pervy sage, we're really just going to let her leave?"

"Yes Naruto, I don't see that there's any other option at the moment. My trapping jutsu would be pointless against her teleportation." Akari cut into their conversation.

"Anyways, it was a fun chat Jiraiya. Good luck with your books. Nice meeting you Naruto. For your sake I hope we don't meet again. Good luck and try not to die." Naruto stood and she thought he might attack but she didn't give him the opportunity, teleporting away, arriving back in her room with a smile on her face. _Naruto. Naruto, I'm so sorry I couldn't have been there for you growing up. Where the hell were my friends during it? Why weren't they with you? Kakashi promised.. Damn him. If he'd been here tonight I might have killed him for that. _She tried to pretend that she felt no sadness at this thought.


	31. Chapter 31) Escaping Hidan

"Come on bitch, it won't be that bad."

"Not in a million years asshole."

"You've fucked others."

"I'm not willing to stoop as low as you."

"Awe 'cmon, you know you want my body."

Akari sighed, frustrated, rubbing her temples. They were currently in the land of Lightning looking for intel on the two tailed jinchūriki.

"You're getting on my nerves. If you don't shut up I'm going to kill you." Kakuzu warned Hidan who paid no attention.

"I mean seriously Yuri, you're such a cunt."

"Hidan! You will Never see my cunt, but how about a proposition?" An idea'd come to her head. "I give you something better and we'll call it even."

"What, your ass?"

"Fuck off. No. Knowledge, dumbass."

"What would I want knowledge for?" In response Akari walked towards him, reaching for the necklace on his chest and examining it.

"Don't you trust me, your comrade? Your friend?" She asked sweetly. "I'll share a way for you to have greater pleasure than you've ever imagined." He gave her a distrustful look. "I'm serious. Do we have a deal?"

"If it's as good as you say it is." Kakuzu looked as if he wished he were able to die...or to kill Hidan. Akari wondered momentarily if he was contemplating killing her as well. _Probably_.

"Next time you sacrifice a woman to Jashin, after you get everything ready with your stupid ceremony, fuck her first. You'll feel it double what you'd usually feel." Hidan's mouth dropped open and he stared at Akari, for once speechless. Kakuzu chuckled. _Seriously, how have you never thought of this before?_ Akari felt a little bad about this but reasoned that they'd die shortly after anyways and that he'd have come up with the idea eventually.

A day and a half later they came across a group of ninja who recognized them immediately as Akatsuki. The fight was brief. Akari took care of one of the men and Kakuzu killed the other man and a woman, leaving one for Hidan. He was grinning like a madman as he approached her and Akari found that she couldn't watch. Looking towards the sound of running water she left the sadist with his prey. It wasn't much, a small stream, but Akari sat on a rock, took off her shoes, and allowed her feet to rest in the icy water. She felt sick.

"You surprised me." Kakuzu said from not far off, coming closer.

"I don't need to watch that shit." They weren't far enough away - she could hear pleading but tried to block it out. Kakuzu was looking at her intently.

"What, are you gonna start giving me shit now too, Kuzu?"

"I hate that nickname." Akari shrugged. "No. I was there when you joined us. I remember how jumpy you were; that's why I won't ever touch you and also why I'm surprised you gave the idiot that idea."

"Better her than me." Akari muttered. "Self preservation my friend - I've seen what he does to the women he fucks." This was true - Hidan had fucked girls on the road before and always left them a mess. "At least this one will get to die when he finishes with her."

"Hmm yes, I may have to punish him later to remind him who he belongs to." The gleam in Kakuzu's eyes told Akari that she'd need to use earplugs to sleep tonight - she'd witnessed their kinky sex before and it was much too bloody and violent for her liking. The screaming had started and Akari closed her eyes, trying not to remember when that had been her. Something ruffled her hair and, opening her eyes she found Kakuzu standing over her protectively. She wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Thanks Kuzu. You know, I've seen how you look at me when we play strip poker." A little blush was visible above his mask but his words were as level as always.

"There is nothing wrong with admiring a beautiful woman - doesn't mean I'm going to fuck her. I like to go hard Yuri and I don't think you'd be able to handle it." Thinking of the times she'd seen him go at it she grinned.

"No, I don't think so either. I am, after all, not immortal."

Kakuzu removed his mask and took a deep drink of water, offering it next to Akari who refused as she still felt like throwing up.

The sobbing and screaming went on until suddenly it didn't, instead a loud "YES, OH BABY FUCK YEAH! PRAISE LORD JASHIN!" was heard and they both shook their heads.

"Better her than you."

"I'll pay you to keep quiet about that."

"Deal."

Akari stood and looked up at her friend, a slight smile coming to her face. She loved the rare occasions that she saw him without his mask.

"You're a very handsome man though, just so you know."

"You don't think I know that?" He asked, sounding hurt. She shoved him slightly and in response he wrapped an arm around her again and walked them towards where Hidan was still swearing happily.

Having already met her quota of one jinchūriki each Akari was on her own mission; the guys just happened to be searching in the same area. Akari separated from them a few days later, heading East while they went North.


	32. Chapter 32) Oldest Friends (Tobi lemon)

Akari's mission was twofold. The first part was more of the usual - build up funds. For this portion of the mission she'd been allotted a month, in which time she brought in six bounties. Four were insignificant while one payed slightly higher. The last was a member of Danzo's faction of Anbu and brought quite a bit of cash. She didn't recognize the girl but took her Anbu clothing with after depositing her - her prior stolen Anbu equipment was quite old and needed to be replaced.

Now Akari found herself on a mountaintop waiting for him to arrive. Two days she waited on the snowy peak before he showed up. The green plantlike thing around his head came up first from the ground followed by his body.

"Took you long enough." Akari glared at him.

"I'm really very sorry." The white half of him apologized.

"Fuck off bitch." The black half added.

She was to guard Zetsu and provide any assistance that he might need. Usually Tobi accompanied him but for whatever reason this wasn't the case currently. Zetsu was seeking plants. Particular plants that only grew on certain mountaintops beneath ice and snow. The work was long and tedious. Akari melted the snow and ice just enough to find the plants but not enough to burn them. They continued all day. When night came and the visibility became practically zero Akari summoned a few wolves to keep her warm while she slept. Not that she really needed the extra warmth; they'd also guarantee that Zetzu didn't try to take a bite out of her while asleep. The plantman seemed to understand this and sulked a slight distance away.

Come sunrise they were at it again, and again all day was spent doing this. As the sky became marginally darker Akari built a fire on a bit of land that stuck out on the far side of the mountain. No prying eyes would see it here. Zetzu sat across the fire from her as she cooked some easy food over the flames.

"So Zetsu, where's Tobi at? Doesn't he usually travel with you?"

"Tobi had other things he had to do." She couldn't tell which half of him spoke, though she thought it was most likely the light side.

"Why? Did Akari-chan miss Tobi?!" A happy childish voice rang out from behind her. She whipped around as she was barreled into by the mass, knocking her backwards towards the flames. Tobi grabbed her and pulled her off course. "Tobi saved you!" He yelled happily.

"Dammit Tobi!" She yelled, highly annoyed at his sudden arrival and thoughtless actions. The skewers and food were lost to the flames. "What do you think you were doing?! You almost burned me!" With a cry of delight he ran from her and she gave chase through the snow. With a mighty leap she pounced just as he spun around, causing her to land arms outstretched on top of him. "Got you now you fucker." She whispered dangerously. His arm came up slowly and his glove brushed her face.

"Isn't Akari cold in the snow?"

"No. I don't get cold easy anymore." She didn't flinch away from his touch, letting his finger trace her face, her anger dissipating. He sat up so that she was sitting on his lap facing him, an arm around her back to hold her close. "Tobi?" She asked hesitantly.

"Tobi thinks that he has caught Kari, not the other way around."

"Stop calling me that."

"We're on a mountaintop. No one is around for miles, so Tobi isn't worried."

"Fine... Obito. If that's how it's gonna be." They looked at each other for a moment before Akari rolled her eyes and made to remove his mask but he caught her hand with the one that had previously been on her face.

"No. I don't want you to see."

She frowned at this, not caring what he looked like but wanting to see her old friend and suddenly wanting something else as well.

***LEMON. Don't read if not comfortable with graphic sexual content!*** SKIP AHEAD to next '***' or next chapter if you don't want to read.***

"Then let me see the bottom half." Still holding her hand they sat like that until, hesitantly, Obito raised the mask slightly to reveal his chin and mouth. She could hear that his breathing had increased and without thinking about it she kissed him. The kiss was harder than she'd intended and beneath her lips his grinned before kissing her back.

"Kari." Obito asked seriously as they separated, both breathing harder than usual. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." For a moment it seemed as though he was about to say something else so she kissed him again before he had the chance. _I am sure. _She told herself. _He's been my friend longer than anyone. There's nothing in the world that could make me doubt him. Never._ Her hands went to his cloak as he did the same to her, stripping each other. He was in only a black long sleeve shirt now and she was wearing a low cut dark blue shirt. As they broke apart and grinned at each other they removed their own shirts swiftly. Seeing Obito's bare chest her breath caught. She'd seen him shirtless as a kid when they'd swim together but this was different. It was as if he'd been split in half, his left side normal but a large portion of his right side along with his entire right arm was white. It didn't look as if it belonged to him but unlike Kuzu there was no sign of stitching, no proof that this wasn't what he'd always looked like and she looked up into the one visible eye behind his mask. Again Akari was annoyed that she couldn't see his expression but at least she could hear his intake of breath as he looked at her.

"Obito -" She couldn't think what to say, so instead she kissed him on his white collarbone and then continued to kiss his chest and then arm. One of his hands caught her chin, pulling her up slightly.

"Kari, you're so beautiful." He half growled as his lips attacked her neck followed by her chest. Next his hands struggled with the clasp of her bra for a moment before giving up and ripping it off. His mouth found her right nipple, nipping it while a hand teased the other one. She couldn't help but moan and attacked his neck with her mouth as one of her hands went to rub the large bulge in his pants. Obito let out a moan that was full of lust and frustration as she began massaging his member through his clothing. Growling he flipped her so that she was on her back and moved her hand, grinding into her core in a way that rubbed her sensitive areas just right.

"O" she moaned breathly. "Obito I want you. Now." She saw his grin as he quickly stripped his pants and undergarments, Akari doing the same. There was no time for the bite of cold to affect her as Obito threw his cloak over them and lined himself up, teasing her folds with his tip as he coated it in her wetness. Biting her lip Akari tried to hold back her moans as he continued to tease her. He was bigger than Sasori and Deidara, about the same size as Pain. He didn't like that she'd gone quiet and with one hand grabbed a breast and began teasing that as well, rolling the nipple in an almost cruel slowness. "Stop" She moaned as she wriggled under him. "Stop teasing me. I want to feel your huge dick inside of me O. Please." She begged, pouting slightly, guessing that it would get to him. She guessed right as he pushed in slightly while wearing a huge smirk, his hands back near her waist.

"That's right Kari. Beg me for it." Without warning his hands attacked her sides and she spasmed while yelling out, her abs contracting as her muscles reacted and she laughed as she tried to push him off her to no avail. He was merciless, his tip still inside as he tickled her to the point where she couldn't breath, tears of laughter forming at the edge of her eyes.

"Obito" She complained. Hitting him hard in the chest. "I can't - Breath - Dammit." She managed to get out. She hadn't been tickled since she was a child but she'd always been highly susceptible to it and she gasped as he finally let up.

Stopping he took pity on her and brought his lips to hers in a sweet kiss, the smile on his lips impossible to miss.

"Oh Obito..." She pouted again, moving her arms around his neck. Just as he was about to laugh she pulled him inside of her and he hissed as she moaned a triumphant "Hah."

"Nghh, Kari." He moaned as his body took over, thrusting deeply into her now.

"God Obito." She said breathily as after a while he moved one of her legs over his shoulder to make him hit deeper. "Aah Obito!" He was hitting just right. She was starting to feel her release coming but for the first time she didn't want it to end too quickly - he felt so good as he pushed in and out, their skin slapping together. He was biting his lower lip and she knew that he was trying not to come too.

Without warning her flipped her position so that she was standing bent over and holding onto a tree. The cold was welcome against her overheating body. He lined himself up from behind and rammed in making her legs shake and her release threaten once again to throw her over the edge. "

"Mmmm, Ngh, Kari." He moaned as her body shook from the force he was driving into her with . "Damn you're so tight." She couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I'm coming O - Ooh, oh god" She moaned as her orgasm rocked through her, tightening around his shaft as he continued to pump into her.

"Oh yeah Kari." He gripped her hips hard on both sides and hit deeper than he had yet making her scream in pleasure. She wasn't the only one who yelled out as he released a massive load into her, trusting twice more and then holding her close, his head resting on her back. Akari clung to the tree for support as she shook, trying to control her breathing. Juices, a mix from both of them were dripping down her leg but she didn't care. Finally with a slowness that made Akari's insides protest he withdrew from her, took her hand and led her towards the fire. They lay on his cloak and he produced a blanket from a scroll.

****END OF LEMON****

"Come on, you're really not going to let me see your face?" Akari complained as they lay side by side near the fire. Obito didn't cease running his fingers through her hair as he sleepily replied.

"No, not today."

"Hmm..."

"Don't even think about it Kari." She scowled at the fact that he knew that she planned to take it off once he fell asleep and he grinned at the same knowledge. "I bet you're missing the old days."

"What?"

"Back when you used to be able to beat me in a fight. Then you could force the matter."

"Hmph. I'd be able to win still if you couldn't just pass through things. No problem."

"No, I could win without that."

"Prove it."

"Maybe later." His hands were still playing in her hair as she sighed.

"Your sharingan might give you an advantage but I think I could still win - I used to win against Haru all the time even after his activated."

"He let you win." He replied lazily.

The indignance that Akari felt at this statement didn't last long as she thought about her black haired friend. There was something she'd wanted to know for so long...

"O?"

"Hmm?"

"You helped Itachi, right? On the night that he did it?" Obito's fingers stilled in her hair.

"Why?" He asked, his voice guarded.

"How - How did he die? Which one of you-"

"I killed Haru." Silence. Akari's mind was blank. Not that she hadn't expected it, but still. "Like you, he recognized me almost right away." She stared in disbelief at her masked friend, not quite believing that he was offering up information and afraid to say anything that might cause him to stop talking. As much as she didn't want to know how it'd happened she needed the closure. "I took pity on him. Haru was a good friend once and a great shinobi. His mangekyo sharingan awakened following your death but luckily he wasn't proficient in its use. I placed him under a powerful genjutsu similar to the one I'm planning for this world. In his mind he lived out the rest of his life. I watched some of it. The remainder of his life was spent with you in the Leaf. The two of you even had children and then you died together of old age." As she let out a sigh his fingers began stroking her hair again.

"Thank you. I'm glad he didn't suffer." She tried not to think of what their children would have been like.

"Me too."

Turning slightly Akari used Obito's chest as a pillow. Chuckling softly he held her a little closer and the two drifted into sleep.

Despite the fact that all three members were able to teleport or travel quickly only Zetsu chose to do so. Akari and Obito enjoyed the long walk back to the Rain, utilizing each other's company often. It was fun. More fun than any of the others had been, and she thought that maybe this was something she could get used to. Sure he was still in love with Rin, but she didn't mind. Unsure of whether she was still in love with Haru she put it out of her mind and ignored the part of her mind that wondered about Kakashi.

Once near the Rain Obito became Tobi again and Akari snapped at him for some of his antics. It was after getting particularly annoyed at his voice that Akari realized something was wrong. Tobi was moping; she'd been pretty hurtful just now and she didn't know why she'd done it. The response hadn't been rational. Ignoring this she sniffed, trying to dispel the buildup of fluid in her nose. She sniffed again and again but nothing worked.

"Is Yuri-chan alright? Not that Tobi cares.." At this she had another urge to yell at him but bit her tongue.

"Yuri is fine Tobi. I apologize for what I said - I didn't mean in." A fit of sneezing struck, dispelling some of the gunk in her nose that she wiped away with a sleeve. Tobi refrained from saying 'ewww' but she was sure he was thinking it. She knew that she was.

Upon returning to the base Akari went straight to her room and took a shower, allowing the steam to help her sinuses. Laying in bed she fell asleep almost instantaneously.

A throbbing headache, sore throat, stuffed up nose and heavy eyes were all present upon waking up, not to mention a feeling of complete exhaustion. Reaching over to the water next to her bed she took a sip and then lay back down for more sleep, breathing through her mouth. Nothing had changed when she awoke again a few hours later so she stayed in bed reading a book and feeling sorry for herself while drinking water and going through almost a whole roll of toilet paper from blowing her nose. During this time she drifted in and out of sleep and she began sweating furiously.

A knock on the door woke her from her semi sleep but she didn't answer, not caring who it was. The lock turned and the door opened to reveal Kakuzu. A tentacle was out and had clearly been used to pick the lock. In his hands was a tray that he brought over to her.

"Tobi is driving everyone crazy today." She gave a curious look so he continued. "He seems to think that you're mad at him and that's why you won't come out of your room." Akari shook her head, not sure how her voice would sound if she spoke. "I assumed you became sick during your mission. Was I right?" He was looking at the many tissues littering her floor and waste basket.

"Yes." Her scratchy voice was quiet, followed by a slight coughing fit and he nodded, revealing the contents on the tray. Chicken soup, vegetables, fruit, and tea. "Thank you Kuzu." He chuckled at this and set the tray down on her bedside table.

"I like you kid - can't have you being sick." He ruffled her hair. "Now eat, there's a nasty cold going around the village." He commanded, staying to watch her eat in order to make sure she had it all.

Over the next few days Akari had few visitors. Konan was there frequently, using her healing abilities. Apparently Akari had picked up a chakra bug that was often associated with kissing. When Tobi visited Akari let him know and he admitted that before arriving he'd been feeling ill as well. She smacked him, but not hard, and then allowed him to sit on her bed as she leaned on him. The body warmth was nice - the illness had given her the chills. Pain came to check on her too and was surprisingly thoughtful. He again gave her a back massage but Akari could feel the tension he was emitting. All in all she was very thankful when at last she felt better and was back on missions. Not that she didn't want to sleep with Pain again - she did- but not right now.


	33. Chapter 33) Valentines

24 yrs. old

_February 13, a day before that special time for lovers. What a wonderful day for happiness. For beauty. For fire. _Looking around herself Akari grinned at the flames that licked up the sides of buildings. Reo was next to her as usual and the two shared a pleased look. Along with being an Akatsuki mission this place had also been on her hit list for a while. A village that exploited children for free labor. The Akatsuki had been hired (relatively cheaply by a neighboring village) and Akari had been happy to volunteer for the assignment. She'd had fun doing it.

She and Reo slept well that night and relaxed all the next day. It was Valentine's day and Akari strolled through the city that'd hired her, bee-lining directly for the building of the man who owed her money. _Getting paid, then getting laid? _She thought in her head, in a great mood. The money was all accounted for and as she went through the village she witnessed couples walking around arm in arm. They were everywhere - in restaurants and on benches, always giving each other gooey love filled looks. Their expressions made Akari laugh as she reflected on her messed up love life. Sure she'd slept with Pain and Konan again, sometimes at the same time. She'd also revisited both Dei and Sasori individually and together, and then of course there was Obito. She was with him the most often. Still, it'd been a few weeks since she'd seen anyone.

She was now also trying to avoid looking in windows - many people were beginning to put on free shows - but it was difficult to ignore. In one of the windows that she accidentally glanced in she saw a shirtless man making out with a woman and to her surprise recognized the man. Of course she did - she used to dream of him often those first few years. Right when she left for the Mist she'd dreamed of him for comfort but it hadn't lasted long, not when she doubted her old comrades so much. She'd dreamt of him again though during those long months of imprisonment. She'd used to dream that he would come and rescue her; burst through the door and take her somewhere safe. Sometimes the dreams included others, but Kakashi was almost always present in those rescues. Him or Haru. For a brief moment she couldn't look away.

He was handsome and muscular, toned to perfection and suddenly her temper flared. _How does he always manage to piss me off?! About to fuck a girl and he's still wearing his mask? Whatever. I know I'll never see his face, it was such a stupid childish old goal. He and I will never be together. It just can't happen._ Shaking her head Akari continued on her way, no longer wanting to go and find a one night stand. _Tobi, Pain, Konan, Deidara, Sasori.. Do I really feel like fucking any of them right now? Hmm... Tobi. Maybe? Maybe Pain and/or Konan. It's been more than a month since I've been with any of them ... but it just feels so wrong afterwards. Guess we'll have to see. Maybe we can all just hang out when I get back - whoever's at headquarters._

Just after midnight that night Reo woke her and immediately she felt the unease. Immediately she felt twitchy. Someone was near. Silently she cursed the fact that she'd forgotten her Anbu gear (that she'd taken from a member of the foundation after killing her). She took off in the same clothing she'd worn during the day minus her cloak which was stashed in a scroll - no time to find it now. She ordered Reo back to the other wolves - she'd summon him if necessary but she was going to enjoy the chase and maybe bring Sasori a new puppet. Within fifteen minutes her pursuer was on her tail.

"Whoever you are, stop." A deep voice from behind her commanded. "You can't keep this up forever and I'm clearly faster than you."

"Go fuck yourself." She replied back calmly without looking, sure he could hear her. Diverting more chakra to her feet she sped up. Whoever it was he was fast, but so was she. Sasori would owe her for this one. Glancing back she saw the telltale white hair and growled._ No. Dammit I can't give him to Sasori. Still, he can't know. Kenji Shikaku and Shikamaru were one thing but not this. I'm not letting him know I'm alive, especially now that I know he wasn't there for Naruto._

She was well aware that a part of her wanted very much for him to know exactly who she was - the same part that felt slightly hurt at seeing him with another woman- and that frightened her. _I've worked too hard to let him ruin it all. He's part of the problem - he'll have to die. _Despite this, as she sprinted away from him an alternate scenario formed in her mind, how it might work if she told him the truth:

She'd stopped and was facing him - he was refusing to attack her.

"I don't want to kill you Akari. I just want to understand. Is it really you?"

"No. It's not Akari anymore; that person died a long time ago. Might as well have happened in the Mist. I'm not a child anymore Kakashi."

"I see that." He replied sadly. "Where have you been? Why didn't you come home?"

"Here and there. You know the answer to the other question though." He frowned at her.

"Come home. No one will even think about the treaty anymore - it's been so long. Leave the Akatsuki and come back where you belong."

"No. Kakashi that isn't my home anymore. If Orochimaru hadn't killed the Third I would have. It's only a shame he missed the rest of the elders."

"What? But why?"

"Because I'm going to destroy everything. I'm going to remake this shinobi system." His face was stuck in that disbelieving look of his. "That is why the Akatsuki is where I belong."

"But they're after the jinjuriki - after Naruto."

"Yes. Itachi and Kisame have been tasked with that assignment."

"And you're just going to let them?"

"Mind your own business Kakashi. Things have changed. I don't need your approval anymore. Either fight me or leave, go back to that pretty girl - I'm sure she's missing you." Akari began to walk away but a hand grabbed her arm, stopping her momentum.

"Akari." He whispered. "Neither of those options is going to work for me."

"I'm dead Kakashi, just leave it be - let me stay dead."

"Never." His hand tightened and Akari shuddered at the slight pain it was causing, pissing her off. Despite this she smiled. She could see two options from here, the first being less likely. He pulled her to him, removing his mask to kiss her. Of course she kissed him back and at that moment gave up on all her plans she'd worked so hard to achieve, choosing him instead. With a little shake of her head she continued on to the more realistic scenario.

"Kakashi, you're so cute." Akari said, turning to look at him.

"Wait, really?

"It's cute how you never change - it's just like you to underestimate me." Punching at his face he tightened his grip. Grabbing his hand she twisted a finger but he didn't let go and so, instead, she whipped out a kunai and stabbed at his arm. He moved then and though it made Akari graze herself she didn't care because she was free. She teleported away in an instant, arriving near the cave, instantly in tears because she'd finally cut those ties that had once been so important.

Shaking her head again Akari put that out of her mind and returned to reality- it wouldn't happen anyways.

The two raced through the forest, Akari dodging the weapons that he threw at her. Finally getting tired of running Akari turned and drew her sword, switching it to her left hand. With this angle he wouldn't be able to see her old Anbu tattoo. _Can't make him a puppet, even if he's the enemy he deserves better than that, so new plan. Don't forget, I'm dead. Yuri the assassin, here I come. _Her pursuer dropped into the clearing and Akari glared, forcing herself to see an attacker and not the sexy man facing her - _Kakashi. No way this is actually him - he always uses clones and substitutions. He's careful so... Demon mist jutsu. _Thick chakra filled mist came from all around them. She'd taken it from the hidden mist but changed it slightly so that chakra in the mist would appear black. Now that he couldn't see her she threw a handful of weapons. An audible thunk. _Hmm, substituting a log. Some things never change._

"I've been sent by the Village Hidden in the Leaves to investigate the destruction of a town. Your scent was among the rubble. Who are you and why did you do it?" Kakashi asked in a deadly quiet voice. _Like I'll tell you the truth. Let's see, it's coming from in front of me so that means...he's really behind me? _Quickly she teleported to a shuriken she'd thrown to her left previously, not answering and giving away her position. Focusing Akari listened, needing any sign that he was there. "Why haven't you attacked me, scared?" No response. She wasn't sure where to go for him, never having been as good at finding her opponent in the mist as Zabuza had been. Her pride kept her from using sage mode against him -_ he isn't good enough for me to need to use that. _ Whipping out a scroll she let the contents fly - a cyclone of weapons exploded and she heard a grunt. _Really? I got him?_ Suddenly the mist was blowing from behind her and she struck, throwing a kunai hard. Whipping her sword downward he met her blow with his own kunai. Eyes meeting she glared. _His leg's bleeding. Hmm, got him._ She thought smugly.

"I am Yuri the Assassin." She growled at him. "And I killed them because it was my mission. And also because I wanted to." She smirked at him.

"In that case it's time for you to be stopped. Permanently." Hand signs flashed and lightning appeared in his hand as she glared at the man who was once her friend. _He's really going to kill me? Well then, let's make this interesting._ Harnessing her chakra she made signs as well and ran lightning through her sword.

"I've heard of you, Kakashi the Copy Ninja. Your chidori against a literal lightning blade - let's see how you manage."

"We don't have to do this. If you want to live all you have to do is come back with me peacefully."

"Hah! You're softer than I imagined you'd be. Who do you think you're talking to?" With her right hand she made signs, sending a slicing windstorm at him which he dodged, coming right for her with his chidori. As she swung he somehow dodged her blade, his lit up palm about to strike. _Fuck he's still faster than me._ The sounds of chirping birds filled the sky. Akari teleported to a weapon behind him and threw a handful of shurikens. Teleporting again as one neared him she readied her sword. Swinging down he blocked it with his wrist covering. Lightning streamed through it and he grunted as she knew he forced chakra to meet it, to counteract her attack even if she couldn't see it. Still bearing down it began to cut his skin. He'd moved his headband previously to use his sharingan and both eyes were staring up to meet her cold and murderous ones. Jumping back she began firing off water bullets, high speed and very powerful he managed to dodge them by utilizing his sharingan and flung weapons, making her dodge. She teleported to a weapon behind him and threw it, slicing his arm.

"Stop. Akari stop!" He ordered urgently, unmoving. She turned on him, no intention of stopping. _You abandoned my brother and do whatever the village tells you to. You're part of the problem. _She was facing him but instead of a weapon she had her hand pointed at him like a gun, ready to fire more water bullets. She didn't hesitate, hitting him in the arm.

"You seem to have me mistaken for someone else." He was looking at her as though he couldn't believe his eyes, ignoring the blood streaming down his arm. _Did those others really keep their mouths shut? _"I am Yuri, a member of the Akatsuki, an s-rank criminal, formerly a jonin of the Land of Demons, and I do not fear you Kakashi Hatake." She said coldly as a bit of wind whipped a few pieces of hair across her face. She approached, her sword drawn. "I won't be the one to end permanently, Leaf scum." Slicing into him her sword buried itself in a log. _He'll come from beneath. _Quickly teleporting to each of her teleportation weapons she packed them away. "I don't have time for your chickenshit fighting. I have work to do." She said coldly to the air, teleporting back to just outside the cave in the Land of Grass. _Ah how I love you flying raijin. _She grinned, touching the sealing formula she'd long since placed on the rock. Not feeling like making her way back to the Rain she inserted her ring and went through the first cavern into the living room.

"Akari-kun!" Tobi cheered, running into her, his arms around her body as he crushed her in a tight hug, lifting her up and spinning her around. Akari sighed. _It's good to be home. _Tobi was carrying her at a run through the next room and into a bedroom from there. Dumping her onto the bed he discarded his mask on the bedside table, giving her her first look at his face since he'd left the Leaf.

"Oh Tobi..." he looked nervous, as if awaiting condemnation, but she stood and took his face in her hands. "You're so handsome!" She whispered. At that his lips were attacking hers and she kissed back fiercely. Happy Valentines day indeed.


	34. Chapter 34) Kakashi's Dream

Bright sunshine brought the meadow into a radiant state, the flower petals shimmering like jewels that have been just run under water. Kakashi could do nothing but stare. This place, wherever it was, took his breath away. A gentle wind blew against the grass and he took a step, noting how rich the soil smelled as his feet disturbed it. Not knowing where to go he followed the breeze up a gentle slope thinking that he'd like to get a better look at his surroundings. On the other side of the small hill it leveled off, the same flowers and grass, but here they were disturbed. A short way off lay a blanket, a wicker basket at one corner. A couple was standing, the man carrying a small woman to the basket and set her down next to it. Her arms were full of flowers and the two were smiling and laughing at some private joke. Without knowing why Kakashi took a step forward, then another and another, until the girl looked up suddenly. He was, he realized then, closer than was polite and was about to apologize when he took in the girl's appearance. Her eyes were bright with the aftermath of laughter but the smile was fading from her face. The wind caught bits of her chocolate hair, teasing it across her face, but the thing that caught his attention were the markings. _Her _markings. Rin. The boy next to him was looking at him now too and didn't give him a chance to take in the black hair and eyes, the typical handsome Uchiha face, before speaking.

"Dammit Kakashi, you really had to come ruin our date?"

"Obito." Rin reprimanded, although not too harshly. "Kakashi just died, show some empathy. I'm sorry Kakashi, we didn't expect you to join us for a long time still." Rubbing the back of his head uncomfortably Kakashi cut in.

"Nono, there's been a mistake. I'm not dead. It's great to see you both though." Obito and Rin exchanged a look that clearly said 'oh no, he's in denial' so Kakashi continued. "I just went to sleep - this is a dream, not death."

"Kakashi.." Rin started.

"If this is death, then where are my parents and Minato's family? They'd be here if I'd died."

"Damn Kakashi, it's not like everyone's just waiting around for you to die - we have our own stuff to do. During battles and stuff sure we all gather here 'cause it's so close to the world of the living but apart from that nobody really comes here."

"You're here."

"Yeah, but that's different."

"Why?"

"We're here _because _it's so close to the mortal world." Rin whispered. "We come here about once a week."

"Wait... are you sitting here waiting for someone to die?"

"Sort of.."

"Nice date Obito." Kakashi couldn't help himself from teasing.

"Hmph. If you'd just taken care of her over there we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Wait... what?"

As if on cue his ears detected the sound of muffled sobbing. Rin frowned and Obito's face contorted into a grimace.

"Guess not yet." Obito said, trying to sound casual. Kakashi wasn't listening, instead running towards the sound. His old teammates were calling after him, telling him to stop, but he didn't. He wanted to know what he'd done so wrong, who he'd sent to near death. Out of nowhere appeared a door. No wall or building, just a door.

"Kakashi don't!" Rin yelled in warning but it was too late.

The door swung outward to reveal water that, for some reason, didn't spill across the threshold despite how flush the surface was. Surprisingly the crying which had sounded muffled was no louder here. Kakashi stepped through the door, left it open and walked inside. The area was dimly lit and he could make out a figure further away floating in the water. It was small and as he took a step it spoke.

"Kakashi?" A young girl's voice sobbed, her voice catching in her throat. "Kashi why didn't you save me? You left me there all alone and I needed you!" He knew that voice well and now that he was closer could pair it with the sight of her - a young Akari, no older than the day she'd left, was lying on the water's surface. Red hair drifted beneath her like seaweed. With each step he took she aged, and he watched as she went through her teenage years in front of his eyes. Finally when he was standing at her feet he found himself looking at the girl he'd seen recently, the one who'd tried to kill him.

"Yuri the Assassin?" He asked quietly, realizing as he looked at her that she'd been stabbed through the abdomen and was bleeding into the water, the blood sinking down. This was the main source of the red in the water, not her hair; only a few bits of that had sunk. Tears streamed down her face to join the water and blood mixture he stood on.

"Kakashi, why didn't you ever come to find me? I waited for you." Her voice was so full of anguish. "I needed you so much."

"Akari, you're the assassin, Yuri?" She only nodded. "Dammit Akari, why didn't you come home?" From the water's depths appeared dark hands that began to pull at her, trying to bring her under the water and she struggled as she responded through her tears.

"You know why." She was holding back tears but a few escaped down her cheeks. "I couldn't break the treaty. I love my friends.. you.. too much."

These words were his undoing and Kakashi fell to his knees, cupping her head to keep it from being pulled under, his fingers tangling in her hair.

"Kakashi." She cried.

"Where are you? Tell me where you are and I'll come find you."

"I... I don't know." The hands were pulling harder now and he felt a pair on his shoulders. Looking up he saw Rin.

"Come on Kakashi, there's nothing we can do here."

"But Akari!"

He seemed to have no mass at all in this world as Rin pulled him off her. Akari slipped through his fingers and was pulled beneath the inky depths as Rin dragged him from the room. With one last glance he saw a red tendril sinking and Kakashi felt absolutely helpless.

"Why did you stop me!?" Kakashi yelled as the door closed, recalling how he'd been held back by the Hokage on the day Akari had supposedly died.

"Get it together. Hmph. Stupid Kakashi." Obito was shaking his head.

"How can you say that? She's a comrade, a friend, we can't just leave her!"

"Is that how you felt when she was sent away?" Obito challenged. "Or were you still all about the mission coming first?"

"No.."

"Kakashi," Rin said softly. "If you really haven't died and this is a dream, then perhaps you only feel this way because you didn't see her body with your own eyes."

"How do you know-"

"It must be a dream then." Rin mused sadly. "I guess we won't get to see you for a while still. Perhaps she really is dead. Let it go."

"No. Don't let it go." Obito protested. "You need to go make sure, otherwise who knows what's happening to her? Anyone who abandons their friends is worse than scum."

"Akari was or is a strong person." Kakashi said thoughtfully. "If she's alive, I'm sure she's doing fine."

"Alright then, let us get back to our date." Obito huffed. Rin pulled Kakashi into a hug.

"Until next time."

Kakashi sat bolt upright in his bed. Blinking a few times his eyes adjusted to the darkness, the bedside clock reading 3:28am. "Dammit." Kakashi sighed, putting his head in his hands only to find them covered in sweat. Rising and going to his shower he turned it on cold and stepped inside, the icy water shocking his system. "Ugh.. that was awful." Droplets dripped from his hair while he tried to make sense of his dream, simultaneously scrubbing off the sweat.

It had been more than a week since meeting the assassin and, trying to remember exactly how she'd looked he concluded that Yuri the Assassin could not be Akari Namikaze. Yes they had similarities to their appearance and jutsu and their chakra was both dark blue, but Akari would never have tried to hurt him; even more than that, Akari would never have joined a group like the Akatsuki. She'd never put Naruto in danger. "Dammit Akari." He whispered into the darkness as he lay back in his bed.

Many miles away Akari sneezed furiously, causing alcohol to shoot out her nose. Hidan Deidara and Kisame roared with laughter as Itachi looked over the top of his book and smiled. Akari couldn't stop laughing while complaining that it'd really hurt to do that while she cleaned up the board game. Next to Itachi Konan chuckled and put away her book, going to join the others. It was a good night.


	35. Chapter 35) Shukaku's Extraction

Back in the Land of Wood Akari hummed as she made her way down the road. She was pleased, having just dropped off a copy of the music that she and her teammates had worked on for so long at a record company. They'd been in contact for a while and Akari was happy with how it'd all come out. All the guys had rose to the occasion stupendously, even Pain! It had taken a while to work out negotiations but with Kakuzu's help it was finally done.

"Wait up bitch, what are you, made out of energy? You're not a female Tobi!"

"Hah, don't be pissy just 'cause I'm in a good mood." Akari quipped, doing a few cartwheels just for the fun of it.

"You're really this happy just 'cause the old man sealed the deal?" He gestured at an unamused looking Kakuzu.

"That and 'cause my period's done - it's so annoying having to divert chakra to deal with bleeding. Making it all come out at once instead of over a few days is a pain-"

"Just shut up already bitch!" Hidan held his ears, trying not to hear. Akari laughed wildly and Kakuzu shook his head.

"Idiot, all girls experience it. How have you gotten so far through life without hearing them talk about it?"

"Because usually I can just kill'em when the bitches start talking!" This made Kakuzu chuckle.

"I'd almost pay to see you try and kill Yuri." This made Akari laugh harder and slow down so as to walk with the other two. They'd just eaten a deer that they'd killed and were discussing a bounty who was said to be on their way in the Land of Forests when their rings alerted them to a meeting. "I'll see what he wants." Kakuzu volunteered, sitting down and sending his chakra to see what was going on. Akari and Hidan threw random things into the fire as they waited for the oldest member to rejoin them. Hidan tried to tell her about his latest conquest/sacrifice but she declined hearing about it. He'd just started yelling at her regarding her atheism (a normal argument for them) when Kakuzu returned. "Sasori and Deidara got their jinchūriki.

Akari put out the fire as Kakuzu used earth style to create a cave around the three of them and they sat, focused, and sent their chakra. The three appeared in different spots on the statue's hands. Looking to her right side Akari saw Konan who smiled sweetly at her before Akari turned her attention to the members not yet in position. Sasori had just placed an unmoving body in the center and Deidara went to his spot, Sasori doing the same moments later. Akari looked at the body and felt sadness. _Well Gaara, at least you got to grow up... kind of. Hell, you even became Kazekage. If you live through this I'll try to convince Dei and Sasori to keep you alive, although they probably won't. I'm sure Sasori wants you for a puppet. Dammit I'm sorry._ Pain was talking and Akari pulled her attention to him. Apparently there were shinobi in pursuit of Gaara. Kisame volunteered to fight against Guy as he had so much chakra - slightly more even than Akari. Settling this Pain turned to Zetsu for an explanation

"It's Kakashi of the sharingan and a team. The nine tails is with him." Zetsu informed them. Akari worked very hard not to show how terrified these words made her.

"A Leaf shinobi should go to fight this next one." Pain said, sounding amused as he looked in turn at Akari and Itachi.

"I'll do it." Itachi volunteered. "I'd like a rematch with Kakashi, and the nine tails is for myself and Kisame." Pain nodded and Sasori took out a scroll. Performing a jutsu two bodies appeared. Kisame and Itachi both sent some of their chakra to these bodies which then took on the forms of her friends. As soon as they left the cave Pain got down to business, casting the jutsu that summoned the gedo statue that would extract the tailed beast chakra. As it had been the last few times the extraction was tiring, though Akari knew that the others, who had less chakra, would feel it more. Mentally she thanked Itachi for volunteering - she didn't want to fight her kid brother if she didn't have to and he wouldn't kill him.

After fifteen hours Kisame shook his head, back from his fight.

"How'd it go fish boy?" Hidan teased. Kisame gave an annoyed grunt letting them all know that he hadn't killed the ones following and Akari frowned. _Guy isn't that great a fighter, is he? To beat even a shadow of Kisa? _Itachi returned slightly after, calmly informing the group that Kakashi and the others were still on their way. Without his full genjutsu abilities Akari wasn't overly surprised that his double had been defeated. She knew Kakashi was good. _Naruto's still alright._ The little voice inside her was happy. That was that. The extraction continued. After a total of three days and nights they finally finished and they all stretched and grinned stupidly at each other. Sasori asked Itachi about what the nine tails jinchūriki was like.

"He's the one that charges in and barks first." Sasori seemed to think that Itachi was being less than helpful but Akari grinned, understanding. Everyone disappeared, returning to their bodies, but Akari waited a moment.

"Kari, what are you still doing here?" Deidara asked, nudging the dead Gaara with his foot and watching as the head lolled limply to the side. She didn't speak right away, looking at the clearly dead teenager._ Guess you weren't Uzumaki after all._

"Brat, what do you want?" Both she and Dei looked at Sasori and grinned at the confusion. Her expression turned serious as she took a deep breath, not looking forward to having to tell them.

"If you two capture the nine tails and he doesn't die from extraction I'd like you to let him live." They both stared at her.

"Why the hell would we do that, hm?"

She looked between the two before giving an apologetic smile.

"It's because he's my kid brother." Dei's mouth dropped open visibly and Sasori's eyes narrowed.

"Why didn't you tell us before now?"

"Because you didn't need to know." They were now both glaring. "Look I haven't lived with him since he was a baby, I've only seen him twice since then and I'm not gonna stop us from extracting the nine tails, but IF he lives, just keep him bound and give him to me, deal?" Neither spoke. "And please try not to maim him too terribly. I'll owe you both big time if you do that for me; that's IF you manage to get him. I'll literally do whatever you want to pay you back."

"Hm."

"Fine. Now leave, brat. I can hear them outside."

"Thanks Sasori. You're the best." She grinned. "You too Dei. Have fun showing these Leaf idiots your art! You'd better win." With that she released the jutsu.

"Where the fuck were you?"

"I needed to talk with the Sasori and Dei quick."

"Why?"

"None of your damn business Hidan." She snapped. "Sorry." She amended a moment later. "I'm just tired."

"We all are. We will rest before traveling." Akari nodded her agreement and the three of them lay in their makeshift cave. Not quite able to sleep Akari took out some dried mangos, had a few, and threw them to Kakuzu who grunted his thanks and then threw the rest at Hidan. Akari woke when the walls around her fell away, assaulting her eyes with sunlight. Hidan was swearing up a storm and Kakuzu was chuckling. They made their way out.

The tip regarding the bounty in the Land of Forests was good. Whereas the two immortals were usually at each other's throats, when Akari worked with them things tended to go more smoothly. This time she took the lead, creating a mist to confuse the target while the other two attacked from behind. It was over quickly, putting Kakuzu in an even better mood as they made their way to a collection office. _This might be the happiest I've ever seen him. _She mused as he hummed one of his songs that he'd made for the mix.

On their way back home they went through the Land of Wind out of curiosity; the fact that there was rarely snow to deal with in this land was an added bonus. They'd heard nothing about another extraction and wanted to see the area where the fight had been. Hidan gave an impressed whistle as they came upon a blown up and charred area.

"Looks like Deidara finally blew himself up, that fucker."

"That child will never learn."

"He's not a bad fighter though - I'm kind of surprised that they were able to kill him."

"Hah, you're just saying that 'cause you fucked him."

"You've fucked him too - often!"

"Hell yeah! Who wouldn't want three mouths?" Hidan grinned at the thought.

"We don't know that he's dead yet - I don't see any body." The three continued on, following signs of explosions until they came to a place they all knew. It was now nothing but a pile of massive rocks.

"Fuck, wasn't this one of our extraction caves?"

"Yup." Akari frowned. No bodies here either. Shrugging the three of them returned to the Rain.

Kakuzu exited the hospital room and Akari looked up.

"The idiot boy's going to be fine." A grin broke across her face and she was sure he was smiling too. "You can go see him if you want now - he shouldn't use his new arms yet though."

"Thanks Kuzu. I swear you're the most amazing person I've ever met." He blushed.

"No..."

"Yes I mean it! I don't know anyone else who could do what you do. It's fucking fantastic. Can you teach me?!"

"We'll see. Hurry up and go see the kid." His blush had deepened and Akari gave him one last smile and went into the hospital room. The boy with the long blonde hair looked up and groaned.

"No... no I don't want you to see me like this. Go away, un."

"Shut up Dei." Taking in his appearance she shook her head and grabbed the shampoo that the nurse had left. Sure it was just dry shampoo, but it'd do. "You're not supposed to use your arms yet, so I guess it'll be my job to make you not look like complete shit." He groaned again but couldn't do anything to protest as she started spraying his hair with the shampoo. "I hear you tried to choke out Tobi with your legs after having your arms blown off. Not smart, kid, using excessive energy after so much blood loss."

"I know I know..."

"Hey, just be glad you're alive."

"But Sasori-danna.."

"Yeah. I know." She began brushing through the shampoo. Once done it looked much nicer, and for a moment she smiled sadly and played with his hair, braiding it.

"Hey, stop fucking with my hair." He snapped, an unusual reaction from him. They played with each other's hair all the time.

"Oh Dei grow the fuck up, I'm helping you. Taking his hair she put it back up how he liked to keep it and then moved to washing his face with a wetwipe.

"Sorry..I'm just a little pissed yeah."

"I understand. I'm sorry too." They were quiet for a second.

"So, your brother hm?"

"That's not something we can talk about here. Maybe somewhere more private."

"Alright. Hm."

Deidara was beyond pissed about having to partner up with Tobi, but sure enough his bad mood didn't last more than a few weeks. Akari smirked at the two of them - Tobi brought out a more childish side of Deidara and with that thought Akari's good mood vanished. _None of us really had a childhood.. All of us were fucked up one way or another. Ruined by our villages. Obito being Tobi... I know he's acting that way so that no one suspects he's someone else but still - he makes us all goof off more. He makes life more fun. None of us belonged anywhere anymore but somehow we all work well together. They're all so much more than comrades now. Oh Obito, I'm glad you're alive._

Hidan and Kakuzu didn't stay long in the Rain but Akari did, deciding to take a short break. She spent her days with Konan Tobi or Deidara. They frequented hotsprings, went shopping, ate dango (Obito had almost as large a sweet tooth as Itachi) and it was genuinely nice. Konan even showed her the basics of running the Rain even though it annoyed Pain. While Deidara recovered he got into Akari's books and was fascinated by the Icha Icha series. Tobi, who'd become infatuated with Deidara, read over his shoulder. Deidara seemed to be taking away ideas from the book but Tobi took it to a whole different level, attempting to recreate scenes with anyone who was around. Konan and Akari were at constant risk as girls, as was Deidara as Tobi had decided that he was kind of a girl as well.

They were all eating together in the living room and had just started a movie when Pain came downstairs.

"Hidan and Kakuzu have captured the two tailed jinchūriki at last in the Land of Lightning." It was time for another extraction. Like the others it was exhausting, but Akari appreciated the comfort of being able to do it from the couch this time.

Pain surprised the whole group by postponing the hunt for the jinchūriki in the middle of June. According to him the group was on track enough that they could take a break and the entire Akatsuki organization met in the Rain. Once they all met, Pain led the way down to the Land of Tigers. It was a long journey and odd traveling with so many members. Akari and Konan lay near each other on the first night and Konan explained that Nagato (she knew that Akari was aware of the true form of Pain) had remained with the other five members of Pain to run the Rain while they were away. After five days they reached Pain's secret destination.

The house was huge, an off white summerhouse on a beautiful tropical beach that he'd purchased with a chunk of their funds.

"Hell YEAH!" Hidan shouted as Tobi ran around the group in excitement. Akari couldn't help the ridiculous grin that'd stretched across her face. From the middle of June through the end of August the group lived a life of luxury swimming and sunbathing all day, eating ice cream and enjoying each other's company. Sure Kakuzu threatened almost everyone at least a few times, but amazingly no monstrous fights broke out. In July they all got a surprise when Orochimaru stopped by - well, everyone but Pain was surprised. Orochimaru looked tired, offered no explanation, and stayed for a week. While he stayed with them he separated himself noticeably, not being part of the group he wasn't welcome but being on vacation Pain had forbidden his death at that moment. All in all it was the best summer of Akari's life. Swimming with Kisame, sunbathing with Itachi and Dei, playing beach volleyball as a group and burying each other in the sand, and of course all messing around with each other when they got bored; she couldn't have asked for more.

With the slightly cooler September air came the end of the vacation. The end of relaxing on the beach, rubbing suntan lotion on each other, playing beach games and going for long swims. Everyone was a bit subdued on the trip back. Kisame draped an arm over her shoulder as they walked and at night they all slept rather closer to each other than they had previously.


	36. Chapter 36) Hot Springs: Round 2

In late October while Akari was on a mission in the Land of Wind (stealing a scroll containing a secret jutsu) she was again called to work on an extraction but this time was alone. _I wonder who found one this time? _The answer came quick enough, though the view of the beast which had been forced inside of Rin and had since resided in Yagura made Akari's blood run cold. This one she enjoyed sealing even if it wasn't set inside of her old tormentor and she had to continually remind herself that she'd already killed that bastard.

Toward the end of the extraction Hidan began bitching about Kakuzu's obsession with money. Apparently just before the extraction they'd killed Asuma and Akari temporarily stopped breathing. Yes Asuma had always been blunt and followed commands more than he should (he too was part of the problem) but overall he was a nice person and Akari cringed at the recollection of their last meeting. Swiftly she put it out of her mind and wished her friends good luck while warning them to be careful - she assumed that the Leaf would be after them. She knew she sounded like she was going soft but she stressed they be careful and quick about getting out of there. Hidan responded by laughing at her while Kakuzu gave her one of those 'You're overreacting' looks. Everyone else left but again Akari waited.

"Please be safe Kuzu. I know you call yourself immortal but you can still die and I don't want to-"

"Calm down Akari."

"I know the guy you killed and his friends - some of them are good fighters and they're not all as obtuse as Asuma. They might figure out your strategies. Especially Hidan's.."

"Damn bitch calm the fuck down, I can't die."

"Fine fine, see you both soon." Akari left, returning back to where Reo was waiting for her, where he had been for days guarding her body.

Three days later Pain summoned them to inform them that Hidan and Kakuzu were no more. Akari stayed silent during the meeting but when she finished she immediately punched a tree, nearly breaking her hand. "FUCK!" She yelled. "FUCK FUCK FUCK!" No one was around to hear her yelling, no one but the animals in the damned forest. She needed to let off steam, and what better way to do it than to blow stuff up? She set off to find something to help her feel better. Before she had that opportunity Pain summoned them all again, this time with good news. Orochimaru was FINALLY dead - killed by Sasuke Uchiha. Deidara volunteered to go take care of Sasuke, and Akari knew that Itachi would go next in case Dei failed. After all, he wanted Sasuke to kill him. Akari went to the closest of Orochimaru's known hideouts and blew it apart. She felt very slightly better.

"Ooh, Deidara-senpai! She's so SCARY when she's angry!" Akari whipped around to see Tobi trying to hide behind Deidara.

"Dei! Tobi!'

"Get a little over excited, hm?" Deidara smirked.

"Ugh. Just a little."

"Is Yuri-chan still going to blow up things?" Tobi poked his head out from behind Deidara.

"Most likely, but I can take a short break. What are you two doing here?"

"We're tracking Sasuke, yeah. He's near here."

"Oh, well I'll move on then. Good luck to the two of you... Don't die." The last two words were an order. Dei rolled his eyes at her.

"You overreact Kari." She didn't bother to correct his name choice.

"Yeah, and last time I said this both our immortals died.

Dei snorted.

"Ooh Deidara-senpai are we going to be safe?!"

"Don't worry Tobi, we'll be fine un. Get out of here Kari, I'll see you at the base, yeah.

"Fine, see you there."

Ignoring Dei's lame halfhearted protests she hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then did the same to Tobi but kissed his mask and then left. She needed to get back to the base. Two days later she received news of Deidara's death. After this Akari began not sleeping, blaming herself for what had happened, for leaving instead of helping with the fight.

It was past ten at night when Akari realized that she hadn't slept for four days. She'd been wandering around aimlessly, wanting to be alone. Looking around she realized that she was on the outskirts of a small town. _Should I stop at a hotspring? I'm pretty sure there's one around here somewhere. Well... Kuzu would be upset if he was still here but why not spend money? Fuck it. _Finding the hotspring she payed for a room, dropped her stuff there, and made her way down to the water. It wasn't mixed bathing but Akari took a towel in case. Walking outside, the steam rising from the surface, it was clear that the place was completely deserted. With a relieved groan Akari sank into the soothing hot water.

For a moment her eyes felt full, scratchy, and Akari submerged her head, not about to cry for her lost friends. That wasn't the way of a shinobi. Hearing a giggle Akari frowned. _I know that giggle, but there's NO way that he's here, this close to the Rain. Why isn't he with Naruto? Or is Naruto with him? _

"Just come over here if you want to chat." She said exasperatedly. The giggling stopped momentarily and suddenly the man was over the wall, standing unashamedly naked in front of her eyes. The only change in his appearance since last time was that he now had a massive scar in the center of his chest. "Jiraiya please come into the water - the sight of you is burning my eyes out." Grabbing her towel she wrapped it around her body, barely covering herself, but at least that was something.

"You-you-you're-" He was staring at her with a stupid look of surprise on his face.

"Yeah, I'm Yuri, we've met before, blah blah blah. I'm surprised to see you too." She leaned her head back and suddenly she found herself in the stomach of a toad. She knew of this place - he and Minato had talked about it before so of course she recognized it, but she was just so damn tired. She didn't want to deal with it right now, she just wanted to soak in the springs.

"I've got you now!" He cheered.

"Jiraiya, I need the hot water right now. Please let me go and I won't run."

"You expect me to believe you?! You could teleport away." _Fuck I can't deal with this right now. What the hell, why not? What's it really matter anymore - we're all gonna die anyways. Here goes nothing Akari. You have barely any chakra anyways.. Don't want to make yourself sick by using it to teleport now._

"I could but I don't want to. I'm tired."

"I'm not buying it, now talk. Why are you after the tailed beasts?" She let out a loud frustrated sigh.

"Please, I won't ask again. If you make me teleport right now my low chakra will very possibly kill me." _A small lie never hurts. _"My comrades keep dying around me and all I want in the world right now is to soak for ten more minutes. Please. Jiraiya-sensei, we had a rule regarding hotsprings. You and dad always followed it and even though mom made exceptions for your peeping she still respected it most of the time. Just let me relax." His eyes widened, confused. "I'll explain once we're out the toad."

"Akari?" He whispered.

"Yes."

The walls around them disappeared and Akari found herself back in the water. She smiled and offered the sake bottle to Jiraiya.

"Have a drink sensei - the last few years have been a shitstorm." Still staring he took the offered glass and poured himself a drink. She did the same.

"Akari, you were dead." _Like I haven't heard that line before. _She thought, annoyed.

"So they tell me. For all intents and purposes I am dead. It's easier that way."

"The Akatsuki - you - are after Naruto."

"No. We're after the tailed beasts."

"They're one in the same."

"Naruto will survive the extraction. I'm sure of it - he's an Uzumaki after all."

"Well that's not morally sound or logical." Jiraiya frowned.

"Jiraiya, life's a fucked up mess and then you die. My morals are far gone. Surely you understand that. What are you doing in the Land of Grass anyways?" He looked at her shrewdly. "You can tell me. It doesn't really matter to me either way."

"I'm going to find your hideout."

"Oh yeah? Good luck with that."

"In the Rain."

"Hmm."

"Is it there?"

"Now why would I tell you something like that? Just be careful in your search, wherever it takes you."

"You won't tell me what I'm up against?"

"Hmph." She gave him a disbelieving look. "I've been a member of the Akatsuki since just before I turned seventeen which makes it about eight years now. They are my comrades my friends and my family. Why would I give out information on the people I'm closest to?"

"Akari you can't mean it-"

"I won't tell you what the Akatsuki wants but as for me, I want a revolution. I want to tear everything apart and make sure that it gets rebuilt in the right way."

"You're talking about world domination." She shrugged and closed her eyes in the steam, hearing his frustrated sigh but when he spoke next it was in a softer tone. "You really have grown into a beautiful young woman."

"Am I a stone cold fox?"

"What?"

"Am I?"

"Umm..You sure are."

"Hmm, well then I guess you're psychic. Do you remember how mad dad got when you said that?"

Jiraiya broke into surprised laughter.

"I'd forgotten about that!"

"Hmm. You look good too sensei - at least you didn't get all fat."

"There's no time for that with Naruto always insisting on more training."

"Where is he?"

"Training with Kakashi."

"Do me a favor?"

"That depends."

"Please keep my identity a secret, at least until you make it home. I'd rather I remain dead to the rest of them. It's less complicated and this way I don't sully my parents' legacy."

"Once I return to the Leaf I'm going to tell everyone."

"If."

"What?"

"IF you return to the Leaf. I doubt you'll survive the Pain." She smiled at her inside joke and sighed. "I'm tired sensei - I haven't slept for ages, so I'm gonna go. Unless you decide to try and trap me again?"

"Hey my trap worked, and what do you mean the pain?"

"Yes, it works if I'm not going to teleport out."

"Quit the Akatsuki Akari - come home."

"The Akatsuki is home." He was looking so sadly at her and she gave a small smile. "I hope you live sensei, I really do, but if you don't... if you see my parents tell them that they're assholes for me ok?"

"WHAT? I'll do no such thing. How could you say that? They were heroes!"

"Because they didn't have to both die." She looked him in the eyes. "You have no idea what's happened to me and it could have been so easily avoided if one had stayed. I mean, why the hell didn't dad go into sage mode?" He was still staring. "Fine. Just tell them that I love them then. That's true enough.. I'm mad at them but I love them. And when Kurama's extracted I'll take care of Naruto and make sure he doesn't die."

"Akari stay."

"Goodbye sensei." Teleporting back to her room she grabbed her stuff, quickly put on a change of clothes, then teleported not to the Rain but to the cave where her mark had been for so long. Walking inside she found Kisame and Itachi and without explanation fell onto the couch, immediately allowing sleep to claim her while ignoring the sick feeling in her stomach.

Attempting to roll off the couch before opening her eyes Akari met resistance - Itachi was sitting on the floor leaning against the couch, waking suddenly as she rolled into him.

"Thanks Kari." He said sarcastically, causing her to grin sheepishly.

"What're you doing out here 'Tachi?"

"I'm going to meet my brother."

"Today?"

"Yes. Well, we're leaving for the place today."

"I see."

"How many people have you killed?" The question surprised her.

"A few hundred...? I'm not sure. Why?"

"You've never killed a comrade?"

"No."

"I hope you don't have to, but if you do, remember why you do so."

"I'll miss you 'Tachi."

"You too. Watch out for him when I'm gone, will you?"

"Sure." Akari stood and offered a hand to her friend still seated on the floor. Taking it he rose and embraced her. "I hope it goes how you planned."

"It will. I will free him of that snake's mark if it's the last thing I do."

"What do you want for breakfast?" Akari asked with a little too much forced enthusiasm, her abrupt subject change causing Itachi to chuckle.

"Pancakes."

"Coming right up." Making her way to the kitchen Akari set to making pancakes along with bacon and eggs. Kisame meandered in when she was almost done.

"Smells good Kari." He said while walking over to observe. Leaning down he kissed the top of her hair and she flushed slightly and shooed him out so that she could concentrate. As her favorite meal breakfast was the one thing that she was competent in making and didn't want to make any mistakes today.

Five minutes later the three enjoyed a top notch breakfast, joking and laughing with each other. It ended far too soon for Akari's liking and she hugged them both goodbye, and then they were gone. Not sure what to do next, Akari decided to clean up the hideout. To be honest most of the mess had been created by her so it was only fair. While she cleaned up she put in a copy of their cd (which had been selling absurdly well) and enjoyed being able to hear her friend's voices again. The songs spanned a wide variety from sad songs to lovesongs, angry music and rap. They had it all and Akari lost herself in singing along with her friends (and herself) while she tried to be productive.


	37. Chapter 37) Sasuke's Arrival

Jiraiya died first, as Akari had known he would. _Well, I tried to warn him. His fault he didn't listen. _Returning it was to find Konan balled up and crying in her room. Akari sat next to her, pulled her into her arms, and allowed her friend to cry herself to sleep. Akari stayed with her the remainder of the night and the next few days while Konan mourned. The crying ceased when Pain came into the room bringing news of Itachi's death at the hands of Sasuke. Kisame hadn't been involved in the fight and was still fine. _Me, Konan, Pain(Nagato), Kisame, Zetsu, and Obito. How the fuck did we get here? The others know him as Madara in secret, well except perhaps Kisame. Hmm, and they think they know who Tobi is. It's no secret to those of us still alive that he's the one calling the shots...well, except for Kisame._

"Tobi and Zetsu have taken Sasuke to the Graveyard. His comrades should be arriving there shortly as well." Pain informed her. _The hideout where the gedo statue is normally found._

"Enough of this Nagato." Akari sighed as he stiffened. "What? There's no one here now to keep the secret from. Also, I should tell you that I'm well aware of Tobi's true identity." Akari couldn't help but inwardly smirk at this.

"You know that he's-?"

"Madara." She answered Konan's unfinished thought. "Madara Uchiha. Yes. I've known since before joining the Akatsuki." Konan was staring and Pain looked annoyed. "I'd just like to be straightforward about things now." Both Konan and Pain nodded. "So, what's next?"

"You should go to see Madara to find that answer, though I suspect we'll need to acquire first the eight tails and then the nine." It was Akari's turn to nod and she left right away.

Obito had previously insisted that she not mark the area near the statue so Akari made her way by foot. It wasn't a particularly long trip to make if one cut through the Land of Fire and so that's what she did. Making her way she felt a twitch and immediately shrouded her chakra and hid herself off the path behind a rather large tree trunk where the branches were thick. Not thirty seconds later a group of Shinobi arrived on the forest floor, walking as if dejected. In the lead was the white hair that she'd seen more recently than she was comfortable with. With him were others - the blonde hair of her brother and the spiked ponytail of Shikamaru. There were others too but she didn't recognize any of them by name. A brunette man was walking next to Kakashi and although he didn't notice anything, Kakashi paused and looked around. Akari tried to breathe quieter as she saw Kakashi begin sniffing the air.

"Kakashi?"

"Someone's here." Kakashi raised his headband to reveal his sharingan and Akari tried harder to hide her chakra.

_Why can't I be that good at sensory?_

"Who is it Sensei?"

"I'm not sure. Everyone, stay on your guard." They began walking away and Akari nearly let out a loud sigh but caught herself. _Kakashi is more careful than this...no way this is it. No way he didn't notice me. _She waited another ten minutes before moving again, still keeping her chakra hidden. Instead of going towards the Graveyard in the Land of Needles she headed East towards the land of Water. The snap of a twig and Akari turned quickly, anticipating Kakashi but instead meeting the brunette and many wood branches that were trying to encase her. Dodging, Akari used her phoenix flower jutsu to burn the wood. The man was facing her but she felt no twitching.

"You're a clone. Wood style? Very unique."

"And you're an Akatsuki." Akari smirked.

"Awwee, you figure that out all on your own? She teased. "Not exactly a hard deduction based on my cloak." The newcomer scowled and Akari shook her head. "I don't have time for you." Using both fire and lightning release she easily defeated the clone and then made clones of her own; shadow clones infused with chakra, each sent in different directions. _Overkill, but it was fun. _She shrugged to herself. Akari herself went Northwest, towards Obito.

Yamato paused, shocked, causing Kakashi to halt as well.

"What is it Yamato?"

"My wood clone's been defeated."

"So there WAS someone there!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes, an Akatsuki girl with red hair."

"Yuri the Assassin." Kakashi growled. "She's a tough opponent even for me - your clone didn't have a chance.

"You've met her too sensei?" This made Kakashi's eyebrows raise.

"Yes, we fought once a little while back. How do you know her Naruto?"

"The pervy sage and I met her once in a hotspring. He said we couldn't capture her 'cause she'd just teleport away but..."

"Yes?"

"Before I knew who she was she seemed alright - she was really pretty and gave me sake and even asked me about myself, but now I know that it was all just to find out about the jinchūriki. That was before I was stronger... if pervy sage hadn't shown up she probably would have captured me right then."

"Don't worry about her right now Naruto - as long as you're with us she can't get to you. Now let's hurry - it's getting late and we need to relay this information to Lady Tsunade."

It was past two when Akari arrived, stuck her ring into the stone and was allowed into the hideout. Not caring that the room was pitch dark she made her way down the corridors that she knew by heart. Right, right, left, fifth door on the left. Closing the door she took seven steps forward, four to the right, and heard the familiar squeak of springs as she sat on her bed. She lay there in the darkness for a few minutes before closing her eyes and slipping into a dream. In her dream it had been Kakashi who had followed her, not that wood clone. He'd become faster and managed to catch her as they ran, knocking her from the trees. He'd landed on top of her, pinning her to the ground and breathing hard. His hot minty breath caressed her face as she tried not to blush at the closeness between them. 'Akari' He said with a sad look in his eyes 'stop running from me.' The dream reformed. It was one she knew well; she was with her parents and a little blonde baby. The four were celebrating Naruto's first birthday and all their friends were there. The scene darkened and Obito, who was of course celebrating with them, stood up and offered a hand. Akari took it as everything began going dark. "Trust me Akari." "I do." She responded, and then there was nothingness.

Sitting bolt upright Akari took a few steadying breaths as her rapid heart rate normalized. _Home. One of my homes. That's where I am. Next order of business, shower. _Grabbing a scroll she unpacked a change of clothes, grabbed a towel and exited the room. _The one thing Obito should have done differently is this damn bathroom situation. Only a few for all of us to share. At least back at the house we have our own. I think I've got Konan to thank for that one. _Getting into the bathroom she closed the door, peed, brushed her teeth, and took a quick shower. She'd just finished drying her hair and body, the towel still wrapped around her, when the door opened. Without thinking she threw a shuriken that was sitting on the bathroom counter at the intruder. It flew true and should have buried itself in him but he vanished, becoming a puddle on the ground. Crossing her arms over her toweled self she scowled.

"Hey, water boy, get off the ground. If you look up my towel I swear I'll zap the shit out of you." The water reformed into a teenager who was nearly an adult and suddenly she was dodging water bullets. Grinning she began firing them off as well, throwing another weapon and then teleporting to behind the boy, knocking him face first into the shower wall. Putting her finger to the back of his head she whispered. "Now you little shit, if you don't tell me how you got into my hideout I'll end you right here."

"H-How do you know the water pistol technique? That's a jutsu known only to Mist shinobi."

"Well, at one time I happened to be a jonin of the Mist." She hissed. He didn't move a muscle but she could practically taste his surprise. "That's right. And now I'm known as Yuri the Assassin, so I'll ask you again - how'd you get into my hideout?"

"The masked guy showed us." He blurted out. "We work with Sasuke." Relaxing her arm Akari groaned.

"I should have known. Hasn't anyone ever told you to knock before entering a bathroom?"

"It wasn't locked."

"No, but I never expected a bunch of kids to be here." He turned and she took in his appearance. "You're a Hozuki, aren't you?"

"How did you know?"

"I used to work with your brother Mangetsu. You look a lot like him."

"But how-"

"I met you when you were only a small child. Kisame Zabuza and I were with your brother often." His eyes widened.

"You're the girl from the Leaf."

"That's me. Glad to know you survived after you disappeared out of nowhere. Now, get out of my bathroom." Suigetsu, who'd been staring unashamedly hurried out. Changed in clean clothes and impatient to get on with things she went to find Obito. It didn't take long before she heard his deep voice and the voice that must belong to Sasuke.

"He accepted disgrace in the place of honor and hate in the place of love." Akari was shaking her head outside the door. "Did you have something to add?" She stepped through the doorframe and the teenager glared at her, clearly not appreciating that another had been listening in.

"'Tachi didn't want him to know, Madara."

"No, but your precious 'Tachi is no longer here to object."

"Still. I need to make sure that Sasuke understands this. He wanted him to return to the Leaf. He didn't want him to know about how shitty the leadership was then and remains to this day. Fuckin' Danzo and the old bats."

"What is this? Who are - why do you look familiar?"

"Hahaha." Obito's deep slow laugh rang around the cavern. "This is the one person who continued to love Itachi despite what he did to the Leaf. You see, she too was used and betrayed by the elders of the village." He turned to look at Akari. "Do you mind if I tell the boy?"

"You can tell him part of it."

"You, Madara Uchiha ask permission to speak about something?"

"This is my comrade. She has worked for me for many years. Her name is Akari Namikaze, and I keep her secrets."

"Namikaze?"

"That's right. Akari is the daughter of your fourth Hokage and was used, just like your brother, to bring peace to the village."

"But why would she love him?"

"Your parents and hers were very close, especially your mothers. I have been in your house and have seen the pictures. Surely you remember one with a small redheaded girl and the fourth hokage eating with your parents?" Sasuke's eyes widened. "Akari cared for Itachi as a child, was the one to teach him shurikens, and since he's been rogue she's continued to watch out for him, just as, I'm sure, she's been asked to do for you. Isn't that right Akari?"

"Yes, Madara, you have that correct. It was Itachi's last request of me."

"Huh. I don't need anyone to look after me."

"No, I'd imagine not, but Itachi has always been overcautious. Anyways, I didn't come here to see you. Madara, I'm bored. Don't we still need the eight tails first?"

"That will be for Sasuke to complete. Go back to Pain and Konan. I'll be with you shortly.

"Sure."

"I don't understand - if my brother wanted to kill you, then how can you trust someone who loved him?"

"It is because while Akari did love Itachi as a younger brother, she cares for me as much more. She is my most loyal follower and has never failed any of my expectations." Smiling a little, Akari teleported back to her weapons in her room and then to her room in the Rain where she'd left a weapon.

_Sorry Itachi, it looks like he's going to use your brother for a little while, but I won't go against Obito. I'll do my best though to see that he comes to minimal harm._


	38. Chapter 38) Leaf Destruction

Obito didn't show up for more than a week, but the others tried not to let it irritate them. To pass the time the three spent many days and nights together and it was enjoyable. Again Konan insisted on showing Akari how to run a village and again this annoyed Pain. Her explanation was simple - if and when they took over another place, they'd like her to lead it. Akari was flattered though a little uncomfortable with the idea. Leading a village was a long forgotten dream for hers, one that she didn't necessarily want to revisit.

When Obito finally came back to them he seemed.. Different. Now he was more distant, more serious, and much more threatening. He'd completely put Tobi's character behind him and had embraced that of Madara. Sasuke and his team had been sent to take the eight tails and so Obito ordered Pain and Konan to go find Naruto.

"Stay and take care of the village while we're gone." Konan ordered as she Nagato and the six Pains left for the Leaf. Akari stared at them, watching them go from the faces that looked out of the top of their tower. _Twitch_. Akari didn't turn as she felt the arms encircle her.

"Obito."

"Kari."

"They'll destroy it."

"Yes." No response. "Are you upset?"

"Yes."

"You don't want the Leaf destroyed?" He sounded genuinely confused and Akari chuckled softly.

"No. I want to help do it."

His grip tightened around her momentarily.

"Then go, but you only get ten minutes once it starts. Kill whoever it is you need to kill and get out of there- I need you to live."

"You think I'd let them kill me?" She asked, affronted.

"Either way, I won't risk it."

"Why not? The others are all dying. What's the difference if I do too?"

"Akari." He snarled. "The tsukuyomi is not ready yet. I cannot take living in this pointless world much longer. If you die I do not know what I will do. Besides - you've worked too hard for the tsukuyomi to miss it."

She leaned her head back to rest against his chest.

"I will follow you to the end of this shitty earth Obito, but right now I want to kill me some Danzo."

"No."

"Why not?" She pushed out of his arms, though one of his hands remained wrapped around her wrist.

"He cannot be defeated by someone without the sharingan." She glared at him. "Kill anyone else you like, but not Danzo. I have different plans for him."

"Fine. I'll be going then. See you soon." Akari pulled her arm free, picked up her cloak, tossed a shuriken at the floor where the point buried itself, and jumped from the tower.

Teleporting to the shuriken of hers she'd stuck into Konan's pocket they didn't react with surprise, simply allowing her to run with them. In a tree they enclosed Nagato for his safety and then the six Pains, Konan, and Akari went to the village.

The patrol around the village was no match for Pain - he killed them all swiftly and mercilessly as the others waited in the trees.

"They've placed a spherical barrier around the land and sky surrounding the village."

"We needed their information to get through the seal." Konan commented dryly.

"I do things my own way." Pain launched one of the six into the sky and through the barrier. The main Pain grabbed onto Konan and they all teleported to the one that had broken through, Akari doing the same. They were in the Leaf.

Each Pain started doing their own thing - destroying things with summoning animals, jutsus or weapons.

"The Jinjuriki's name." The main Pain demanded.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Akari supplied without hesitation. They scattered.

While they began their search for Naruto Akari went for the elders. They weren't in their usual building and she was searching when she saw them leaving the Hokage's office. Throwing her kunai they were parried by an opposing pair. The brunette ninja landed in front of the elders.

"Run, I'll deal with her."

"Kenji." She acknowledged darkly.

"Yuri."

The use of her new name surprised her, but then again his old friend was dead to him. The two began to fight in earnest. Akari used predominantly fire and water against his bugs and earth specific jutsus. She was surprised at how much better he'd gotten, but not good enough. Akari's sword pierced his chest and he fell, the rage of battle leaving Akari's eyes as she looked down at her once comrade. He was still alive, but barely.

"I told you not to cross me again."

"I won't let you destroy the Leaf or kill the elders."

"They deserve it."

He coughed up blood as he shook his head.

"I didn't think you'd kill me."

"Neither did I." Drawing her kunai she readied herself. "I'm sorry Kenji. I'll see you in the new world." His eyes widened as she sliced downward, severing the artery. She went in search again immediately after.

Not far away she saw Kakashi standing between Iruka and the main Pain, apparently having grabbed one of the metal rods that Pain was preferential to using. He'd protected Iruka and as Iruka ran away holding an unconscious shinobi Kakashi broke the rod. Pain kicked at his head but Kakashi dodged and then her vision was obscured by a giant mud wall. Shaking her head but wishing to know the end result of the fight she continued on. Four more people Akari killed in her search for the elders. They'd attacked her first, so she'd done the only logical thing. Akari's ring burned and only then did she realize she'd stayed too long. Swearing loudly she teleported back to Obito. The two ate dango as they waited for news.

Zetsu brought the news of Naruto's defeat of Pain as well as Nagato's change of heart. In exchange for his life he'd brought back all the people who'd been killed during the battle. On top of that Konan, they knew, wouldn't remain in the Akatsuki without Nagato's involvement. Obito was furious.

"Akari, you're in charge of the Rain now." He snapped.

"But Obito I want to fight; I don't want to be stuck here all the time!"

"I do not know Konan's future intentions but we cannot take chances. The Rain gives us a place to fall back on and provides us with necessary resources. No matter her personal feelings I'll guarantee that Konan teaches you to rule when she arrives."

"Fine." Akari moped, causing Obito to laugh darkly.

When Konan returned she was very subdued. Obito stayed just long enough to inform her of her job and for her to respectfully resign from the Akatsuki, and then he was gone again. As soon as he left Konan broke down and once again Akari comforted her friend. When she finally stopped crying she spoke of Naruto, the ninetails jinchūriki who she now placed her faith in. Akari frowned at this. _Has he really grown up so much that he could defeat Pain? How? Even I couldn't do that._

"Is something wrong Kari?"

"No."

The two women went through the Rain the next few days looking for what needed to be done. The orphanage was in poor shape and Konan insisted on renovating the hospital. Throughout this Konan kept trying to convince Akari to change sides, to give up her quest for world domination and instead work with the great nations to find a peaceful means of accomplishing change and reform.

Things started picking up from the time that Akari began leading the Rain. The five Kage held a summit at which Sasuke attacked in an attempt to get to Danzo. Obito was there too and officially declared war on the five great nations. A week after that Sasuke managed to kill Danzo in transit which made Akari smile, even if she was a little jealous that it hadn't been her who killed him. All this she found out from Obito, and then nothing. He was apparently too busy with Sasuke to spend time in the Rain anymore. Having gone long periods apart before Akari didn't care much, just shrugged and continued her daily leading of the village. Konan stayed on as her top advisor and the two also put together a council comprised of the best and most intelligent shinobi of the village.

Construction and remodeling of the hospital was going well and Konan had thrown herself into working at the orphanage. Akari came along with her often, impressed by her friend's work. Slowly but surely the children seemed less annoying as Akari's patience returned to her. The children loved them both and it became a place that both women enjoyed going in order to get away from day to day life. After a few months of helping with the orphanage they began at the school as well, teaching. Konan spoke frequently to the children about how shinobi should all get along and put aside their differences. Akari ignored these teachings but didn't contradict or stop her. Konan continued to try and sway Akari against 'Madara' and when it didn't work she suggested that, if he lost the war, she offer medical assistance to the great nations as a way of apology. To placate her Akari agreed to consider it.

~Hidden Leaf~

Sakura was nodding in time with the music, sorting papers into files. Finishing a folder she put it where it belonged and looked at the mess around her. Lady Tsunade was once again nowhere to be found. _She just wants me to do all the work for her. CHA! _Inner Sakura complained but she just sighed. Sure her inner self was most likely right, but there was nothing to be done for it. Rebuilding the Leaf was a long process - one that she'd help with however possible. Hands finding a few random papers on Naara medicine she picked them up and took them to the file she thought she'd completed earlier that day. The song playing was sad but Sakura didn't need to listen to the lyrics, having memorized them months ago. The singer had a nice tenor voice and was singing about a girl who thoughtlessly traded her soul for immortality and then regretted it. The melody was so catchy though - it was one of Sakura's favorites.

"Sorry to bother you Lady Tsun-" A tired voice broke into her sorting as her team leader entered looking just as tired as his voice suggested.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Oh, Sakura." He looked around the room. "Where's the Hokage?"

"I'm not sure.. She went out around ten this morning and hasn't been back since."

Kakashi let out a loud sigh.

"I have the reports from my last few missions to give her." He held out a few folders. "Could you please get these to her when she returns? I really should go work on the one from this last assignment."

"Sure sensei - no problem. But haven't you been on missions pretty much constantly since the attack? You should get some rest." Kakashi shook his head slowly.

"Believe me, I will when I can. Things have just been so busy that- can we turn this music down?"

"Oh, of course." Sakura quickly turned down the music, a now angsty song playing. Kakashi seemed to be listening intently though and suddenly his eyes were much sharper.

"Sakura, what is this you're listening to?"

"It's just a cd I bought a few months ago." Sakura responded shyly, not sure what she'd done wrong.

"Who sings it?"

"Well I'm not sure, it's just call 'Songs of the Rogue' So I assume rogue shinobi. It's so interesting though, it's incredible what some of the songs are like. Why?"

"Because that's Itachi's voice. Or rather what his voice was like when he was a younger teenager." Sakura's jaw dropped to the floor.

"I-Itachi? Sasuke's brother? The one that..."

"Yes. The same one. Sakura, I need to borrow your cd."

"Um.. well..."

"I'll give it back to you soon - let's say tomorrow."

Relenting Sakura took it out of the player and placed it back in its case, handing it over. With a thank you and a wave Kakashi was out the door.

Arriving home Kakashi put the cd on and listened carefully, a notebook in front of him. For each song he joted down key points and familiar voices. Most he was unable to recognize, but Itachi's he knew. He recognized the bomber Deidara as well not by the voice but by the added 'un' 'yeah' and 'Hm's at the end of a few phrases. One was about money and he assumed this was written by the one with five hearts that he and Naruto had killed. The rest were difficult.. There were a few rap songs, some emo ones, some that were depressing and others that were, surprisingly, love songs. Among the many songs sung by men were also those by women. Thanks to Naruto's intel they knew about an Akatsuki girl named Konan, and as they already knew of Yuri Kakashi had to assume that these were the two singing them. He smirked to himself as, in one of the songs, it mentioned a Yuri (The same song that Sakura liked so much). This went on for a little while until Kakashi found himself unable to focus, playing the same song over and over again without actually absorbing any of it. Taking the cd player with him to the bathroom he got in the shower, allowing the water to wake him. Another song, this time sung by a girl. The voice was vaguely familiar so he concluded that it was most likely the assassin:

'Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?

Won't somebody come take me home?

It's a damn cold night,

Trying to figure out this life,

Won't you take me by the hand

Take me somewhere new.

I don't know who you are

But I, I'm with you.'

Frowning, Kakashi listened more intently. It sounded as though she'd been lost and went with the first person or group that found her, and Kakashi wondered if these lyrics could in any way be true or if they'd been chosen only to sell more cds. Unbidden he thought back to that dream he'd had so long ago regarding Akari and wondered if she could have ever felt like that. _No. Akari wasn't like that. She wouldn't ever have a problem finding home - she could have just teleported back whenever she wanted. She used to teleport to her room all the time. Stop overthinking things Kakashi._ Finishing the cd and his notes he finally went to bed.

In the morning Kakashi frowned again as he heard some of the songs playing from inside houses and partly rebuilt stores, only realizing now how lucrative a venture this may have been for the terrorist organization. Not wanting to point out to everyone that they'd been contributing to the Akatsuki's funds Kakashi made his way to the Hokage's office to return Sakura's music. After informing the Hokage of his findings and being given a rare day off Kakashi made his way to the memorial stone.

Killed in action. Standing in front of it he looked at those names that he'd looked at so many times without really seeing them. Instead of seeing the names he saw the people, his friends standing behind the stone. Obito was grinning stupidly at a shy but happy looking Rin. Akari was sitting on the stone and laughing, losing her balance and falling on her butt. Sensei and Kushina were laughing behind them.

"Visiting Obito?" A voice asked from behind but he didn't turn to see.

_Yes, and the others._

"Kurenai. Here for Asuma?"

"Yes."

A gurgling sound and Kakashi glanced over, realizing that she had her new daughter in her arms.

"You have a beautiful child."

"Thank you. I only wish he could have met her." Silence for a moment. "What about you? Think you'll ever have one?"

"Nono." Kakashi protested, waving his arms. "There's no one here who interests me that way." Glancing back at the stone he saw that his imagined Akari had opted to stay on the ground and had rolled over to her stomach, propped up on her elbows. Kicking her feet in the air she looked up at him and grinned.

"What about Anko? You two dated for a while if I remember correctly..."

"It wouldn't work with Anko."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi shook his head, not wanting to admit how guilty he'd felt for dating Akari's best friend, but it didn't seem like he had to. "It's Kari isn't it?"

"No." He lied, surprised as no one ever spoke her name anymore. It was an unspoken taboo. "Anko's with Genma now."

"You've dated lots of girls Kakashi; if you haven't found the right one..." _Then that's probably because she's already gone. _He finished internally, having had this thought many times in the past.

"Well, I should get going. I've got some stuff to finish up. See ya."

"Bye." Kakashi teleported away with the body flicker technique. Not knowing where to go he went up a tree and opened his book.


	39. Chapter 39) The Truth Comes Out

~Rain Village~

In February an unexpected visitor arrived- Kisame had returned, for however brief a time. Konan agreed to take over the responsibilities of the Rain for a few days, giving Akari the chance to spend the entirety of her time with Kisame. The two walked through the village, ate food, and joked about the past. They talked too about the upcoming war. Kisame was excited, and in his excitement let slip that Madara had controlled the Mizukage for a short time. At this information Akari's eyes narrowed. She wanted to know exactly when, and still wasn't satisfied when he said it'd occurred after she had left. It made her wonder if she'd deserved to win that fight and she didn't like it. For five days they spent their every hour together, arguing joking and enjoying each other's company. They slept in the living room together for those few nights reliving their camping days in the Mist while staying up late playing cards smoking and drinking.

Late March found Akari in her office, once Pain's office, doing paperwork when suddenly the sky cleared and a rainbow split across the sky. Frowning at the sudden change Akari looked outside. People were in the streets smiling and children had appeared from inside to jump in puddles. Akari stepped outside to overlook the city and she thought of Pain as she did so. Nagato Konan and their jutsu. The sun had done this on the day of his death as well. "Konan." She breathed, jumping from the building and making her way through the tops of the village. It was at the edge of the village that the floating papers became visible.

On the surface of the lake lay a figure and she sprinted over to her friend. Unmoving and cold Konan lay, eyes closed. Dropping to her knees Akari held the body of her closest female friend, a tear rolling down her face. After a few minutes Akari shook her head, lifted her friend, and carefully carried her to the shrine that Konan had created for her friends. Pain's body lay there but Nagato's had gone missing. _Obito, why? _Laying her next to the orange haired man who Konan called Yahiko but who Akari knew as Pain, Akari cast an ice jutsu. Just a thin layer to cover Konan - She'd done the same to Nagato and Yahiko after their deaths to keep them from decomposing. Akari stayed for hours in the shrine with the two, saying goodbye to one of her closest friends.

When she returned to the base it was to find an unremorseful Obito who informed her that Kisame had committed suicide in order to protect their secrets. To this Akari didn't feel surprised. No, she didn't accept it, sure that he could have escaped using a clone and formed a plan right then to visit the Land of Sharks following the war if she had the chance. Still, she was furious at Obito for Konan's death and the screaming match that ensued shook the building. According to him it was necessary - he'd needed the rinnegan eyes that she'd hidden but Akari disagreed. He could have easily put her in a genjutsu to find the answer, and she said as much. She went further though, blaming him for purposefully killing anyone who might present so much as a threat to him and asking when he was going to kill her as well. Silence followed this accusation, Akari fuming and Obito furious, until he spoke in a deathly quiet voice.

"You're right. I will not let anyone stand in my way. You are only alive because I do not think you would turn on me."

"And if I did?" She asked, just as dangerously. "You really think you could win?" The tension radiated between them.

"It is true that you've surpassed the Fourth Hokage in many ways but you are still weak in others. Your sealing jutsus are laughable and you're still weak in genjutsu."

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Akari shouted. "It's not like you two ever fought-" Suddenly the memory of that horrible night, of Kurama's sharingan eyes came to her and she gasped, not believing how stupid she'd been to have failed in connecting the dots sooner. "It was you!" She yelled, shaking with anger. "You killed them!" She struck fast and accurately, and if it hadn't been for his abilities he'd have died. "Everything that happened to me was YOUR fault!" The fight would have demolished the building if he'd let it continue. He went through her but she was ready. The combat was too close range for jutsus and, frustratingly for her, he managed to get behind her, pinning her to the ground. Focusing she began harnessing nature energy.

"Akari, have you forgotten what we're fighting for? We're going to bring them all back so why does it matter? Nothing in this world is important anymore because we'll be with them so soon." Akari snarled, her elongated canines bared, but she didn't use her nature energy to crush him. "You think I wanted to do it? Everything was a means to this end Akari. Yes I wanted the village destroyed. You out of all people should understand how that feels. But no, I didn't want them to die. It doesn't matter anymore though. Let it go." At these words he released her and she faced him, glaring. She was still in sage mode but didn't attack. Internally Akari was fighting with herself. She'd thought she was over the past. Thinking on his words she realized that he was right. She hated him for what he'd done but he was the only way she'd get to see them again. Turning her head she walked away, releasing the jutsu.

Boredom and monotony, although not anticipated, struck. Akari sent her shinobi on missions, responded to any problems that arose in the village, and kept things running smoothly but it was boring. Just her alone in a house full of memories. Every turn she took she saw something different; sometimes it was all of them watching television and playing poker, other times it was Itachi reading, Hidan complaining and threatening one of them, or any number of shenanigans they used to get into. In the kitchen she always saw Kakuzu or Itachi cooking and due to this she spent even less time on cooking than she had previously. Even going up the stairs it was impossible to escape scenes of them all racing down to food or fucking where they thought they wouldn't be seen.

On one of these boring days Akari went into Sasori's room for the first time in years. It was as neat and precise as ever with only the dust to show the passing of time. Sasori was bent over his desk but didn't pay her any attention as she looked around. She browsed the puppet parts and smiled at how precise every piece was, then left the spectral puppet man to his work. In Dei's room she started to work with his barrels of detonating clay, but she didn't know what to make and ended up settling for easily made animals. This she was terrible at, but at least no one was around to see her incompetence other than the ghostly Dei who laughed at her.

To escape her home Akari began spending more and more time away at the orphanage reading them stories while they fell asleep. After that she often drank or sat outside on the roof. _Last year we were enjoying bonfires on the beach at this time and now look at me, hiding from ghosts and memories. Jashin I hope the tsukuyomi is ready soon._

Akari was red in the face from yelling. She and Obito had been arguing and drinking for hours. He'd decided that she wouldn't be allowed to participate in the war, instead she'd be staying in the Rain. She understood that his reasoning was on the side of caution for her safety and not that he didn't trust her but she was still furious. She was tired of his weak approach and she said so, to which he had responded that if he should somehow fail then the role of completing the tsukuyomi would fall to her. She would have to either have to manipulate Sasuke or bring Obito himself back to life with a forbidden jutsu in order to realize their dreams.

No rain. No rain for the past three days, not even a drizzle. Akari, tense and frustrated, walked through the streets, reassuring villagers and ensuring that nothing was amiss. All shinobi had been called back to the Rain over the last few weeks and were on high alert working in shifts. As she passed Ryuu, her second in command, she nodded to him. He looked almost as tense as she felt and fell into step slightly behind her.

"Ma'am."

"Ryuu. Anything to report?"

"No ma'am." Looking at him she almost laughed.

"Ryuu, you don't need to look so nervous - whatever happens I'll make sure that the Rain survives." Stopping by a small shop she bought two sticks of dango, handing one to her subordinate. "Even if you're worried, don't let it show. You're one of the best shinobi here and people will respond to your attitude." He took the skewer with an apologetic smile.

"Thanks ma'am."

"You know I don't mind being called Yuri."

During the days leading up to the fighting Ryuu began spending the hours of anticipation with Akari, even joining her for times at night when she would sit on top of her building and look out at the Rain. He never stayed long during the night though - the roof was one place where she prefered privacy and solitude.

While Akari watched the stars above and wished for her waiting to end she contemplated the next step. If Obito won there would be no next step - an infinite tsukuyomi for the rest of their lives. If the five great nations won then she'd have two choices. She could either attempt to continue her fight against them as Obito had ordered or she could forgive and assist as Konan had suggested. _Either way, I don't want to continue to lead this village. _Akari thought dryly. She'd realized that leading was in no way what she wanted. _If I take Obito's path I'll use the leader of the Rain, whoever I appoint, and if I do as Konan suggested I'll probably leave after assisting with the injured from the war. I can't stay here either way; it'll drive me crazy. Either way, I'll need to appoint someone new._ The obvious choice was Ryuu. Akari knew how powerful a jonin he was and was aware also of his intelligence. The only problem was that although he always followed her orders he was at heart a gentle and kind person. _If I appoint Ryuu, he will not go against the great nations. _This thought made her sad and so she put it out of her mind.

The ring on the fourth finger of Akari's right hand burned and she looked to the still clear sky, understanding Obito's message. _And so it begins. _The only thing to change was that she alerted her shinobi to be extra vigilant, but it was unnecessary. No one came near their city that day. The many traps that had been placed around the village remained undisturbed and her sensory squad detected nothing unusual. That night she told fairytales and made up stories for the orphanage children as she did every night, but tonight she didn't go to the bars afterwards, instead returning to her roof to mull over the future. The next day, October 9th was the same until the night hit. Akari was on top of her building when the moon turned red. _This is it? This is the infinite tsukuyomi! Holy shit Obito, you did it! _There was no time for anything before she felt her body freeze. Large branches sprung from the ground and she watched as the people in the streets were enclosed in wood and lifted to the branches. She too was taken, so she closed her eyes and accepted the darkness.


	40. Chapter 40) Infinite Tsukuyomi Part 1

_Hmm, that's the best sleep I've had in so long_. Akari stretched, waking up and then blinking in confusion. The walls were the wrong color, a dark gold instead of her favorite dark blue. _What the hell? The last thing I remember... _She mentally froze. _The tsukuyomi. Is this it then? _Grinning like a madperson she jumped out of bed. YES This must be it. Looking in the mirror it was strange - she looked a few years younger. _Am I really younger, or is this just the result of less stress? Whatever - either way. _Going through her closet she picked out a dark blue shirt and some black pants. Simple.

Brushing out her hair she was about to leave when she noticed a paper on her bedside table. Reaching down she read it quickly, a little surprised. _So, I'm going to be a team leader? Hmm.. that's news. Well, guess I should go get them. Hah. This one's named Ryuu, just like my subordinate in the Rain. Ryuu Uchiha. Also Shin Aburame and a girl called Eiko Inuzuka. This should be a fun team. Who else is on the list? _Scanning it she saw that Kakashi was also set to become a squad leader. _Shit. He's going to be in charge of Naruto and Sasuke? He'll have a good team. I wonder who the girl is._ She shook her head, remembering the day she'd asked her father why she couldn't be on his team - _they don't like putting family members together._ She also realized that if Naruto was just becoming a genin then she must be about four years younger than in her own world.

Brush teeth, bathroom, explore this place. It seemed that she lived in a small two bedroom apartment. The second bedroom was full of weapons and random things for missions. She was happy with the rest of the place - it had a decent sized living room and a small kitchen. Pouring a bowl of cereal she leaned back in her chair and picked up a paper, beginning to read about goings on in the Leaf. Pounding on the door almost made her spill her cereal.

"BIG SISTER, OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

"What the hell?" She asked under her breath, annoyed as she got up and opened the door. There stood Naruto as a young teenager, probably around thirteen years old. "Naruto! What are you doing here?"

"Ugh, really Kari, did you forget?! We're getting teams today and you promised to come with me, ya know?!"

"Oh, yeah, of course. I'm ready." Akari bluffed, grabbing the paper with the teams on it, folding it and putting it in her pocket.

"You're such a liar." He complained happily. "I bet you forgot all about it." Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled, and Akari couldn't help but laugh a little. They made their way through the town, people waving to them as they went. Naruto was talking his head off about his friends, Iruka-sensei, and how their parents had been super annoying lately. Akari couldn't help but grin throughout it, loving the information of it all. Loving that their parents were alive and that Naruto wanted to hang out with her more. "So will you tell me now? Who's my squad leader? Mom and dad won't say a thing."

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Awwee, c'mon, please?"

"Kari." A person had dropped from a building to stand before her and as she looked at him she had to try very hard to keep a composed expression. He was incredibly handsome and tall with black hair and brown eyes, and his heart stopping smile was aimed at her.

"Haru-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" _Haru? This is HARU?! Holy shit!_

"Just thought I'd say hi to my friend." He smiled casually, putting an arm around Akari's shoulders. At this moment Akari was incredibly thankful to the practice she'd had at keeping a poker face.

"Hey Haru. What's up, really?"

"Well..." He began hesitantly.

"Naruto go to school, I'll be there soon." Complaining, he left them. "So?" He removed his arm.

"It's just, you've got my kid brother on your team. You won't be too hard on him right?"

"Why would I be hard on him?"

"You know..." His cheeks took on a pink tinge. "I mean, you said you didn't want to date and I wasn't sure if I did something to upset you."

"Oh." _Why the hell wouldn't I date him? The fuck? _She mentally berated herself. _ I mean, I guess I have kind of gotten over him but still, he's soooo sexy, and here he's still alive!_ "You didn't do anything to upset me, and I'd never treat Ryuu unfairly."

"Thanks." He still looked off.

"What is it?"

"Is it Hatake?"

"What?"

"Kakashi. Is he why you won't date me? Everyone knows he likes you."

"Umm.. no. I just need to think a little, ok?"

"Fine. We're still good though?"

"We'll always be good." Bending over he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and she felt herself turn red. "I have to get going. Let's hang out later, you and Kenji, like old times."

"Sure, I've got to meet my team for a mission anyways. Let's say sushi at six? I'll let Kenji know."

"Sounds good."

Waving she made her way to the school. Glancing into rooms she found Kurenai and Asuma waiting in one of them.

"Hey guys."

"Kari." Kurenai greeted warmly. "We're waiting here, getting our teams one at a time. The others have already gone."

"Alright, cool. How are you guys?"

She listened as they talked about recent missions, though Asuma got distracted by one of the passing teachers, going out to speak with him for a moment.

"He has the InoShikaCho."

"Haha yeah, I saw. Should be interesting. Do you know much about yours?"

"They're all sensory types - I'm sure they'll do well. I've also been given the previous heir to the Hyuga clan."

"Previous?"

"Yes." Kurenai frowned. "Hiashi has decided to pass that responsibility to her younger sister instead."

"I see."

"What about you?"

"I've been given a team similar to the one I was on as a kid."

"That father of yours sure has a sense of humor."

"You're telling me."

Iruka came into the room. "Akari, you're up."

"Well, see you later Kurenai. Good luck."

"You too."

She followed Iruka into a half empty classroom. The remaining students were looking at Iruka curiously. Naruto was making goofy faces at her but she ignored him.

"Team 3." _Hah, the same team number that we had too_. "When I call your names you'll go with Akari. Ryuu Uchiha, Shin Aburame, Eiko Inuzuka. Three children stood and she smirked at how similar the Uchiha and Aburame looked to her old friends. Eiko was a brunette girl with red triangles under her eyes and a puppy in her arms. She turned to leave, hearing the kids behind her. They walked outside, the three following quietly, and went through the practice ground to the forest. Once inside she turned to them, leaning casually against a tree.

"Welcome, team three. We'll just do introductions today, then start tomorrow. I'd like you all to introduce yourselves and also tell me a little about yourselves. You" She pointed at Ryuu "can start."

"Umm.. Well, I'm Ryuu Uchiha. I don't really know what to say."

"What are your likes, dislikes, future goals?"

"I like sweets and I don't like vegetables or stupid people, and I want to be the hokage."

"Alright, you next."

"I'm Shin Aburame. I use insects... so I guess I like bugs. I don't really like swimming and I don't know what my goal is yet." Nodding Akari gestured for the girl to go.

"I'm Eiko Inuzuka and this is Shi." She gestured to the puppy. "I like dogs. Shi and I work as a pair. I don't like vegetables either, and I want to be a vet just like my cousin Hana." _Ooh, Hana's a vet now? Cool._

"Well, I'm sure this team will go on to do great things. Now, tomorrow we'll meet at seven to test your abilities so I can get a grasp on how good you all are. Your strengths and weaknesses."

"Sensei, aren't you going to tell us about yourself?" Ryuu asked, causing her to smirk.

"Oh alright then. My name's Akari Namikaze." She watched as recognition dawned on each face. "I'm the daughter of the current hokage and a jonin. I like sushi and sweets, and there aren't too many things I dislike. For now my goal is to make you the best team possible."

"Sensei don't you want to become the Hokage? It's all Naruto talks about." Shin wanted to know.

"No, the Hokage has to do too much paperwork for my liking. I wouldn't want to be stuck behind a desk all the time. Now, why don't you guys go home and enjoy the rest of your day. Make sure to get enough sleep and eat a good dinner - you'll need the energy for tomorrow." They gulped and she teleported away, back to where she'd left her weapons at home.

Grinning to herself she went out again, this time for the Hokage's office. _Hahaha, funny coming here without having to worry about getting attacked. Hmm, this place is amazing. Thank you Obito. _Without knocking she pushed the door open. From behind his desk her yellow haired father looked up, looking somehow only slightly older than he had the last time she'd seen him. Suddenly it felt as though the air was thicker - it was so much harder to breathe.

"Dad-"

"Akari." He smiled, then looked concerned. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah dad... things are fine."

"You seem different. What's wrong?" Akari's eyes began itching and she made her decision in a split second. She needed to tell someone - to be able to ask about her past in this life in order to not draw suspicion.

"Dad... there's something I have to talk to you about." Leaning back into his chair he gestured to the one across from him. She told him an abbreviated version - that she was from a different world, that in her world both he and Kushina had died the night of Naruto's birth, and that life had been very difficult. She breezed through without telling Minato any specifics, just saying that a lot had happened and that there was a shinobi war going on which they'd lost, and that that was why she was able to see him again. He was looking at her sadly by the end of her explanation.

"And the fifteen years that you skated over? How do you know details about the enemy's jutsu?" She looked down, not wanting to meet his gaze.

"I was traded to the Mist in exchange for a peace treaty. I did terrible things dad, and in return was tortured... badly. I lived as a rogue for a long time after that and am on the opposite side of the war. For me this is a win - I did whatever I could to be able to get back to my family." Minato winced visibly at this.

"So you didn't raise Naruto?"

"No. I couldn't come back after leaving the Mist because of the peace treaty, and after they told everyone that I'd died I took on a different identity and killed the Mizukage." He was looking at her in a calculating way now. "That reminds me..do I have summoning animals in this world?"

"Yes, you have a wolf you met during an Anbu mission."

"Reo?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"How'd you meet him in your world?"

"He saved me after I escaped the Mist. He's saved my life many times.. He also helped me against the Mizukage."

Minato shook his head.

"Kari I'm very sorry that your life has been so difficult - I would do anything to change it."

"Well, at least I'm here now. So, could you please let me know about things that I should be aware of?"

"Well, let's see... you became a jonin at 15 at which time your team disbanded. Kenji and Haru became Jonin around the same time as you. You've worked as Anbu from then until now. You're a great older sister to both Naruto and your little sister Maya, and you still come over often for dinner."

"I have a little sister?!"

"Yes." He smiled sadly. "She's a few years younger than Naruto. Here, this is a picture from the entrance ceremony this year when she started in the Academy." He took one of the pictures off his desk and handed it over. Akari stared, not believing her eyes.

"Maya."

"Yes."

"She looks as wild as Naruto."

"No, she has even more energy." This made Akari chuckle.

"She doesn't have markings on her face... does that mean in this world Naruto is still the jinchūriki?"

"Yes, he is." She nodded.

"Oh yeah, what's up with Haru?"

"This is more your mother's territory... but you don't like him that way anymore. Is it different in your world?"

"In my world all the Uchiha have been killed except for Sasuke and Obito."

"Oh."

"Yes." Akari stood to go, not sure what else to do. Minato stood too and came around the table, wrapping her in a hug. Everything about it made her want to cry - his familiar clothes, his smell, the expression of love on his face.

"I can't imagine a world without you, Akari. I'm glad that you're here with us now."

"I am too dad." She said, burying her face in his chest and hugging him back, fighting the tears.

For the rest of that day Akari explored, seeing many old friends and having a great time. At six she arrived at sushi only to find both friends already there, along with Shikaku.

"Sensei?"

"Really Akari, you don't need to call me that anymore."

"I thought it'd be fun to have the whole team back together - you're always so busy with the Anbu." Kenji grinned. "That and Haru always being busy with his team, sensei and I are the only ones regularly in the village." Akari laughed, so so happy.

"Sensei, this means you're treating right?" Haru joked. Akari had difficulty not staring at the Uchiha as Shikaku's face fell slightly and Haru flashed her a ridiculously sexy smile.

"Hmm, it'll be a drag, but I guess I could do that." All of them broke into laughter.

The dinner was amazingly fun. The others all teased her about finally caving to her father's wishes for her to become a teacher. Haru tried to pass off advice, Shikaku contradicted him, and Kenji stated vehemently how glad he was that he hadn't agreed to a team. They were just leaving when Minato stuck his head in.

"Akari, are you free? We're going to eat as a family and I wanted to invite you."

"Oh! Sure, I mean a little more food can't hurt, can it?" She smiled.

"Glutton." Haru coughed jokingly, to which she shoved him. Thanking her old team for such a fun night she exited the building to find Minato, Naruto, Kushina and Maya. It took all of her practice at lying and deceit not to give anything away. As it was she couldn't help but smile widely.

"Mom." She said warmly, hugging Kushina. Her familiar scent of lilacs was like a breath of fresh air to Akari, making her smile if possibly wider.

"Oh, hello Kari." She laughed that tinkling laugh that Akari had missed so much. "I love when you're sweet."

"I'm always sweet." She quipped with a wink.

"HAH!" Naruto laughed.

"Big sister!" The small blonde girl, Maya, had launched herself at Akari who caught her in her arms, threw her in the air, caught her, then set her back down. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I know, I'm sorry. I'll try to come over more often. How's school going?" She bluffed easily. Maya launched into a story about class and the others listened while they walked to Ichiraku Ramen. (It was Naruto's choice as a congratulations for passing the graduation exam.) On the way over they passed a brightly lit restaurant with the words White Fang over the entrance, causing Akari to glance at Minato who clearly understood. Through the window she could see Itachi eating with a brunette girl, a small child in a booster seat with them, and her heart warmed at the sight.

"It's been a while since we've eaten at Sakumo's restaurant - we should go again sometime soon; he has the best steak."

"That sounds great!" Kushina exclaimed "Sorry Maya, what was that?" As she continued to talk Minato fell into step beside Akari, slightly behind the others.

"What happened to Sakumo in your world?" He asked quietly, hesitantly.

"Blamed for putting his comrades ahead of the mission. Suicide when Kakashi was 7."

Minato visibly winced at this news.

"Your world sounds terrible."

"It has a lot of problems."

"Hey, what are you two whispering about back there?" Naruto asked, looking at them as if suspecting something.

"It's nothing Naruto." They'd arrived at the place and luckily it was empty so that they all fit.

"Oh, Lord Hokage! It's nice to see you again."

"Thank you, you as well."

"Kushina." The man nodded.

"It's been a whole three days!" Naruto complained as Kushina and Maya laughed. Minato shook his head slightly but they all ate. Akari just got a mini bowl as she was so full from sushi.

"So Naruto, how was your day?" Kushina asked while Maya, who was sitting next to Akari, spilled a bit of broth on Akari while trying to sit closer. To remedy the situation Akari wiped it up and downed her Ramen, then allowed Maya to sit on her lap while eating. Naruto was going on and on about how Kakashi-sensei had been so late, then started complaining that they hadn't told him sooner about Kakashi being his sensei. He'd known the white haired jonin forever, after all.

After finishing dinner Akari decided to walk with them back to the house. As it was October Kushina fussed about her not having a coat and gave her own to Akari, which made her roll her eyes. She carried Maya, who'd fallen asleep, on her back as they went. Upon arriving Akari put her down to sleep in what had once been her own old room, wished Naruto good luck for the next day, returned the coat, and hugged both her parents goodbye. "Why don't you come over tomorrow night Kari? I'll make something you like."

"Sure mom, I'll be there."

Unable to stop herself from giving them each one last hug she left them, Minato looking slightly upset and Kushina looking confused.

Akari made her way not towards her little apartment but to the stone faces, sitting on a railing and staring at them. She still thought her father's face hadn't been made very well. There were lots of people walking around but she didn't pay much attention, enjoying the cold air on her skin that was no longer blocked by a coat while processing everything that had happened that day.

"Kari!" A girl's voice cried, and she didn't have a chance to look at who it was before being bowled over, landing hard on the ground. She blinked up at the girl.

"Rin?"

"Hey, I know it's been a while but don't forget me!"

"Holy crap, I haven't seen Akari take a fall like that in years!"

"Yeah, unless it's right when she wakes up." Another guy laughed.

A hand was outstretched and she took it while Rin took another and only then did she realize who they belonged to. Kakashi was smiling down at her, his face unscarred and both black eyes unharmed. He was still wearing a mask, looking so similar to how he'd looked when she'd seen him at the chunin exams. Obito, who's features were also unblemished, was holding Rin in his arms.

"Oh, hey guys. Yeah, guess I was distracted." Internally she was overflowing with excitement at seeing them but she didn't let it show.

"What were you thinking about?" Kakashi asked softly, and suddenly Akari was not comfortable. He was still holding her hand and now both Obito and Rin were looking away. _Breath Kari, he's not going to try to kill you here. Relax._

"It isn't important." Pulling her hand from his she crossed her arms. "What're you guys up to?"

"Nothing." Obito said quickly. "Rin and I are on our way to a date actually, so see you later!" He pulled Rin quickly as she waved apologetically back to Akari.

"That was weird." Akari observed, slightly amused.

"Not really." Kakashi shrugged, putting an arm casually around her shoulders. Akari stiffened, remembering Haru and not having a clue what she was going to do about this. Honestly she liked Kakashi more these days, but she couldn't look at him yet without feeling like he was about to attack her so she shrugged out of his arm.

"I'm kind of too warm for that right now."

"Oh?" One of his hands went to her forehead. "You don't feel feverish."

"I'm not, I'm just warm."

Oddly tense silence followed this.

"Akari, you're always cold. You never mind being warmed up."

"So, Naruto's on your team?" She asked, trying to change the subject. _I got used to the cold when I lived in the Oinosu and especially during sage training. Hell, I wore practically nothing in the snow... guess the me in this world never went through that._

"Yeah."

"Have a test planned for tomorrow?" Kakashi shrugged in response

"I'll just test their teamwork." Akari nodded. "You know I failed the last three teams that your dad tried to give me - I hope Naruto passes."

"Me too."

Silence.

"Kari are you still mad about the whole Anko thing? I already apologized, but I understand." _He dated Anko? Well, I fucked Obito multiple times in my world, so... And did he just call me 'Kari?' He's never used my nickname before. What is going on?_

"No, I don't mind about that."

"What is it then? I thought we were close to having something."

"There's just a lot on my mind right now Kashi. Sorry."

"What could be so all consuming that Rin was able to surprise you?"

Akari just shook her head. "Maybe I'll tell you some other time but not right now - I should get home. It's late and I need to test my squad in the morning."

"Let me walk you home?" She frowned. She'd planned on walking but currently wanted to be alone to try and sort things out. She'd have plenty of time to hang out later.

"I'm just going to teleport."

"Oh..alright. Goodnight Kari."

"Night Kashi."

A second later she was in her room, stripping and stepping into a cold shower.


	41. Chapter 41) Infinite Tsukuyomi Part 2

Blaring sounds from the alarm woke Akari at six in the morning. Slamming her palm down on it she literally rolled out of bed, allowing herself to sit on the floor for a second before rising, making coffee, and pouring a bowl of cereal. To her surprise when she went to sit on the couch she found it already occupied.

"Mom?"

"Still not a sensory type, huh?"

"No.. what are you doing here? It's kind of early, want some coffee?" Setting the cup and cereal down on the coffee table she stood, waiting for Kushina to answer, only to have her mother jump from the couch and pull her into a suffocating hug. "Mom, what the hell?"

"Language, little lady." Kushina sobbed. Shocked and not understanding Akari hugged her back.

"What's wrong mom? Are you ok?"

"No, I am NOT ok."

"What's wrong?" She tried again.

"M-Minato told me what you told him." She wailed, and Akari understood. _Dammit dad, this is why I told you and not her. _"I just l-love you so so much, ya know?"

"I know mom." She was rubbing Kushina's back. "Please don't cry, I'm here and I'll stay here until the end of my life thanks to the jutsu used against me." Kushina was sniffling.

"So this whole world, it isn't real to you?"

"It is! I just haven't been here since before yesterday morning. You have no idea how happy I am to see you again - it's been a very long time. And I never thought I'd get to see Naruto grow up or have a little sister! This is the most amazing place I could ever dream of."

"Kari, your dad didn't have all the answers, could you tell me more about it?"

"I really want to mom, but right now I have to eat and then get to training my genin." She smiled. "I never thought I'd be allowed back in the Leaf, being that everyone believes me to be dead back home."

"How do you do anything if you're believed to be dead?"

"I go by Yuri instead... Yuri the Assassin." She added as an afterthought -_ might as well let my mother understand a little._ "I did what I had to in order to survive mom, sorry."

"Don't apologize!" She smacked Akari's arm which made her smile and release her mother, going to grab her a coffee. "I love you no matter what and so does your father! We're never going to let anything so horrible happen to you in this world."

"Haha thanks mom, that's more like it."

They drank their coffee together and Akari inhaled her cereal while Kushina washed her face before leaving for the training grounds together. Kushina came with as Akari had asked with help regarding the genjutsu part of the test. Kushina wanted to know more details about her world but Akari didn't have time so she promised to tell her later.

Like her sensei before her Akari tested her kids with an obstacle course. They'd have to make it through using teamwork while showing their abilities. She set up quickly, having Kushina hide towards the middle portion of the test. Feeling satisfied by the result Akari went to wait at the edge of the forest. At five to seven all three team members were present. With a smile she explained what they'd have to do. Of course along with regular traps and such Akari would be hiding in wait too, as would Kushina and Reo. She didn't tell them this though, only saying that there would be obstacles, that they'd need to fight with the intention to kill, and that their goal was to get to the massive tree a twenty minute run from the starting point.

"Good luck." Akari teleported to one of the many markers she'd placed and watched as the three moved out as a unit, watching each others' backs. Shin sent out bugs to scout while Eiko used her and her dog's sense of smell. Ryuu stayed slightly behind, as he wasn't a sensory type. They managed to avoid a few of the set traps and help each other out of the others before Akari attacked. Of course she wasn't attacking to kill, but she Was pushing them. Hard. To their credit they backed each other up and, once they'd all demonstrated sufficient taijutsu, she teleported again.

They came next to Kushina's trap. Eiko was the first to recognize the genjutsu. None of them knew how to break it themselves but Ryuu knew of a different way and hit Shin and then Eiko hard. A moment later Shin had returned the favor and the three were on the move again. Thanking Kushina she left to go home, wanting to bring a box lunch to Minato.

The kids seemed uneasy as they tried to brace for an attack and Akari enjoyed watching them in their nervous state, a malicious grin spreading across her face as she thought of the next part. More traps first and then... she heard a scream that was clearly Eiko's. Watching from a tree she witnessed as they tried and failed to get around the wolf, using weapons and substitution jutsus that didn't phase Reo one bit. Finally Akari took pity on the three and jumped down.

"Sensei watch out!" Eiko shrieked.

"Haha, it's alright, the test is over. You passed."

"What? But what about the monster?" Shin asked, shaking.

Akari looked up at the still menacing and growling Reo. Both his eyes met hers.

"Oh Reo, you did wonderfully." She said, patting his leg. He was absolutely huge in this world - as large as his father Shinrin. "Thank you my friend."

"You're welcome." He chuckled back. "Any time."

"Your friend?!" Ryuu sounded angry.

"He can talk?! Eiko asked in astonishment at the same time.

"Yes and yes. In the ninja world things are not always what they seem. Reo here is probably my best friend in the world as well as the creature I have a summoning contract with. Did you three even think of asking him to move? Did the puppy think of it either? I know he didn't attack until you attacked first."

All three and the puppy looked ashamed. Giving him one last pat Reo vanished and Akari laughed.

"Come, I need to meet your families, then I'll treat you all to sushi."

The three cheered, their frustration forgotten at the promise of food. Shin's house was closest so they went there first. His parents were more than happy with him serving on her team and so they moved on. Next came Eiko's. Two women were outside when they arrived and Akari was thrilled to realize that she knew them.

"Hana, Kiki, nice to see the two of you."

"Akari." They welcomed her. Apparently Eiko was Kiki's younger sister and Akari talked with her parents. No problems at all. As she was preparing to leave Hana pulled her aside from the kids.

"Hey, are we cool?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" _Aah, the problem with not being here until yesterday._

"You know... cause I slept with Kakashi last week?" _Oh fuck, another one? And just last week? That's it, he's clearly a womanizer in this world, not happening. I choose Haru._

"We're fine. Why would I mind?" It was Hana's turn to look confused.

"Because he said you were dating?" _And you still slept together after he told you that?_

"You were misinformed. I'm not dating Kakashi, nor do I have any intention to." Her face cleared.

"Thanks Akari, you're the best."

"It's really not a big deal Hana. I hope you two can make it work."

"Well, I mean, you know Kakashi... I don't think he's looking for anyone serious besides you." _Definitely a player. _Akari shrugged.

"I'm just not interested in him. I've gotta go, but see you later?"

"Sure, see you around. Maybe drinks Friday?"

"Sounds good."

Leaving with the kids they set off again, this time to Ryuu's house. Knocking on the door they waited. She tried again and heard footsteps coming. The door swung open to reveal not his parents but Haru. Akari's face immediately flushed.

"Akari." Haru said breathlessly. He was blushing too and Ryuu called him out on it.

"What's wrong with you big brother? You're acting stupid."

"Mind your own business."

Shin and Eiko were looking between the two and smiling excitedly.

"Haru, what are you doing here?"

"My team didn't have a mission today, so I'm visiting my parents. They came walking over at that moment and Akari found she was happy to see them after so long.

"Akari!" His mother greeted her happily, hugging her. "We haven't seen you in forever!"

"Will someone explain what's going on?!" Ryuu asked, very frustrated.

His mom smiled but took pity on the child.

"She and your older brother used to be on the same team when they were genin and chunin."

"What? Why didn't you tell me Haru?" Haru shrugged in response.

"Anyways, I'm just here to see if it's alright with you both that I'm Ryuu's team leader?"

Both parents gushed over this and finally Akari made her excuses to leave. The parents went inside but Haru stayed by the doorframe. Deciding that she was sure of her decision she told the kids to go on without her to sushi and that she'd be there soon. They were alone finally, well as alone as they could be in a deserted street.

"Haru, about the other day... I'm sorry." His face fell.

"You decided against it... I understand I guess, we've known each other so long I suppose you don't feel that way for me anymore."

"No! I do." She laughed. His face split into a grin and in that instant she was in his arms, being held tight. And then his hand was on her face and she wanted to kiss him so badly but he got there first. The kiss was much better than the one they'd shared as children and she kissed him back with enthusiasm. They only stopped when they heard a giggle followed by a 'shh', but he didn't let go of her, his arms still holding her close.

"I fucking love you Akari. I have for so long."

"I know, I love you too Haru." _I've missed you so much. I can't believe I finally get to have you back._

"You have no idea how happy that makes me."

"Hmmm." She smiled happily back at him.

"We really should both get better at sensory shit." This made her laugh as she agreed.

"I promised to take the kids for sushi.. See you soon?

"Tonight?"

"I'm having dinner with my family."

"Tomorrow then?"

"Sure."

With one last squeeze and a peck on the lips she turned, found the kids hiding and couldn't help but grin at them.

"Let's go." They were all staring at her, especially Ryuu, but none of them said anything.

Finally at the sushi restaurant Ryuu asked if this meant that he'd be seeing her even when they weren't on missions and she shrugged, saying that it was possible. The flood gates opened after this question and she found herself parrying questions about her relationship. It was an amusing lunch.

Afterwards she went to see Shikaku and spent a while with him. He knew immediately that something was off with her and so she told him an even more abbreviated version. The two enjoyed a few games of cards as well as a couple drinks before she returned to Minato's home. Kushina had made noodles with a special tomato sauce along with meatballs and it was fantastic. She listened to Naruto bitch about Kakashi's test and they all laughed about it. He'd passed. It was after dinner, Akari sitting on the couch with Maya on her lap when something odd happened. Akari started to glow. She didn't know why, but Minato was holding her at that moment, arms wrapped around her.

"We love you no matter what Akari, don't ever forget that."

"No!" Kushina yelled, adding her arms around Akari. "Don't go!"

Neither children understood what was happening but hugged her too as Akari felt a tear roll down her face.

She blinked and when she opened her eyes it was to find darkness around her. "FUCK!" She yelled in anger, punching open the cocoon she'd been in and feeling that she'd lost a little chakra somehow. Looking around at the destruction of her village she let out a stream of swear words and summoned Reo at the same time that some of her ninjas arrived to seek instruction. "Free everyone. Frowning she summoned more wolves. Wolves and shinobi worked together to free the people of the Rain and to burn up the wood. Akari herself took care of more than half of it all with Reo's help. _Dammit Obito how did you fail?!_


	42. Chapter 42) Decisions

"We don't have much time. Double check, make sure everyone is safe. I've made a decision. Now that the war is over we will try for peace - I'm going to go offer our assistance. Ryuu, I need you to go to the hospital. Inform them that we may be about to get an influx of patients. I don't know how many - tell them to expect the worst but hope for the best. They'll be arriving shortly." Ryuu nodded with a stupid grin on his face and used a shadow flicker technique to get there quickly. _Yeah yeah, I know this is what you wanted. _"Like I said, the rest of you please double check the village. And don't forget the orphanage. I want every building searched as well as the surrounding area." Her shinobi nodded and took off. _Dammit Obito, I'm sorry. I was going to stick with your plan but after the Tsukuyomi... I'm sick of people destroying things instead of fixing them. _Her mind was on the Uchihas. On Haru and also her family. Focusing on the seal she had put on Shikaku's shoulder so long ago she teleported.

-3rd person pov-

Shinobi were helping each other, trying not to use chakra. Many were gaunt and exhausted, so close to death. A few who had been near headquarters when it had been hit had just arrived and they'd layed what was left of those who'd remained in the building on the ground with the other dead. A blanket was placed over both Shikaku and Inoichi so that only their heads showed. Limbs had been torn off by the blast and in Shikaku's case his upper and lower halves had separated. The blanket was necessary so that people were able to look at their lost comrades more comfortably.

Shikamaru was crying, unable to take his eyes off of his father. Ino too was in tears. Choza was nearby trying to comfort them despite his own grief. Tsunade too was gazing upon them, as were about two dozen other shinobi. The rest were gathering more dead or the injured, bringing them to the medical tent even though no one had the chakra left to heal them. Suddenly out of nowhere, standing near Shikaku's head, stood an unknown girl. Her fire-red hair was tied up in a ponytail, her black Akatsuki cloak rustling slightly in the light wind. She was standing, tense and ready, anticipating a fight. For a moment it seemed as though time stood still and then all hell broke loose.

Shuriken and kunai flew in a sea of grey and silver amid cries of 'Akatsuki' and 'Kill her'. The girl stood almost protectively over the body of Shikaku and parried with a kunai in each hand, moving at a nearly inhuman speed, her body emitting a dark blue chakra. A water attack came and the girl blew a massive fireball jutsu that caused the water to evaporate.

"Stop. You're going to harm the bodies." She ordered in a firm but calm voice. "Besides, you shouldn't waste your chakra."

Tenten let another wave of weapons fly and again the girl parried. A massive shuriken flew, and before she could block it the weapon had been stopped by a large swarm of insects. An ashen faced man staggered over to her and her eyes widened slightly.

"You look like shit." She said quietly.

"Well at least I'm alive."

She grinned apologetically.

"Kenji!" Tsunade shouted furiously. "Explain yourself!" The exhausted man sank to his knees instead of answering.

"That's Yuri the Assassin." The Tsuchikage yelled in anger. _You should know - you hired us frequently enough. _His shouts were echoed by others and she braced herself again for attack. A different voice spoke from nearby.

"She's the Fourth Hokage's daughter." The voices stopped, everyone staring at Shikamaru who in turn was staring at the girl. "My father told me years ago. She's Akari Namikaze."

"Yuri the Assassin is Akari Namikaze?" Tsunade asked, still angrily.

"That's impossible - she's buried in the Mist." The Mizukage protested.

"No matter who she is, we can't trust her!" The Tsuchikage shouted.

"It doesn't really matter if I'm dead or not or if I'm Akatsuki, as all the others are apparently dead now. I came here with an offer of aid, not animosity."

"We can't believe her!" "Kill her!" "Death to Akatsuki!" As well as similar shouts rang through the night. Akari shrugged.

"I have a top notch hospital as well as fresh medical shinobi to heal anyone in urgent need. I can teleport them in an instant - there really isn't time for discussion right now." The Mizukage and Tsuchikage were poised to fight, the Hokage looking conflicted, and the Kazekage seemed thoughtful. "Please don't attack me again in this location - I don't want to use any jutsu that might harm the bodies." She looked down sadly at the cold Shikaku. "They deserve better than that."

"How can you offer such a proposal?" The Mizukage fumed. "You're one of the ones who caused this!"

"I just can. I've been the leader of the Rain for the last seven months." She replied simply.

"Yuri the Assassin." The Kazekage spoke calmly to her.

"Gaara of the Sand, Lord Kazekage." She bowed slightly. "I am glad you survived."

"You were one of the ones who extracted the Shukaku from inside of me?"

"Yes. I didn't want to hurt you, but my choice was made for me. I'm sorry that it killed you temporarily. We must not be related, or at least not closely." He raised an eyebrow and a mass of sand flew from his gourd towards her. Inexplicably she smiled slightly. "You've grown up well. I'm proud of you. Have your castles improved?" The sand circled her loosely, forming what was clearly going to be a sphere. "If anyone is to kill me, I'm glad that it'll be you. I won't run from it."

"She's Naruto's sister, Gaara." Shikamaru warned. The sand continued to circle and then flew away.

"I would like you to take my most injured shinobi to your village." She nodded.

"Gaara!" Tsunade yelled.

"I trust her."

"We don't have time for this." Making a hand sign she created nine shadow clones. "If you're going to let me heal your shinobi, show me to the most injured. The other Kage were still looking nervous but Gaara gave them a look and they all nodded. Before Gaara could lead the way a teenager who closely resembled Guy in both appearance and lame style had run to her, grabbed her hand, and pulled her with him.

"PLEASE! SAVE GUY SENSEI!" He yelled as she and her clones followed him into a tent. The interior smelled of death and in one of the first beds lay Guy. His entire body was charred and even with her limited medical knowledge she could tell that he was nearly dead.

"Move." Bending down she scooped the unconscious man into her arms and teleported to the hospital, gave him to a healer with instructions to do whatever they could to save him, and returned to the where her sensei lay. The clones were all doing the same, teleporting person after person to the hospital. Akari lost track of just how many but once the tent was empty they showed her to others. One of the clones had already taken Kenji, but Shikamaru refused to go to the Rain. Finally after what seemed like hours but was probably closer to fifteen minutes she stopped, breaking her shadow clone jutsu. Once again she stood in front of the five Kage, the eyes of everyone on her.

"Please feel free to come to the Rain whenever you would like. My staff are working as hard as they can as we speak.

"How do we know she isn't going to kill all of our injured shinobi?"

Akari glared at the Tsuchikage.

"Thanks sooo much for the idea - it hadn't crossed my mind before now." She said sarcastically, but at her words everyone raised their weapons again. "It's a fucking joke, calm down." She sighed. "I'm going to go run my city but please stop by whenever - the gates of the Rain are opened, at least for now, to the five great nations in regards to visiting and retrieving your injured shinobi. Do NOT make me regret this decision."

Akari teleported to the hospital and checked the log - 182 shinobi from the great nations had been admitted and she was going to do her damnedest to not lose any of them. Swiftly she walked down the corridor, checking in on each person. She passed Kenji's room without entering. After checking on everyone else she returned to his room. He was lying in bed, fluids running through an IV in his arm. His skin was still ashen and he looked far too thin. Akari took a seat in the chair, head in her hands.

"Dammit."

She stayed for hours, then went to go check on the others again. Guy was the one in the most critical condition. He was in surgery. Had been in surgery since arriving seven hours ago. Going up to the observation room she looked down at her medical ninjas doing what they could for this man. She'd known Guy of course growing up, but not well. One of the medical ninjas joined her in the observation room.

"Will he live?"

"We aren't sure."

"If you had to guess?"

"I'd guess yes."

Satisfied with this answer she went to see others. Past doors of shinobi from the Sand Mist Leaf and Stone, indicated by the whiteboard on each door. The Mist she looked at curiously, seeing if she recognized any names but she didn't. The Leaf names were scrutinized more carefully. Anko, Genma, Raido, Aoba, Ebisu. Five names she hadn't expected to find at her hospital. She hovered outside Anko's door, contemplating going to see her but instead shook her head. Realizing that there was nothing she could do here she went instead to meet with her advisors. A plan was formed for the next few weeks and they prepared. Sensory shinobi were to work in shifts around the clock. They'd need at least a little forewarning before others from the great nations arrived. Finally having been very productive she went to see the children. They were all sad that the amazing dreams had went away but happy that the war was over.

Akari only read two books that night. Afterwards she made her way to her favorite bar where many more people than usual were milling about. Seeing her they asked for explanations of the dreams and she did her best to explain. Finally escaping back to her house she ignored the ghosts in her periphery and went to her room, curling into a ball. Sleep eluded her for hours as she thought about all there was to do in the upcoming days, so she went to clear her mind.

Through the office and onto one of the stone tongues she stood, overlooking her city. Without warning spectral arms were wrapped around her. Pain held her close, her messed up mind almost able to feel heat radiating from the nonexistent body. 'You should have joined in the fight Akari, and you wouldn't be here alone. You were not meant to rule the Rain no matter what Madara or Konan thought. You were never meant to be trapped.' "I'll go check on patients first, check security, postpone missions until the injured are gone, send updates to the Kage"... she began speaking out loud to drown out the man behind her who just chuckled lightly and continued to hold her until she fell asleep where she stood, a crumpled mass outside. That night Akari returned to the Tsukuyomi in her dreams only to be ripped away again.


	43. Chapter 43) Realizations

~Leaf village~

Every muscle ached. With more effort than it should have taken Kakashi opened his eyes and nearly jumped out of his bed in surprise. The large dark eyes and eyebrows of Rock Lee were right above his own, Lee's face splitting into a huge grin.

"Kakashi-sensei, you are Awake!"

"No way bushy brow - he's really awake?"

"Yes, his eyes are open!"

"Lee, personal space please." Kakashi sighed, glad that Lee listened and backed up a few steps. "How long have I been out for?"

"Six days Sensei! Naruto just woke up today as well. He was telling me about his fight with Sasuke when you woke up!"

"And how is Sasuke?"

"He will be fine sensei, but like Naruto he has lost an arm."

"Ahh, I see. Tell me then Lee, how is Guy?"

"He is going to LIVE Kakashi-sensei. Lady Tsunade got a letter saying so two days ago! I am going with the group to get him in a week and a half!"

Kakashi frowned at this. Having followed Naruto to where he fought Sasuke and then blacking out while carrying the blonde he'd heard nothing regarding events following the war.

"What do you mean? Where is he?"

"Guy-sensei is in the Hidden Rain with the rest of the severely injured shinobi from the battle."

"How did the Rain get our shinobi? What's our plan to retrieve them?" Naruto was listening, curious and attentive.

"Oh no sensei, you are behind the times! Actually, you are too Naruto. The Rain is doing us a favor."

"Start from the beginning Lee." Kakashi held the bridge of his nose with two fingers, praying for patience.

"Yeah come on bushy brows, spit it out!"

"Well you see, after we were released from the dreams and those cocoons an Akatsuki member appeared out of nowhere. Of course everyone attacked her but she blocked everything without even using dangerous jutsu! It was Incredible! She told us to stop attacking because she didn't want the bodies of the dead - she was standing near them - to get injured. Tenten attacked again and a Leaf shinobi I do not know defended her. Anyways, the Tsuchikage said that her name was Yuri the Assassin but Shikamaru said that she was actually the daughter of the fourth Hokage. Gaara vouched for her even though she was one of the ones who extracted his tailed beast and then she made a bunch of shadow clones and took the injured to the Hidden Rain. Oh yes - she is in charge of the Hidden Rain." Lee finally finished his explanation, took a deep breath, and turned to see the two bedridden ninja staring at him.

"When you say she's the daughter of the fourth..." Kakashi started, hope and disbelief awakening inside of him.

"No way! No way I have an older sister - How would Shikamaru know anyways? If I had a sister I wouldn't have been alone growing up! And no way she'd be a member of the Akatsuki - I met Yuri the Assassin once. If she was my sister, why wouldn't she have told me and why would she join a group that wanted me dead?!"

"I-I do not know." Lee frowned, looking confused.

"Naruto, you did have a sister." Kakashi started, both teenagers staring at him. "But Akari was said to have died a long time ago."

"What, like how Obito died?! Sensei, are you saying you know her?!"

"I used to. We used to train together when we were younger. She's four years younger than I am."

Naruto was staring expectantly and Kakashi could see no way out of explaining so he sighed, sat up slightly, waited as a medical ninja came to check his vitals and change the bag of fluids, and then went into an abbreviated version of what he knew, the two younger ninjas not hiding their impatience well. By the time he got to the part about Akari being sent to live in the Mist Naruto couldn't keep quiet anymore, yelling about how stupid the village had been to make that decision. Kakashi continued his tale, mentioning that he'd seen her once after she'd been traded and that she'd been with Zabuza Momochi and Kisame Hoshigaki, but then stumbled as he mentioned her death. It had been said she'd been killed during a mission.

"But Clearly she didn't die! Why would they have said that she did, and why didn't the Leaf make sure?!"

Kakashi thought about this for a few minutes until Naruto yelled, demanding an answer.

"I'm not sure Naruto but my guess is that she, for some reason, ran away. Do you remember your chunin exams? How the Land of Water didn't attend?"

"Umm, yeah? What does that have to do with anything?"

"They didn't participate because not long before the Chunin exams their Mizukake was killed; murdered by Yuri the Assassin, who we now know to be your sister."

He and Lee both gasped.

"She KILLED him?" Lee whispered when Naruto seemed lost for words.

"Naruto, your sister has killed many people - hundreds. Even though she's alive, do not get your hopes up." Kakashi's voice was flat, his face unreadable as he spoke just as much to himself as he did to Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei do you really think that?" Naruto asked sadly.

"...I'm not sure. But I'm going to find out when we go to get Guy.

Kakashi fell back to sleep once Lee left and Naruto quieted down with a book. In his dream he once again visited the meadow where he'd seen Rin and Obito, but this time it was empty. He looked everywhere for the door where he'd seen Akari and only after looking for hours found it. Entering he was met with the same scene of her in the water, though this time she was not a child but an adult. As he approached the scene it changed. She sat up and he realized that she was wearing a black cloak with red clouds. Other figures walked in through the door past Kakashi as if they couldn't see him to sit with and stand behind Akari. Wordlessly the Akatsuki, as one, turned to glare at him, each one with hatred and murder in their eyes. Waking in a cold sweat Kakashi noticed that the IV had been removed and went to use the bathroom, splashing his face afterwards. Coming out he saw Naruto reading a paper. He looked up as Kakashi passed.

"Anything interesting Naruto?"

"It's from the day after the war. Granny Tsunade left it when she checked on you a half hour ago."

"Is that so?" He asked lightly.

"My sister's in here. She gave a speech about building relationships between nations.. It's so weird. I never even knew she even existed." He sounded sad.

"Naruto?"

"Why didn't anyone ever tell me sensei? About her or my parents? I was just so lonely.. It would have been good to know about them. I mean look at her! She looks so much like mom and dad and she sounds nice..."

"Naruto, it was all done to keep you safe. Being the child of a Kage would have put you at risk - just look at what happened to her! When you were born it was her order that you take Kushina's last name instead of Minato's for your own protection. By the time you would have been old enough to understand, your sister was already dead. What good would it have done to know?"

"At least I would have known why I was left alone." Kakashi looked away, not sure what to say to this and feeling guilty, as he often had, for not raising Naruto himself. "I mean look at her! How could someone so perfect looking have joined the Akatsuki?! What did she go through sensei? Why'd she do it?" Naruto threw the paper at Kakashi who caught it. Looking down at the article he frowned.

"That doesn't look like her."

"What do you mean?"

"Akari was a wild child Naruto. A prodigy who was constantly getting into trouble and always smiling. She looks too uptight in this photo, not at all like she did when I knew her... Even when I saw her a few years ago she looked more like Akari than this picture does."

"She was probably just dressed up for her speech, ya know."

"Naruto, what happened happened. You need to move past it."

"I will sensei, but I still get to be annoyed about it."

Conceding that this was understandable Kakashi read the article and thought that maybe, just maybe, his old friend was still alive in that Akatsuki girl.

~Rain~

Dark figures towered over her; Akari on her hands and knees. Some were glaring down at her shaking body while others looked disappointed or sad.

"You have failed us all." Pain's deep voice rang out through the cave.

"What the hell were you thinking, assisting the great nations and going against everything we worked for?" Obito was furious.

"Bitch what the fuck?"

"Pathetic, un." Deidara shook his head.

The insults and berating continued, Akari unable to keep herself from crying in disappointment and anger. _Most of them did it too._ The little voice in the back of her head that so often argued with others protested stubbornly that most of them had done the same. Looking up definitely she spoke out.

"Pain, you changed sides and sided with Naruto." He blushed slightly, an impressive feat for a dead guy. "Konan you did too; and Sasori, you gave intel to the Leaf after they landed their fatal blow to you, and Itachi you always planned to help the Leaf.." Konan grinned sheepishly while Sasori put a hand to his forehead, clearly embarrassed. Itachi didn't react in any way. "Dei, you Kisame, Zetsu, Kuzu and Hidan kept to the mission but you're still dead, and YOU Obito." The others looked confused as she glared at Tobi.

"Obito? That's his fucking real name?" Deidara asked incredulously.

"Yes. Obito Uchiha, you're the fucking leader of this shitshow and even YOU sided with Naruto in the middle of the war, so don't give me shit!" They were all looking a little sheepish now and Kisame reached out a hand that she took, standing with the others.

"Do what you have to to survive." He said confidently.

"No, do what you believe will accomplish your goals." Itachi interjected. As Akari's ring burned her finger light streamed into the cave and the others vanished into thin air as she woke up. Looking at the clock she groaned at the numbers. 3am. Trudging down the dark stairs to the kitchen she made a pot of coffee and looked around the walls at the many group pictures, the moments that she loved so much. Catching movement in the corner of her eye she saw Kakuzu sitting at the table reading a paper, Konan making food for everyone at the stove. Shaking her head the images vanished. As soon as the coffee was done she poured herself a large glass, added creamer, and made her way back upstairs. She changed clothes while waiting for the drink to cool down and then went upstairs to the office. Passing the line of imagined comrades waiting outside the door to receive their missions Akari entered and sat in the same seat where the spectral Pain sat. After taking a large drink of coffee Akari rubbed her tired eyes and began going through paperwork.

Around six she rose, washed her face, brushed her teeth and put on makeup to hide the severity of her sleep deprivation. Finishing this she walked to the door that led to the outside balcony. Opening it she found a few shinobi already present. With a small smile she wished them a good morning and they entered one at a time to receive their day's missions. By eight all duties had been handed out and Akari walked downstairs, pouring herself a to go cup of coffee. Next she poured a quick bowl of cereal and shoveled it in while trying not to look around at the people only she could see in the kitchen.

Kakuzu was looking disapprovingly at her and said "Move squirt, you need real food" in his threatening but subtly caring tone. Kisame placed two hands around her waist and picked Akari up, moving her out of their way as the two men began making a nonexistent meal. Or at least that's what she experienced. It was always the same, especially when she came into this room. Kakuzu, Kisame, Itachi and Konan were almost always there and as much as she wanted to see them she also really didn't. Shaking her head, trying to pull herself together while cursing her lack of sleep, she made her way to the hospital.

Guy still hadn't woken up but she was hopeful that he would any day now. The staff told her that Kenji had woken up a few days ago, but every time she visited he was either sleeping or pretending to be. His room was her first stop today. Entering the room she expected to find him sleeping but instead found the room empty. About to leave the room one of her sensory chunin materialized.

"The Kazekage and two others are on their way. They will arrive shortly." Akari nodded. They were expected.

"We'll follow the same protocol we had when the Tsuchikage visited." Akari grimaced as she remembered that day. It had been only a few days after the war's end. He hadn't been pleased with having Rain shinobi accompany him everywhere he went but it had been the council's decision, both for his safety and the comfort of the citizens of the Rain. She had tried to explain this to him but it hadn't stopped him from being quite rude about it. The chunin left and Akari walked down the hallway, stopping outside of Anko's door. A bug was on the door. Shaking her head Akari entered noiselessly. Anko Raido and Genma were here but no one else. They all stared at her.

"I just wanted to check on how you were all doing." She said indifferently. Anko was running at her and Akari braced for impact, watching for hand signs or weapons, but Anko used neither. She slammed into her, hugging Akari who stood there stiffly.

"Hey Anko, a little much don't you think?" Genma asked casually. Anko pulled away then to looked at Akari in the face.

"You look great! You know, for a dead person."

Akari couldn't help the little smile that forced itself onto her face.

"Hey Anko."

"Hey hey, you remember me?"

"Don't be stupid, of course I do. You don't seem to have changed much." Akari smirked at her shocked expression.

"Hah! I bet I could still drink you under the table!"

"I seriously doubt that.." Anko was pouting but let her go and Akari turned her attention to Raido and then Genma but didn't say anything.

"Not going to comment on how different I look?"

"You're gonna choke on that senbon one of these days - Right after Orochimaru attacked during the chunin exams I expected it. Glad you didn't."

"You were there?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I was bored."

"I didn't see you."

"Disguises." She shrugged. "Anyways, have you three seen Kenji? I have something I need to talk to him about."

"Ooh, what is it?" Anko asked excitedly.

"Don't worry about it."

"Do you like him?" Anko was starting to get on Akari's nerves. Radio looked as if he was on his last bit of patience with her as well. Gemma was just grinning.

"Last time I saw him I killed him." She said flatly. "During the destruction of the village."

"You were there?!" Anko asked indignantly.

"You killed him.." Raido said thoughtfully.

"So, have you seen him?"

"He went to see Guy." Genma volunteered, Anko glaring at him.

"Cool. I'll see you guys around."

"Akari wait." Anko said, grabbing her wrist. Akari took a deep breath. It had been years since she'd flinched at touch but she still didn't love being restrained, especially so suddenly. "You're so different."

"For all intents and purposes the Akari you used to know did die when the Mist claimed, Anko. People change." With that Akari pulled her hand free and left, leaving them staring after her. Just outside the door she stopped, amused at hearing Genma tearing Anko a new one for being too blunt.

Kenji was sitting at Guy's bedside, the black haired man still unconscious. He didn't look at Akari as she entered and she understood that he'd known she was on her way.

"Useful things, your insects." She said in way of a greeting, leaning against a wall and looking at Kenji. Their eyes met and his were guarded. "Everything from intel to battle capabilities. Thank you for your help the other day."

"I didn't want sensei's body to be harmed any further."

"That's it then?"

"You killed me."

"I did." Tense silence. "I'm glad you didn't stay dead."

"Why? Why'd you have to come to kill them?"

"Why'd you have to get in my way?" She retorted. "They were partially responsible for my fate, so I thought it'd be fitting for me to administer theirs."

"You still want to kill them." It wasn't a question.

"You know me well."

"And?"

"And I won't do it." More stretched silence and neither one was sure if this was a true statement.

"You saw him, didn't you? That's why you changed your mind and decided to let people come to your hospital." Akari wasn't sure if he meant her father sensei or Haru, but either way the answer stayed the same.

"Yes... And I guess knowing that my ideal place would still be in the Leaf played a little part as well. Sushi with the team was nice." He nodded and looked a little less tense, perhaps having experienced something similar. "Look Kenji, I hate apologizing, but I am very sorry for killing you."

This made Kenji grin, although it looked like he was trying hard not to. They were both remembering those rare occasions with Shikaku.

"I forgive you."

"Thanks. I don't deserve it."

"No, you certainly don't, but it's good to know that I'm not the last member of team three anymore." She suddenly felt very guilty - he'd had both his teammates die off... to have one of them come back... she thought of Obito and understood.

"I have to go meet someone - see you later?"

"Yes. Sushi?"

"Sure. You're still admitted, so I'll bring it by your room. It might be kind of late though."

"That's fine."

As Akari pushed against the wall the door opened; a red headed teenager flanked by her own shinobi standing in the doorway.

"Akari."

"Gaara. Lord Kazekage."

"Gaara is fine. Please show me to my shinobi."

"Of course." She joined the Sand shinobi and led him down the hall.

"Will he live, Might Guy?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Gaara was very formal and didn't question the security detail placed on him. After seeing each of his shinobi he was satisfied. His siblings joined them part way through their walk, not being nearly as composed as Gaara. Both Temari and Kankuro voiced their concern at the fact that she was still wearing the Akatsuki cloak - something she hadn't even thought about. They would stay for two more days, utilizing one of the buildings she'd had prepared for such visits.

By the end of the day Akari was spent but there were still updates and correspondences to be sent to the great nations and children to read bedtime stories to. She was out of the orphanage by nine, ate with Kenji for an hour, and back home by ten fifteen, doing paperwork. Endless. Fucking. Paperwork. Sending out the last message she took the papers from today to file - if she didn't do it now she never would. An unopened envelope fell out, making Akari want to cry. _Not more Fucking work?! _Opening it she found information stating that the Leaf would be sending shinobi in a week's time to check on their shinobi and to escort whoever was suitably healed back home. She couldn't handle another thing. It was past one in the morning and Akari didn't bother going to her room, instead laying down right on her hard office floor in protest and falling mercifully to sleep... although the sleep didn't last long. 3:30 a.m. Up again. And so life continued in this fashion.


	44. Chapter 44) Leaf in the Rain

"Ma'am, my apologies." A chunin bowed as Akari waited for him to continue. It was the afternoon. She'd been busy all day and there was no sign of that changing. Currently she was teaching at the school; thanks to the flu three teachers were ill, making her assistance necessary. "The Leaf shinobi will be here shortly."

_FUCK_. Akari wanted to scream the word but refrained in the presence of the children. "They're early." Came calmly out of her mouth instead. They were indeed two days early and Akari was not prepared. She'd have no available time for a few days still. "Please treat them as the others have been. They may visit their comrades in the hospital as long as they remain with their escorts."

"Yes ma'am." He was off and Akari wearily returned to teaching a lesson on chakra while wishing she could just fall asleep instead.

-Outside the Rain-

In front of the five stretched a large lake. The man in front turned and walked towards a bridge, the other four following.

"So, why can't we just walk across the lake?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Naruto, don't be an idiot." Sakura cut in.

"There're bound to be traps in the water. The Rain knows how to keep people out. It's such a drag." Shikamaru added.

Kakashi had to grab the back of Lee's vest to keep him from sprinting towards the bridge. "We must hurry! Guy-Sensei is here! He may require our assistance!"

"Calm down Lee, I'm sure he's fine."

Lee fell in behind Kakashi once more, although he was unable to keep from bouncing from foot to foot. Arriving at the middle of the bridge Kakashi noted that there were many more ninja here than strictly necessary - 12 in all.

"Hello." He said calmly. "We've come to check on the Leaf Shinobi."

"Yes, we've been expecting you." One of the shinobi behind the desk answered. "Fumi will show you to where you are staying." He gestured to a woman with long black hair and bright blue eyes. "Each of you have been assigned two escorts while in the village - it is required that they stay with you at all times. Is this understood?" His tone was threatening but Kakashi chose to ignore it.

"Yes of course, that's not a problem at all." Behind Kakashi Shikamaru elbowed Naruto as he opened his mouth and Sakura shook her head at Lee. Fortunately the two understood and the group of five followed the black haired girl. The other nine of their guard walked on the outside of the group. The village looked dull through the misting rain, droplets sliding down the grey buildings. As they walked through they saw a few villagers out and about but they shied away from the group, averting their eyes. A noise above had Kakashi's senses focusing. Children and young teenagers. Four of them. Jumping through the upper levels of the buildings.

Glancing back he saw Naruto and Lee looking up as a figure jumped across a roof. Unlike the Leaf the buildings here were very tall. A sharp intake of breath from above and this time Kakashi did look up. One of them had slipped and was falling. Just as he was about to shoot a wind style jutsu to push the child back onto the building the misting rain all stopped in midair and formed together under the child, catching him. All of them were watching now, curious. A ninja materialized from a large puddle off to their left, becoming human. He had dark brown hair and dark green eyes, a bit of dark stubble on his face. From the top of the building three faces peeked over.

"Come here. Now." He commanded sharply. The three ran down the walls to the man, the rain mass bringing the other one. All the Leaf shinobi were watching curiously but their guards looked annoyed. "Sorry about this Fumi."

"Sir." She bowed slightly, making Kakashi wonder who this man could be.

The man turned his attention back to the four nervous looking children.

"Today's lesson was on chakra control. You shouldn't have skipped class."

"But Ryuu-sensei-"

He cut the child's words off with a glare.

"Get back to school now. I'll know if you don't." He said this threateningly but then added, as an afterthought, "I wonder what she'll do to you as punishment."

All four children paled.

"Please sensei - don't make us go!"

"She'll make the punishment worse if you skip entirely. Now hurry before she decides to flay you alive." The four children nodded, terrified, and took off. Fumi was shaking her head.

"Of all days for them to skip."

"Yes, Akari might actually kill them. She's in a foul mood." He shrugged. "Guess we'll see."

This had caught Kakashi's attention.

"Aren't we meeting with your leader?"

"No. She does not have time to attend you today. You might be able to meet her tomorrow depending on her schedule." Fumi responded. The man named Ryuu looked up to the sky where the rain had returned to its previous mist.

"Don't forget the meeting later." He warned Fumi before disappearing with a shadow flicker technique.

The rest of the walk through the rain was uneventful, eventually ending at a large house. The guards remained outside while Kakashi and his group entered into an upscale living room. They each went to a different room, dropping their bags and then returning to Kakashi to hear his plan. Initially he'd planned to see Guy today but as they'd been given a rare opportunity he decided to take advantage of it. Lending Naruto a hand Naruto made shadow clones for Sakura and Lee while Shikamaru and Kakashi made their own. The clones stayed together in the living room while Kakashi took the group to one of the ground floor bedrooms and used his earth style to create a tunnel. Down they went, walking in the darkness for more than a half hour before Kakashi, carefully judging their surroundings, brought them out into a deserted alleyway. Of course they had no idea where the Akatsuki's house was, but looking around at the tall buildings a thought came to Naruto. He reminded the others of Nagato's power and how he'd needed to have a high vantage point, so they made for the tallest building they could find.

The grey building would have looked normal if not for the stone faces on the sides, their tongues sticking out, droplets hanging off each facet in the stone. Heightening his sense of smell Kakashi smelled many lingering scents from the top of the building and made his way up, the others right behind him. Standing on one of the faces he noticed the overhang and quickly went for it, trying to become less visible to anyone looking. The others were there in an instant, all looking at the door. Tentatively Kakashi tried the handle - it didn't move. A shadow snaked up the door and entered the lock. After a moment came an audible click. Kakashi entered first, stepping into an office. It was a large room, bookshelves on one wall and filing cabinets on the other. Near the bookshelves was a leather couch and in the center of the space sat a large desk made of dark wood. Papers were scattered across it. Kakashi glanced at the ones on top curiously and saw what looked like mission reports and schematics for a building. Carefully they made their way through the room, expecting hidden traps or guards, but nothing came. Kakashi didn't understand it and, judging from the looks on the other's faces neither did they. Shikamaru in particular seemed perturbed.

Exiting the room into the main part of the house they found themselves in a hallway with nothing but this door as well as a staircase, so they took it. The next level had two rooms. On each door was a whiteboard, and on the one closest were visible messages in different script scrawled in no particular order. After a swift discussion they decided that if they wanted to split up it was fine, but that they'd all meet up wherever the living room was located in two hours at the latest. The others also agreed not to move anything around until Kakashi and Shikamaru had a chance to check it out. They all started with the same room, looking at the whiteboard. '_Shopping_? **Do NOT** **spend more than 40.000.** Requesting time off.' These messages had no names attached after them. Opening the door they found light lilac walls. A large bed was in the corner, white dressers, and a vanity were placed on one wall and there were also two doors - a nice looking bathroom and a closet. Intricate origami decorated much of the room. Shikamaru was the last to move on from this room, taking notes. By the time Kakashi left the others were already part way through the next room.

Nothing was written on this whiteboard so Kakashi stepped inside. It was painted black and white, had a large bed and dark furniture, as well as a closet and bathroom. In the closet were many rods and Kakashi thought this room must have belonged to Pain. The others were about to leave, Shikamaru just entering, when Kakashi found the hidden door. Behind this door was another room, a large chair at the center, and he knew that this was where Nagato had controlled the 6 Pains from. This room too had a hidden door, behind which were human sized tanks, presumably where the Pains were kept. Kakashi moved on before the others who were all intent on exploring these rooms more thoroughly now that the possibility of secret doors had been breached.

On the next level were three identical doors. The whiteboard on the first was full of 't forget to eat. Bored. Borrowed a few books. Wanna fuck? _Bitch, when you get back I want your fucking pancakes!_ Shopping :) Come with next time. Also, 8pm tomorrow. **Dango**. _Swimming tomorrow_. **Candy Time! **Kakashi couldn't stop staring at the full board. The messages had been stuffed in, some written too large while others were scrunched, and he opened the door. Dark blue walls, a small bed and white dressers to match the first room upstairs, this room lacked a vanity but instead had a small black desk and a decent sized bookshelf.

Kakashi opened the closet and froze. The clothing was all women's, and as he looked through them he recognized a few in the very back as things that Kushina had once worn. Going to her dresser he righted the many pictures that lay face down. They were almost all of her with Akatsuki members, and he realized that she looked genuinely happy with them. This fact alone hurt - previously he hadn't thought it possible that she actually enjoyed being Akatsuki - so he returned the photos to how they'd been and opened each drawer one at a time, blushing as he opened the top one that contained a variety of bras and underwear, many of which were thongs. He shut it quickly and went to the next one - pants and next one had a bunch of scrolls. Knowing that this room was still being used he felt as though perhaps they shouldn't open the scrolls.

Going to the desk he looked at the papers on top - they were poorly drawn doodles of the other Akatsuki members. In the first desk drawer he found three large files. They were labeled Accounting, Bounties, and Record company. Judging by the penmanship he knew that she'd been the one to ask about shopping on the first door - apparently the two girls were good friends. Ignoring the Accounting tab he opened the bounty one. Inside were pictures of shinobi and their bounties. Many had had their faces Xed through and Kakashi stared at them - he'd known of or met many of them. Jonin and Anbu members, most from other nations but some of the Anbu were from Danzo's organization the Foundation. Putting the file back he thumbed through the record folder just enough to verify that the cd that was currently wildly popular was in fact the Akatsuki's. In this folder was a list of songs broken down and who received how much per cd but he didn't care about this. Moving on he went to her nightstand. Nothing was in the top drawer but in the one underneath were again pictures, face down. On top of the stack sat a stuffed animal. A black little puppy. This was when the other shinobi joined him. They were looking around curiously.

"That seems to be a very impersonal way to court someone." Lee was saying regarding the board, and Kakashi was reminded that she was probably previously sleeping with some of the other members, which made him feel slightly sick.

"Hmph. I think it's gross. Just plain gross." Sakura replied haughtily.

"Well I-" Naruto started to voice his opinion but Kakashi cut in.

"This is your sister's room, Naruto." Everyone went silent. "As she's still alive please, everyone be respectful of her possessions."

"Sensei - we shouldn't look through her things at all." Naruto protested.

"There are some scrolls which we shouldn't go through and some files that aren't our business, but look at this Naruto." He waved the blonde over who looked questioningly at the picture Kakashi was holding out. Naruto's expression changed to one of wonder just a moment later as he stared at it.

"No way..."

"What is it Naruto?" Lee asked curiously, coming over. Shikamaru was studying the dresser pictures and Sakura was looking through the desk.

"It's my sister." He couldn't take his eyes off of it. "With mom and dad. It's amazing. Proof that she really IS my sister."

"There are more in here. Aoba took this one once when she was running late for training and he was walking past" Kakashi supplied and Naruto saw stared at the picture of her leaving the house through the window. He then moved on, seeing the family picture that once hung in the house's entry way, the photo of them eating food with the Uchihas,the picture of her trick or treating, a few others of Minato and Kushina goofing around and pictures of both Team Minato and Team Shikaku. Naruto couldn't stop staring.

"Kakashi I think Naruto's probably right." Shikamaru said in his usual lazy tone, hastily closing the drawer full of intimates. "If we want to have any sort of improved relation with the Rain we shouldn't be in here."

"Alright." Kakashi felt as though he could have spent at least another half hour going through things in this room but exited with the others. The next room had nothing written on the whiteboard and was bare with offwhite walls and black furniture, only the dust collecting on the large bookshelf and the the closet's contents revealing the passing of time as it had smaller clothing in the back. "This was Itachi's room." Looking in the dresser drawer they found clothing and an old bingo book was stashed in the bedside table; Shikamaru quickly jotted down the titles of all the books on the shelves.

"Sensei.." Sakura asked hesitantly as they left Itachi's room. "Those pictures in Naruto's sister's room, she looked.." Both he and Shikamaru shot her a warning glance but she didn't catch it. "...happy. Like she really liked being in the Akatsuki." Silence. Complete silence, but Kakashi didn't respond, going instead to the next room which, he realized looking at the walls of light blue and blankets with pictures of candy, was Obito's room. As he looked through everything he found lots of candy and drawings of Rin. There were also a few group photos and a few strands of yellow hair, but nothing else other than clothing. As he looked through the drawings he heard the others shouting. Naruto was understandably upset, Lee sounded like he was too. Sakura was attempting to correct her mistake and Shikamaru said 'what a drag' before joining him shortly in Obito's room. Kakashi didn't stay long, going down another flight and finding more rooms. While they all had writing on their boards he only set to remembering the messages Akari had left on each one - Shikamaru would record it all anyways. The first, the room full of detonating clay and sculptures that he assumed was Deidara's room said _Out of conditioner, used yours. Please buy us more 3 PS won't be fucking you. Good try. _In a silver room he found satanic markings on the wall and on the board she'd written _Bitch, you ate my chocolate! Fuck Jashin. _One room was full of plants but had no writing.

On the next floor was a room that, on the inside, gave the appearance of being under water. She'd written_ Land of Lakes, beach at 2 on Friday. 3 Mist training._ A neat room of green came next, and inside Kakashi found a locked safe as well as many books keeping track of finances. This was the one he'd killed - Kakuzu. On his door she'd written _Thanks for the other day - I owe you. Looking for new jutsu, trade you a bounty for one? _

_Was she making a joke, saying that she owed him or was she serious? This was, after all, the one who'd been nearly immortal and obsessed with money. Had she really managed to get along even with him? _In the next room he found puppets, and on the board that could be nobody's but Sasori's she'd written only one word - _Thanks_.

Feeling both mentally and emotionally drained he went down the next flight, finding himself in a dining room attached to a kitchen. The dining room table was full of dirty dishes piled on top of each other as was the counter and sink. Empty cereal boxes were scattered everywhere and he shook his head. Opening the fridge he found barely any food. There WAS a large bag of coffee grounds on the counter, but only two clean mugs left to drink out of. In complete shock of the mess surrounding him Kakashi stared, mouth hanging slightly open, not moving. So far today he'd gleamed so many insights into who Akari was now - friend of sociopaths, someone who couldn't let go of the past, a person who children feared punishment from, but never had he imagined that she'd be messier than she'd been as a kid. Her room had been neat and orderly but this kitchen was utterly disgusting.

Looking in the garbage he closed it quickly as a little of the stench escaped and Kakashi made his way to the next room, finding a living room and dropping onto a loveseat. The furniture here wasn't like the stuff in the house they'd been given to use - instead of high end and new it was old, worn in, and comfortable as hell. Looking around the walls he noticed a few drawings and he looked closer, taking them each in. The first was a drawing of a camping trip gone terribly wrong from the look of it. Akari wasn't drawn in this one but it was funny and he chuckled at the blurbs above each person, laughed at Obito being teased by Deidara. _How could someone like him have acted like an idiot for so long? _Everyone was drawn to character which Kakashi found extremely amusing.

The next was drawn to look much more realistic but it was clear what was going on - clearly they were mocking that new religion that had started popping up in the far corners of the world. As Pain had thought himself a god it was only fitting. Even though it was a drawing he still couldn't resist smiling at Akari's reaction of 'Oh I'm sooo sorry, my fucking bad." He could practically hear her sarcasm through the artwork, though he didn't like how she was drawn with Hidan and Kakuzu. He didn't want to think that she could be friends with the two who he'd considered the most evil of the group... besides perhaps Sasori.

The third picture, a beach scene, depicted the entire group enjoying the beach with Obito lost way out in the distance calling for help and Akari and the other girl Konan looking at the others as if they were all insane. Kakashi liked to think that even though she was part of a terrorist organization perhaps they'd managed to have fun times. _Perhaps she'd enjoyed herself a little... that wouldn't be wrong would it?_ He wasn't sure what to think anymore. There were more pictures on the wall, but these three were his favorite. Kakashi sat back down and the others joined shortly, all disgusted by the kitchen and interested in the living room. Outside they could see that the sky was getting dark and Kakashi suggested that the others all go to see Guy. He wanted to speak to Akari alone when she got home. Naruto wasn't for this plan but Sakura managed to convince him, saying that Kakashi had more to deal with in regards to her which was somewhat true. They at least had more history. The others left and, not sure what to do, Kakashi started cleaning the kitchen.

Having snuck back through the tunnel and into the house they were staying at Naruto undid the shadow clones and they went outside, leaving Kakashi's shadow clone. Eight guards accompanied them to the hospital, waiting in the reception area while they went upstairs.

"GUY-SENSEI!" Lee cried as he opened the door to Guy's room.

"LEE! My wonderful student!" Guy responded with gusto, trying and failing to rise from his bed.

"Guy-sensei, what is wrong?!" Lee asked worriedly.

"Well Lee, they did everything they could but I will no longer be able to use my legs".

"Oh no, Guy-sensei!"

"It's alright Lee -I'll just have to fight with only my arms! We must train even harder and fight for our youth!"

"Yes Guy Sensei!"

"Now, where is my rival? Don't tell me he didn't come?!"

"Kakashi is waiting at Akari's to talk with her." Shikamaru, sounding bored, supplied.

"Oh no, say it isn't so!"

"Why, what's wrong Bushier Brow sensei?"

"Poor Kakashi is about to get his heart broken. Oh my poor rival, I wish I could have saved you!"

"This is such a drag; what are you talking about?"

"You're telling me the four of you don't know?"

"Know what?" Sakura asked curiously.

"That Kakashi has been in love with Akari for a very very long time." Lee's eyes widened while the other three looked at him in astonishment, sure that he'd finally cracked. "I mean it, Kakashi has loved Akari since they were children but she's different now - he's in for an unpleasant surprise."

"What do you mean she's different?" Naruto asked.

"Well she's... she doesn't think I'm as funny as she used to. She's colder."

"Big surprise." Shikamaru shook his head. "Such a drag."

"Shouldn't we go warn Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked. Shikamaru shook his head.

"No. He wanted to do this alone so we're gonna let him. Naruto, I know you said earlier that you want a chance too?"

"Yeah I do! She's my sister, ya know."

"Fine. We'll go to meet with them later tonight. For now let's go get some food- I'm starving. The others concurred and they went to get food, promising to bring some back for Guy.


	45. Chapter 45) Reunions Part 1

Kakashi, lost in thought, continued to clean. He'd disposed of rotting food from the fridge, thrown away empty boxes, and taken out the trash. Now came dishes. Dishes upon dishes that seemed at first to have no end in sight. This deduction was, however, untrue and Kakashi found himself nearly at the end of washing when a door off the living room opened. He looked up, able to see the room from the kitchen as a red haired girl tossed a black cloak with red clouds over the back of the couch. Something about her looked off - the tilt of her eyes perhaps? She looked tired despite only having small light bags under her eyes. Those eyes were looking straight back at him, calculating and cold.

She strode through the living room and entered the kitchen, glancing around as if not expecting him to be alone. She went right past him, grabbed a cereal box and a now clean bowl, and poured herself a small amount. She then took out the milk (which hadn't quite reached its expiration date) and began eating at the table. The tension in her face, her neck, her arms and back were all highly noticeable. When she finished she placed the dirty dishes in the soapy water and returned back to the living room, sinking into the couch and closing her eyes. Despite having walked right next to him to put the dishes in the sink she hadn't once looked at him. Putting down the sponge and turning off the water Kakashi went to join her, sitting on the loveseat and looking at her, not sure how to begin. At least with Obito they'd been fighting. _How is one supposed to talk to someone you recently believed dead when they don't look as though they want you there?_

"Akari." Her eyes opened, looking at him, still cold. "Akari what the hell?" He asked softly. She didn't smile at all in response or look embarrassed in any way.

"The door down here was unlocked."

"What?"

"No one ever tries the main door because they assume it's the most heavily guarded. Did you enjoy your search of my home?" _She knows of course, but how long has she known for? _She answered, as if able to read his mind. "Ryuu informed me as soon as you came out of your tunnel. There is not much that gets past him and his rain."

"Akari, we need to talk." She wasn't looking at him, instead glaring at the window into the kitchen. Glancing over Kakashi saw nothing. With what appeared to be a great amount of effort Akari looked at him, her eyes focusing.

"Where is Naruto?"

"I wanted to speak with you alone first."

"And you really thought that I'd want to speak with you?" Her words cut deeply, anger flickering in her eyes. "I am the leader of the Hidden Rain and had to reschedule an important meeting simply because Leaf shinobi couldn't mind their own business-" She cut herself off, glaring at him and taking a deep breath.

"I'm going to be the next Hokage, Akari. There is much to talk about. Naruto went to the hospital with the others but I need to discuss an urgent matter with you. I have a document for you from the five great nations."

"I don't want to talk with you Kakashi." She spat out, her now furious eyes showing no sign of backing down. To his surprise the next words came out in a deathly quiet voice full of anger and sorrow. "The time for talking has long since passed. I needed you. I needed you and all of the Leaf and you were **not **there for me, and then I find out that you weren't even there for Naruto- I don't give a damn about the five great nations or their letter. Fucking take your wounded and get out."

Kakashi was shocked by her words, reminded of that dream again, and seeing moisture in her eyes he leaned towards her but she vanished. The flying raijin. Kakashi rose and took to the stairs. Arriving at her level he paused outside of her closed door as he heard the sobs. Sliding to the floor he leaned against the wall and put his head in his hands, not sure what to do. _She really did need me. I didn't think she would, but I was wrong. I should have gone after her - brought her home. How do I explain that I couldn't take care of Naruto because he just reminded me of Minato Kushina and her? It was too much after losing them all. _ Twelve minutes later the sobs subsided abruptly. Opening the door carefully he scanned the empty room. She'd gone.

Akari appeared in the small forested area just outside the village. Reaching into a hollowed out tree trunk she grabbed a bottle - she'd stashed a few in the tree for moments like these. A light mist was present and Akari performed her own jutsu, blocking the rain around her with a water dome as she continued to drink. She was so furious and upset. Having to deal with Kakashi, one of the people she'd once been most attached to after all this time and knowing that he'd surely always hate her as she loathed him... It hadn't helped that her Akatsuki ghosts had been distracting her while Kakashi had been there. Kakuzu hadn't liked him, saying that she deserved better than him while encouraging her to kill him. The others hadn't liked him either and it'd been difficult to ignore their insults as well as the teasing about her having a boy over. To be fair, Konan and Itachi hadn't been bad but they hadn't helped either. Angry with her own reaction she rubbed her eyes, trying to erase the streaks of salt left by the tears.

Two shapes walked towards her and she sighed, knowing who they'd be. Ryuu and Fumi stepped through her dome.

"Ma'am?" Fumi asked.

"I'm glad the two of you are here - I need to work off steam. Let's spar." Fumi looked nervously at Ryuu who nodded. "I won't use my flying raijin. Come at me with the intent to kill."

"Yes ma'am." Ryuu bowed slightly and then took a stance, Fumi joining him a moment later. And so it began. The two were both great shinobi, her two best jonin, and together they were a challenge. For nearly an hour they fought before Akari called an end to it. All three were breathing harder than usual and now sported slight cuts and bruises, though none of them had been badly injured.

"The Leaf has brought a document from the five great nations." She said casually as they joined her in a last drink.

"Oh?" Ryuu asked curiously.

"They'll be arresting me, I'm sure of it."

Fumi gasped and coughed, inhaling a bit of drink.

"No ma'am, we won't allow it." She protested once she could speak.

Akari shook her head.

"I made my decision during the war and have to live with it. That meeting that we pushed back - we'll discuss it then but I want you to take my place Ryuu." His eyes widened as he began to protest but she shook her head and he stopped. Even before this realization it'd been the plan. The Rain would never be able to move forward with her as the leader - she bore far too much resentment and hatred towards the great nations. Unlike her, Ryuu was calm and forgave both easily and quickly. There could be no other. "I'll expect you both at my place at 7 tomorrow morning." They nodded and left her to walk home on her own. When they'd both left she had a few more drinks and made her way back into the city, walking over the lake instead of the bridge. The sensory ninjas wouldn't activate the traps on her. As she made her way down the quiet streets stumbling and swerving slightly she saw Hidan appear and begin walking next to her. The streets were empty so for once she gave in and indulged her delusion, knowing that she was crazy.

"Bitch." He said with a shake of his head "Your tolerance has gone to shit."

"Fuck off. We both know I can outdrink you."

"Bullshit - my liver's fuckin' immortal."

"Doesn't mean you can't get drunk." She grinned at her spectral friend as he pouted and swung his scythe around with an empty threat to use her as a sacrifice after he out drank her. As she turned the last corner to her house she chuckled at something he'd said when she was distracted by someone's concerned voice.

"Akari?" Pulling her attention in front of her she saw a blonde boy. No.. almost a man. He was in his late teens. His face was a perfect compilation of Minato and Kushina but his hair made him look more like Minato. Hidan was still laughing but Akari was no longer in the mood.

"Ah fuck." She said quietly, not meaning to hurt his feelings and feeling slightly guilty as his face fell and Hidan vanished.

Naruto stared at the woman in front of him, not believing what he was seeing. He was sure she was the same person he'd met years ago as she looked only slightly different to how she'd been back then but something was off. Last time she'd seemed collected, sure of herself and arrogant. Now it was hard to tell because she was clearly drunk and looked as though she'd been in a fight. She was swaying slightly as she stood and he rushed forward, putting his arm around her waist without thinking. She tensed, frowned, and stared at him as if trying to focus and then gasped loudly.

"What is it? Are you hurt?"

"What the hell happened to you?!" She cried out, appalled and alarmed, moving away from him.

"W-What do you mean?" She escaped his arm and stared at him.

"Naruto, she's talking about your arm." Sakura whispered from behind him where the others were standing, having just finished talking to Kakashi and heading back to where they were staying.

"Oh! It's nothing." He laughed, rubbing the back of his head with his remaining arm. "It happened during the war but grandma Tsunade's gonna make me a new one."

"Why didn't you come here after the war? I could have given you an arm right away!"

"Whoa what? How?"

"It's a jutsu I learned. I can sew flesh together, but now it's been too long." She frowned. Another voice came from behind Sakura.

"What happened to her?" Kakashi's worried voice. Akari rolled her eyes and Shikamaru cut in.

"She does look like she's been fighting, Naruto. Sakura maybe you should check her out with your medical ninjutsu." Akari's gaze went to the others for the first time. She skated over Shikamaru and Lee but sneered when she saw Sakura, opposed to having anyone but Konan Sasori or her own staff treat her. Besides, she knew she didn't need anything - they were only minor injuries that even she could heal if she chose to.

"No one will be touching me. If you'll all excuse me I have paperwork to finish." She stumbled forward and despite her words Naruto again went to support her. Once again she tensed as she looked up at him and he grinned, excited that he was taller than her. "Naruto.." Her voice was more gentle now. "Thank you but I can manage." She turned and then said, as if it was an afterthought, "I'm glad you didn't die." With a hand sign she disappeared. The group looked between each other.

"Well, that was a drag. Let's all get some sleep."

"Alright but I want to come back early tomorrow to see her."

"Let's go then." Sakura whined. "I'm tired and I don't understand why she didn't just teleport from the start." Kakashi gave a wistful smile unseen by anyone under his mask at this, remembering how he'd wondered the same thing when they'd been younger and knowing how much she loved walking under the stars.

"Sakura, you are tired? Allow me to carry you!"

"Umm, thanks but no thanks, Lee."

"I'll be right there - I'm going to make sure she's alright."

"Sensei, it didn't seem like she wanted your company." Sakura replied hesitantly.

"I know, but it's something that I need to do."

"Sensei?" Naruto began cautiously. "Bushier brow sensei says that you're in love with my sister... Is that true?" Kakashi frowned at this, seeming to consider for a minute.

"That's not something you need to worry about Naruto. We just have some unfinished business. I'll be right behind you all." He turned back towards the house as the others made their way to their beds.

Kakashi waited in the living room for more than an hour to allow her time to cool down and then made his way to the top floor. Opening the door carefully he saw Akari asleep on her desk, half obscured documents and folded arms serving as her pillow. From the look of the papers they were mission reports. Closer up Akari looked different than she had an hour ago and he realized that there were large bags under her eyes that he hadn't noticed previously. He frowned at them (they were almost as large as Itachi's had been and he wasn't sure how he could have missed them) and then went to one of the rooms, took a blanket from the bed and draped it over her sleeping form. As he stood there watching her for a moment she twitched several times and as he went to leave a small pained noise came from her throat. In that instant Kakashi wanted to wrap her in his arms, carry her to bed and hold her like he'd done the night before she'd left the Leaf as a child, but he refrained and left through the door to the outside. Despite how innocent she looked in sleep he knew that everything had changed. She wasn't the girl he'd once known. No matter how much he wanted her to be it was impossible. She couldn't be. Not anymore.


	46. Chapter 46) Reunions Part 2

"Jeeze Kakashi-sensei, don't you think this is overkill? It's four in the morning, ya know."

"This is such a drag."

"Never fear, for we have the power of youth! We will just have to make this into a training exercise!" Lee switched to walking on his hands.

"If you don't all shut your mouths I'll shut them for you." Sakura growled. Kakashi didn't answer any of the teenagers as they followed him. Yes it was four in the morning but he wasn't about to let Akari slip away without giving her the document from the Kages. The early morning darkness around them was quiet and peaceful. Getting to the building he tried the main door, the handle turning easily.

"Who leaves the door unlocked?" Shikamaru mused.

"Apparently she does." Sakura replied flatly.

As Kakashi opened the door their ears were hit by blaring music and they shut themselves in, assaulted by the sound and the heavy aroma of coffee. The sound was coming from the television - a song that none of them had heard before. It was Konan's voice and she was rapping about spending money and being a badass. Shikamaru made his way to the television, turning down the volume and shaking his head.

"What a drag, and here we thought we'd get here before she woke up."

"It smells like coffee. Who in their right mind wakes up before 4am?"

"Apparently crazy Akatsuki members." Shikamaru shrugged, going to get himself a cup of the delicious smelling liquid.

"Hey, that's my sister you're talking about." Naruto warned.

The song changed and they recognized the voice but not the song. It was Deidara's; the words were about how he'd found a place where he belonged with people like himself. Naruto went to look at the pictures on the wall again, laughing at the beach one in which a few of the members were buried. As they continued to wait songs played, some more interesting than others. Naruto listened intently during Akari's when she sang about being bad at love - she also had one about being 'hot but a psycho.' Both songs were disturbing but especially for Naruto and Kakashi. Shikamaru, tired of the music, switched a movie into the television instead and they an hour when Akari hadn't come downstairs Kakashi focused his chakra in his nose. There were many scents upstairs and he understood. She was giving out missions for the day. Still they waited.

7:15: footsteps were heard coming downstairs accompanied by voices.

"I'm so sorry m'lady, my mistake is inexcusable." A heavy, frustrated sigh followed.

"It's fine, Fumi. I did tell you that the Leaf would be frustratingly obtuse. You've had to deal with both Hakake and my younger brother - there was no doubt they'd cause trouble. Call off the guard and send one to your place to go watch your son - he shouldn't be left unsupervised."

"Yes ma'am."

"Akari we have reports from the Stone. Squad nine is late to check in."

"Send Sanji's team to check on them.

"Yes ma'am."

Three figures entered into the dining room and kitchen, and though the leaf shinobi all stood in greeting they weren't paid any attention. The three were dressed professionally, Akari nearly unrecognizable from the drunk girl of the night before. She filled a large cup with ice and poured in the rest of the coffee, making another pot immediately.

"Akari." Kakashi spoke up, all of the Leaf still standing. "We have important matters to discuss with you."

"Fumi, my schedule?"

"Yes ma'am. Following this morning's meetings I've cleared a slot from one to two thirty."

"Very good." She turned to Kakashi. "We'll meet here at one to discuss whatever is so important. When you enter the main door take a right instead and you'll find yourself in a conference room." The new coffee complete, Ryuu and Fumi poured themselves to-go cups. "Until then I suggest you all go enjoy the city - you will have no guards as you insist on giving them so many problems. Don't make me regret my decision."

"Hey Akari..."

"Yes Naruto?"

"Are you..well, are you feeling alright? Ya know, after last night?" Giving a small smile she shook her head.

"Thank you for your concern but I'm completely fine."

"Did you even sleep?"

"Of course - In fact I feel better rested today than I have in a while."

"But how-"

"Don't concern yourself with worrying about me kid. Now, we have to be going." The two moved with her wordlessly, leaving without another glance at the Leaf ninjas.

Kakashi shook his head and went to wash the newly added dishes.

"Kakashi-sensei? Did that really just happen?"

"What did you expect Naruto?" His voice was resigned.

"I don't know.. .I thought she'd treat me...different. Ya know?"

"You idiot Naruto, don't you remember sensei warning you not to get your hopes up?"

"Well yeah, but she's my sister. She should care.."

"Don't be a dumbass." Sakura shot back. "Have you forgot that she hunted and killed jinchūriki?"

Naruto looked down as Lee tried to cheer him up and Shikamaru appeared thoughtful. Kakashi didn't comment but to suggest that they return to their building and then go out for lunch around eleven.

Those few hours seemed to drag on for all the Leaf members. Sure they managed to find some good food for lunch but come 12:45 they were back at Akari's house. The Akatsuki house. This time after entering they looked to the right and, sure enough, there was a door. It was wooden with silver designs, the intricate designs the only thing that set it apart from the rest of the wall. This door, unlike the other, was locked. This alone was suspicious and Kakashi and Shikamaru were debating entering anyway when Sakura's sharp intake of breath informed them of the other's presence.

Akari and her two advisers from earlier, Ryuu and Fumi, along with three other shinobi were approaching. Without conscious thought they parted to allow Akari through. Her Akatsuki cloak flapped and she dug a hand into a pocket, pulling out a silver key. Turning it in the lock she swung the door open and made her way inside. If Kakashi hadn't been paying close attention he wouldn't have seen how her shoulders and neck suddenly stiffened upon entering. Walking to the far side she sat in the middle, removing her cloak and draping it over the back of her chair. Kakashi sat directly across from her, his shinobi sitting on his sides and hers surrounding her.

Once all seated she didn't make introductions, instead sending a small fireball at the fireplace, lighting a few logs.

"Now, let's get this over with." Her eyes were cold as ever.

"Urm, Akari? How was your meeting?"

Her gaze softened an infinitesimal amount as she glanced at Naruto.

"It was fine. Long." Shaking her head at something that Kakashi didn't understand she spoke again, apparently now feeling the need for explanations. "This room served as the Akatsuki's official meeting room. Most of the time we figured things out at our other hideout but when we were all in the Rain this is where the difficult decisions were made. It has not been used since we were all living." Glancing around at the silver walls the black floor and the copper fireplace Kakashi had to admit that it was an impressive room. "I've brought a few of my advisers along but that is for my sake and not yours. Now. What was so important that it couldn't wait?" Kakashi cleared his throat, pulling out a paper and reading from it.

"Akari Namikaze, the five great nations have met regarding your actions and have decided on your fate. You are to relinquish rulership of the Rain and accompany us to the Hidden Leaf where you will meet with the interrogation squad. There your final sentence will be decided by your original village."

Everyone around the table was silent. Kakashi had informed the others an hour previously so as not to catch them off guard. Each member of the Rain was glaring at him but then inexplicably Akari smirked.

"Fine, I figured it'd be something along these lines. I will need three days to prepare. There is much to be done before I leave."

"Wait, you knew?!" Naruto asked, flabbergasted.

"You seem to continually forget that I am a murderer, assassin, and terrorist, Naruto. This was one of the only possible courses available for the five great nations. I'm assuming that they wanted my head originally?"

"Lord Gaara and Lady Tsunade spoke for you." Shikamaru spoke up, surprising the others. Akari nodded.

"We can grant you your three days of preparation." Kakashi began "But we will require assurance that you will not attempt to escape. Therefore, we've been ordered to use these until your interrogation in the Leaf is complete." From a scroll Kakashi summoned the restraints he'd been given. Chakra bracelets to keep her from teleporting away or attacking. As soon as the bracelets appeared Akari's eyes flashed and she tensed. She could feel her heartbeat increase and began shaking slightly. Her subordinates all stood and reached for their weapons. Akari pushed back from the table, walked a few steps towards a window, and took out a cigarette. Lighting it she took a long slow drag, closing her eyes. When they opened they were cold as ice.

"Mr. Hatake, I will give you until the time I finish this cigarette to change your mind. I will not be wearing any restraints, regular or chakra blocking. If you do not choose to change your mind I will kill you all right here and deal with the paperwork later, so choose carefully." The Rain shinobi were fully prepared for battle, forming a semicircle around their leader.

"You-you'd kill me?" Akari took a deep inhale of nicotine before responding.

"If you follow someone who uses chakra restraints, then yes, Naruto. I would kill you."

He stared, hurt, and Shikamaru scoffed.

"What a drag, come off it lady - you've used them before. Are you so surprised that we'd repay the favor?"

She shrugged, not giving any other response, and took another drag. Again she closed her eyes and Shikamaru leaned in towards Kakashi.

"You think she could kill us? I think we could take her."

"Don't forget, she still has all the injured shinobi at the hospital."

Sakura ground her teeth, clearly refraining from shouting.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto whispered. "What are we going to do?"

"Yes, what?" Lee asked.

"We're going to complete our mission. Alone I believe we are a match for her but here we're outnumbered and we do not know her strength. She also has our injured held hostage for all intents and purposes. Shikamaru?" He nodded in agreement.

"Shut up." Akari growled threateningly, making them all start slightly.

"Akari, if you promise not to run away we'll forego the chakra restraints." Her eyes opened as she rubbed the lit end of her cigarette against the pristine wall, putting it out and leaving a black mark.

"Good. Now, Mr. Hatake, is that all? If so, I have arrangements to make."

"Yes. I expected that to take longer, but yes."

Nodding Akari grabbed her cloak and swept out of the room. None of her shinobi followed, instead glaring at the Leaf shinobi. They took their leave next, the eyes of all the Rain shinobi on them as they exited.

"Kakashi-sensei, what was that all about?" Lee asked curiously as they left. Glancing behind him Kakashi saw the others leaving the building now as well.

"I'm not entirely sure, Lee."

Akari's calm exterior finally broke as she sat in the branches of her alcohol tree, her hand shaking as it held the bottle tightly. As soon as the restraints had come out she'd been assaulted. Sure she had used them against others but always in scroll form. The scrolls weren't as harsh. Besides, it was different using it on others. The fact that they'd meant to put those manacles on her had been too much. Immediately memories had come flooding back and again she felt as thought it'd been only yesterday. The weakness, the pain, the assaults, the torture, it had been too much. Akari hardly ever smoked but cigarettes always calmed her nerves when the worst of the PTSD kicked in.

Suddenly angry at herself for acting in such a way she chucked the nearly empty bottle at a tree where it shattered upon impact. She shook her head - there were still things to do that day and tomorrow would be her address to the citizens. They'd planned it at the earlier meeting; she'd officially hand the village over to Ryuu. With a resigned groan she placed a seal on each of her bottles - no way she wouldn't pack them with her stuff. From there she teleported home and proceeded to put a packing seal on the things she wished to bring with - her things, detonating clay, photographs, etc. Pondering where to make the symbol she decided on Hidan's room. Entering the satanic area she began in the middle, drawing the symbol that Kushina had taught her long ago for packing multiple things at once. It was a large symbol, taking up almost the entirety of his floor. Laying out a large scroll she finished, made a sign, and everything packed away in an instant.

The house was so empty now that it made Akari sad. The end of an era. _No time for that. _Going into the building next door she grabbed her recording equipment and teleported to the cave in the Land of Grass, setting it up there in one of the rooms. By the time she finished it was early evening but Akari, not hungry, remained in the building next door and utilized one of their training areas. For hours she trained before quickly showering and then teleporting to the orphanage to read them stories. Of course, once she left the village the Akatsuki building's interior would be completely redone, turning it into a much larger home for the orphans. This too had been finalized at her earlier meeting. As always the children were thrilled to see her and she sat on one of the many beds, a horde surrounding her as she told made up tales of some of her Akatsuki friends as well as traditional fairy tales. Akari was feeling slightly twitchy but glancing outside she saw no one and discarded the feeling. It could have literally been anyone or nothing at all. That night she lay in her bed, having whispered conversations with the dead until the early hours of the morning.

Naruto was frustrated. He was still having trouble wrapping his head around the fact that Akari had threatened to kill them all. The group was in the hospital visiting Guy (who'd just won a game of rock paper scissors against Kakashi) as well as some of the other Leaf shinobi. They were all recovering well and would be able to travel in two days time. To their surprise Gaara stopped by that morning and they talked for a while, catching up. Before Gaara took his people the medic excused himself, on his way to listen to an important speech. The Leaf shinobi along with Gaara and his siblings followed.

When they arrived the speech had already begun. Akari was standing in front of a huge mass of people and was talking, saying how much she'd enjoyed being their leader but that it was time for a change. That show off guy, Ryuu, from the other day was her replacement and Naruto couldn't help but think that the Rain was suffering a defeat in this. Strangely he wasn't pleased by this even though it meant he'd have access to his sister. Once she finished talking Ryuu took the stage and following his speech everyone clapped and cheered.

As the others went off to find some food Naruto followed Akari. For some reason she walked instead of teleporting and was easy to follow. A few times she glanced around but she didn't see him. Finally she stopped in front of a beautiful large white shrine, entering only a moment later. About to follow, Naruto paused as he heard her quiet voice. No one responded to her and she continued rambling to herself.

"Pain it's such a relief.. You were right. I was never meant to be a ruler." Her voice became softer. "You really were the best - I miss you. There's so much I still don't understand but you'd know what to say. Konan, it's hard to go on without you. Everyone always expects so much and I don't have you to fall back on anymore... but the Rain doesn't need us anymore. Ryuu will do better at peace than I ever could. I hate them all so much still. You'd understand.. I know you would. As much as I love this place, if I stay I'll go crazy. There are too many reminders. Pain...

Unable to stay hidden any longer Naruto walked in. Akari stopped talking but didn't turn when he entered and came to stand next to her, looking down in surprise at the three bodies. The ones he'd known as Pain, Nagato, and Konan. His sister's palm began glowing and then stopped, revealing a flower made of ice. Silently she placed it on Konan's chest. Naruto didn't say a word either, not wanting to disturb her but surprised that she could create ice. For a time they were both silent.

"I kept my promise and I will continue keeping the promise I made to you, Nagato." Naruto whispered. Turning, his sister exited and he followed. "Akari-"

"Konan mentioned that you'd met. She would have been a better sister for you - she was always more understanding."

"No way! I've got the coolest sister!"

"A sister who wouldn't hesitate to kill you."

"Did you mean it back there?"

"Yes." Naruto didn't know what to say, how to respond.

Silence.

"Why? What did I do to make you hate me so much?" He asked, his voice breaking. To this she shook her head.

"Naruto, it isn't you. It's a problem with me." She then frowned but said no more and teleported away, leaving Naruto standing alone and confused in the light rain.


	47. Chapter 47) Travels

Bright sunshine shone onto the village Hidden in the Rain. Stores had closed and schools had been canceled; all missions were on hold for the day. From the buildings people had hung banners with the same black and white symbol everywhere - the Namikaze symbol. As she walked through the streets, Ryuu on her right and Fumi on her left, the people packed along the sides shouted that she'd be missed and that she'd been a great leader. Finally reaching the edge of the city Akari gave one armed hugs to each of her subordinates and handed them each a kunai knife. These knives were dull black and extremely sharp with the added bonus of having her teleporting seal underneath the paint. They both bowed and then she inclined her head in return to Ryuu, the new Leader of the Rain. Confidently she assured her two closest subordinates that she'd see them again.

Turning to the bridge her eyes landed on the Shinobi - of course the original group of five was here but others were as well. All the remaining injured leaf shinobi were leaving at this moment and there were well over thirty. Gritting her teeth Akari walked towards them, head up and shoulders back, her akatsuki cloak flapping in the wind and her hair blowing across her face. The looks she received varied greatly from hesitant to annoyed, angry, uncaring, and in Naruto's case, excited. Reaching Kakashi she didn't look at him, still upset that he'd suggested putting restraints on her previously. He held out a hand and, understanding, she handed him both her weapons pouch and the scroll which contained the rest of them. Well, the rest that the Leaf shinobi knew of. Wordlessly they began to walk.

Travel was slow to accommodate the needs of the still not completely healed... mostly for Guy. As midday approached Akari had a difficult time believing that they'd only been together for a few hours - Guy was already driving her insane with his ridiculous amount of energy and endless talk of the 'power of youth.' Most of the shinobi acted as if she wasn't there which suited Akari fine. Their silence towards her allowed her to grin inwardly at the Tobi and Deidara who were running around her in the forest goofing off. Sasori was nearby, 'tch'-ing them and looking suggestively at her.

"What's on your mind that's making you so happy?" A voice just behind her ear asked, causing her to automatically focus chakra to her soles and jump very high, landing on a tree limb. The speaker followed her and she shouldn't have been surprised; it was only Kenji.

"Don't do that! I could have killed you."

"Technically, I'm pretty sure that you could say that anytime. You're more likely to kill me than I am to kill you. Wait, that's right, you already did that." She rolled her eyes at her old friend. "You've caused quite a commotion." He added with a shrug. Sure enough, glancing down it was to find all the shinobi poised for a battle.

"Fucking idiots. As if they could take me." She jumped to another branch, Kenji keeping up. They were directly above Kakashi Aoba Genma and Raido, who chose that time to stop for lunch. She sat in her branch, Kenji nearby and her spectral friends just above them.

"So, what were you thinking about?"

"It's nothing Kenji." Akari sighed. She hadn't realized that she'd been smiling.

"You've come to see me almost every day since I woke up and I've never seen that look on your face."

"Drop it." She snapped. Where others would have jumped and felt threatened Kenji did not. He'd known her for too long, was too comfortable with her moods, and it was unsettling to the redheaded girl. With a glare she reached into her pocket and withdrew a dried guava bar. Scowling further at not having gotten her favorite flavor on the first pick she opened it and began eating. Kenji had taken out two sandwiches, practical as ever, and tossed one to her. With a small smile she offered him half the bar. Kenji's eyes closed happily as he savored the flavor - this too was found exclusively in Land of Tigers and surrounding areas. She didn't need his small moan of happiness to guess that he'd never had it before; most people wouldn't have traveled so far. Biting into her sandwich Akari found that the bread was soft and it consisted of only ham cheese and mayonnaise - just how she liked it. The two ate without speaking 'till they'd finished and then continued to be silent, not really knowing what to say anymore.

"Akari, that food..?" His curiosity shattered the awkward spell.

"A far away beautiful place." In her mind for a brief second she saw the crystal blue ocean, felt the sand between her toes and heard the others laughing before it vanished. "I left a seal there - it would be easy to teleport to."

"I'm surprised you haven't yet."

To this she simply shrugged. The group below was walking again and with a gesture Kenji jumped down. Akari eyed his figure walking below her shrewdly, not sure what to think. This man knew her better than just about anyone other than the Akatsuki and wasn't treating her like a pariah despite the fact that she'd killed him in the past. He'd risked his life for hers just after the war ended yet still she didn't trust him, feeling that she was missing something vital. _Still_, she reasoned with herself. _If I stay up here all alone they'll hate me more than they already do. I could do without inviting more suspicion and distrust._

The soft soles of her shoes made no sound as she landed next to where Kenji'd left a little open space. The walking continued. In the large group of shinobi everyone had their own group. Lee was pushing Guy's wheelchair, Kakashi was with the group of Anko Genma and the others, Naruto Shikamaru and Sakura were together just behind her, and everyone else kept a good distance. Kenji was the only one comfortable enough to walk close to Akari; even Kakashi's group walked ahead of her and ignored her.

"So, how's it feel coming back from the dead?" Kenji asked a few hours later.

"Like I should have stayed dead." Akari grumbled. She'd been pointedly ignoring her Akatsuki ghosts since they'd set out after lunch and had become a bit short tempered by it all. Kenji laughed but Akari's body froze. Her muscles wouldn't obey and everyone around them suddenly hushed. Of course she knew this feeling well - Shikaku had had the same ability.

"It's kind of a drag, how easy that was. Think of this as payback for the time you did it to me; and besides, these were the Hokage's orders."

Shikamaru was saying this lazily as her arms moved of their own accord and the pink haired Sakura darted forward to fasten something around Akari's wrists. It all happened in an instant. Bound in front of her body her wrists glinted with the chakra bands. Everything was silent for a moment. Akari was aware of her loud heartbeat. Once. Twice. Sudden complete weakness. All the chakra being blocked in her body simultaneously; it was all Akari could do to remain standing. Her heart was pounding in her ears along with a loud ringing sound that rendered Akari oblivious to the things happening around her. Kakashi and Kenji were shouting, Anko had attacked Shikamaru, and Naruto who'd rushed towards his sister was being held back by Sakura. The shadow possession jutsu was broken but Akari didn't notice. Couldn't notice.

In a flash all of her Akatsuki sentinels vanished, a new figure appearing before her. They were eye level and all again Akari was as helpless as she'd been as a teenager. The older shinobi smirked at her as he stalked closer. "I'm impressed you made it so far - you really are worthy of being mine and will be punished accordingly." Her hands were bound by his crystals, he was grabbing her by the neck and throwing her to the bed. When she attempted to run he bound her feet and she collapsed as he rounded on her, stalking closer and closer. The world around her disappeared completely as he attacked savagely.

Of course no one else understood the intensity of what was taking place at that moment. They saw Akari freeze and had all been expecting an outburst and a counter attack of some sort but nothing came. Even after Anko had broken Shikamaru's jutsu she just stood there with a look on her face as if she'd seen a ghost. Suddenly without warning sweat began to pour down her face and her whole body began shaking. Everyone was looking at each other nervously - they'd never seen someone respond to chakra restraints this way before.

"A-Akari?" Naruto asked tentatively. Next to her Kenji was staring, horror struck by what was happening to her. Akari didn't seem to hear so he tried again. No response. Akari's lips parted slightly, as if in surprise, her heart beat became audible and fast while her breathing became rapid and shallow. "Kakashi-sensei what-" Naruto didn't finish his question as Akari crumpled to the ground as if every muscle and nerve had been severed, though she continued to twitch. Just fell, without any attempt to catch herself or soften the blow. Kakashi caught her just before her head hit. Kenji was closest, still staring, not comprehending what was happening due to shock. Naruto tried again. "Kakashi-sensei, what did those things do to her?!" He roared. "TAKE THEM OFF!"

"Calm down Naruto." Kakashi said in a hollow sort of voice as he looked at the girl in his arms. "I tried them on myself - they make you feel weak, but whatever this is it's not because of the cuffs. They don't cause this."

"Well they JUST did!" Naruto lept forward only to be stopped by Shikamaru's jutsu.

"Naruto, these were the Hokage's orders. How are we supposed to sleep at night when she might murder us at any second? How are we supposed to guard her when she can just teleport away to wherever she wants? Use your head."

"But what it's doing to her-"

"The cuffs don't cause it. She's probably got different shit going on - It's a drag. Lady Hokage can examine her when we get back."

"Let's get moving. The sooner we get back, the sooner we can have Lady Tsunade examine her." Kakashi agreed.

Naruto Kenji and Anko were all glaring at Kakashi but he turned and continued walking. As the shaking increased he looked down at the girl in his arms. Carrying her this way she seemed so small. Fragile. Helpless. Kakashi shook his head at these thoughts, knowing that she was none of these things but held her more snugly anyways. Less than a minute later her face began contorting into grimaces of pain and Kakashi wondered what could be going on in her mind. He would have taken the cuffs off if it wouldn't have meant mutiny in his followers. Even with this possibility he decided that if it didn't resolve by the next day he'd release her.

Akari's eyes snapped open, her breathing still irregularly fast and immediately she tried to calm it, looking around. He'd just been torturing her and as she snapped her eyes open he walked away, saying that he'd be right back. Looking for the high window Akari found herself instead propped against a tree looking up at the moon. Kakashi, too, was against the same tree. Others were scattered here and there but none moved.

Immediately Akari felt like vomiting, felt the strange chakra in her abdomen and got to her feet quietly. Using all the stealth she possessed Akari stole into the woods. It was difficult to see, the sliver of a moon and the stars being nearly completely obscured by the leaves above. At first she was silent but after a while she broke into as much of a sprint as was possible. Once she stopped to relieve a full bladder but then was on her way again. Many times she tripped and hauled herself back up. Juzo appeared briefly, telling her to hurry, and she went quicker for it but then he left. Tobi appeared next with a singsongy voice about how it was time to play a game. Feeling the abnormal chakra again she understood and Akari reached down.

Even though they'd taken her weapons she still had one concealed knife on the outside of her right thigh. Grabbing it awkwardly with her hands still tied together she readied herself as Tobi took out his sword. A moment later when his sword stabbed into her Akari's hands again moved of their own accord and stabbed deep into her own stomach. Pain ripped through her but at least she was free. Relief swept through her body. It was in that instant, as she replayed events of the past, that the other Akatsuki re-materialized. She hadn't thought that she needed anyone but they hadn't taken no for an answer. They'd taken her in when she was alone and now, she realized, she didn't want to be anywhere else; she had to find them again. Readying her kunai Akari breathed deeply once, then twice, then stabbed towards her chest. For a brief moment she was excited, looking forward to going to wherever it was that one goes after they die, but the excitement was short lived. The momentum of her hand had been stopped by a red hand comprised entirely of chakra. There was no reason to look at the source - she knew that it would be Naruto.

"What do you think you're doing?!" The harsh voice that came from her brother's mouth wasn't his and this caught her attention.

"Take your hand off me, Kurama, and let me do this." She snapped, finding her temper at being confronted directly by the beast. It was the first time, after all.

"Ha ha ha. Naruto is yelling in here - says that he is surprised you know my name. Since when have you stooped to such a disgusting low. Suicide." He gave a snort of impatience and disgust. "And to think that you would have been my next jinchūriki host if Kushina had lived. Pathetic."

"How dare you talk to me you asshole." She glared. "After what you did."

"I did what you asked - I kept your brother safe all this time." The hand pinched the restraints on her wrists and they broke, shattered into a hundred pieces. The hand vanished. Chakra flowed swiftly back to Akari and her head cleared. No longer was she helpless. No longer was she delusional that Yagura was still alive and after her. As the realization hit she smiled slightly and looked at Naruto. He wasn't glowing anymore, just looking at her in a sad way.

"Akari, you hurt yourself." His voice had returned to normal but had a husky quality as if he was holding back tears.

"Don't worry about it; it isn't a first." She shrugged, trying to lessen the tension. "Thanks for getting rid of those chakra bonds; I couldn't think straight with them on."

"Ka-Kakashi sensei said that they shouldn't hurt you. But they did..."

"Don't worry about it kid. He's right. They shouldn't have had that effect - I just don't handle them well." She gave an involuntary shudder at the recollection of what she'd just been forced to relive. Sliding down to the forest floor Akari leaned her head against a tree trunk. He sank down next to her.

"Akari?"

"Something else bugging you?" In her mind Akari was arguing with herself over Kurama's words, hating that they'd been true. Despite everything he Had protected Naruto. He'd done exactly what she'd asked him to do so often in that first year of Naruto's life.

"You said the other day that you'd kill me. Why? What did I do that made you hate me so much?" He was on the verge of tears, his head bent so that she wouldn't see his face and Akari gave a frustrated sigh. She hadn't planned on this; that's why she hadn't answered before. Hadn't wanted to have this conversation ever.

"Naruto." She began, trying to make her tone gentle. Reaching over she placed a hand on his, causing him to look up, startled. "I told you, it isn't anything about you. It's an issue with me. I'm only going to say this once, so pay attention. I do Not hate you. There have been times that I've wanted to but I have never hated you or been able to blame you for what happened to our parents. Believe it or not, most of my life has been spent trying to protect you." He was staring widely at her and opened his mouth to say something but she held up the hand that wasn't holding his. "I went to the Mist so that you would grow up in peace, assassinated people who deserved it because I wanted you to grow up in a better world, and made a deal with Itachi and others that if they caught you they wouldn't kill you. Didn't you think it was strange that Itachi didn't capture you when he had the chance? There were so many opportunities - it would have been easy for him. It was a deal. He tries not to let you die and I do the same for his brother. I never Wanted you dead nor will I; I just have some issues."

"But the blue shark guy, Kisame I think his name was, wanted to break my arms-"

"Arms heal. Even if you'd been captured and had Kurama extracted you would have lived and they agreed not to kill you. To let you be free after." _He doesn't need to know that we made the deal after that incident, besides, I'm sure they wouldn't have killed him if I asked privately._

"But then Kurama would have been captured!"

"Yes, and I didn't give a damn about that. Naruto I don't know how much that fox has told you but I used to care about him, used to talk to him through our mother and considered him a member of our family, and I was there the night he killed our parents. He tried to kill me too and he was fully self aware when he ran them through in an attempt to get to you." Glancing over she couldn't believe the grin that had spread across Naruto's face.

"I knew it! I KNEW you were actually good!" Shaking her head Akari disagreed.

"I'm definitely not good; I've killed a lot of people Naruto, many people who were much better than I was. I've also extracted many jinchūriki and planned for world domination. I will take whatever punishment the Leaf decides fits my crimes." Focusing her chakra in her hand it turned a dark blue and she placed it over her abdomen, beginning to heal the stab wound that was oozing blood. Once healed enough that the bleeding ceased the two made their way back to the group. Despite her words to Naruto Akari hesitated many times, thinking how easy it would to just teleport away, but she wouldn't. Hopefully they'd decide that death was a suitable punishment and she'd be freed soon. The sun was just beginning to rise as the two made it back to the campsite. Seemingly lifeless bodies lay amongst the trees.

"Oh hey." Kakashi waved lazily with a closed eyed smile from above them in a branch. "I was wondering when you'd finally come back." He didn't comment on the lack of bindings or on the stiff way that Akari walked (the wound again hidden by the Akatsuki cloak.) That day was long and tiring. Naruto went back to walking with his friends who wasted no time in scolding him for removing the chakra restraints. Akari told Kenji that she didn't want company so he joined Kakashi's friend group instead and Akari walked alone, the axis of some invisible wheel, everyone keeping their distance. During lunch she sat apart from the others and tried to focus surreptitiously on healing her wound, embarrassed at having inflicted it the previous night. When Naruto tried to join her she snapped at him and he left quickly, probably thinking she had some sort of multi personality disorder. Her Akatsuki friends teased her and some made jokes while Kakuzu and Konan berated her for injuring herself.


	48. Chapter 48) Interrogation

As the gates of the Leaf came into sight Akari ground her teeth together, remembering how much she'd wanted to destroy this place as well as those more painful memories of happy times; in particular those of the Tsukuyomi. Still, she held herself proudly. In the middle of the path stood Tsunade, looking younger than the last time Akari had seen her - no wrinkles. Beside her was Shizune as well as a blonde girl who reminded Akari slightly of Deidara and a stern faced man with many scars. _Hmph_. She recognized him from the reports - this was Ibiki Moreno, her former classmate and now the head of the interrogation division. Of course there were others as well, plenty of Anbu, and Kotetsu and Izumo both looked as though they were ready to fight. Tsunade noticed the lack of restraints immediately and she scowled first at the Namikaze then at Kakashi who just shrugged and shook his hand. The ghostly Akatsuki around her were talking up a storm and making it hard for Akari to listen to what was being said. Everyone was beginning to disperse and then something closed around Akari's upper arm. Her arm spasmed as she flinched away, Kakashi's face looking curiously down at hers.

"Come on, it's time to go to the interrogation."

"Let go of me." She hissed, realizing that the recent encounter with the chakra restraints had brought back this oh so frustrating tick. To her surprise his hand immediately released her, a slightly awkward look on his face. Wordlessly Akari turned and followed Ibiki, Kakashi at her side.

The interrogation room was in a basement of a nondescript building down a hall with a bunch of doors. Ibiki sat at a desk and Akari sat across from him, eyes scanning for torture implements. She'd heard that he had a battery of instruments to use at his disposal but she saw none. One of his subordinates looked ready to record their conversation while the other stood next to Kakashi and Shizune just inside the door. Lady Tsunade remained inside as well.

_All these shinobi and Tsunade.. I'm not sure if I could take her on right now, but the others probably wouldn't be so difficult. Kakashi might be a problem... Last chance Akari, let's just kill them and leave. Or if you don't feel like it, just teleport away. It'd be easy. Go back to the Oinosu, hang out with the wolves and your dead friends, just exist away from everything... no. No. I guess I'd rather die and join them for real in wherever we go afterwards... and now that Naruto knows I'm alive I don't want him to think less of me. He would if I ran and I'd like a chance to know him or at least let him know that I stayed even though I'd die. Can't abandon him now. _Ibiki was looking at her and she tried to concentrate on only him as he began to speak.

"Akari Namikaze, The five great nations has charged you with desertion, arson, mass murder, working in a terrorist organization and intent to destroy the world. How do you respond to that?"

"There is nothing to say. I'm guilty of all that and more." She replied coolly, looking Ibiki dead in his eyes as they narrowed.

"You don't have anything to say that might explain these actions?"

"Nothing whatsoever." _What, no way you're apprehensive to kill an old comrade..? I know how you are - we both grew up during the war. Don't you go soft on me Ibiki._

"And your preferred method?" She didn't have to ask for what. She'd already decided anyways.

"I'd like my jugular sliced." _It's one of the less painful ways and after the countless many I've killed that way it's only fair._

"Tell me about what occurred from the time you left the Leaf for the Mist until this point." Akari smirked slightly, remembering the lifetime of craziness and shook her head.

"No." _My misfortune and choices are my own.. Besides, don't want to give any reason not to kill me. I'll take whatever torture he dishes out._

Ibiki's eyes flashed at this answer as if he'd expected nothing less.

"Very well." He turned to his subordinate near the door. "Get Ino and Shikamaru." The subordinate was only gone a brief moment before returning. He spoke again to her as the two newcomers joined. "Usually I'd torture you for information, but we've decided to use a different method on you. Biting his finger Ibiki summoned and chains flew up, wrapping around Akari's body. At the same time a monitor appeared as well against the far wall. For the second time in a week she felt the weakness overtake her and saw Him coming towards her but this time she shook her head and attempted to push it away. There wasn't time to be fainting right now. Still, her mind had gone nearly completely blank once again. Her breathing increased and her heart rate picked up. Sweat was again soaking her. Ibiki also bound her hands together with a rope, apparently to stop her from using jutsus in the future. "As I'm sure you know, the Yamanaka clan is able to see a Shinobi's memories. I've been working on this summoning since you showed yourself after the war." The girl Ino approached hesitantly. _Must be Inoichi's daughter. I think she might be the same one I knocked out all those years ago...the one who was with Shikamaru._ "Don't be afraid Ino, she's unable to hurt you tied up like this. We'll all see what she's hiding."

"NO WAIT!" Akari surprised herself by shouting and the blonde girl paused. "Kakashi can't be in here." She bit her lip, having decided before that she wouldn't use his first name anymore. He was supposed to just be Hatake, not a friend or comrade. She wouldn't slip again. "Or anyone else. Just you the girl and Tsunade."

"No. These are the people who will decide your fate so they will see what your past hides."

"Not Hatake or Shizune then." She challenged, her lip pulling up in a snarl (an old habit from the wolves) despite knowing that she wasn't in much of a position to bargain.

"If you feel that strongly about it, those two will leave."

"But M'lady!" Shizune protested before anyone could respond.

"No Shizune. The two of you were friends with Ms. Namikaze when you were younger. It isn't something you need to hide or deny. We will respect her wishes on the matter." The two left without another word although Kakashi glanced back as he left and shrugged. "The rest of you." Tsunade rounded on the others in the room "This is to be strictly confidential. Understood?" Everyone responded yes and that they understood.

"Alright Ino." Ibiki prompted and again the girl approached her, her hands glowing a medium purple. Less than an inch from her temples the girl hesitated again.

"Tsunade, you're sure you can submit a kid like this to seeing my life?" Akari asked, realizing that the girl couldn't be much older than Naruto. "I'm warning you now, it's not pretty. In fact I'll save you all a little nightmare - anyone who can't deal with rape and torture should leave now before it's too late." The girl in front of her was sweating now almost as much as Akari, looking nervous but obviously she couldn't leave if they wanted this to work.

"Akari, are you saying-?" Tsunade's voice came from behind her where the others were ready to watch the screen.

"I'm saying what I'm saying."

To her side she saw Ibiki nod and the door open; his men had gone.

"Now Ino, do it." Ibiki demanded and the girl's hands found her temples. The sensation was odd. Ino was standing behind her and Akari watched the screen; a ten year old version of herself standing at the gate. No matter what she tried she couldn't control what her mind thought at that moment, feeling pressure as if someone was kneading her brain. "Alright, speed up until I tell you to stop." Ino nodded and Akari saw herself at a sped up pace with Zabuza, traveling to the Mist. Then came the introduction and Akari watched the young version of herself meet the man who she would grow to hate so much. They sped through the training and skipped nights. A few times someone requested a slow down to observe, but most of it was too fast to really comprehend.

"There's something coming up." Ino gasped. "I can feel it buried in here."

They'd just finished watching her Jonin test. Through the pain Akari ordered the blonde girl sharply "Close your eyes. Don't watch." Surprisingly the blonde obeyed but the show didn't stop. Now only slightly sped up they watched as young Akari received the chakra mark on her hand, was stripped, and then carried away struggling. From her position Akari couldn't see the faces of the others but she could hear their sharp intakes of breath, knew that they were extremely uncomfortable. And so it continued. The months of rape and torture were difficult to watch but even when she closed her eyes Akari could see it playing out on the inside of her eyelids.

Thankfully Shikamaru's voice spoke up and requested a time skip. He sounded sick. Time sped up to meeting Tobi, being stabbed. A few gasps came at Tobi's statement that she'd been pregnant. Again they slowed when the chakra seal was removed, certain assassinations, joining the Akatsuki, a few missions, Yaguras death, and many more important moments. How long it took in total Akari wasn't sure. Apparently the most influential moments were easy to jump to and eventually they just skipped between them, not having time for every little thing. Akari was physically and mentally exhausted along with having a massive throbbing headache and a stomach that felt as though she'd vomit any moment. As soon as they reached the present date Ino's hands fell and Tsunade was with her, replenishing chakra. The girl looked so so tired and Tsunade lay her down while Ibiki undid the summoning. Feeling her own chakra again coursing through her body Akari sighed. _Next time they try that I'm teleporting away from here. _She decided resolutely.

"You'll wait in the next room while we deliberate."

"I'm assuming the next room has a chakra seal of some sort?"

"No." Ibiki responded without hesitation but Akari didn't trust him. _Funny that they think I can't teleport if my hands are tied._

"I'll wait for your verdict at training ground two." Without giving them a chance to act she focused on the chakra seal she'd put there so long ago and reappeared in a tree branch. _Hmm, funny. This used to be much closer to the ground._ Jumping down Akari lay on the thick slightly damp grass. Looking to her side Itachi looked back. "We're finally back 'Tachi." She half sighed half whispered. He just looked at her sadly.

"Finally, but you don't want to be."

"No. I'd rather be home with you." With her teeth she began working on the bindings still present around her wrists and hands. Itachi poked her forehead and she gave a little smile, giving up, knowing it was pointless and that she was too drained to use any more jutsu.

"Don't hurry too fast. I just want you to be happy. Rest now, you look tired."

Obediently Akari closed her eyes and visited memories that she hadn't been forced to relive earlier. Apparently these moments weren't important enough for the chakra jumps but to her they were priceless - the many days of fun they'd all had together, dango trips and playing pranks on the other members. The summer at the beach. Kuzu giving her money for shopping and Hidan bitching that he never got special treatment. For the first time since the Tsukuyomi Akari slept with a small smile on her face.


	49. Chapter 49) Leaf Life

"Holy shit, what a drag." Shikamaru complained. He glanced around. They all looked as though they'd aged years since the process began, Ino showing the most strain. Her face seemed lined and her body shook as Tsunade continued to replenish her chakra. Well, they'd been there for 15 hours - all things considered she'd done well. Ibiki looked furious.

"That damn girl doesn't need a hand sign to teleport?!"

"It's no big deal." Shikamaru shrugged. "If that's the case it means she could have escaped before your trap took effect. I don't think she'll go far."

"You'd better be right." Tsunade snapped from her spot next to Ino. Then, in a more serious concerned tone she asked, "What are we going to do now?"

"She requested her jugular to be cut."

"We shouldn't kill her!" Ino protested from the floor. "I know it's not up to me, but if that'd happened to me I'd be Really mad! How can you even talk about killing her after that?"

"So your opinion is that she deserves to get away with personally killing hundreds of people and contributing to starting a war in which thousands died just because she had some bad moments in life?" Ibiki snapped. "Don't forget, she willingly worked for the Akatsuki and had a good time doing it." He was referring to the fact that she'd slept with Konan (it'd been the only major event of that sort that registered as important enough in the skipping between memories.)

"What do you think you're saying, you SAW what happened!" Ino shouted, sitting up suddenly and glaring at Ibiki in a way that made Shikamaru shrink away from her. "If that'd happened to me and I had the sort of abilities that she does-"

"She was scouted accepted and welcomed by the Akatsuki when she didn't have anywhere else to go." Tsunade cut in. "Besides, Naruto would be upset and we DO owe him. She shouldn't be sentenced to death but we will have to decide what to do with her. It is my opinion that she should be closely monitored for the time being."

"Hmph. As if anyone would be able to keep track of her without a chakra seal. It's such a drag."

"Shikamaru! How can you even think about that- jeeze you're so insensitive!"

"Well, if she hasn't left yet we'll just have to trust that she'll stay." Tsunade stated as if it was a fact.

"But who's going to have to babysit her? We don't have shinobi to spare. Anko?"

"No. She and Akari were close growing up. It'll have to be a skilled tracker in case she runs off." It took a while for the group to agree on a shinobi.

The moon and stars were still shining brightly when Akari's mind woke up. Still not more than three hours of sleep but at least she'd had good dreams for once. As she sat up she frowned at the blanket that fell off of her. She hadn't put that there, so who had? Her guess was Naruto. A figure was sitting against a tree just a little ways away and as she stood, prepared to leave for somewhere else. The figure stirred. It was a guy but more about him was impossible to deduce as his face was nearly completely obscured by a hood, glasses, and an upturned jacket collar.

"You woke up sooner than expected." The voice was unfamiliar to her, calm and almost a little scratchy.

"Who are you?"

"The Hokage has ordered that I guard you for the time being."

"They've made a decision?"

"Yes. You won't be killed as of now. It is because they want to observe how you behave and act in the village." _So I'm a fucking experiment now? Why won't they just let me die?! It's all I want, to join my Akatsuki without disappointing Naruto but will they let me? Nooo..._

"Great...and you are?"

"Shino. I have been chosen to guard you." A bug landed on her arm and instinctively Akari swatted at it but the bug moved in time. "I would appreciate if you don't harm her. It is because she is how I will track you. The males of the species will find her anywhere - it was the compromise for not using chakra restraints." Akari understood. This kid was an Aburame and would be keeping tabs on her. Well, she could deal with that. "For now you will be staying in my spare room. Follow me." Akari was less than thrilled about this but followed the teenager.

The apartment was small but clean... apart from the random bugs around the place. Seeing them made her skin crawl and she suppressed a shudder. At this she also felt a little guilty thinking about Kenji. _Dammit all. I fucking Don't like bugs... look on the bright side Kari, at least they aren't spiders._ Shino was mercifully quiet and reserved, not bothering Akari that night.

Like most nights Akari didn't sleep much. The ghosts that haunted her hadn't left just because she'd switched locations and now she had an ever prickling feeling at the back of her neck, the once familiar village making her permanently twitchy. More than anything, as Akari lay wide awake in bed at three in the morning, she wanted to go to the Oinosu. Feeling frustrated she got up, changed quickly, and left through the window, well aware of the beetle latched onto her shirt. As soon as her feet touched the ground Akari was off, running through the dark silent streets, not completely sure where she was heading. When she reached the base of the stone faces she didn't stop, running up them as well.

Standing on top of her father's stone head she looked out over the village. It was so much the same but also different. Once the renovations were finished it would be much larger than the place she'd grown up in. The village that she'd known was changing before her eyes. With a heavy sigh Akari sat down, looking out without really seeing it anymore, remembering her past instead. How long she sat she wasn't sure but her attention was caught as the first rays of sunlight began peeking over the forest. As the trees changed from dark shapes to their brighter greens and browns Akari frowned, really not sure what to do with herself.

The village was coming to life and Akari left the top of the stone, not wanting people to notice her. A few insects flew by her momentarily and then left; Shino checking her location. Pausing she found that her feet had taken her to the cemetery but she didn't enter. Internally she was debating but after a few minutes she turned and walked away.

Every day Akari followed the same routine. Get a few hours of sleep, go for a run, stand in front of the cemetery, go to the training area, read, relax, eat, work on lyrics for songs, maybe train. Every. Single. Day. Shino never bothered her and that was fine with her. The amount of familiar chakra was overwhelming and so focusing she accessed the part of her chakra network that dealt with that and altered it so that she would have no sensory capability. _It took me sooo fucking long to figure that out, and now it's useless. Screw sensory shit. Dammit Kakuzu I really owe you for showing me how to turn it off and on._

In general Akari tried to avoid people and she was proud to say that for the first week and a half she was successful. It was while Akari was sitting under a tree in the forest, hammering out some new lyrics with Konan's help when she was finally found out. The footsteps were audible first and Akari looked up as the blonde skidded into view.

"Akari, I found you!" Slightly taken aback by his excitement Akari raised an eyebrow. Next to her Konan laughed and smiled fondly at Naruto. They'd been hashing out the finishing song lyrics for their new cd.

"Hello Naruto. Was there something you needed?"

Naruto frowned at this.

"Why are you so grumpy?"

"I'm not. But I was working on some stuff. Why are you here?"

"Oh... what're you working on." Akari shut her notebook, waiting for an answer. Seeming to understand Naruto rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well anyways, grandma Tsunade said she's gonna give me a new arm today, and I was gonna see if you wanted to come with ya know?"

"Why would I come with?" Naruto's face fell and Akari felt frustrated. _Sure he's just trying to connect, but really, doesn't he have someone else he'd want with him during the surgery? A girlfriend or something? It's not like me being there will change anything. _"I mean, of course I will. You just surprised me." She supplied unconvincingly. His face lit up anyways as he reached out his arm and she took the offered hand, being pulled to her feet. The two began walking out of the trees towards the main part of the village.

"Thanks Akari! I'm so excited to have another arm again, ya know?"

"Yeah, it's no problem. Are you nervous?"

"Nah, not really. HAha, grandma Tsunade can pretty much do anything."

"Hmm." Akari smiled slightly remembering the many times that Tsunade had patched her up.

"What is it?"

"It's nothing. Tsunade is quite good though."

"Yeah she is! Oh I almost forgot - you can do medical ninjutsu too, can't you?"

"I'm not very good at it. I just know the basics."

"Oh... but you said that you could have fixed my arm if I'd come to you right away..."

"No. I could have sewn on a new arm - someone else's arm - for you but that isn't medical ninjutsu, it's just a jutsu that I learned while in the Akatsuki."

"Oh... did a lot of members have to be sewn together?" She wasn't comfortable talking about this but suddenly Kakuzu Hidan and Deidara were walking with them.

'This brat was the one who killed me.' Kuzu glared. 'Why haven't you killed him yet? His bounty must be huge.'

'He's her kid brother, un. Of course she isn't going to kill him, dumb old man.' Dei replied.

'Who the fuck cares who he is - hurry up and sacrifice his ass!'

"Akari?"

"Umm, yeah. A few people had to be sewn up." She replied to the earlier question, trying to block out her friends. Kuzu ruffled her hair.

'Kid, don't teach my jutsu to any of these brats.' He'd spent a while teaching her and wasn't interested in just anyone knowing it.

As they reached the buildings Akari was hit with intense deja vu. Everyone they passed waved to Naruto, happy to see him, and she was reminded strongly of how like their father he was in appearance. Every face, when they saw Akari next to him, darkened, not trusting her one bit. She was fine with this - she didn't trust them either. Finally they arrived at the hospital, receiving the same dark looks that the villagers had given her. The pink haired girl that Akari'd met in the Rain, Sakura, took them back to where the procedure would be done. Naruto changed into a hospital gown as Akari waited outside. Finally the two were left waiting in the room. Minutes dragged on until the door opened again. Seeing the newcomers Akari stiffened. Kakashi and another man were standing in the doorway.

"Yo." Kakashi said casually to Naruto, acting as if Akari wasn't present.

"Hi Kakashi-sensei! What're you doing here?"

"We heard you were having surgery today." The other ninja spoke up. "We just wanted to wish you luck."

"Oh, thanks Iruka-sensei." _So this is Iruka now? Hmm.. figures. I should have recognized him by that scar on his face. He looks a little different than I'd pictured him in the Tsukuyomi. Weird thinking of him as an adult now._ Looking at him she remembered that night, that terrible night when the boy had been crying, his parents dead. She hadn't payed him much attention at the time, too desperate to find her own parents. _Well, he's certainly grown up well._ "Sensei, have you met my sister?"

Iruka gave a nervous smile.

"Kind of. I watched her chunin exam and knew of her a long time ago." Iruka was clearly nervous and Akari had to hold herself back from laughing at his awkwardness. Despite being a year older than her she'd been advanced enough that they had never been close, though he'd come swimming with them once or twice and had been at her going away party. "It's nice to officially meet you, umm..." He faltered at saying her name, but she didn't care.

"You as well." She replied lazily. "Again."

"You got to watch her chunin exam?!"

"Oh yeah.. So did Kakashi here." Iruka was clearly trying to shift the attention elsewhere. "She and Kakashi were two of the youngest chunin ever in our village."

Iruka's plan backfired and Naruto started asking many more questions. Akari ignored the conversation now, turning her attention to Kakashi who was looking relaxed and calm. He walked further into the room just past Naruto's bed and leaned against the wall to speak with her.

"I'm surprised to see you here."

"Naruto asked me to come."

"Hm. I see." Silence stretched between the two but he broke it for some reason. "How are you doing? How's being back in the Leaf?" Narrowing her eyes in suspicion she wasn't sure what to say.

"It's fine."

"Just fine?" Naruto and Iruka had stopped talking and the sudden quiet unnerved her.

"Yes."

Naruto's face fell at this response, as did Iruka's for some reason but Kakashi's didn't change from the relaxed expression.

Thankfully Shizune entered at that moment.

"Naruto, it's time. Come with me." Naruto stood and held out his hand to Akari. Unsure of what he was asking she looked curiously at him. _He's going to surgery, I can't come with._ "Akari, you're welcome to stay in the waiting area." The medical ninja spoke without looking at her. _Aah, thanks Shizune._ Taking Naruto's hand she followed him, grateful that the two men didn't follow as well. When they stopped at the waiting area Akari reached for Naruto without thinking, ruffling his hair.

"Heeyy.." He complained.

"You'll be fine." She replied confidently, going to sit in a chair as Shizune took her brother away.

For four hours Akari waited in the small room, reading the magazines that littered the small table and trying to ignore her Akatsuki friends around her.

"Ms. Namikaze." Looking up, surprised at being addressed in such a way, Akari found herself looking at Tsunade. She rose, ready to see her brother. "Before I take you to Naruto I was hoping to speak to you about treatment."

"What?" _Apparently I missed something._

"I'd like you to be seen by our mental health specialist. I believe that you may be suffering from PTSD and would like to try a treatment regime to help."

'Bitch over here.' Hidan called from behind her. Turning it was to see that Hidan wasn't alone. Kakashi was sitting in a far seat, carefully not looking at the two women. _How long has he been here?_

"Thank you for your concern Tsunade but I'm completely fine."

"Akari." She said in scolding tone that made her grimace internally, remembering how often she'd heard that tone while admitted in the hospital. "Don't lie to me. I have had multiple shinobi tell me that they've witnessed you talking to yourself." _What the fuck? Who- Kakashi?! Fuck YOU. Makes sense why she isn't trying to be more private about this._

"With all due respect," she nearly growled "I think I'd know if I had mental health problems. If I needed help, don't you think I would seek it?"

"No, I don't."

The two women stared each other down for a moment.

"I'd like to see Naruto now."

"Fine but this isn't over."

Naruto was lying in a bed but woke up as they neared him.

"Akari, you're still here." He sighed in relief.

"Of course I am."

"Well, how is it?"

Looking down it was to see a pale white arm, not quite as muscular as his other side.

"Tsunade what did you use?"

"Hashirama cells." _Yeah, I thought it looked like Obito's. Harvested from white Zetsu then. Huh. Hope they have more of this stuff for the future - it's useful._

"It looks like an arm Naruto, although I'm guessing you can't use it for a little while."

"Correct. You need to rest it for at least two weeks before we start doing physical therapy to strengthen it."

"Awe... that's forever!" Naruto complained.

"Well can you eat Ramen one handed? My treat."

"YEAH! Ichiraku?"

"Sure.

"Naruto! You need to stay in the hospital for at least a few days."

"Awe c'mon grandma, I'll come right back I promise!"

"You'd better not be lying to me." She threatened.

With that Akari helped Naruto up and the two made their way to Ichiraku. It didn't look any different than Akari remembered.

"Well hey there Naruto!" An old man said, coming over to take their order. "It's been a while since you've been around."

"Yeah, a whole week." A girl around Akari's age chimed in happily. "What'll it be today?"

"An extra large pork miso ramen with extra everything!" Naruto exclaimed happily. "What're you gonna have Akari?"

"The same as Naruto but a small." The man didn't respond, staring at her, and she realized that he was the same owner that'd been there so long ago. He'd gotten so old. Shooting a glare at him he popped back to make the Ramen.

"What was that about?" Naruto wondered.

"It's nothing Naruto."

"What do you mean?"

"Did you know that when Minato and Kushina dated they used to come here all the time?" She distracted him.

"Wait really? No way!"

"Yeah. And as we kind of look like them I'm sure it's weird for him to see us here together."

"That makes sense! So this was dad's favorite food too?" _Calling them mom and dad out loud.. Hmm.. So much more personal than I'd like, but I'll try._

"No. This was mom's. Dad and I prefer sushi." Silence for a moment. _Preferred. Past tense. Dammit._

'Akari-kun!' Spectral Tobi shouted happily running up to her. 'Akari-kun, I want some too! Then after let's get CANDY!'

Focusing her attention Akari tried to catch what Naruto was saying but missed it. He was waiting expectantly for an answer and she had no idea what he'd asked.

"What was that? Sorry?"

"What, you didn't hear me?" He joked.

"My mind was elsewhere. What'd you ask?"

"I was wondering, are you gonna start working as a shinobi now that you're in the Leaf?" Flashes from her childhood came and went rapidly through her memory.

"No." _I won't be part of that system. Never again._

"But why not?! After everything that Iruka-sensei said about how amazing a shinobi you were-" The food arrived at that moment and Akari took a scalding bite instead of answering. Naruto began gulping it down. He had another three bowls before they'd finished, Akari treating him to the food.

"You should get back to the hospital now Naruto."

"What, really? I wasn't gonna go back."

"You promised, Naruto. I'll see you around." She wanted to be alone. Heading off in the opposite direction she left her blonde brother to take himself back to the hospital.


	50. Chapter 50) Hidan

November and then December came and went and Akari lived a monotonous boring life at Shino's. The Leaf villagers hadn't changed at all towards her and most of the shinobi avoided her like a plague. Those few who didn't avoid her were avoided by her, not wanting to get too close. Naruto cheated. He frequently used sage mode in order to find her and because of that they'd gotten to know each other a little. She liked him, she really did, but she was sure she'd end up dragging him down. He would be fine without her. His progress with the Hashirama arm was impressive and he had many close friends.

Akari still saw ghosts daily and had fallen into a deep depression. Multiple times a day she thought of ways to end it: the only thing stopping her was her brother. She reasoned that she knew that it didn't have to be like this but being confined to one place was making everything worse. She'd finally visited the memorial stone, surprised at seeing her own name not far from Obito's. Asuma's was further away. As she stared at the many familiar names a cooing sound came from behind her. Kurenai was standing there, a baby in her arms.

"Akari." Kurenai was one of the few who spoke her name without trepidation or contempt.

"Kurenai."

"Who'd you come to visit?"

"Everyone. Obito, Rin, Asuma, everyone. You?"

"This is Mirai." She said in way of explanation that didn't clear anything up.

"She's beautiful."

"I wish that Asuma could have met her."

Akari felt her blood drain from her face. _Shit, they were together? Dammit. This is partly my fault. I could have stopped it._

"I'm so sorry Kurenai. I didn't even know that you'd been dating."

"Yes... Asuma and I had been dating for nearly a year when he.." Kurenai's voice hitched.

"Mirai can grow up knowing that her father was a great shinobi."

"You worked with the ones who killed him." Akari nodded, feeling as if this was some sort of trap.

"Yes, I knew them well. And they were killed too."

"Well, mostly."

"What?"

"Shikamaru- Nevermind. It doesn't matter."

_Could they not kill Hidan?!_

'Fuck yeah bitch!' Spectral Hidan cheered from beside her.

"Kurenai, again, I'm sorry that you lost him."

"Do you miss them? The Akatsuki?" Looking into her old friend's pained eyes she decided on the truth.

"Yes." She responded flatly. Kurenai gave a little gasp and Akari walked away, leaving her at the stone.

From that point on Akari's depression quelled slightly, once again having a purpose. Without drawing suspicion she researched. Finally the day came. That morning she stopped by the cemetery for the 72nd time, still unable to enter. _Sorry dad. Mom. Everyone. But I can't do this. I hate being trapped in one place and I can't abandon a comrade. _She walked around the village and then went to lunch with Naruto before packing up her bag and trapping the beetle in a jar, ready to leave.

December 21st. It was almost dusk and Akari was moving fast through the trees. Of course she'd figured out the place where he was kept a little while ago but the timing hadn't been right. Tonight was right. There was a huge festival for the winter solstice going on. No one would miss her. Her chakra senses were back on she was searching everywhere. _There!_ She twitched violently and skidded to a halt, looking around her and seeing no sign of him.

"Asshole, where the fuck are you?" She asked calmly, not wanting to allow her voice to carry.

"BITCH!" A voice cried out happily. "Hurry up, I'm fucking starving!

"Ssh, don't be so loud. You know I can't do earth jutsu." She hissed.

"You fucking suck Bitch." Akari had taken out a scroll from her pack, got a shovel from it and began digging.

"I'd use a different jutsu but I don't want to actually kill you." This made him laugh.

For fifteen minutes she dug until Hidan yelled that he saw the shovel. Jumping into the pit she landed on his face.

"Dammit bitch that hurt!"

"Chill. Aren't you supposed to like pain?"

"Yeah but you can't get me horny and then fuckin blue ball me!"

Unceremoniously she dug out his head and then random other bits and readied her sewing kit. Placing his head on her lap she lined up the chunks of torso as best as possible and began to sew. Hidan's silver hair was matted with dirt and blood as was the rest of his body but his deep purple eyes stared up at her as she worked.

"Kaki?"

"He hated that nickname even more than Kuzu."

"Past tense?"

"Just after you fell. My brother..." Akari's voice caught in her throat and his eyes widened.

"Bitch don't you fucking cry on me, you big pussy."

"Sorry."

"What the hell - you're apologizing?"

"I thought I was the last Akatsuki left Hidan. You have no idea what it's like to know you're alive."

"Awwee, my little bitch... So everyone else?"

"Yeah. Turns out Tobi was the mastermind the whole time but it doesn't matter anymore. They're all gone." _I still can't believe Kisame never answered when I tried to summon him with the rings. That he's actually gone too. _

Silence as she sewed. "Does this mean you'll let me fuck you finally?" He asked slyly, causing her to stab him harder than necessary with the needle. "Owowow, okay damn, so fucking violent."

"Coming from you."

They grinned at each other and she gave him a brief overview of events while she worked. His torso was complete, his head attached to his neck and his arms whole and sewed to his shoulders once more. He flexed his fingers experimentally.

"How do I look?" He asked, examining his now whole arms.

"Even with the stitching you're still unreasonably sexy."

"Hmm, good."

Twitch. Akari froze, fear coursing through her and she set the mostly sewn up imortal next to her while keeping her eyes on him, trying to decide quickly on what she'd do. Hidan picked up on her mood and looked up as best he could. A bug flew down to her but she swatted it away.

"Akari." The voice was full of the pain of betrayal and Akari bit her lip. She knew what she had to do but that didn't make doing it any easier.

"Kenji-"

"How could you?"

"He's one of my best friends Kenji." Her voice broke again and, infuriatingly, tears began to roll down her cheeks. Hidan was staring in horror, never having seen her cry before.

"You fuckin asshole son of a bitch, you've made my Kari cry! You'll fucking pay for this - I'm gonna sacrifice you so hard-"

"No, asshole. Not him." Akari was trying and failing not to let the sound of her crying influence her speech. She was about to leave Kenji all over again and hated knowing that it would hurt him just as much as it was hurting her. Her last real friend in the Leaf.

"What?" Hidan asked, alarmed.

"I said no. Kenji is my oldest and best friend. Don't kill him. Ever." Hidan reeled. She'd never forbid him from killing anyone before now. Not even children.

"Bitch are you sick?"

"Yes." Akari looked up to see Kenji Shikamaru Naruto and Kakashi standing above the hole, all with their arms crossed, disapproving looks on their faces. "Actually, you can't kill any of those four. Hear me?"

"Why in the name of Jashin not?!"

"That one's my best friend, that one's the child of my sensei, that one's my little brother-"

"That's your fucking brother?! About time I got to meet- Hey, he was there!"

"Yes. He and the last one killed Kuzu."

"Kuzu?" She heard Naruto ask questioningly from above.

"He fucking killed him?!" Hidan yelled, the anguish of losing his lover making his cry all the worse. "I'll teach them-"

"No."

"Why the hell not. I get that he's your shit brother, but the other one? And that one who did this to me?!"

Akari locked eyes with Kakashi, wanting to say so many things but not knowing how."

"Listen up Leaf ninja, I get that you're mad at him for killing Asuma and I am too, but you're not the only ones who lost people. You killed so many of our people...can you really place blame anymore? Everyone was just following orders and doing what they thought was right, right?" _Sure Hidan just likes to kill but Kuzu only tracked Asuma for the funds._ Her next words were more harsh. "You at least need to treat him like a human, not starve him." Taking out a dried mango she shoved it in Hidan's mouth, making him splutter but he ate it all. The leaf ninja were all staring at her. "You can't just leave him to suffer!"

"Akari-?" Naruto said as if very confused.

"Fuckin mangos?! Damn let's go back to our beach bitch!"

"Asshole, I'm sorry. You're staying here."

"What?!"

"I was gonna take you with but they have the right to imprison you. You'll be free someday, I hope."

"Bitch don't you dare! I'll kill the silver porcupine fucker up there-"

"No."

"Why the hell not? He killed Kuzu!"

Tense silence.

"Because, no matter how much I try to change it he is important to me." Momentary silence before Hidan exploded.

"WHAT?! Is that your fucking type - why you wouldn't fuck me?!" She patted his head while shaking her own.

"Akari." Kakashi's voice. "Come up here please. I understand that you're upset and you have a point. We shouldn't keep him without food and water." In the darkness it was impossible to read his dark eyes as Kakashi looked down into the pit, his arms no longer crossed. He reached a hand out. "Let's go Akari." Suddenly the other Akatsuki were there as well, both in the hole and above, all shouting for her to kill the Leaf shinobi and get Hidan out. Kuzu was the worst because he was out of character, bending down to touch Hidan's face and looking at her with a hurt expression. It was all too much.

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP, ALL OF YOU!" Akari shouted, holding her head tightly in her hands, trying to block them out.

"Bitch what the fuck's wrong with you?"

"What a drag, looks like Tsunade was right. She's got some serious mental problems."

"What- What do you mean?"

"Look at her Naruto, she's obviously hearing voices that aren't there."

Akari was only vaguely aware of this conversation as the voices hadn't stopped like she'd asked.

"Bitch." Hidan smacked her, leaving a hand on her shoulder for comfort. "Get a hold of yourself. You're safe and you're with me, so stop acting like a fuckin' pussy." Akari blinked - he'd managed to jolt her enough that she snapped back to what was happening. Naruto was yelling and forming chakra in his hand, furious that she'd been slapped.

"You can't come with me - They deserve to keep you for now and there's no time to finish sewing."

Hidan sighed.

"Fine, I'll wait a little longer but you'd better fuckin' come back for me."

"Thank you. I will." Bending down she kissed his cheek and then looked up at the four.

"I'm really sorry.. All of you. I thought I could do it."

"Akari what are you talking about?" Naruto asked, sounding slightly panicked, his jutsu vanishing.

"Akari." Kakashi's voice seemed to wrap around her name and as she looked up she thought he looked sad. "Please, don't do this. Don't leave us again."

"You're the last person I have left." Kenji added, jumping into the hole to get her. Just before he touched her she focused chakra and disappeared. Landing suddenly in the Oinosu Akari breathed deeply, not moving from where she was spread on her back, the icy cold stabbing into her lungs and she cried in sadness and frustration. A wet nose came to sniff her, tickling her ear.

"I thought you might be dead."

"Never." The large wolf lay down beside her and she wrapped her arms around his furry neck. "I missed you so much Reo."

-3rd pov-

Kenji landed on a section of leg that hadn't been sewn yet, the other's right behind him, making the hole very cramped.

"Dammit that fuckin hurts!" Hidan complained. None of the guys paid him any attention.

"She-she's gone." Naruto stated, sounding lost.

"We lost her all over again." Kenji added in the same tone.

Kakashi let out a frustrated sigh but didn't comment.

"Well what the fuck'd you idiots expect? You can't lock that bitch up even if you give her a whole city to wander around in- she'll go crazy, which if you didn't notice she fucking has!"

"How would you know anything?" Kenji snapped, out of character as he looked at the spot where she'd vanished.

"HOLY SHIT! You're her fuckin' best friend and you don't know shit about any of it? All the rape and torture and-"

"Shut your mouth." Shikamaru ordered, stabbing one of Hidan's legs. Hidan howled in both pain and pleasure. The other three were all looking at Shikamaru for an answer, color having drained from every one of them.

"Is what he said true?" Kenji asked tensely.

"It's a real drag, but the findings of the interrogation were confidential."

"You should have told us! Naruto yelled at his friend. "I'm gonna check on her." About to enter sage mode Hidan stopped him with a manic laugh.

"HAH! You're such a dammed brat - you really don't get it. She wants to be left ALONE. So leave her the fuck alone. She gets like this sometimes, though I've never seen her this bad before. She just needs time, alcohol, chocolate, caramels, and a few nights with Konan and she'll be all better.

"Nights with Konan?" Kakashi mused.

"Hell yeah. Sure Konan's dead but any girl will work - Kari won't have a problem persuading one." All but Shikamaru were staring at him now. "What, you didn't know that she prefers women?" Hidan was grinning madly at the lie he was telling, Kenji was floored and wishing he'd known about this sooner, and the other two were just speechless. Shikamaru had seen her with Konan during the interrogation and alone wasn't surprised. "Now on to more important things - what're you gonna do with me?

After a little deliberation they put Hidan in a jail cell and had the rest of him sewn back together. They headed his advice and didn't go looking for Akari despite how much they wanted to. Over the next month Naruto began spending increasing amounts of time at the jail trying to get information from Hidan regarding his sister. Kenji accompanied him sometimes. Shikamaru returned to assisting the Hokage and Kakashi focused on missions while beginning to once again go on dates.


	51. Chapter 51) Kisame Lemon

Neck and neck the massive wolves competed, straining to get there first when from above them something flew from the trees, landed in front of them and laughed maniacally. One of the wolves growled while the other let out a frustrated snarl. And then it was over - the two legged racer, instead of stopping, had thrown herself off the side of the frozen waterfall. Head thrown back and hair whipping around she was still laughing as the ice came closer. A massive fireball easily melted a large section of the ice and the girl fell into the freezing water, waves lapping over the rest of the still frozen surface. The wolves, skidding to a halt and joined by the two behind them, made their way around slower, down a path to the now visible water. A minute. Two. The redheaded girl's head broke the surface with a huge gasp. Her dark blue chakra created an aura around her as she stood on the water and grinned at the wolves.

"Tired of sage mode?" Reo asked curiously.

"Well I finally won, so.." Akari shrugged, grinning for the first time in a month without showing fangs. Her blue eyes sparkled as she felt her hair which had automatically frozen in the cold temperature. The chakra around her body drying the soaking clothes Akari made her way walking in the middle of her four wolf friends. Every day since arriving at the Oinosu had been spent in sage mode - no spectral beings bothered her while in sage mode and she'd acted more like a wolf than a human during the daylight hours. The nights were a different story but Reo always knew when to wake Akari from her nightmares. Taking in a deep breath of the icy air Akari grinned as her lungs protested. She felt good. Truly good for the first time since the destruction of the Leaf village. No, since her comrades had begun being killed off. Laying with her furry friends Akari looked up at the clear sky, the moon and stars twinkling down on her; she felt like herself. Oh how she loved the night. So peaceful.

A week later Akari teleported away from the wolves for the first time since arriving. Appearing in the Land of Grass she looked sadly at the large boulder and, walking to it, inserted her ring. The cave's interior was pitch black but that didn't matter. Walking to where she knew the other door was she entered and lit a lamp. The living room, full of mismatched furniture, made her smile slightly. No one else was here yet though she expected it wouldn't take long for them to appear now that she was someplace full of memories. Stopping in the kitchen she turned the stove on and took out a frozen pizza from the freezer. As she waited for the oven to preheat and then for the pizza to cook she ate frozen chocolates and ice cream, glad that she'd left some things in the freezer when she'd cleaned the place out.

After eating she made her way down the hallway, stopping at the room that hadn't been used for so long. Juzo's room. Inside his faded posters of sexy women still hung on the stone walls but more importantly the sound equipment was here, located in the middle of the room. Sitting down and putting on a pair of headphones she started to work. She had to create the music to go with her words. When eventually she became too exhausted she lay on his bed and played the partial cd that she and Konan had been working on before her death. They'd decided to call it 'Badass Bitches' and the songs made her smile. Some were angry, other were sad, and then of course some were just plain sexy. Most of the cd was complete, only needing a few more tracks. Akari fell asleep with the music playing, older songs coming on when the new ones ran out.

For the next week and a half Akari was in her zone. Sure a few of the other members showed up but here it was easier to ignore the already dead as she focused. It was late. After two in the morning, and Akari was focusing on her music. Her mind wasn't tired but her eyes and vocal chords were exhausted. To remedy this she'd brought her work to the living room and was listening to a song on repeat, trying to pinpoint what was missing. The song was one that Konan had started before dying, so it was now a duet. Konan's voice on the chorus and Akari on the verses, but it still wasn't quite right. Without opening her heavy eyes Akari grabbed her bottle of whiskey and took a swig, making a face at the taste. Still, the harshness made her focus better as she sprawled back onto the couch.

"Really Kari, what the hell?" The familiar voice asked and Akari shook her head.

"Leave me alone. I thought you were gonna go fuck Dei." Her spectral friends tended to do their own things at this hideout and it was rare for one of them not to be with Dei... hell even she would go a round with Dei right now if she could - it'd been such a long time now and he was always fun. After their first time they'd had a few more times just the two of them and twice more with Sasori; she was never disappointed. Trying to get more comfortable she kicked off her boots.

"That's the kind of greeting I get after coming all this way? Dei is dead."

Opening her eyes, ready to argue with the ghost, the words caught in her throat. He was standing in front of her, arms crossed and muscles flexed as he leaned over her. He appeared solid. Eyes widening she stared at him, his blue skin and hair, his black eyes, his toothy arrogant grin, and her heart skipped a beat.

"Kisa?" She whispered hesitantly, not sure what else to say.

"Who else? Move over kid, let me sit down." Something clicked in her brain and Akari pushed the computer onto the coffee table and leapt at him without warning. In her mind this scenario caused Kisame to fall backwards onto the floor but in reality he was much too stable for that, catching her instead and holding her in his arms without so much as a stumble. "Damn kid, you miss me?" He chuckled. Akari was clinging to him, her eyes beginning to itch as she gasped out.

"What the hell? You didn't answer the summoning so I thought- I thought-"

"Ssh, ssh." He calmed her, stroking her hair as she breathed in the scent of his chest - he always smelled of the sea. "Some things came up but I'm still here. We're both ok." Pulling back Akari meant to take in her friend's appearance again but didn't get the chance, his face coming to hers as the hand still in her hair grabbed it, pulling her lips to his. Akari gasped and Kisame used this as an opportunity to deepen the kiss.

***WARNING, LEMON***

"Kisame?" She asked as he pulled away and began kissing her neck.

"Just this once. You're really here." He growled into her neck before biting down hard, his pointed teeth puncturing her skin. Letting out a pained yell she felt him smirk into her skin. As if they had a mind of their own her hands began to roam, ripping his shirt off, needing to feel every inch of him. She understood completely. He was here. Alive. They'd both made it. The need to make sure that he was real was all consuming. Her shirt didn't last another thirty seconds as he ripped it apart. Quickly she undid her bra, not wanting it destroyed. His lips were on her chest, nipping and sucking at her skin as she moaned. Next he slid her pants down, kissing and biting down her abdomen and then her legs. With a quick motion they were on the floor, Kisame on top of her.

She was kissing him now, down his muscular chest, down his six pack until she got to his pants, fumbling for a moment with his pant's button before getting it undone. He helped, sliding off both his pants and underwear, his large member springing out. It was the largest she'd seen yet and in the back of her mind she registered that it must be because he was part shark, but she didn't care. With her hand she began teasing him with her fingers, her lips still on his abs. It was common knowledge in the Akatsuki that she didn't give blowjobs. He pulled her face to his again, dominating her mouth with his own as one of his hands still controlled her by her hair and the other went to massage her already wet entrance. He growled in approval, pulling his face away from her, and Akari grinned up at him. "You're sure?"

"Yes." She said confidently as he positioned himself at her entrance and thrust in hard. "Aah!" Akari moaned, the large thrust painful after so long of being alone.

"Dammit you're tight." Kisame growled in delight as he thrust again and again, not giving her a chance to adjust. After the fourth one the pain lessened and was mostly replaced by the pleasure of him hitting that spot. Over and over he dove into her, her legs wrapping around his body to pull him closer. Deeper still.

"Kisame" She gasped, making him thrust harder and faster, an almost inhuman speed. His hand went back to her bundle of nerves and began massaging it roughly, almost painfully so. "I can't! Kisa, I'm gonna-"

"Do it." He commanded and she came hard, the knot in her stomach exploding as her walls clamped down on the monstrous dick.

"Fuck." He moaned as he came into her, filling her and pumping a few more times before laying on top of her, not bothering to remove himself. Akari didn't mind that she was being crushed, because he was alive, but after a few minutes she knew there was no other option.

"Kisa" She said gently, pushing at the man's toned chest. "Kisa let me go clean up." He grumbled, clearly close to sleep but allowed her to push him off and out of her, going right back to lying on the floor when she'd moved.

***END OF LEMON***

Making her way down the hall Akari turned into the bathroom, peed, and stepped into the shower. As the cool water cascaded down her body she made the signs and set her palm on her abdomen, feeling the jutsu take effect. After the first one she performed others, healing her slightly ripped self and performing a few other jutsus, not forgetting to heal the bleeding bite mark on her neck. She absolutely hated being marked - never again would she be someone's property. Finally satisfied she washed her hair, scrubbed her body and exited. Throwing on a pair of shorts and a tanktop she grabbed the blanket and two pillows off her bed and went to where Kisame was passed out on the floor. Maneuvering his head she slid a pillow underneath and then snuggled into his large body, pulling the blanket over them both. She didn't like guys touching her in her sleep but she found then that at this moment she didn't mind being the one to do the touching.

"Oh damn!" Kisame's startled shout woke Akari from a pleasantly dreamless sleep and she frowned at the man who until a moment ago she'd been cuddled against. Naked and looking self conscious, a slight purple blush coloring his cheeks, Kisame was staring down at her in horror. "Kari - Oh shit - we didn't use protection- not that I don't think you'd be a great mom but we aren't-"

"Calm down shark boy." She teased, sitting up and grinning at him, knowing that he'd been about to say that they weren't a couple. They weren't, nor did she ever plan to be that with him. "I already took care of it." His expression relaxed but only slightly.

"Are you ok? I'm sorry I didn't plan to- But when you jumped at me I just-"

"I'm fine. Are you ok?" He looked confused by this.

"Of course I am."

"Good." Picking up her blanket she threw it on the couch where she then planted herself. "So, what's up? Care to explain how you're alive?" Kisame didn't respond right away, looking instead at the leftover blood on the floor. Rolling her eyes Akari stopped his train of thought. "Hey. I said I'm fine and I meant it. It was fun and I'm all healed up now, so just relax."

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I was trying to be gentle..." Humphing in exasperation Akari went to the kitchen and threw open the door of the empty fridge to find it filled with food. _Aww, he must have brought it. _Slightly disgusted at how poor she was at sensory jutsu _(how long was he in the hideout before speaking with me?_) she set to finding what she needed. Picking out a few eggs she cracked them into a bowl, got the other ingredients out, and started to make pancakes. A pair of hands closed around her waist and lifted her easily, moving her to the side as Kisame took over. She couldn't help but grin, having experienced this so frequently with the phantom Kisame in the Rain and Leaf. She'd missed this.

"I substituted a clone and managed to get away but I went to the land of Tigers instead of back to the fight while I healed. I figured that any survivors would naturally go to the beach house but nobody showed up. While traveling I saw a paper - found out about what happened with the war and that you were running the Rain. It sounded like you'd formed an alliance with the five great nations so I thought..."

"I never would have turned you in." She scowled, arms crossed, making him smile sheepishly.

"Anyways I went back to the land of Sharks eventually and that's all that there is to it."

"So you didn't answer your ring because you thought I'd turn on you?" He blushed slightly. "You're an idiot." She sighed.

"You went back to your home; I thought being back with everyone who cared about you would make you, you know, one of them again."

"They don't consider me one of them anymore. I don't do well kept in one place Kisame... I think Pain knew that. I shouldn't have ruled the Rain or gone to the Leaf. It's been miserable."

Kisame started laughing, saying that he could have told her that much, to which Akari punched him in the face. They would have had an all out fight (as they often did to settle arguments or when annoyed) if it wasn't for the pancakes.

For the next few weeks the two hung out companionably. Neither one mentioned their first night again and Kisame listened to the songs Akari was working on, editing a few and adding a modulated version of his voice to a couple of them. She filled him in on what she'd been up to and they reminisced fondly about the old days. He was surprised to hear that Hidan was alive but also pleased. Two and a half weeks of having company was the amount of time it took for the cd to be finished and for Kisame to say that he should be returning to the land of Sharks. Before parting they agreed on when they'd meet next and then, with one last embrace, went in opposite directions.

Instead of returning immediately to the Oinosu Akari made her way to the Land of Wood. Of course she passed by the usual places she visited and even went to some of the same dango houses along the way but it felt so different. The last time had been with her immortal friends and they'd made the trip feel shorter. When finally in the city she stopped first at an inn, getting a room for two nights. As it was the evening the record studio was closed so she just got food and went to a bookstore before retiring for the night.

Bright and early Akari made her way to the record company. The manager, Mr. Fu, was a pain in the ass to work with. Without having Hidan and especially Kuzu with her he seemed to be under the impression that he could cheat her. No. Akari knew what her cd was worth and though he tried to pay her a flat rate she insisted that she be paid by amount sold as well as whenever it was broadcasted somewhere. The following three hours were stressful. For the first half she tried being polite while negotiating. When this didn't work she went a little too far, eventually ending up in sage mode and nearly destroying the building. It was lucky that the equipment hadn't been damaged. Akari didn't apologize - it'd been his own fault. Leaving with a sizeable suitcase stuffed with money and a contract that was well in her favor Akari hummed happily as she made her way through the town, enjoying the rest of her day there by doing absolutely nothing.


	52. Chapter 52) Blizzard Camping

Sleeping in had been nice but now Akari was on her way back to the Oinosu. She'd considered teleporting but she'd rather travel by foot when the opportunity presented itself. The feel of snow falling lightly against her upturned face made her smile, completely at ease. Just past the border of the Land of Demons she met trouble - a group of fifteen men. Judging by their rippling muscles and the look of obvious excitement on their faces Akari would hazard a guess that they were not new to this game nor were they helpless. One of them whistled appreciatively as she continued walking towards them, the others drawing weapons.

"Hellooo there sexy." He crooned, clearly thinking himself to be hot shit. Akari smirked a little; this was going to be fun. Finally a few steps from the men she stopped. She'd been well behaved since the war's end but her always thin tolerance for men like this was wearing even thinner.

"Mind moving aside? I have shit to do."

"Ooh," A different man commented. "This one's got an attitude and a dirty mouth."

"Good. It makes it more fun." A third one commented. "And she's already dressed to play."

"Normally I'd give you a warning, say that you shouldn't do this and that you'll regret it if you do, but since it seems like this is a regular thing for you I won't bother." She dropped her bag unceremoniously onto the ground.

"Hahaha, this fucking bitch. We're from the Land of Demons baby, you ever been with a demon before?"

Akari grinned wickedly, enjoying the anticipation.

"Why yes I have, and they're particularly fun to mutilate. Let's see what you've got." A few of the men were starting to look nervous and hung back but eleven of them charged her. With a wild laugh Akari drew her sword and shot lightning through it, her right hand making the signs and creating a mist simultaneously.. The air crackled with electricity and the men began panicking once they couldn't see. Akari, using her sage mode, knew exactly where each one was. Easily she picked them off slowly, allowing their tortured screams to fill the air and terrify the others. When she'd finished with the eleven she undid her jutsu, revealing the four hesitant ones. They were standing with their backs together in order to protect each other. These four seemed different and so she didn't kill them right away.

"W-w-w-who are you?" One of them stuttered.

"I am Akari Namikaze, an Akatsuki member and former leader of the Hidden Rain." She said confidently, smirking at the four. "The better question is, who the fuck are you?"

"W-we're no ones. We just joined this gang 'cause they said they'd kill us if we didn't, but we haven't hurt anyone, h-honest." The other three were all nodding frantically. Judging by their headbands they were from the Land of Stones.

"Never threaten a traveler again, do I make myself clear?" They looked like bobble heads as they quickly agreed. "Fine. I won't kill you today. Take whatever you want from these dead scumbags and get away from this area; you don't belong in the land of Demons."

"Y-y-yes ma'am." their spokesninja stuttered. Quickly they took money and weapons and hurried away, leaving her with a sizeable amount of cash as well. Pocketing it she picked up her bag (with all her possessions stored in scrolls) and continued on to the visible forest in a very good mood.

"That was quite a show." Akari jumped at the baritone voice, spinning around to look for the source. Kakashi was leaning casually against a tree, the snow that'd been falling heavily since she'd entered this land making him cover up to try and keep warm. In comparison she wore hardly anything, not feeling the cold. Instinctively her body tensed, ready to either fight or flee depending on what happened next. _He probably isn't here to kill me. _She reassured herself, willing her muscles to calm down. _I mean yeah I was found guilty of everything and practically forced to stay in the village and I DID dig up Hidan... No. Besides, even if he is here to end me I can just teleport away, so calm down. Last time didn't go so well but perhaps he's trying to be civil._

"What are you doing here?" She asked tiredly. "It's only been a few months, and I'm much happier out here."

He was staring at her as if not believing what he was seeing and then dug in his bag, producing a spare cloak.

"Please. You'll get sick dressed like that." She snorted but took the cloak and threw it around her shoulders, humoring him.

"Well people got weird about me wearing my favorite black and red cloak so I've just been going without. Now I'll ask again; what are you doing here?"

"I had a mission this way anyways and.. Naruto misses you. He asked me to check on you if it wasn't inconvenient."

"How'd you find me?"

"My ninken."

_Aah, I forgot that he has dogs that he uses._

"You could have just used Hidan, assuming that he's still alive?" Kakashi crossed his arms.

"He is still alive."

"Good, then next time you need to get a hold of me just go through him - he'll know how to talk with me instantly."

"You're not going to explain." It wasn't a question.

"I don't really have time right now." _Not that I have anywhere I need to be but I absolutely shouldn't be spending my time with him. Why the hell is he looking at me like that... like I'm dead or something. I thought that we all agreed that I'm decidedly alive. I mean I guess I did freak out on them last time a little..._

"Are you ever going to come back?"

"Haven't decided yet."

Tense silence radiated between them until he looked away, again his eyes looking almost sad.

"Fine. I'll let Naruto know. See ya." He waved lazily as he turned away. As he began walking away in the snowstorm Akari let out an aggravated yell.

"Ugh! You're so frustrating! You're really going to go off into what's obviously becoming a blizzard?" _How is it that he can ALWAYS get under my skin? I should just let him go - he's an adult after all. He can take care of himself._

When he turned, hearing her voice, he was already almost whited out by the now heavy snow.

"Did you say something?" He sounded muffled, almost impossible to understand. Angrily Akari stormed over to him, grabbed his arm, and pulled him with her under more tree cover, ignoring the amused and surprised expressions that passed momentarily over his face.

"What are you doing?" He asked suspiciously.

"If I let you die out here then Naruto would be sad." Akari reasoned.

"Me? You're the one barely wearing any clothes."

"And yet I'm the one who lives here. You got a tent?"

"You don't?"

"I don't use them."

Taking out a tent Kakashi assembled it quickly and ducked inside, Akari following. Kakashi lit a portable lamp and hung it from the ceiling. They sat at opposite sides of the small space, sizing each other up. He thought she looked angry and annoyed; she thought he looked bored and had to quash the part of her brain that also thought that he looked somehow hotter in an enclosed space like this. More tempting. With a shrug Kakashi took out a book and started reading, ignoring her. Glancing at the book her eyes widened.

"Is that the third book in the Icha Icha series?"

"What? Um, yeah."

"I didn't even know it was out! I've been so busy - hand it over."

"What?! Nonono." His slight blush was visible in the dim light. Akari's eyes flashed, about to force the matter and though Kakashi stayed relaxed his eyes were on her, clearly ready. For a split second they were both frozen, ready to act when she realized that jumping on Kakashi, who was more than sexy and made her feel things she hadn't in a long time, was probably not a good idea... Especially since she'd long ago decided that he was unattainable for her and yet still, the last time she'd seen him she'd admitted that he was important to her. His was just such a difficult bond to break. Telling herself to relax and making a plan in her mind to buy the book next time she went to a town Akari sank to the tent floor, mentally kicking herself for not noticing it in the Land of Wood's bookstore. "That's surprising. I never guessed you'd have developed self restraint." His words irked her and she took a few deep breaths.

"Are you complaining? I don't exactly want to jump you." She said without thinking, only realizing afterwards how suggestive it sounded. It took all her self composure not to blush. To her surprise Kakashi just shrugged, unphased.

"I didn't expect you would."

_What the hell's that supposed to mean?! Yes I gave up on him before when we were trying to kill each other and everything, but still! Back in the Leaf he asked me not to leave... Was that only for Naruto's sake? Does he not find me attractive at all? Is it because I was a terrorist? I mean fuck, I didn't expect him to feel that way about me... but no. A part of me did. We used to be close and in my Tsukuyomi he was still interested. Mother fucker Jashin dammit all to hell, I shouldn't care about this!_ She fumed in her mind. Outwardly she shrugged too.

Now just sitting there things were more than a little awkward and Akari didn't feel like dealing with it.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go to sleep." She had to admit that with tonight being so extremely cold the cloak was nice. If she'd been alone she would have summoned Reo to keep her warm. She lay down on her side but Kakashi remained sitting. Again she felt something like a current of anxiety pass through her. He had the upper hand if he tried to attack now. _Stop. Stop thinking like that. _Not knowing what else to do she turned her thoughts around. "It's not like I'm gonna kill you in your sleep or something. Just 'cause I'm Akatsuki doesn't mean I'm a complete shitbag."

"You swear a lot."

"Yes, I guess I do." She was thrown off by his comment.

"You shouldn't. It makes it less meaningful when you swear all the time about everything."

"Fuck off." _He's being just like those dicks who tell me to smile more._

"And I don't think that of you." Tense silence as Kakashi pulled out a blanket from his pack and lay down.

_Do I really swear that much? _Thinking about it she realized that it was true - she blamed it on her comrades. Nearly all of them swore a whole lot, though of course Hidan was the worst. _What's that sound? Is - is he shivering? Is that his teeth?"_

"Are you cold or something?"

"You aren't?"

"No. I don't get cold anymore." Taking off her cloak she tossed it to him, surprised by the slight bite of the air as it left her shoulders. She chose to ignore it, instead reaching up and flipping the switch on the lantern before laying back down.

"No this is your cloak."

"It's fine; you need it more than I do and technically it's yours."

"Akari-"

"Don't." Hearing him say her name that way, it was too much for someone who'd never be interested in her. To her horror he scooted closer so that their arms were almost touching and threw both the cloak and blanket over their bodies. They both just lay there, completely still. "Whatever. Goodnight." Akari had decided not to deal with this shit, to just not move while she slept and therefore not have to deal with it.

"Why don't you get cold anymore?" His voice was curious and soft, sending shivers up her spine and goosebumps to her arms. She let out a deep breath through her nose, annoyed that he wouldn't let her sleep and unsure of how much she wanted to tell him. Her subconscious wanted to blurt out everything but she reigned it in.

"I've lived here off and on for many years and during some training it was necessary to freeze. Normal weather doesn't bother me much anymore."

"What sort of training?"

"Stop talking, I want to sleep."

She felt him shrug next to her but didn't say another word.

Akari found herself again in the room with the high window and sighed as the unwelcome shiver ran up her spine. She knew how this nightmare would go. She'd struggle and fight and then get raped, she'd be in pain, she'd either try to attack him or kill herself, and then it would switch and she'd watch as her Akatsuki vanished around her. She knew the routine well - this nightmare was both frequently recurring and took a long time, and there was no Reo tonight to wake her. He'd just bound her hands with coral and she couldn't move as he sliced her upper arm, apparently building up to it this time. She was struggling, telling him to stop, not that he ever listened. The blood tickled slightly as it rolled down the interior of her arm. Without warning he grabbed her pants, yanking them down. She tried to kick, to bite, anything, but he just laughed and stabbed her again. SMACK. Something hard hit her face, jolting her out of the dream. Waking wide eyed and sweaty it was to absolute darkness. Every nerve in her body was alert.

"Are you alright?" The concerned baritone voice asked, worried, and she remembered that Kakashi was there and that he wasn't trying to kill her anymore.

"That was you?" She hissed, trying to calm her breathing. "Hatake-"

"You were having a nightmare... you said some of it in your sleep and you wouldn't wake up."

This shut her up. It was good that it was dark because she knew that her face would be almost as red as her hair, embarrassed that he'd heard those things happening to her. After all, she hadn't wanted him to know any of it. Something touched her face in the darkness and she flinched horribly.

"Dammit." She muttered, frustrated with herself as she took deep breaths, trying and failing to calm down.

"I'm going to touch your face." _Well, at least he fucking warned me this time._

The back of a cold hand rested on her forehead and she heard him 'hmm' thoughtfully. The hand stayed there a moment, the icy cold feeling great on her skin and helping her to calm down more than anything. This surprised her - usually she'd need a cigarette right about now but she was feeling better without one. As she began to relax again she lay back down and let out a large sigh, his hand not leaving as he lay down as well, presumably propped up on an elbow..

"Why's your hand so cold?" She mumbled sleepily.

"I must have moved it out from under the blanket as I slept." Frowning at this Akari realized that she had more than half the blanket and cloak and pushed them towards him.

"No, you need them more than I do."

"I really don't. I like to be cold when I sleep."

"I thought..."

"What?"

"You used to sleep with such thick blankets, I just thought you'd still like them."

"I do but mostly for their weight. I'm really fine with the cold Hatake - I sleep outside almost every night."

"Even so, I'm not taking any more of the blanket. You're coated in sweat; it'll freeze on you and then that'll be worse." Now thoroughly frustrated with him Akari scooted closer to where she knew he was until the lengths of their arms were pressing against each other. She felt the covers move slightly as he took more, understanding that now he could. Still exhausted Akari closed her eyes and breathed deeply, trying not to allow herself to think about the flutter she'd just felt in her chest as their arms had touched. Still, not able to see his expression in the dark it was almost possible to believe that he wanted to be there with her just as they'd occasionally done as children. With a slight smile at this she finally relaxed. Her face, which had been facing the ceiling, lolled to the left as sleep claimed her.

Kakashi was still awake listening to her breathing pattern. As a light sleeper he'd been woken immediately when she'd begun whimpering, saying 'no' and 'stop.' Then had come the thrashing about and the screaming. Not being able to see she'd almost managed to land a hit before he, not able to think of another alternative, smacked her face. He'd felt immediately guilty but at the gasp that had accompanied it he knew that she'd be ok now. Even without touching her the ferocity of her body shaking was obvious and he'd tried to touch her face without thinking to see if she had a fever. Her reaction had surprised him as she'd jumped away from him and he'd realized in that moment the severity of what she'd been through. Sure he'd snuck into the file room and read the report on her interrogation but it hadn't really sunk in until hearing her having to relive it. He now understood why she preferred women, having been hurt so badly by a man._ No, not a man._ He corrected himself. _A monster. _Thinking back to when he'd met her for the first time after the war he recalled how angry she'd been at him, how much pain had been behind those eyes when she'd said that she'd needed him. That she'd needed the Leaf and that they'd all let her down. Immediately this thought made him feel much more guilty than when he'd slapped her.

"Hmm" She said in her sleep. Pulling himself from his thoughts he looked towards her and guessed that her head had rolled to face him. She'd talked in her sleep before when he'd guarded her as a child, usually something about sweets, and he wondered now if she still would or if she'd grown out of it.

"Akari." He whispered. "You're safe now."

"Mmm, thanks." Was her mumbled reply. Her body moved slightly, rolling on her side towards him, her far arm coming over to rest on his body as her face nuzzled at the side of his cloak. "You saved me." She mumbled and, unable to resist, he repositioned them both slightly, Kakashi turning to face her and wrapping his arms around her. He knew that he shouldn't, knew that she was probably dreaming of one of her lovers but he didn't care. It didn't even matter that he had a girlfriend back in the Leaf. He'd loved this girl for so long, had lost her multiple times and then had found out that he'd never have a chance with her. He needed this at least one more time in his life. Her arm reacted too, wrapping around him as he managed to move her head to rest on his upper arm. She was quiet for a while, allowing Kakashi to enjoy the sensation of having her back in his arms again. He wanted so much to stroke her skin and kiss her but knew that he couldn't, so instead he settled on listening to her soft breathing. She mumbled a few more times but nothing very coherent. The words 'stay' and 'wait' were recognizable, but not much else. Finally he allowed the warmth of her body to lull him into sleep.

Early morning light was just beginning to filter into the tent as Kakashi opened his eyes. Looking down it was to find Akari still snuggled into him, breathing deeply. He watched her until she started moving around more and then carefully let her out of his embrace. They were now laying side by side but one of Kakashi's arms was still stuck. That wasn't the most urgent of his concerns, however. He was having a problem that he often had in the morning, only it was much worse than usual. With a nervous sideways glance he readjusted himself, not wanting her to notice. Luck was on his side - as Kakashi finished adjusting Akari stretched, opened her beautiful blue eyes and rolled away from him, eyes now wide in horror.

"It's alright. I don't mind you using my arm as a pillow." She glared and snapped at him.

"Well I do. I should get going."

"Sure." Kakashi shrugged. "I'll let Naruto know about using Hidan."

"Good."

Akari was out of the tent with Kakashi right behind. She was walking North and instead of allowing his eyes to linger on her retreating figure he packed up the tent and went East. As he walked on top of the deep snow he remembered when he'd come here as a teen in the Anbu and also when he'd searched near here for Orochimaru in his early twenties. Now that he knew how close he'd been to finding her he was annoyed with himself, but there was nothing for it. Besides, he wasn't even sure when she'd first arrived in the Land of Demons. The interrogation report hadn't been very specific with dates.

Wrapping a scarf around his neck in order to block some of the icy cold from his face he concentrated on getting home. Returning to the Land of Fire took less than a week thanks to the new treaties with the other great nations. It was certainly convenient being able to go through the largest lands without having to explain himself.

Finally back in the Leaf Kakashi delivered the scroll to Tsunade and went to find Naruto who was at Ichiraku ramen.

"No way, you really found her!?"

"Of course I did." Kakashi made himself sound bored. "She seemed to be doing well and says that if you need to get a hold of her in the future to use Hidan."

"What do you mean 'use Hidan'?"

Kakashi shrugged. Naruto went to go confront the immortal while Kakashi said he was off to read, but in reality he followed his student to listen in.

"Hidan, why didn't you tell me you could get a hold of Akari?" Naruto accused as he marched up to Hidan's cell, not bothering with any form of hello.

"Well you didn't fuckin' ask me, did ya?"

"How do you do it?"

"Hah! Like she'll respond if I try to call her. That bitchy little heathen." The last words were said fondly.

"She will - for me she will."

"Then gimme my damned ring already!"

The ring had been taken from him upon imprisonment and he'd been bitching about it daily ever since, claiming to need it back. Occasionally it became hot, something the guards had noticed when a hole burned through his folder of personal effects, but he hadn't spilled the beans on anything regarding it yet.

"Your ring?"

"Yes, my fucking ring."

Tentatively, unsure of what sort of powers this would grant the immortal but wanting to be able to communicate with his sister, he took out the ring.

"Why do you want it? What powers will it give you?"

"Nothing you little shit, it's necessary for part of a jutsu." Against his better judgement Naruto tossed the ring to the prisoner. His face lit up in a wicked grin. "Fuckin' finally!" Sliding the ring onto his left index finger, for the first time since being brought from the forest Hidan went quiet. Sitting cross legged he leaned against the wall and Naruto frowned, feeling like something was off. Going into sage mode he was shocked to see Hidan's dark purple chakra leaving his body, only about half what he should have remaining. The rest was just gone. He could see where it'd left, but then nothing.

"What are you doing? Where'd you send your chakra?" Hidan didn't answer, just sat there. For what seemed like forever he sat, the minutes dragging on. Five became ten, ten became twenty, twenty became thirty, and still they waited. When he'd been sitting for just under an hour things changed, his purple eyes opening as he stretched.

"Man it's been fucking Forever since I've done that shit."

"What was it?"

"What do you fuckin' think? I went and talked with her." Naruto just stared, clearly not believing what he'd heard. From around the corner Kakashi noted that this could prove to be useful.

"Where is she? What's she doing? Is she ok?"

"Don't know, don't know, and yeah, she's fucking great. Better than she's been for a while. I haven't had an argument that fun since before that fucker blew me up."

"You.. enjoy arguing with her?"

"Hell yeah, it's the best! She and Deidara and Kakuzu - they were the best ones to argue with. They all have a nice violent streak when they're pissed enough...To be fair, they all did, but those three were the most fun." He laughed and Naruto looked at him as though he'd lost it.

"I'm gonna need that ring back."

"Over my dead body!" He began laughing again and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You can have it back when I'm here."

"And what if something happens and Akari needs help? She'd have no way to fucking reach anyone." Naruto's expression froze.

"She's strong enough that that won't happen."

"Pft. You're only saying that 'cause you haven't seen her like that, but I fuckin' have! It's saved her life before."

"Fine." Naruto growled, storming out.

Wondering about the circumstances behind her near death experiences Kakashi teleported away.


	53. Chapter 53) Average Leaf Days (Kakashi)

As the seasons passed life continued on same as always. Missions followed more missions, Kakashi dated random girls, Naruto acted obnoxiously, Sasuke left the Leaf to go travel and Sakura pined after him and threw herself into work at the hospital.

The spring festival was in full swing. Kakashi meandered through the streets, stopping at stalls that looked somewhat interesting. He'd just finished having drinks with Kurenai Guy Aoba Genma Kenji Raido and Anko and wasn't sure what to do now. Many of the stands were playing music to try and attract customers and Kakashi was enjoying how mismatched everything sounded together. It sounded so bad that it was funny.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Sakura? Is everything alright?" He asked as she skidded to a halt, looking out of breath and younger than he'd seen her look in a while.

"Sensei I was just passing a dumpling shop when they changed it but I recognized it."

"Slow down Sakura. Now, what are you talking about?"

"The music. I recognized Akari's voice - they changed the song because it wasn't an upbeat one but there are new songs out!"

"And this matters...why?" He asked while mentally noting this information. He'd be sure to purchase the new cd later.

"Oh. Um... I just thought you'd want to know because...well... Guy sensei said that you.." She trailed off and Kakashi let out a large frustrated sigh. _It'd be great if Guy could let go of that - doesn't exactly help me with dating. _He refused to acknowledge that it would be helpful if he too could get over it.

"Sakura, leave that girl alone!" Ino, who'd been sitting nearby and clearly listening in objected, rising to her feet.

"Stay out of it Ino!"

"No! Stop trying to interfere with her life and leave her alone already!"

"But Kakashi-sensei-"

"If she wants to be single then let her!"

Kakashi slipped away as they continued arguing. Ever since the interrogation Ino snapped at anyone who criticized or tried to interfere with Akari in any way.

It took a few days to find the time to purchase a copy but eventually he found himself in the music store. Looking through new releases he found what he was looking for. On the cover of the cd was a picture of a middle finger and the words 'Badass Bitches'. Under artists her real name was written. To his surprise the names of Konan and Kisame were added as additional artists. He supposed they must have made their tracks a while ago but didn't have a clue how Kisame Hoshigake could be considered a 'badass bitch'.

Listening through the songs it was impossible not to feel uncomfortable. Kakashi recognized a few of them from the music that he'd heard in the Akatsuki's building but most were new to him. Yes the music was catchy and they were strong songs but they were also distant and in some cases depressing. He was sure that a few were about the time she spent imprisoned. It was one of the first songs that bothered him the most - it was unusual sounding with the main point being about burying friends and wanting to die. He couldn't shake the feeling that it was newly written. _No_. He reasoned with himself. _She might have felt that way when she was here but this last time she seemed alright. Still, knowing she'd felt like that at all..._

Hidan was proving to be a problem. Vulgar and sadistic as he was, somehow Naruto had become a fan of his. Kakashi couldn't help thinking that Hidan would try to kill Naruto at his first opportunity. Naruto wasn't the only one who'd become more sympathetic towards the immortal - both Genma and Anko spent time with him occasionally. Kenji accompanied them at times though he had no trust for the former Akatsuki. In April a meeting was held to discuss his fate. He'd asked to become a shinobi of their village saying that he missed killing people. Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Naruto, Shikamaru and a few others were present. After hours of discussion it had been voted that they'd give him a chance in the village and that Shikamaru would be supervising him. Neither Kakashi or Shikamaru was a fan of this plan but they'd been outvoted. There were of course rules. Hidan wasn't allowed any weapons while not on missions and was not allowed to sacrifice to his god unless the mission was an assassination. He'd wear chakra bonds while not on missions. When they brought the news to Hidan he refused these restrictions and they were therefore amended slightly. Whenever he needed to pray his bonds would be removed and his missions would be nearly entirely assassinations.

A month in and the reports regarding Hidan's missions were promising. He hadn't completely taken to village life but that couldn't be helped. Unfortunately he was still vulgar and the people he killed for missions were sacrificed in gruesome ways. His reasoning was simply that he had to make up for the lack of daily blood.

Kakashi was currently working out, climbing the faces of the kage with one hand tied behind his back. For some reason he noted that he was slower than he had been before and wondered if he was getting out of shape or just old. Sitting on top of his previous sensei's stone head he looked over the village, a warm breeze caressing his face. Last night he and Hana had broken up. He just couldn't do it anymore. Every time that he slept with her he pictured Akari and so it hadn't lasted. He knew that he'd die alone now. He didn't want anyone else and she didn't want him._Dammit_.

"Whew, did they make this thing taller?" A winded voice asked as the newcomer pulled himself over the side of the faces.

"Guy!" Kakashi exclaimed, surprised. "You're still in bandages. What were you thinking?"

"Kakashi my rival, you underestimate the power of youth. I could do this all day. Want to race?" Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle.

"No, I'll pass this time."

Silence for a minute.

"So, Hana, eh?" In response Kakashi shrugged and changed the subject.

"How are things with Megumi?"

Guy had begun dating a medical ninja who specialized in physical therapy while in the Rain and she'd recently moved to the Leaf."

"Kakashi my friend, things are great. But why'd you break up with Hana?" Silence, and when Guy spoke again it was in a softer tone. "It's Akari still, isn't it?" Kakashi looked off into the distance. "Nothing is stopping you but yourself. Just go find her and tell her how you feel-"

"She's not interested in men anymore, Guy." Guy's jaw dropped and Kakashi felt slightly bad for sharing this information. He just had had to tell someone. "Don't tell anyone."

"Your secret is safe with me. But then.."

"It's alright. I wasn't planning to ever get married or have children anyways." Turning to see Guy's upset face Kakashi shook his head. "Let's head back."

"Right." Before Kakashi could offer to help Guy had flipped himself onto his hands and began walking. They started down the path.

"You're really going to go the whole way like that? We're in our thirties now..."

"Of course! This is nothing - I'm still in my youth!" Kakashi facepalmed. Offhandedly Guy continued. "Lady Tsunade's working on something at the moment - says we might be able to get function back to at least my left leg eventually."

"That's good news."

The two friends made their way back to the main part of the village, laughing at old times and speculating about new ones.


	54. Chapter 54) The Beach

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto ran up to him, panting. "Come quick, we have to follow him!"

"What? Slow down Naruto. What's happened?"

"Hidan! He didn't check in after his last mission."

Kakashi frowned at this.

"What about his teammates?"

"He went alone this time. No one likes to be around when he does those sacrifices."

"We'll leave in ten minutes." Kakashi quickly returned to his house, grabbed his to-go scroll, and told Tenzo (they're neighbors) what had happened. Then he was off, finding both Naruto and Kenji waiting at the gates.

"I've already sent the beetles." Was Kenji's only explanation and Kakashi nodded, summoning his ninken and sending them out. The three were off then, Naruto going into sage mode to try and sense him. The dark purple chakra was distant and impossible to pinpoint with the thousands of people between them but he got them a direction and then went back to normal to save chakra. They were heading for the Land of Stones.

"A beetle has made contact." Kenji said as they rested around their bonfire, not wanting to be too tired out when they eventually faced him. Besides, now that the beetle'd found him he wouldn't escape. The ninken were still around too, ensuring they continued in the right direction. After passing through the Land of Stones they cut Southwest, going through the land of Wind. The hot desert sand rubbed like sandpaper across their faces as they went but still they continued.

Next came the land of Sand and the land of Flames. This was as far as Kakashi had come before; the landscape was now a mystery. Towards the Southern end of the Land of Flames the trees changed. Along with pines oaks elms and other regular trees there were different ones. Tropical trees that Kakashi had seen only once before while on an island mission. As they went the palm trees became more and more prevalent until they were nearly all that was left. The sun was hot and there was hardly a cloud in the sky. They were getting close when the land ended in yellow sandy beaches. They slept there that night, camping on the sand. The whole experience felt uncharacteristically relaxing.

Rising with the sun the next morning they made their way over the small stretch of water separating the Land of Flames with the next land. As they arrived and continued on they saw many strange birds. Pink things that walked around on impossibly long legs. At the first city they asked the name of this place - the Land of Flamingos. _Well, there certainly are a lot of them._ As it was a small land it only took a few hours to cross. Next was the Land of Jungles and then the Land of Palms.

The trees thickened again but they didn't realize that they'd moved into another land until, out of nowhere, a massive tiger attacked from the trees. Kakashi told the ninken to leave, not wanting them to be in danger. Unlike a normal tiger it had the ability to use both earth and wind styles and was a difficult opponent. Fortunately they were better. Just before they finished it off a dark skinned girl jumped between them and the beast, crouching and letting a snarl rip from her lips. The three men froze, confused, as she glared at them.

"Do not hurt the tigers." She growled, poised to fight. "This is their land."

With apologies they left her as she began applying salve to the injured animal and made their way continuing towards the direction the beetles led them. This time they kept their senses peeled for other large cats.

Swearing and manic laughter reached their ears as they jumped from tree to tree, keeping watch for Hidan. The clang of weapons accompanied these and then they heard it.

"You fuckin' bitch why won't you die?!" Hidan's yell had them hurrying, rushing to save his victim. About to break through the last few trees another laugh burst out from ahead of them and Kakashi held up a hand. Everyone paused.

"Hah, took you long enough you idiot. You know you're not as good as me."

"Bitch, you were supposed to come back and get me." He complained angrily.

"I've been busy you moron. At least you got here."

Kakashi had to put a hand on Naruto's shoulder to stop him from jumping out at the two. Looking down it was to see Hidan swinging his scythe at Akari, her hair whipping around as she dodged and parried with a sword, then throwing weapons and teleporting behind him. He was ready and spun, about to slice her but she teleported in time and he only got her sleeve, no blood. Kakashi was tensed, ready to interfere. They all were but Akari let out a happy 'whoo!' and a laugh. She was clearly toying with him as she stopped using any jutsu, dancing just out of range and using only her weapons. This was a mistake.

The scythe nicked her skin and he stabbed himself, making the demonic symbol with his own blood and then licking hers from his weapon. His body changed, his skin becoming black with the white outline of certain bones showing. The two froze, looking at each other. Sizing each other up. Calculating. The three men quivered, ready to spring at any moment and force him outside his circle but worried that it might cause him to harm Akari. Hidan smirked and made to stab himself in his arm. Before the blow struck a bellow from the right had both fighters and onlookers whipping around to see what it was. A blue mass hurtled into Hidan, hitting him hard and moving him outside his symbol. Akari fell, rubbing her side where her ribs were surely bruised at the very least. Kakashi stared at the newcomer as the muscled shirtless blue man sitting atop Hidan started punching the shit out of him.

"How. Dare. You. Hurt. Kari?!" He roared as he punched harder.

"Fucker. Get. OFF! That hurts dammit!" Kari was running now and lept onto the blue man's back. He made to throw her off.

"Calm down." She wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck in a choke hold but didn't flex. He ceased fighting and stood, causing Akari to visibly relax. With one motion he'd spun her around so that she was on his front and was embracing her. The two looked so happy to be together that Kakashi felt his mood darkening. For the first time in a long time Kakashi Hatake was jealous. Next to him both Naruto and Kenji were looking uncomfortable.

"How could you let this idiot get a hit?"

"Sorry Kisa." She kissed his cheek. "I got cocky and stopped using jutsu." His hands were on her waist and he lifted her away, turning now to the immortal who was dusting himself off.

"That fucking hurt you crazy shark!"

"You deserved it." Kisame shrugged.

"Dammit you fucker." He had his scythe ready but something was wrong. The two men were facing off in each other's space.

"I thought they'd killed you, you arrogant idiot."

"Stupid pointy toothed bastard, I heard the same about you." They glared at each other for a minute and then they attacked each other, not with weapons but with their mouths. They were kissing harshly, violently, and letting out a small laugh Akari flopped on the grass, ignoring the men a few feet behind her.

"How could you let yourself get captured?" Kisame demanded as he pulled roughly on Hidan's hair. "You should have let us know you lived." Akari glanced back at them, scanned the trees and frowned slightly.

"You two have fun, I'll meet you at the beach later!" She called to the men who were now feeling each other up as she let out another little laugh then jumped up and ran in a different direction. Looking back she gestured toward the trees for them to come with her. Kakashi stared, sure she hadn't seen them. Her smile widened to a grin and she gestured again before leaving the clearing.

Going the long way through the woods the three went, not wanting to disturb the men. They could hear loud moans now and none of them wanted to see that. Breaking through the trees they found themselves at a beach. The sand was different here than in the previous lands, white and fine, and a large beach house stood nearby. Akari was barely visible out in the water laying just beyond the break, her body rising and falling with the gentle waves.

"Kakashi-sensei, what the hell?" Naruto asked, speaking for the first time since they'd arrived. Kakashi was surprised that he'd kept quiet until now - he'd probably been in some sort of shock.

"I had no idea."

"It seems like the Akatsuki didn't care much about traditional norms." Kenji interjected, stripping off his shirt and laying in the sand.

"Kenji, you're not going to swim?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I'm not a big fan of the water. It's a bug thing. You go have fun."

Shrugging Naruto stripped to his shorts. Kakashi hesitated for a moment but as the blonde teen ran into the sea he rolled his eyes and shrugged off his vest. Peeling off his undershirt he saw Kenji pointedly ignoring him and grinned a little.

"You should join us." He invited. In just his shorts and mask Kakashi followed Naruto into the water. Naruto was having fun jumping in the waves but Kakashi swam out to where Akari lay. She was laying partly in the water, a thin layer of water washing over her abdomen and legs, and occasionally over her breasts. The bathing suit left little for the imagination and he had to try very hard not to stare. She was absolutely gorgeous though he frowned at the large scar on her hand. He'd seen it before of course though he'd never had the chance to ask about it. Her eyes opened and he thought that there was something in her eyes.. Something similar to what he himself felt looking at her, but then she looked away back towards the sky, a slight blush on her face.

"If you lay with your ears under the water you can't hear them going at it." Sure enough, the loud moans and yells of pleasure were now very audible. Looking back it was to see Naruto looking uncomfortable. He couldn't tell what Kenji was feeling all the way on the beach though it didn't seem as though he'd moved an inch. Flipping a little her body submerged, only her head poking up above as she began to tread water. Again Kakashi had to focus very hard to keep his eyes directed only at her face as he did the same. "Naruto!" She yelled to him. With a relieved look on his face he ran to them on top of the water, allowing himself to fall in and tread when he arrived.

"Akari! I've missed you!" The blonde hugged her in the water and Kakashi found that he was again jealous. Not because Naruto was a threat but because he could touch her. That feeling only lasted a second before something changed and the two sank below the water. Diving below Kakashi opened his eyes to see what'd happened. All sounds from above the surface vanished. He let out a bit of air as he saw dark blue chakra surrounding them both, the two holding hands under water. Naruto was looking ecstatic and Akari was laughing.

"Push your chakra out from you, Hatake!" Somehow her words were still audible even if they were muffled. It took a few tries and trips to the surface for oxygen before she chose to show him the hand signs and he got it. It was times like these that he missed his sharingan. Swimming into the ocean depths he spotted them. On the ocean floor in the crystal clear water they stood holding hands as multicolored fish flitted around them. It was impossible not to stare. In this moment they looked so much like Minato and Kushina. _Is this what life would have been like if she'd stayed? Akari showing Naruto new things in life? A natural team?_

The illusion shattered as Akari let go of Naruto's hand and disappeared. The boy panicked slightly and Kakashi shouted the same instructions to him that Akari had spoken - to push chakra out. Naruto tried and failed, then began rising to the surface. Out of nowhere the dark blue chakra encircled him again as Akari reappeared.

"What'd you do that for?" Naruto complained, breathing hard.

"I just wanted to see if you could figure it out." She shrugged. Naruto still held her hand but Kakashi noticed the subtle change in his stance. He hadn't liked that she'd let him go. At that moment she pulled Naruto up to the surface and Kakashi rose too, still keeping his distance, curious as to how this would turn out. As they reached the surface the water changed to large rolling waves. Kisame Hoshigaki was standing not far away, the waves originating from him. Kakashi wasn't sure how to react to this.

"Catch." Kisame threw a scroll that Akari caught. Opening it four boards fell out. She threw one back to him and one to each Kakashi and Naruto. Naruto looked at it in confusion but Kakashi smirked. He'd done this before. Jumping on he rode a wave back to shore. Behind him Naruto's laughter rang out and Kakashi turned backwards while still riding the wave to see Naruto managing to get up onto a wave and ride it. Akari and Kisame were weaving around each other, identical grins stretching their faces.

_What is this place that everyone can be so relaxed? _Back on the shore Kakashi joined Kenji in watching the others wash up onto the shore. Naruto was still laughing as he joined them. Kisame and Akari were still out in the water but they were nearly back. As the two walked out of the water Kakashi allowed his eyes to look over Akari's body once again. Her long legs, toned arms, her flat stomach, the perfect curve of her ass and breasts, the way her bright red hair caressed her face and back, and finally those unreadable deep blue eyes. Those eyes that were at that moment taking in his body as well. To his surprise a faint red appeared on her cheeks and a corner of her mouth rose in a small smile. Kakashi couldn't believe his eyes.

"Bitch catch." Hidan shouted, walking towards them from the house. Akari whipped to look at him as a backpack went flying. She caught it with a grin. "You're fucking lucky shark man saved you earlier."

"And you're lucky he only fucked you and didn't cut off any parts."

The two were grinning goofily as Kisame took the bag and handed her a towel from inside. Deftly she wrapped herself and instead of going towards the house she sat down on one of the large logs that surrounded a firepit. Hidan took a seat too and Kisame threw a towel to both Naruto and Kakashi without saying a word.

Drying himself quickly Kakashi threw a shirt back on as did Naruto. Kenji was already dressed and walked to join the few near the firepit. A crackling started behind him followed by a warmth and Kakashi turned to the now lit fire. He and Naruto joined the group. It was split, Akatsuki on one side of the flames and Leaf shinobi on the other. It was tense. Silent but for the crackling of the logs.

"Ummm..? Just curious, but isn't he supposed to be dead?" Naruto whispered to Kakashi. "I saw him die ya know."

"I'm sure Kisame Hoshigaki is skilled at disappearing when he needs to." Kakashi replied evenly. Across from them pointed teeth grinned. There was no way he'd share how he'd done it. Akari was between Kisame and Hidan and Kakashi averted his eyes as she let her towel drop and slipped on a bulky sweater and sweatpants. Judging by the size they clearly weren't hers.

"Naruto, by all rights everyone around this fire should be dead right now. Well, except maybe not you." She threw a twig into the fire, watching it burn. "Right Kenji?"

"I guess so." He smiled slightly, shaking his head.

"There were pictures in your house of a beach. Is this the same place?" Naruto asked, apparently not wanting silence anymore.

"Yes, it was a gift from Pain." All three of the Akatsuki grinned. "It was a fun summer and we've enjoyed coming here since then."

"Why'd he get you a gift?"

Her expression darkened for a moment.

"It doesn't matter."

"But-"

"You really want to know about the sort of things that we celebrated?"

"HAha bitch you're too soft, trying to protect this brat."

"Shut up Hidan, I'm gonna kick your ass for running like you did!" Her brother threatened.

"Naruto." Akari cut in. "Not here please. We don't fight in this place."

"But-"

A chord stopped Naruto's words - Kisame had taken a guitar out from somewhere and was playing; it was a relaxing sound.

"Not now Naruto. Maybe another time." Akari smiled, at the same time nudging Hidan. To their surprise he did too. Not the usual annoyed or manic smile, rather one that made it look as though he was at peace. Kisame was humming an unknown song and Akari had closed her eyes, still smiling. Hidan was throwing things into the fire in a thoughtless relaxed state. It went on like that, the last three Akatsuki enjoying the fire and after a while when he was able to force himself to not think about it the humming and comradery seemed to sweep over Kakashi. He didn't feel like an outsider, just another member of a group who wanted to relax.

It was nearly midnight when the Akatsuki members began standing, making their way to the house. Kenji stood with them and Naruto followed only a moment later. Akari's eyes met his and she gave a small smile, walking away. They all followed to the house and once inside the Akatsuki members all went their own way to places they knew well. Kakashi Naruto and Kenji took empty generic rooms on the ground floor.

The smell of syrup pancakes and coffee aroused Kakashi as he made his way to the kitchen. He hadn't thought he'd be able to sleep but that assumption had been wrong - he'd slept better than usual. A large stack of blueberry pancakes was on the table. Everyone else was already around it, not talking much. He ate carefully and quickly when no one was looking so as not to show his face. Kisame and Hidan were exchanging glances as if trying to speak in their own silent language. Akari was sipping coffee not meeting either of their eyes.

"We need to return Hidan to the Leaf today." Kakashi commented neutrally.

"Dammit porcupine, if I could sacrifice you to Jashin-"

Kisame kicked him under the table causing him to swear.

"Already Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto complained, looking sadly towards Akari who just shrugged in response.

"Yes; It's our mission. Let's go Hidan."

The immortal began to complain but Akari cut him off.

"Go Hidan. Don't give them any more reason to doubt you."

"Don't act like you're in charge of me bitch."

"Akari are you coming too?"

"No, sorry Naruto. I'll probably head back to the land of Demons but I'll make sure to bring you back here sometime. I promise."

"Oh awesome! Thanks! And-?" Naruto asked, glancing at Kisame.

"Kisame isn't going to be prosecuted." She said almost threateningly. "He isn't hurting anyone anymore." None of the Leaf shinobi responded, Kakashi deciding not to push it right now. The war was over and if Akari was able to go free he didn't care if Kisame did too just as long as he wasn't causing trouble.

Naruto and Kenji rose and, with a look from Akari, Hidan followed suit.

"Well, see you later." Akari said giving a small wave. Kenji returned the wave and stepped out.

"When will I get to see you again?" Naruto asked.

She frowned.

"Would you like to see me more often?"

"Yes!"

"Well, I'll try to visit more often then. If you ever need me just use Hidan."

"I'm not just your tool Bitch."

"Yeah you are." She winked and he started swearing so Kakashi pulled him from the room. Naruto joined them outside a moment later and the four set out back for the Leaf, Hidan complaining loudly as they left the paradise.


	55. Chapter 55) 6th Hokage Festivities

True to her word to Naruto Akari began visiting more frequently. For a day or two each month Akari would come by to see Naruto, Kenji, Hidan and sometimes some of the others. Kakashi didn't appreciate this. Her random appearances made focusing difficult - one minute he'd be doing something important and the next he'd see a ripple of red and lose his train of thought.

Exactly 13 months following the end of the war Kakashi stood wearing a white robe instead of his usual jonin jacket. The hat was on the desk. Naruto Tsunade and Shikamaru were in the room with him as the seamstress placed a few last pins to hold the lettering in place (she hadn't managed to finish the robe in time). As the seamstress left so did the others, all congratulating him and wishing him luck. Finally he was alone in the room. Letting out a loud sigh he picked up the hat from the desk. "I am prepared to be called the worst hokage in history." He mused. "Oh well..." For a moment he thought of his sensei and shrugged. This had been his destiny. He, Kushina, Obito, and Akari had all been so excited about becoming the Hokage and they'd passed that goal to Naruto but Kakashi wasn't thrilled. Placing the hat on his head he made his way to the roof.

Looking down at the mass of people he saw the hundreds of people young and old looking up at him and his heart warmed. He would do his best for the village. Naruto's grin was wide as he looked up at Kakashi and Kakashi had to stop from rolling his eyes at the expression. His other students were there too, Sakura and Sasuke right behind Naruto. Just as he was about to begin speaking a bit of red flashed near the back of the crowd but then it was gone and, not having the chance to question it, he began his speech.

-Akari pov-

She was looking forward to hearing Kakashi's speech. Not having ever wanted to be hokage she wondered what he would say - it was bound to be either excellent or terrible. The crowd was large and she was standing on the edge of it as people still tended to shy away from her. People were chatting excitedly but she didn't see Naruto anywhere. Looking around for him she noticed a kid no older than five standing slightly outside the crowd. He was between two buildings in the shadow, biting his finger and rocking back and forth. _Whatever_. She went back to looking for her brother. The yellow hair was visible as it came out of the building and went into the crowd but he was too far away to talk with. Glancing to her side it was to see the kid still there but now looking around nervously. His face was contorted as though he was about to cry and then his eyes found hers. _Dammit_. Without noticing that Kakashi had arrived on the roof she strode over to the child.

"Hey kid, what's up?"

He drew away from her slightly as if scared.

"You're that girl. The bad one.?" He said as his voice wavered with fear and nerves.

"Yes, but I'm the only one here right now who's paying you attention. Now, why are you crying?"

At this the tears that had been building up started spilling from his eyes.

"Come on kid, speak up." She was getting a little annoyed, hearing Kakashi start speaking.

"He-he took them." The kid sobbed.

Her attention caught she focused on the kid, ignoring Kakashi's words.

"Where? What happened?"

"By - By the t-training grounds. We were playing ninja." His crying was making him difficult to understand. There was no time for more questions though. If something had happened to his friends they'd need to hurry. Grabbing the kid she teleported them, landing in the tree at training ground 2. Swiftly she jumped down.

"Where? Where were they?"

"Training yard 1." Sprinting with the kid in her arms they arrived in no time.

"Who took them?"

"I don't know." He was sniffling still and continuing to cry. "He was big."

"How many were there?"

"I don't know." The crying became too much and he couldn't keep speaking.

Biting her thumb she summoned Reo. Setting the child down on the ground she instructed the child not to move and asked her wolf friend to protect him before jumping into the woods. Silently she grabbed a few of her shuriken in her right hand, a single kunai in her left as she entered sage mode. Suddenly the darkness didn't matter anymore. She could see every branch, every small animal, could sense the shinobi's chakra ahead. They were further away than she'd expected and there were five. Mentally she grinned to herself, remembering her old sensei's warning that she'd never know if there was more than one enemy to by ready for. _Showed you Shikaku sensei - I can always know now._

Three children were tied up, she could tell. The five were around them. It looked like they were arguing, probably about their next move. About to throw her weapons she paused. She wanted to kill them but then again should she...? _No. First get the kids. Besides, Kakashi might want to question them. _Throwing six shuriken they found their mark, each hitting one of the shinobi in a non vital spot (arms and legs) with the last one landing next to the children. She appeared, scooped up the children and teleported them back to training ground two before the men knew what'd hit them. It was lucky they were all small enough for her to take them at once.

The first child was pulling out grass as Reo lay next to him but jumped up with a happy yell as they appeared.

"Keep them safe?" She asked as she left the kids and teleported back to the weapons with the enemy. Thankfully she was still in sage mode because she always hated teleporting without knowing where the enemy was at. Sure enough they were all around her attacking with kunai. She struck back but refrained, trying not to kill them. She succeeded but barely. Using regular rope she bound them. Taking them back was more work. They weren't unconscious but even though she made them walk they went no faster than necessary. Occasionally she'd shoot a jutsu at their feet to make them walk faster but it only helped so much.

-Kakashi pov.-

_That speech took much too long._ Now he was surrounded by friends colleagues and villagers all congratulating him. It was a bit much but was expected. He hadn't seen Akari anywhere - apparently she didn't even care enough to stay for his speech. It was while he was having a drink with the guys that Naruto found him.

"Kakashi sensei? Have you seen Akari?"

"No, should I have?

"Yeah! She was excited to hear your speech ya know; she told me yesterday. I haven't seen her anywhere though."

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure she's fine."

His mind was reeling - _she'd actually wanted to be there? Why would she leave? _This made him feel nervous. Anxious. Stepping into a darkened corner he created a shadow clone who went out to join the commotion. Kakashi himself used a shadow flicker technique to appear on top of the kage building and then jumped across the rooftops looking for red hair. Nowhere in the main town area. Not near the stone faces. Not by the school. There! It wasn't red hair but it was something different, out of place, and it made his blood run cold. A large grey wolf was standing over a few children. The kids weren't looking scared but then the wolf's head snapped towards Kakashi and bared his large teeth. All the hair on his body stood up and the wolf seemed to grow - no - he did grow larger. At least the size of Naruto's giant summoning toad. The children shrunk away as the snarl ripped through the now massive wolf's throat. He turned slightly and just as Kakashi was about to attack he changed directions. The wolf had shot fire out at him but that wasn't why he changed directions - it was because of the eye patch. The wolf changed stance, standing protectively over the children. Kakashi landed not far away and held his hands up to show he meant no harm.

"I'm the hokage; I won't hurt them. I'm here to see what's going on." The wolf bared his teeth once again, clearly not about to move. Changing tactics he bent down and gave a small wave to the children. "Hello there. You kids want to tell me what's going on?" The four walked towards him slightly and the wolf didn't stop them.

"Mr. Hokage, the bad men took us." A small girl said.

"Where are these bad men?" He asked, ready to go find them.

"The red girl saved us." One of the boys added.

This answered that question. _She's with them right now, probably carrying corpses back to the village as I'm standing here. She saved these kids but how had she known?_

"How did she find you?"

Three looked at one of the others, the biggest of the four, for an answer.

"I told her where."

"How did you escape?"

They looked at each other, not sure how to say whatever it was.

"Hatake?... Or should I call you Lord 6th?"

Turning they all saw Akari walking towards them, five men ahead of her, hands bound behind their backs. Kakashi chose to ignore her words.

"Akari."

Suddenly he wasn't sure what to say.

"Here, I thought Ibiki might want them." She said with a small smile, gesturing at the captives.

"Yes, you did well."

Awkward silence.

A growl interrupted them and Akari broke into a wide grin, going to the wolf and running a hand through its fur. His size visibly diminished until he was only three times larger than an average wolf.

"Thank you Reo; I appreciate your help. This is the new hokage. Hatake, this is Reo, my closest summoning wolf."

"I didn't realize you had summoning animals."

"He's been a great friend for a very long time." She glanced at the canine. "That's new though, making yourself grow larger. You were almost as tall as your father." He gave a wolfy smirk. "I'll see you later."

He disappeared. Glancing at Akari he thought she blushed slightly, though it was difficult to say in the dark.

_No, she wouldn't be blushing. She doesn't like men._

"Well, you should probably get back to your party right?"

"Oh. Right. And I need to take these rogue shinobi and get these kids back. Are you staying to celebrate?"

"No, I should get going. Congratulations though. Lord 6th."

"You should stay - Naruto was looking for you." With a shrug she teleported away, to the festivities or away he wasn't sure.

Lights were strung across the tops of buildings giving the Leaf village a very festive atmosphere. Akari had taken Kakashi's advice only because she wanted to spend more time with Naruto. She found him with Sasuke and the pink haired Sakura, though he left them immediately to hang out. They walked down the lit streets, looking at games and vendors. Excitedly he bought some dried squid for the both of them and they ate together while enjoying the night. Kids were running around everywhere while the adults were mostly now in the bars. Naruto had been telling her about recent missions that others had been on (he was ready to start more especially after hearing about Kakashi and Guy having recent near death experiences) and then somehow got on the topic of becoming Hokage. Once he started talking about this there was nothing to do but wait him out, so Akari listened patiently and at the end ruffled his hair, telling him that he'd of course be the Hokage.

"Want to go congratulation Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto asked, pointing at a window through which his group was visible. They were all drinking, laughing, joking around. It looked like fun and she knew that if she joined and was accepted she'd never want to leave but if they didn't accept her... she'd rather not go there.

"You go Naruto. I'm gonna head out, but I'll see you around."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

He gave her a calculating look.

"No one would mind if you came with Akari."

"Thanks Naruto, but I have things to do. You go have fun."

He wrapped her in a hug and she returned it, walking back down the street alone as Naruto went to join the others. Despite being alone she was glad to have come to see the festivities - it's not every day you get to go to a hokage celebration after all. At the end of the street she teleported back to her things which she now kept in Naruto's living room when visiting and then left. Appearing just outside a quaint house she smiled at the sound of the waves crashing on the rocks not far away. Walking into the living room it was to find Kisame and his girlfriend relaxing on a couch. She took the other chair and sighed. They didn't bother with any sort of greeting - they saw each other frequently enough that formalities like that were now obsolete.


	56. Chapter 56) Volcano

In the 9 months since officially becoming the Hokage life had continued in a relatively stable manor. Missions continued and the renovations to the village were mostly complete. Currently Kakashi was behind his desk, his head resting on his hand as he tried to rest for a minute. The never ending paperwork was exhausting and all he wanted was a break. Glancing around he created a shadow clone, leaving it in his place to work while escaping out the window. Finding a quiet spot in a tree he took out a book and leaned his head against the tree trunk. This was Exactly why he'd never had the goal of becoming the hokage.

Each day was similar but different. Today he was going over farming reports - the abnormally hot summer had caused droughts in some areas and he'd have to send shinobi out to help with irrigation. The door opened and Kakashi sighed thankfully at the sight of Shikamaru. Shikamaru had proven incredibly helpful as his right hand man and he knew that in this moment he wouldn't have to focus quite so hard because Shikamaru would do it instead.

"What's the report today?" He asked casually, leaning back in his chair.

"Not much, more of the same stuff. The droughts are continuing everywhere. The land of Wind has sent over plans for the next chunin exams - they want it to be held there." Kakashi nodded at this; all of this was fine.

"Fine, that's alright. You want to write a response or go in person to discuss the chunin exams?"

"I'll go in person."

"Good. Coordinating with Temari?"

"Yes, I'll go tomorrow." Just as Shikumaru was making to leave he turned back. "Oh yeah, one other thing. There's a volcano in the northwest that began erupting a few days ago. Just found out about it today. By my calculations it shouldn't reach us. It's relatively small but the Land of Demons Wood and Caves might end up asking for assistance. It's a drag but they aren't very populated. It shouldn't take much work. The real problem is going to be the animals - large animals have been trying to escape and have caused some problems in the more populated areas."

_The land of Demon Wood and Caves_. Kakashi thought uneasily. He knew that Akari spent much of her time in that region and nodded, standing to go.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to have Hidan check on Akari."

"Why? She can just teleport if she's in a dangerous area.

"Yes but she has a habit of making poor decisions; can you imagine Naruto's reaction if he finds out I didn't check on her?"

Shikamaru gave an understanding grin and Kakashi's clone vanished. In the tree Kakashi looked up, mildly concerned as he received the information and set off.

Hidan now lived in a house on the outskirts of the city.

"What the fuck do you want?" The voice called out as Kakashi knocked on the door. A moment later the door opened, the immortal looking out, annoyed. Kakashi was about to step inside when he noticed a girl tied up in the corner and averted his gaze. Hidan stepped outside to join him.

"Hidan we talked about this - you can't torture or kill if not on a mission."

"She's not being tortured - she likes it." To this Kakashi just raised an eyebrow. "She does, porcupine! She's a Jashinist too. Now what the fuck is so important that you're bothering me?"

"I need you to check on Akari."

"Fine, damn. Gimme a minute." He sat, made a handsign and his ring glowed. After a few minutes (in which the girl inside started calling for Hidan) his eyes opened. "The bitch isn't answering."

"What do you mean she isn't answering?" She always answered for Naruto's sake.

"I mean she must be fucking busy. Now, I'm gonna go enjoy my bitch." He went back inside and Kakashi went to find Naruto.

The dark plume was filling the sky and blocking out light, ash falling like dark sharp snowflakes. Akari'd been in sage mode since it had begun four days ago. With a handsign she let out a massive wind breath, forcing the ash in the other direction. They were stuck - one of the wolves was about to have her pups and couldn't move. The ring on her hand burned but she didn't care; culdn't focus on Kisame, Hidan, or talk with her brother right now - she had more important things to do. They'd known of the small volcano north of the oinosu forever but hadn't anticipated this. The red glow from the crator had been a constant, just something that was there each time they travled north. As the volcano didn't seem too large itself Akari was hopeful that it wouldn't last long.

Over and over again she used her jutsu. The majority of the pack was evacuating but it wasn't enough. Reo appeared by her side with good news - the pups had been born. Another jutsu. She wouldn't allow this to destroy her favorite place in the world. With an order to Reo to get them away she continued to fight the volcano. As they spoke the lava began to flow and using nature chakra Akari redirected it. At that moment Akari realized that she would do anything to save her wolves and her land even if it meant the end of her. She wasn't suicidal anymore and not as depressed, but she WAS extremely stubborn. Reo tried to convince her to leave but she wouldn't. Not until they were all out. They'd travel to the Rain and be safe there; her shinobi knew them. As she ordered Reo to leave he dug in her bag, pulling out a scroll that he opened. Inside was her father's white cloak and without words she understood. She would sacrifice herself for her friends and land, she loved them. It was the sort of thing a hokage would do and she allowed herself to relive her old dream, just in a different way. Throwing on the cloak she continued her battle.

Naruto entered sage mode and realized immediately that something was different. Usually it took him a while to pinpoint Akari's chakra but this time he seemed to be drawn to it; using nature energy his vision sped to a horrific scene. The summer day had been shrouded by darkness, bright lava making a stark contrast. Naruto's blood ran cold. In the midst of it was Akari, her red hair blowing in the wind, a white hokage cloak flapping around her and her dark blue chakra surrounding her. She was fighting the elements and was holding her own. Her head turned and she gave a small smile - he was sure she could sense him just as he could see her. With a conscious effort he broke the sage mode, gasping for breath.

"What is it Naruto?"

"It's Akari! We have to go help!"

"Slow down Naruto, what did you see?"

"There's no time! She's fighting the volcano! She looks like a hokage."

Kakashi's eyes flashed. _Akari you idiot, why didn't you get out of there? Why don't you ever just teleport back here when things are hard?_

"Wait here, I'll be right back."

Kakashi went to a room where they kept summoning scrolls. As the Hokage he'd had to make contracts with each.

"What are you doing now Kakashi?" Shikamaru asked tiredly.

"Oh good, you're here. Don't go to the Sand. You're in charge until I get back."

"What?!"

"Don't worry, just don't do anything stupid."

With a wave Kakashi exited the building before Shikamaru could protest further. He would have asked Sai for help but he was on a mission. Taking a scroll out he made the handsigns and summoned. A giant bird appeared. Naruto ran over and the two jumped on, taking off.

The flight was much faster than running would have been but it still took longer than they'd have preferred. All through the day and night they flew.

Exhaustion was starting to take its toll. They were onto day five now and Akari popped a pill, trying to both keep her strength up and stay awake. She'd managed to save the area. She'd diverted the lava and blown away the ash. Searching out with her nature chakra she looked for any sign of more work, moving rocks to block a section where lava had managed to break through. Next she created a large chasm, the lava streaming into it. She made the chasm longer, sending it north towards the sea. About to finally relax, believing that she'd been successful she groaned in frustration. She wasn't sure how but a tree near her had caught fire, others following suit. Using water jutsus she put them out but her cloak caught fire. Ripping it off she put out the trees and watched as her hokage cloak burned up. Tearing her eyes away she went off to put out more fires. Shivering she was almost thankful for the fire - she was just feeling so cold. Fifteen minutes into it the darkness overpowered her and she passed out.

"Where is she?"

"Down there" Naruto pointed, in sage mode once more. "She's..." With sage mode he could see her lying on the ground unconscious. "She's not moving." The summoning animal they were using was extremely finicky around the volcanic area and so they landed, the animal disappearing as they touched the ground. Immediately the two were off, Naruto leading the way. "AKARI!" His broken terrified cry rang out as the figure came into view. The flames were surrounding her though she wasn't on fire yet. Kakashi got to her first, picking her up off the ground and holding her in his arms. "Sensei - is she-?"

"She's alive, just passed out. Probably used up too much chakra. Naruto, put out these flames." Naruto summoned a toad and put out the blaze as Kakashi held Akari. She seemed so fragile like this; tired and broken. When the fire was finally neutralized they set off, Kakashi still carrying the limp girl.

When finally out of the range where the summoning animal would be uncomfortable Kakashi made to summon it when a deep snarl met his ears. From the shadows a wolf stalked out, grey with an eye patch. Kakashi recognized him immediately.

"Give her to me." The beast ordered in a deep voice. Kakashi didn't move an inch but Naruto was surprised.

"Whoa! Kakashi-sensei it can talk!"

"Naruto this is her summoning. Are you so surprised? Your toads can talk can't they?"

"Hmm, I guess but it's still a surprise ya know."

"There isn't time for this. Give her to me."

"She needs medical treatment." Kakashi tightened his grip.

"I can carry her further and faster. She needs to go to the Rain."

"She belongs in the Leaf now." Naruto argued.

"She will go to the Rain. Tie her on my back. Hurry."

"We'll take her to the Rain but we won't leave her." Kakashi summoned his bird and the wolf snarled but he didn't pay attention, leaping onto their ride with Naruto right below him. Her skin felt cold in his arms and Kakshi held her tighter, wishing he knew medical ninjutsu.


	57. Chapter 57) Dead or Alive

_Where... where am I?_ A slight breeze played in her hair and the long grass tickled her skin. Opening her eyes she found herself in a field full of wildflowers under an orange sky. Looking around she saw nothing but the field as far as she could see, different colored flowers everywhere. _The last thing I remember..._ her mind went back to the fire and to everything going dark. _Am I dead?_ _ It's been a long time coming. Hmm. Wasn't sure where I'd end up but this doesn't seem so bad._ Rising to her feet she started walking, not sure where she was supposed to go or what she was supposed to do. Seeing a gradual slope she made her way up it, wondering if there might be something on the other side. Nothing. She continued walking. Over another hill she found a field instead full of sunflowers. Her breath caught - it wasn't just flowers.

Two figures stood with their backs to her watching the sunset but she didn't need to see their faces to know them. Before she said a word they turned. Somehow they were more real than they'd been in the tsukuyomi. Their faces glowed in the fading sunlight as they both smiled softly at her.

Slowly, cautiously, she approached them. Not able to understand this. There'd been a mistake. She shouldn't have made it to any sort of heaven - she'd been prepared for every layer of hell and her Akatsuki. Not flowers. Certainly not her parents. A foot away she stopped, unable to believe what she was seeing.

"Akari." Her father said softly. "It's alright."

"Sweetheart. It's us, ya know." Kushina said tearfully, holding her hands out.

Feet moving of their own accord Akari walked toward them and Kushina ran to her, wrapping her into an embrace. The smell of lilacs made Akari's eyes tear up. Another stronger pair of arms wrapped around her. The threatening tears spilled over onto her cheeks in sadness happiness or relief she wasn't sure. Not knowing what to say she asked the first question that came to mind.

"Mom... dad.. Am I dead?" A hand was in her hair soothing her head. Definitely Kushina.

"Maybe." Minato spoke softly. "But maybe not." She looked up at the two, dreading having to answer their questions.

"We're so sorry love." Kushina said as Minato kissed the top of her head and wiped away her tears. "We love you no matter what."

"I love you both too." They beamed down at her. "But.. what now?"

"Now you stay with us until you decide whether you want to stay or return back to the world." Minato smiled at her.

"I get to choose?"

Minato shrugged and she understood that he couldn't really answer. "If you want you could tell us about yourself. We'd love to know more about our little girl." She was silent so he continued. "Akari we know that you weren't with Naruto while he grew up but you don't need to explain. We saw you through Naruto at the hot springs and everything he learned about you before his battle with Pain we heard too. But we still love you. We know that you had your reasons and just hope that if you return you keep an eye on your brother." Minato winked. "He's more like your mom - he'll need the supervision."

"Hey, take that back Minato!" Kushina complained, hitting his arm. Akari giggled lightly.

This place, this beautiful place, made Akari never want to leave but Naruto's face swum in her mind.

"I really would like to stay, but..."

"We'll still be here when you get back." Minato smiled his wonderful soft smile.

"But before you go there are a few people you should see." Kushina winked. From over the hill ran Rin followed by Obito. Rin's face was split in a ridiculous smile and she flung herself at Akari, hugging her tightly. Obito proceeded slower and hung back cautiously. She was glad he'd gotten Rin back after everything they'd been through. Akari laughed as Rin continued to hold her hand, unable to keep it in and they grinned like idiots. A hand was on her shoulder and she turned around, looking into the brown eyes that she'd always loved so much.

"Haru" She whispered. He picked her up, held her close and spun her around, setting her down lightly.

"Hey Akari. Battling a volcano, that was badass." She could feel the tears in her eyes again, remembering how he'd said the same three words that long past day when she'd gotten in trouble with Shikaku over using her flying raijin without backup. Another figure was next to her and ruffled her hair. It was her sensei. Haru let go of her and Obito finally walked over. The two men clasped hands, apparently having gotten over the whole murder thing in the time since Obito had died. Holding out a fist towards Akari she bumped it, finally forgiving him. Looking around she didn't see any of the Akatsuki and her face fell slightly.

"Don't worry." Obito whispered into her ear. "They're here, they just don't hang out much with this group. They'll be here." As if on cue she saw them standing on the top of the hill. They didn't rush to say hello but they came down anyways. Everyone was here. Everyone she loved so much. The sun had set but they had a massive bonfire going. Haru was on her left and Minato on her right when she started to feel strange. Glancing at her father he answered her unspoken question.

"You have to choose Akari. Whatever you choose we will still love you."

Haru, whose arm was around her shoulder, bent down to whisper conspiratorially in her ear. "I know he's not me but Kakashi isn't that bad. I think he likes you." Rin giggled a few people away and Obito rolled his eyes. Akari felt herself blush a little. Kakashi, Naruto, Kenji, Anko, all her old friends. "They'll welcome you back Kari, you just have to put some effort in." With a sad smile Akari nodded. She knew what she had to do and locked eyes with each person around the fire who she loved so much.

A sudden pain in her chest and Akari was back in the land of the living though she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. She breathed sharply, gasping for air and within a moment passed into a dreamless sleep. When consciousness came again she was cold. Colder than she'd been for so long and she shivered. The weight on her increased, probably a blanket, and a hand squeezed hers. The skin of the hand was rough and as she opened her eyes she was met with a pair of sorrowful black eyes under white hair and an annoyingly familiar mask.


	58. Chapter 58) A Change of Heart

The three were traveling as fast as was possible. Thankfully the bird understood where the Rain village was because neither of the men were paying attention to the flight. Kakashi was continually monitoring her heart rate, his fingers pressed to her jugular. Naruto was hovering over his shoulder, terrified. Just before they arrived in the rain her pulse faltered and stopped. Of course Kakashi knew basic first aid and began cpr. Hands on her chest he pumped over and over, forcing her heart to push blood through the rest of her body. He administered respirations without any other thought than_ Let her live_. Naruto was a complete mess, shaking and on the verge of tears.

Landing in front of the Rain it was to find wolves surrounding them. Fumi, the black haired girl they'd met before and the current leader Ryuu were waiting for them.

"Lord Hokage, I'll take her from here." Ryuu said commandingly. Kakashi didn't so much as think about handing her over.

"I'll take her."

Ryuu was clearly annoyed but didn't object - after all, she didn't have the time for an argument. This win was short lived anyways. Kakashi didn't have a choice once the medics demanded that he place her on a gurney so he complied, one of them focusing chakra over her chest. Thankfully her heart began beating again almost right away and she took a sharp intake of breath, her breathing erratic but becoming normal after a few minutes of healing. He and Naruto followed them to a room. It had one bed and a few nice reclining chairs, private and top of the line. She was laid in the bed with needles inserted into her veins and continual chakra repletion to her chest and head. Finally after nearly an hour she was stable enough for the medics to leave her be, only fluids running now. Naruto had finally passed out in one of the chairs and Kakashi had brought the other over to her bed, holding her hand as she lay unconscious. In the quiet of the room Kakashi began to drift into sleep.

"Kashi" she mumbled once, rousing him from his sleep, but she didn't say anything more. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed hearing her say his name until that moment, even if she wasn't conscious of doing so. He sat by her through the day and into the night. At one point she began shivering so he let go of her hand and went to find more blankets. When he again took her hand in his she twitched slightly. He wasn't sure how she'd take him being there when she woke up but he didn't care - he needed to be there. Looking at her face he didn't miss it as with the twitch in her hand her eyes opened slowly.

Unlike the other times when she'd looked at him with distrust pain and anger this time the blue eyes were soft. Slightly confused.

"Kashi?" She asked quietly, her voice hoarse. As she said his name her face flushed slightly. Hearing her purposely say his name after so long of only called Hatake made his chest warm, hoping that something had changed in her. At this instant he didn't even mind the nickname he'd used to hate. "What are you doing here?" She didn't sound accusatory but rather genuinely concerned. He handed her a glass of water which she sipped gratefully as he answered.

"You passed out fighting a volcano." He frowned at her. "Why didn't you get out out of there? You could have teleported."

"I didn't want my home to be destroyed." Awkward silence. "My other home, I mean. And by the end I didn't have enough chakra to teleport far."

He squeezed her hand slightly and she didn't pull away.

"That was incredibly stupid."

She grinned guiltily.

"I'm sorry Kakashi... I've been a bit um... self absorbed?"

"Maybe a little." He couldn't believe that she'd just apologized. She was carefully not looking at him, her eyes finding Naruto sleeping in the chair instead as she smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have kept you trapped in the Leaf." He wanted to apologize for not coming to get her all those years ago and for talking himself out of recognizing her when they'd fought years ago but looking at her he couldn't. Didn't want to bring those memories up again. Her gaze came reluctantly back to his.

"Well, I DID kill a few people.."

She was clearly trying not to smile at this and he shook his head and, just for the fun of it, ruffled her hair.

"Hey!" She complained loudly. Naruto jolted up from his chair.

"Akari you're awake! Are you ok? Do you need anything? What should I do?!"

"It's ok Naruto." She responded with a little sigh. "I'm just a little tired still but I'm ok. How are you?"

"I'm fine but you should worry about yourself ya know!"

"Naruto I promise, I'm really alright. How long was I out?"

"Only a few days."

"That makes sense. We're gifted with a ridiculous amount of chakra."

"You seem... different." Naruto observed tentatively. "What happened?"

"... I'm not different."

"You seem like it."

"Well I'm not." She glared in mock annoyance and Naruto laughed.

"Fine, I was just worried ya know." She was looking between the two of them.

"I know and I'm sorry for causing you to worry, but you two should both go get some sleep." They were about to argue but she shook her head, locking eyes with Kakashi and then Naruto. "No. I hate asking like this but Please go. I'll still be here tomorrow."

Kakashi was looking at her shrewdly - she'd apologized and said please in the same ten minutes - something was definitely wrong with her. Unfortunately she seemed determined and he knew she'd always been stubborn.

"Let's go Naruto."

Akari watched them go, her chest feeling warm and a bit of hope sparked. _This could work, this world._ _Haru might have been right; I can put the effort in. It feels like a huge weight has been lifted from my heart. I could learn to love this newish world and I want to try._

Ryuu and Fumi were standing in her room. They'd just finished reporting the goings-on of the Rain and she'd given advice regarding some problems that had arisen in her absence.

"Maam, about my boy... What should I tell him? He's been asking questions about his father."

"Tell him the truth Fumi.. it's fine. He'll figure it out eventually anyways. We'll just be careful."

"He wants to see you - he's coming today. I hope that's alright."

"Of course it is." Akari grinned. "I love that kid." The door slid open and Akari grinned in anticipation only to falter slightly as Naruto and Kakashi came in. Not that she wasn't excited to see them, just surprised. "Oh. Hey."

"Akari!" Naruto greeted happily. "Sorry it took me so long to come back! Guess I was a little tired." He grinned goofily.

"Good afternoon Naruto. It's not a problem - I've been catching up with some old friends."

"Expecting someone else?" Kakashi asked lazily.

"It's fine. Are you two enjoying the Rain? Going back to the Leaf soon?" She hoped, evading the question.

"We aren't leaving without you!" Naruto protested.

Looking between the two Leaf shinobi she ground her teeth slightly. They were serious but there were some things that they didn't need to know about. Fumi hadn't wanted anyone to know for his own safety - looked like she wouldn't get to see the kid after all.

"Alright, let's go then." She sighed, making to get up. Neither of the Rain shinobi made to stop her but Kakashi didn't hesitate, a hand pushing down on her shoulder preventing her from rising.

"Akari, you're nowhere near ready to travel. We can wait a few days."

"It was just chakra depletion. I'm awake now and you have a village to run so let's go." She argued stubbornly.

Kakashi was giving her that shrewd look that she remembered far too well as one of distant curiosity and resolve to know what she was hiding. At that moment the door flung open and her favorite black haired boy flew inside, running right for her and jumping at her with a happy "Akari! You're home!" She hugged him tight, having missed him.

"Oh Jashin you've grown up so much!"

"You were gone forever!" He accused, causing her to ruffle his hair.

"Sorry Kiddo, I'll try to come back more often."

Both Kakashi and Naruto were staring and Akari could practically feel their unspoken questions drilling into her. Fumi and Ryuu exchanged a nervous glance but kept quiet.

"Mom said you got sick. Are you better now? Can we get dango?"

"Of course kiddo."

"Kari, who's this?" Naruto asked curiously.

Before she could explain the boy spoke up.

"I'm Shisui." He grinned.

Kakashi's eyes widened a little bit in understanding while Naruto remained clueless.

"Hey Shisui, I'm Naruto - Akari's brother ya know."

"So you're my uncle?" He asked curiously.

"He's kind of an uncle, Shisui." Akari hedged as Naruto's eyes grew wide. "You know that your dad wasn't really my little brother even if I called him that." Naruto's eyes grew even wider at this.

"Shi, get off your aunt." Fumi insisted, causing him to stand. Kakashi's eyes hadn't left the kid once.

"I'm assuming he's yours." He began, finally turning to Fumi. "And Itachi's?"

No one spoke. Not a breath. The black haired boy looked between the two.

"You knew my dad too?"

"Yes, we used to work together."

"Itachi? Itachi Uchiha?" Naruto asked, mouth gaping. "You didn't tell me he was like a brother to you!" Naruto complained.

"Anyways, I'm going to go get lunch." Akari decided. "Fumi, I'll meet you Shi and Ryuu at the dango shop in 10 minutes." Fumi ushered the waving boy out the door and Ryuu followed. The remaining two turned their attention to Akari.

"I trust that you'll keep this information private." It wasn't a question, rather an order.

Kakashi shrugged and Naruto nodded furiously. Akari took the IV out of her arm, a medic coming in to check on her right away and then caving to her wishes and allowing her to be discharged. She smirked at the fact that she still had so much say in what Rain shinobi did while the guys just looked annoyed. Much to Naruto's chagrin Kakashi decided that they would give the Rain group some space, agreeing to meet around 3 at the gate.

At the gate to the village they saw that Akari was already there, a group of twenty or so adult wolves as well as some puppies with her. She glanced their way, said something they couldn't hear and the pack moved out. The grey wolf from the other day lingered momentarily. She set a reassuring hand on his back and he left after the others.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked curiously, finally reaching her.

"They're friends of mine, going back to their home now."

"Will they still be able to live there?"

"Yeah, we stopped most of the damage. It should be fine. Their leader already left to try and get the other creatures back to the Land of Demons."

"Good. That'll be one less thing for me to do." Kakashi grinned lazily. Akari rolled her eyes.

"Anything to help the hokage not have to do his work." She replied sarcastically.

Naruto looked between the two, apparently nervous as to whether they'd be able to get along. To his relief Kakashi brushed off her words with a shrug and took out his book, not seeming to care enough to argue. The three started their journey with a comfortable atmosphere, Naruto talking the most.

"So Akari, are you going to tell Sasuke about Shisui?" He wondered a few hours into their trip.

"No. That's up to Fumi."

"But he should Know!"

The two argued about it for a little while before Kakashi stepped in and told them to knock it off. Naruto sulked but Akari brushed it off and walked in contented silence. To be honest he hadn't thought she'd actually listen. The evening continued in this manner. They didn't have a tent for the night which Naruto complained about but Akari didn't mind one bit. Laying under the forest canopy with two people who she'd thought for the longest time that she'd lost was strange, their soft breathing comforting in the night. Naruto kept talking for a while but it eventually faded out... for a while. Akari was woken later in the night by Naruto's loud talking as he rolled around the forest floor. She glared at the blonde and then at Kakashi, wondering how he could sleep through it. After more than an hour of this Akari walked a ways away and climbed a tree, leaning her back against the trunk and falling asleep.

"Where'd she GO?!" Naruto complained.

"Calm down Naruto, she's right over there."

Akari opened her eyes slightly, starting to wake up. A blonde face poked over the side of the branch, surprising her, and she rolled off the limb. Still groggy from waking up she didn't get her chakra ready in time but it didn't matter - a pair of arms caught her.

"Good morning." Kakashi said with that annoying closed eye smile as she struggled to get out of his arms. "It seems some things never change." Kakashi added as he let her down. Akari blushed a little in embarrassment as she glared at the blonde who'd just jumped down, looking terrified.

"I'm so sorry Akari! I just-"

"Dammit Naruto!" She fumed, storming away.

"Why were you up in that tree anyways?!" Naruto yelled after her.

"Because you're fucking loud when you sleep." She growled back.

Kakashi chuckled at this and the three continued. Naruto glanced curiously at his sensei but Kakashi didn't give a response, silently thanking his ear plugs.

Around midday they reached the village.

"Akari." Kakashi spoke to her for the first time in an hour. "Would you like your own place here?" This surprised her. "I told you that I shouldn't have made you feel trapped - this way you have a place to go whenever you choose to be here."

Her heart warmed at these words.

"Besides, Naruto might need the privacy." Kakashi added dryly. The thought of Naruto needing privacy made her insides crawl - she didn't want to consider that possibility but she nodded.

"Maybe that would be good."

Kakashi went his own way back to his office to work, Naruto went to find Sakura to hang out, and Akari went to relax with Kenji.

Not bothering to knock on his door (she didn't generally) she entered only to find the living room empty. Walking through the place she heard the moans and froze momentarily, then started slowly and quietly backing out. Kenji's voice she recognized but she hadn't expected his voice to be calling out Raido's name. Not sure where to go she went to her usual tree in the training ground to process this information. _Kenji used to like me... how is he gay? Is he bi? I guess it doesn't matter, not like I'm not used to it. I mean, for a while I preferred Konan more than any of the others. I just wish he would have told me._

"Kari." She nearly fell off the branch.

"Kenji. What are you doing here?"

"My beetles told me you were there." He jumped into the tree to sit by her. "I can explain."

"There's no need for that."

"No it's just - growing up with Haru I saw how much he cared about you. How everyone did and I thought I should too... but I didn't that way. It wasn't something that I acknowledged... not until after I died. That's why I can't hate you, why I never hated you even after you killed me. If it hadn't been for that... Raido and I started seeing each other just after the war. Death tends to bring a certain clarity with it." She understood this wholeheartedly.

"I'm sorry I killed you but I'm glad that you've found someone who makes you happy."

He slipped an arm around her shoulders.

"It was good finding out that the Akatsuki didn't care about that sort of thing."

Akari smirked at that.

"That's the last thing we'd care about."

"Still, I'm glad that you know now."

The two stayed together for the rest of the day until Shikamaru found them to let her know about an apartment that the hokage had arranged just a few doors down from Kenji's. The two friends went back to her place to check it out. The apartment was almost the exact same as Kenji's although it only had one bedroom. The kitchen was small as was the bathroom but the living room was alright - it came with a couch and television.

For the first time since she was nine Akari slept in her own place. Falling asleep was more difficult than she'd anticipated but once asleep she didn't dream; it was just peaceful darkness.

Yawning and stretching in her bed Akari looked at the dull yellow walls, thinking that she'd have to paint them at some point. Not having any food in the house she went out as soon as she was ready, off to the grocery store. She wanted to make this life work, she really did, but the glares and distrustful looks that she got while walking down the streets and in the shops Really annoyed her. _It'll take time, that's all_ she reminded herself. Back at her apartment she made some eggs and coffee.

Pounding on her door. "Akari wake up!" Naruto yelled from outside. She grinned a little, remembering a similar scenario in the tsukuyomi. He wanted to see her place and to hang out before he had to leave on a mission the next day. The two spent the entire day together. Naruto seemed to think it was his personal responsibility to feed her enough to make up for the couple days she'd been unconscious and by the time they parted in the evening she felt slightly sick.

For the next few days she didn't have company, going for walks around the village as she pleased, once finding the old bookstore that she'd loved so much as a child. Despite this she was alone most of the time. Naruto was on a mission as were Kenji Anko and most of the jonin. Her spectral friends hadn't haunted her since dying and to her surprise she was feeling a little lonely. She hadn't expected to miss the ghosts. Currently she was also hungry. She was just debating whether she could go see Kurenai without feeling guilty about Asuma when a knock came on her door.

Opening it curiously she was surprised to see a tired looking hokage.

"Kakashi? What are you doing here? You look horrible." He raised an eyebrow in mock offense.

"Oh, just thought I'd stop by to see your new place." He talked as though he wasn't half dead on his feet. "Are you hungry? I thought we could make sure your kitchen works." He held up a grocery bag and she felt herself go slightly red.

"Are you saying that I can't cook? My kitchen works just fine."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I saw what your last kitchen looked like - are you sure you can work an oven?" For a moment there was a teasing glint in his eyes.

She glared at him while he put on a neutral expression but then she stepped aside, reminding herself that she had said she'd try. She was a little lonely after all and she really Did like Kakashi.

"You look exhausted. I can do it." She reached for the bag but he walked right past her.

"Not a chance."


	59. Chapter 59) Return to Missions

"Absolutely not."

"Fine, if that's how you feel I'll just send Naruto."

"No! It's too dangerous for him."

"Naruto is more than capable."

"He's a good fighter, yes, but he's NOT a spy."

The two were staring each other down, weighing their options. Akari didn't often come to the Hokage's office. Despite the fact that they'd been eating together at least once a week since her return and that they both enjoyed the good food wine and conversation, she wasn't sure she wanted to deal with him when he was acting like a hokage. Since returning she'd refused point blank to work as a shinobi saying that she had enough income from her cds to easily last her the rest of her life. He didn't push the matter but lately he'd been assigning Naruto missions that Akari didn't agree with. He'd been involved in multiple life threatening situations just in the four months since she'd really returned to the leaf. She couldn't help this - he was a powerful shinobi but despite this she knew that he wasn't a spy and that there was really only one way to stop him being sent on this mission.

"Fine."

He raised a surprised eyebrow.

"Fine. I'll go. But I'm not wearing a headband."

The Land of Gems - Akari's first time on a different continent. The trip had been long - she'd teleported to Kisame's house and then left from the Land of Sharks, sailing South for six days to reach this land. Everything was vibrant - almost too much so. The grass and trees were an emerald shade, the sky sapphire and the ground an onyx black. It was a tropical place, the weather reminiscent of the Land of Tigers although it was slightly less humid. People seemed happy. Children played in the streets, the market was bustling with activity and the tone was pleasant. Having arrived around midday Akari rented a hotel room and summoned Reo immediately to keep guard while she slept.

The fading light in the room woke her, the sky outside a vivid mix of orange reds and yellow. With a resigned sigh Akari changed into different clothing - she'd start her reconnaissance by observing the nightlife. Glancing out at the people making their way on the street below she gathered that she'd packed appropriately. In a flattering short black dress and heals that she hadn't worn in a very long time she set out.

Crowds of people moved in the street and so she followed the majority of them down different streets and alleys, eventually ending up at a club. Already music was blaring and the dance floor was crowded. Sitting on her own and sipping a drink she observed the dancers while tapped slightly into sage mode, searching for strong chakra. This land was said to have developed a weapon of mass destruction. According to intel they planned to use it to destroy the continent on which she lived and then take over; finding and destroying the weapon would be the difficult part. As she scanned the place, trying to decide on who might know something about this endeavor she was approached by an attractive man who had the most chakra she'd witnessed so far at the club. Tall with jet black hair and grey eyes he extended his hand, so shrugging she allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.

Luck was on her side. This man, Shouta, was the type to brag. Before their first dance was finished he'd implied that he was a very important man. By the end of the third he had insinuated that in less than a year he'd be able to give her all the riches and land she could ever want and she flirted in return. Understanding how the game was played, Akari didn't sleep with him. No, she distanced herself for a few days and then staged a casual run in. This time they made plans to meet again. One time turned to four and four to twelve. Before long she was spending most days with him. He'd fallen by degrees in love with her, or perhaps lust, but she didn't care. She just had to act like she did. Shouta was vain to the point that she missed Hidan's self obsession levels.

By the twenty seventh day of knowing each other he'd begun to get insistent and suggestive. He wanted one thing from her so she used that to her strength. Saying that seeing dangerous machines turned her on proved to be the final straw needed. That night he took her through a secret basement located in the very club where they'd met. The doors were reinforced with a material that blocked chakra signatures from showing and they continued down a long way until they began walking towards the East. By her estimation she'd guess they were beneath the ocean somewhere. After what seemed to have been hours of walking in heels they reached yet another large enhanced door. Shouta opened a small box and entered a combination without allowing her to see. Stepping inside her breath caught.

A large device hung suspended in the middle of the room. It was absolutely monstrous.

"Oh wow Shouta, this is amazing!" She cooed while allowing her eyes to linger on it. "You did this all by yourself?"

He chuckled and put a thumb under her chin, making her look up at him.

"I had a few people help but yes, this was mostly my doing. You like it?"

She nodded dumbly, opening her eyes wider in adoration.

"Oh Shouta." She knew what she had to do now and despite not wanting to she reached up and kissed him enthusiastically. He responded by tightening his grip on her, one hand pulling slightly on her hair. Breaking away she was pleased to see that he was flushed so she asked in the childish voice that she'd been using and hating so much lately "But is it really that strong?" To this he chuckled again.

"Yes, using this I'll be able to completely destroy the five nations that think themselves so great and rebuild it however I want."

"Aren't you afraid?" She asked worriedly. "That someone might stop it?"

"No my sweet - don't worry yourself over that. Those idiots won't know what's hit them - once in motion it's impossible to stop." He was still looking cocky but she thought she saw a flicker of concern in his eyes so she changed gears slightly.

"Oh god Shouta, I'm sorry, all this is making me really... _hot_." The look of excitement on his face was visible for only a moment before he was on her, his mouth slamming down on hers, his hands squeezing her ass hard. Her hands were working on taking off his clothes, pulling his shirt over his head. "I want you so bad Shouta." She lied breathily as his lips left hers momentarily.

"Oh Yuri (she'd reverted to her old name for the mission) I want you too. Now." His hands were fumbling with her pants, his lips back on hers. Under the pretext of helping with the pants she put her hands behind her, sliding them off while at the same time taking a kunia from where she'd hidden it in her back pocket. In less than a second it was over. His head reeled away from her own as he stumbled backwards, the thick red spurting from his neck. He stared at her as he began choking on his own blood. _Hm_. She'd missed slightly. Walking towards him in only a thong and her shirt now he tried to scramble away slightly as his skin continued to pale.

"Unfortunately for you, I live in the Land of Fire and happen to like a few of those idiots." With a final swipe which he was unable to block she not only severed the vessels the rest of the way but also removed his head from his neck. "You should be more careful with who you trust." Pulling her pants back on she got to work, going through the many notebooks. After more than six hours she found what she'd been looking for. Liquid Nitrogen, if inserted into the center of the bomb would freeze it's interior parts rendering it, at least for a time, unusable. There were many chemicals in the lab and they had just the right amount of liquid nitrogen (Probably in case of an emergency) to defuse the bomb. She didn't do it right away though. No, instead she hid.

Five more hours passed before the workers entered for the next day. She allowed them to get far enough into the building so that they couldn't escape before killing them, leaving one alive. Initially he wouldn't give her any answers but after threatening to slowly peel off his skin while he was still alive and then force him to eat it, he began talking. The leader of this land knew of the work being done but didn't know how to make it or how to defuse it. Everyone in the know was now dead save for him. With no way to know if this was true or not she killed him swiftly, almost painlessly, as a reward. For two more days she waited but no one else came and so, very carefully, she injected the liquid nitrogen.

Once injected she burned up all traces of paperwork, destroyed computer hard drives and made it so that this would never happen again. Then came he tricky part. Entering sage mode she verified that the machine was lacking any energy at the moment and proceeded to destroy the walls around her. Water came rushing in but she enclosed herself in a chakra bubble and continued the destruction until nothing of the lab remained. The weapon she moved at an annoyingly slow pace (it was heavy) through the water, swimming and pushing the thing with her hands while diverting some chakra to her feet to help her propel. The trip was long. For more than two days she pushed the device further south to a place far enough from any civilization that it wouldn't cause harm. Next came a sealing jutsu to prevent it from hurting any of the wildlife. As much as she could she reinforced the chakra surrounding her. Finally in her palm she spun chakra - the rasengan - and smashed into the machine. As she struck the entire weapon shattered into nothing but dust. The blowbck was severe and Akari lost track of up and down, left and right, while she tumbled away from the blast. The chakra surrounding her did a decent job of protecting her but still she was exhausted. Finally after having stopped she teleported back to her hotel room.

Dripping wet and exhausted Akari had a massive headache. Reo was there waiting and curled up with her as she slept. For nearly twenty four hours Akari slept. Finally upon waking she ate and then performed one more night of reconnaissance, spying on the head official. He spoke angrily with a few advisers but most of this anger seemed to be due to lack of understanding of how to create a new weapon. She left a note with a not so subtle threat for him not to try it again and went again to the hotel. With a goodbye hug to Reo he disappeared and once packed she did the same, arriving at Kisame's house.

"Damn Akari, you look exhausted." He spoke lazily from the couch. "Was the mission that tiring?"

"Surprisingly, yes."

"It was interesting then at least?"

"Also yes. Maybe we should have employed scientists in the Akatsuki." This made him laugh. "Did I miss anything here?"

The shark man smirked.

"Not here in the Land of Sharks, though a few days ago in your home the leader almost blew up the moon."

"WHAT?!"

"Heh. Yeah. It was in the paper. Some kids went up there and were fighting so he almost blew it up? It didn't make sense - he's a dumbass."

"But the moon is important - humanity couldn't survive without it!"

"Like I said - he's an idiot."

Akari frowned, knowing that he wasn't an idiot. She'd have to confront him about this as well as check on Naruto. Knowing him he'd have found a way to get involved somehow. After resting for a few hours and a taking a shower she was on the move again, teleporting to her tree in the practice yard as she didn't want to waste time.


	60. Chapter 60) Kakashi x oc Lemon

"Hey there." Kakashi said lazily as she appeared on the branch next to him. Losing her footing in surprise Akari slipped but Kakashi reacted fast enough to jump down, catch her, and set her on her feet. "I was wondering when you'd finally get back." Her face was tinged pink.

"Dammit you surprised me! I didn't need your help Kakashi - falling off a branch isn't going to kill me." She shook him off, glad that he wasn't dressed like the Hokage - it'd make yelling at him easier.

"No, but that's no reason to let you get hurt." The way he was looking at her had her feeling suddenly as though the open space they were in was too exposed but she also remembered that she was supposed to be angry so she sent him a glare.

"I'm gone for about a month and in that time you try to blow up the moon?! What the hell Kakashi?" Her arms were crossed, waiting for an answer.

"Well, it didn't look like Naruto'd be able to accomplish the mission so rather than let the world be destroyed..."

"Naruto was involved?! Is he alright?" She was about to teleport away to him when Kakashi's hand closed firmly around her upper arm.

"He's fine Akari. It's a long story but he's fine as are the others. If you go to him now you'll disturb him while he's... um..." Kakashi looked slightly uncomfortable as she stared at him incredulously. "You see, Hinata's at his apartment right now."

The pink tinge on Akari's face deepened as she tried not to think about what her brother was doing and she looked away from Kakashi's intense gaze, searching for something to say to change the subject. Instead of the mission she decided to berate him a little more, mostly because she thought it was good for someone to stand up to him now that he was the Hokage.

"Still Kakashi - how could you think that you could blow up the moon without major ramifications!? I swear if you EVER do something so completely idiotic again-"

***LEMON BEGINS Skip ahead to end of lemon or go to next chapter if you don't want to read this***

Without warning he closed the distance between them, slipped his mask down so quickly that she didn't register what his face looked like and pressed his lips to hers, one hand in her hair, the other at the small of her back. Effectively silenced Akari was in shock for about two seconds before responding. After all, for months now she'd been developing stronger feelings for the hokage and if she was being honest with herself she'd liked him for a long time. Wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed him back, loving the surprisingly minty taste of his kisses.

His hands shifting he cupped her ass with his hands and lifted her up. Automatically she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her deeper into the forest while still making out. As he squeezed her ass slightly she let out a small moan which was swallowed up by his mouth. His hands left her then, traveling up her back, bringing her shirt with them. The amount of butterflies that erupted in her stomach were unexpected as she realized that never before had she wanted someone as badly as she wanted him right now. Her legs keeping her held up she unzipped his jonin jacket, letting it fall to the ground as she moved next to his undershirt. He did the same to her, then pressed her against a tree. His mouth moved from her lips to her neck, sucking and biting, causing her to shudder as she ran one hand through his hair and the other went to his face. He paused, his whole body tense.

"If you want to stop, I need you to tell me now." She'd never heard his voice with this husky quality to it and she could feel herself becoming more aroused.

There was no way she intended to let him stop, not when she was feeling so good, but there was something that she needed.

"No. I want this, just.. Let me look at you for a second?"

A nervous smile played on his perfect lips as she unwrapped her legs, pushed back slightly and stared unashamedly at his features. His soft lips, strong jaw, the small beauty mark on the left side just under his lip. He was more handsome than she could have ever hoped for. Following his neck down she took in his chiseled body: perfect pecs, his six pack, his insanely toned and built muscles. He waited as she stared and then her face split into a grin and her lips attacked his again.

Kakashi's hands skillfully worked down her body, his lips following. It had been a while since Akari had been with anyone let alone been with someone where it wasn't just a quick thing and for a moment she didn't know what to do with her hands as he pulled her pants down, her fingers going to his hair for something to do. Her awkwardness was forgotten as his mouth continued its path to somewhere where she'd never let any of her Akatsuki previously. (Deidara's hand mouths weren't the same as Kakashi's tongue was so much more skilled.)

"Wait" She was suddenly a little nervous - this was new. She'd never trusted anyone else enough for this before.

"Trust me." His breath on her sensitive areas made her shudder as his tongue licked her slowly. Her brain ceased to think temporarily as he began sucking and teasing at her bundle of nerves. She couldn't keep from moaning as his tongue worked its magic, the sounds seeming to drive him to work even harder.

"Wait." She said breathily.

"I want to taste all of you."

"I want to come with you Kashi." She groaned, trying not to come.

He looked up at her, his eyes pleading slightly and the sight alone almost made her lose herself but then he stood and pulled her to him, kissing her passionately, their tongues intertwining. She'd never tasted herself before and was surprised to find that it turned her on even more. "Next time." He whispered, a promise and a demand, as they separated briefly and then connected again. As their tongues battled she took off his pants, his hard erection playing at the outside of her folds. He didn't pause before inserting himself slowly. He groaned in pleasure as he pressed in further.

"Damn Akari." He moaned as he pulled out and pushed in harder. "You're so damn tight."

She was on cloud nine as he hit deep, the right spot every time. "God Kashi.." She panted as her nails dug into him, trying to pull herself closer. With a swift motion the tree was no longer behind her, Kakashi over her as they lay on the ground. Her legs were over his shoulders and he hit deeper while using one hand to stimulate her bundle of nerves, his mouth finding her neck as he kissed and sucked. She couldn't take it anymore. She was so so close. "Kashi, harder. I'm so close." She begged. His speed increased and with a final rub of her clit the heat in her abdomen exploded, causing her walls to clamp around him as a wave of pleasure washed through her. "Ooohh, oh fuck Kashi." She whispered, riding out her orgasm.

"Fuck." He grunted, thrusting in a few more times before stilling, his seed filling her as he pressed deeper, shaking slightly.

Still on top of her he started to slip his mask back over his face but she stopped him, her hand on his cheek as she lay her head back, exhausted and completely happy in that moment.

"Just leave it off for a little longer." She mumbled and he chuckled. With this his dick twitched inside of her and she smiled, her eyes closed; a part of her wanted to just fall asleep with this man right here, to never let him leave her.

***END OF LEMON***

A hand traced her face. "Kari." He whispered.

Her eyes opened in surprise - despite the many times she'd used to insist on him calling her by her nickname he never had. Not until now. His lips found hers again, kissing her softly. As his lips trailed to her cheek and to a spot just under her ear she sighed.

"I've wanted this for so long Kari."

"Hmm... you should have said something." She smiled.

"But..."

"Hm?"

"I thought you didn't like men anymore." His cheeks flushed slightly pink as she looked at him curiously, confused.

"Why would you think that? I've liked you for years Kashi."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing as his face flushed a deeper red.

"Hidan said.."

"He lied." She giggled. He stared - he hadn't heard that sound escape her lips for a long time. "What?"

"I'm hearing so many great sounds come from your mouth today." He teased her. She couldn't stop from grinning up at him.

"Ok, get off."

"What?"

"I need to go clean up."

Pulling out slowly a mixture of their juices spilled from her and before she could stop him Kakashi used his shirt to clean her up. She didn't usually like people trying to help her with this but found that she didn't mind since it was him. He stood and offered a hand to which she rolled her eyes and accepted the hand.

"Kakashi!" A disapproving voice yelled. Akari immediately stepped behind him to shield herself and he used his dirty tshirt that he was still holding to cover his member.

"Ohhh, hey Tsunade."

The blonde woman was fuming in front of them.

"What the HELL were you two thinking, doing this in public!? You're next to the training yards! You're the HOKAGE for fuck's sake!" Both the two were grinning, embarrassed and slightly thrilled at doing this in public. Tsunade's arrival just made it more exhilarating. "I mean it's about time but REALLY! GET A ROOM!"

"Sure." Akari laughed nervously, holding onto Kakashi as she teleported him back to her apartment.

The two fell onto the couch laughing and kissing, enjoying each other.

"Come on, get up." Kakashi encouraged her a few hours later.

"I don't want to go out."

"I still need your mission report."

She rolled her eyes.

"Your sources were correct regarding the weapon. It's been completely destroyed as have all notes research and personnel who worked on it. The village is no longer a threat. I guess if you need it written up you can just go home and-"

"Akari." She stopped as he kissed her again. "I was kidding. But we are going out, let's go."

With a frustrated sigh she let the towel fall off her body. As they were finally clean (they'd been learning quite a bit about each other in the last few hours) she changed into new clothes.

As the two walked the familiar streets he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She didn't ask what he wanted out of this - it didn't feel as though it needed to be said. Once outside the restaurant she paused, hesitant as she saw the group inside. Kakashi gave her a little push.

"It's time you really came back Kari."

"But what if-"

"It'll be fine. I promise. I'll be right there with you."

The group welcomed them happily, all already obviously drunk. Kakashi took a seat between Iruka and Genma while Akari sat between Shizune and Kurenai. To her surprise Kakashi was right - as they drank and ate with her old friends she realized that there had been nothing to worry about. She'd been accepted back.


	61. Chapter 61) The Final Chapter

*Bang bang bang* "Big sister open the damn door!" Akari was just toweling off after a fun shower with Kakashi and groaned upon hearing the door. It was Naruto, of course. Hopefully Kakashi would get out of the house without Naruto noticing.

"Be there in a minute!" She shouted._ Why the hell is he here so early?_

Naruto was tapping his foot, considering breaking into the apartment when the door opened. About to tease his sister for taking so long his words were lost as a half naked Kakashi stood in front of him, book in one hand and a stern look on his face.

"What is it Naruto? It's too early for your shouting."

"Ka-Ka- Kakashi sensei?!" Naruto stammered.

"Ugh, what do you need Naruto?"

"Y-y-you're here. This is my sisters place! What are you-" Kakashi gave him a severe look.

"Naruto it isn't a secret. I'm sure Akari told you that we're dating."

"Well yeah, but that's Different!"

"You're an adult now Naruto - you know that it isn't."

Naruto stood there gaping at his sensei and hokage as Akari turned the corner, braiding her wet hair.

"Kakashi? What are you still doing here?" She asked, annoyed. She'd wanted to keep Naruto from the truth that Kakashi spent about half his nights at her apartment instead of at his house. Of course she spent quite a few nights at his home as well. Kakashi shrugged at this but Naruto seemed to snap out of his shock.

"Akari, I need to talk with you. It's really important ya know."

She frowned at this. He only said 'ya know' when over excited or severely nervous.

"Hey Kashi, I'm gonna go with him. I'll see you later tonight when you're done with work?"

"Does this mean you're refusing any and all missions today?" He asked tiredly.

"That would be correct. So is Naruto." Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek she grabbed Naruto's hand and the two headed out, leaving Kakashi to lock up.

"So Naruto, where should we go?"

"Ramen."

_It's only 9:30 and he wants ramen? He's so so much like you mom. _"Sure, sounds good. I'll buy. Eat as much as you want."

"Really?!" He asked hopefully.

"Sure."

Sitting down Teuchi (the owner) greeted them warmly. She had a suspicion that Naruto or Kakashi (probably Kakashi) had talked to him about being polite to her but either way she didn't mind.

"Hey there Naruto, what'll it be today?

"1 extra large pork miso ramen with everything on it."

"And for you Akari?"

"Just a small of the same please."

He left to get their orders ready and they sat in unusual silence.

"What's up Naruto?" She asked, a little worried. This wasn't like him.

In response he dropped his forehead on the counter, shaking it slightly to the left and right.

"Ok, well whenever you want to tell me that's cool." More silence. "You don't mind that I'm dating Kakashi right? I mean I know it must be a little weird for you, him being your sensei and all."

"No Kari, that's fine. I think you two are good together; it was just surprising seeing him this morning at your house."

"Yeah, I get that."

"Are you going to get married?"

This question surprised her as the image of Kakashi in a suit came to mind. She hadn't actually thought about this since she'd been nine and never with Kakashi in mind.

"Well... maybe if he really wants to... but I wasn't planning on it so probably not."

"Why not? Do you not really like him?"

"No! That isn't it, it's just that I don't really think marriage is necessary." She tried to explain. His expression became even more glum and she tried to fix her mistake. _Shit he has a girlfriend now, be better at this Akari! More understanding! _ "I mean it just isn't right for me! It's the right choice for lots of people though."

Their ramen saved them from the awkward moment as they dug in. Akari stopped after two small bowls but Naruto went through seven of the extra large. It was as if his stomach was bottomless and she stared, not as surprised as she would have been if she hadn't seen Kushina do the same thing all the time. She always used to overeat when she was upset or nervous about something.

"I'm getting married." For a moment Akari didn't believe that she'd heard Naruto correctly. He was looking down at his empty ramen bowl. "I know that we haven't been dating very long but she makes me feel happy and loved and I want to spend the rest of my life with Hinata, ya know?"

"That's wonderful Naruto! Congratulations." She said the words that she knew she had to say even though mentally she was freaking out. _They've only been dating for two months! They started about the same time as me and Kashi! Holy SHIT._

"You - you mean it?" He asked hopefully, looking up to meet her gaze."

"Naruto you're my little brother. I'm going to love and support you no matter what. Please don't ever feel like you can't tell me something." He was staring. "I mean shit, I doubt you could make worse decisions in your life than I have." She joked, making him smile ever so slightly. "Now let's go walk off some of what we just ate." She suggested.

"Sure."

They walked around the city and then eventually up to the top of the hokage's stone faces. Naruto still wasn't acting like his normal self and Akari was sick of it.

"Really Naruto, what the fuck is wrong with you?" She asked, annoyed.

"It - it's just that..." He took a deep breath. "Hinata's pregnant."

Time froze as Akari stared at her little brother. Her mind had gone blank, having no automatic reaction to give. After a minute she remembered one word.

"Congratulations."

"Do you mean that?" He asked sadly.

"Is that why you cut your hair?" She wondered

"What?"

"You cut your hair short in hopes that people would take you more seriously right?"

He gaped at her and her brain kicked in again.

_He's gotten her pregnant. Did no one ever teach him about safe sex? Shit shit shit. Oh my god. I'm gonna be an Auntie! Oh wow. It's ok. It'll be ok. Wait. They started dating two months ago - how far.._

"I really am happy for you Naruto." She ruffled his short hair. "When's she due?"

"End of March."

"So in a month and a half?" She tried not to sound too surprised and also not to be upset that he hadn't told her sooner.

"Yeah."

"Hah." She laughed, surprising him. "And here I thought you didn't have any game." She winked, shoving him.

"Hey!" He complained. "I'm really nervous about this ya know."

"Don't be, idiot." She ruffled his hair again. "You have me Kashi and all our friends." He grinned in response. "I'm curious, who's gonna act as your parent figure at the wedding?"

"Iruka... I'm sorry.. I thought about you but-"

"No. Iruka has been there for you the longest - you made the right choice." She meant every word. "Everything will be alright Naruto, I promise. You'll be a great dad and I'm sure Hinata will be a wonderful mother. I really like her ya know, even if I'd like to know her a little better."

From that moment on things went back to normal. She went with Naruto back to his house and congratulated Hinata. She then decided that Hinata was in  
need of a foot massage and the two went to get pedicures while Naruto went to hang out with Shikamaru.

-The wedding day-

On the day of Naruto's wedding Iruka and Kakashi found themselves walking next to each other.

"Congratulations on being chosen to be there for Naruto."

"Thanks Kakashi. It could have easily been you though."

"Nono, you're the right choice for this. You're the closest thing he's ever had to a father. If anything I'd say I'm more of a cousin or uncle figure to him."

Iruka looked sideways at him.

"It makes you think - one day you really could be his uncle."

"What? Sorry did you say something?" Kakashi hadn't been paying enough attention.

"Well he's been dating Hinata the same amount of time you've been with Akari and they're already getting married. If you two decided to get married you'd really be his uncle."

"Hm. Technically you're right but we both know they've been together longer. They've also known each other their whole lives."

"So you're saying you wouldn't marry Akari?"

"I'm saying that it's a different situation..." He sensed her presence and responded accordingly. "Hey." Turning they saw Akari. Kakashi played it cool but Iruka blushed slightly.

"Hey yourself." She replied to Kakashi happily. "You actually look nice for a change." She teased. "You ready to go in?" He rolled his eyes - they both knew that he always looked nice.

"Yes. Are you ready to see your brother get married?"

"Oh I guess so. Let's go. See ya Iruka." She gave a little wave as they walked away.

"You don't seem as excited as I thought you would be." He observed. "And you look just as lovely as always."

Akari gave a little smile in thanks but held her tongue, not sure whether or not she should say what she was thinking. She didn't want to scare him off but at the same time...

"I just don't see why they need to get married so quickly." To this he gave her a calculating look.

"You know exactly why."

"Just because they're having a kid doesn't mean that they need to be married for it."

"Hmm, interesting."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Fine." She rolled her eyes. "I am excited though. I'm happy that he's found someone who he loves so much." She shook her head slightly and he winked at her, making her grin.

The ceremony was beautiful. Absolutely perfect, and following the ceremony she was one of the first to congratulate the newly married couple. Following the ceremony came dancing - unlike the last time they'd danced at a wedding Akari no longer felt awkward. She danced with Kakashi and laughed with Anko Shizune and Kurenai. Sure Anko was the only one completely comfortable with her but that was alright - the others were coming around. Kurenai had brought her little daughter and they all had fun spinning little Mirai around. Kenji stole her away for a few dances, the two spinning around like idiot children during the fast songs and dancing close during the slow ones. Eventually Raido stole his boyfriend away, making Akari grin.

On the 27th of March, two weeks after the wedding, Akari rushed into the hospital. Kakashi was a little ways behind her walking rather than rushing. Opening the door it was to see a perfect family. Hinata looked exhausted yet beautiful as she lay in the bed, one hand on the most beautiful baby boy. Boruto Uzumaki had been born. Blonde as his father he was absolutely beautiful. So small and perfect, no damage done yet by the outside would. Naruto was on the other side of the bed admiring his son, tears in his eyes.

"He's beautiful." Akari breathed.

"Would you like to hold him? Hinata asked sleepily.

"Yes, but I'll let him sleep first. I just can't believe it.. I mean I know you'll both be great parents, it's just hard to believe that my baby brother is a father."

"Hey." He complained at her words. She grinned in return.

"You know, he looks almost exactly like you did when you were a baby."

"Heh, I always forget that you took care of me when I was a baby."

"Yeah.. I wish you could remember. We had some pretty good times. You even tried to take off Kakashi's mask a few times."

"What really? Haha."

"But you never managed." Kakashi added from the doorway having just arrived. "Congratulations Naruto, Hinata. He's perfect."

"Yes." Hinata smiled. "You'll be our godparents?"

"What?" Both of them asked in surprise.

"Heh yeah, we agreed on it weeks ago ya know."

Both Akari and Kakashi glanced at each other, silently wondering if they'd be together long enough to serve as godparents and also silently agreeing that no matter what they'd be there for the kid. It didn't matter if they dated forever or not.

"Of course." Kakashi replied smoothly.

"Yes." Akari smiled.

Being in the Leaf had become more pleasant than Akari could have hoped for. Sure not many people waved in greeting as she walked down the street but they did smile most of the time and nod politely in acknowledgment. Yes she occasionally went on missions but she didn't need to - she had enough money to be more than comfortable for the rest of her life. Because of this she enjoyed spending time with the people she cared about. Naruto Hinata and Boruto, Kenji and Raido, Anko and Genma, all the others too but mostly Kakashi. Never had she thought that she could go from hating someone so much to finding absolute peace with them. They'd come to an unspoken agreement - they didn't talk about their pasts or their future, just enjoyed their time in the present. It was the perfect system.

The sun was setting, a light rain falling as Akari rose and looked down at her father's grave. She'd already visited her mother's. Since returning she'd been able to enter the cemetery but still didn't do it often. Today she'd been thanking them for their help when she'd died. It wasn't the first time she'd thanked them and it wouldn't be the last. She told them about Naruto and his family and hoped that they could hear her in that beautiful world she'd visited them in. Finished here she left a lily and went next to the memorial stone. Here she looked at the many names. Obito, Rin, Akari, not far from each other.

"Hey O. I'm glad you're with Rin finally and glad that I didn't join you yet in that world." She whispered. Though she no longer saw ghosts she imagined him there standing behind the stone. "But I'm sorry you can't be here. Your tsukuyomi was wrong. I just wanted you to know that." She paused for a second, enjoying the cold rain on her face but also shivering slightly. She felt as though she'd been getting soft since returning to the Leaf but right now she didn't care. "In the tsukuyomi we didn't work out but I'm glad that I'm with Kakashi in this world. I don't care if it doesn't last forever or that I know he slept with Anko and a bunch of other girls or even that you and I used to be together. I don't care about the past and I don't care that there's no guarantee of us working in the future but I'm glad that I get the chance to try." She sighed. "Shikaku sensei was right all those years ago. You need comrades you trust and a mission that you believe in. I have that now but you also need people you don't want to live without. People who you would do anything for and even though it took a while to get here I made it." She shook her head. "Life is just messy sometimes ya know?"

"I know." The deep voice said from behind her as arms wrapped around her waist. She gasped slightly - she hadn't noticed him.

"I thought you'd improved your sensory abilities." He whispered and she scoffed at the fact that he was ignoring the words he'd just overheard.

"I decided to not use them. If I do I'm just constantly twitchy here - I don't like it."

"Well I don't like that people can surprise you. It isn't safe."

She turned around in order to look up at him.

"Since when are you so over protective?"

"Since I want the chance to have a future with you as well." He pulled her closer while moving his mask as she reached up to kiss him. The rain droplets running over them along with Kakashi's kiss calmed her earlier nerves. After only a moment she pulled away, glancing towards the stone. There was just something about kissing in front of it that felt... wrong.

"You heard what I said to Obito." It wasn't a question.

"Yes. And I don't care."

He kissed her again but she pulled back.

"You don't care?"

"Not at all. I'm glad you had someone with you in the Akatsuki who cared about you."

Looking up at the man who she'd become so close with she realized that the future was full of possibilities and that she was looking forward to every second of it. With this realization she said the words that she'd never said to a romantic partner in her life - words she'd only said to her parents Naruto and Boruto.

"I love you." She whispered wonderingly, amazed by the truth in her words.

"I know."

She glared at this response, earning a smirk from him.

"I love you too."

With a smile that could light up a night sky Akari teleported them away, off to start enjoying the rest of their lives.

-THE END-


	62. Chapter 62) Epilogue

Author's note:

As we all know no story can go on forever. I had a lot of trouble figuring out how to end this (I have probably 10 stories that I've written and this is the first that I've finished.) To wrap up this story I just wanted to tie up loose ends and put in tidbits that I wanted to add but didn't have a chance to. If you look this story up on Wattpad you'll find that it has illustrations along with each chapter; I also added quite a few into the epilogue if you're interested in seeing them.

As this is my first finished work and I'd love feedback so please feel free to comment or send me a message - I'd really appreciate it as it'd be great to get input in order to improve my writing in the future. Please note that I'd of course appreciate both positive feedback and suggestions. I also much prefer constructive criticism over just negative comments - if there's something you don't like please tell me why so that I can grow as a writer. I really hope you enjoyed my story! I know it was long but thanks for sticking through till the end. You the reader are truly awesome. :)

Epilogue:

-Refusing requests to go on missions was something that Akari enjoyed doing though she reserved the right to commandeer whatever mission she wanted and to go along with Naruto if the mission was dangerous. Keeping him safe was her main reason and annoying him was just a lucky bonus.

-Four months into dating, Akari moved in with Kakashi. He refuses to share a bathroom with her as she is too messy and leaves no counter space for him. She doesn't mind this one bit although she Does work hard not to be too messy in their shared spaces.

-Akari and Kakashi fight frequently though they always manage to make up. Akari still hates to apologize and Kakashi tends to have to be the bigger person during these situations.

-Kakashi isn't opposed to winning arguments by showing off his body - Akari loses to this tactic 87% of the time.

-They never got married, much to Naruto's frustration, and he wouldn't leave them alone until they held a fake ceremony just for him. Naruto, Hinata, Boruto and their new child Himawari were in attendance along with Kenji Anko Fumi and her son Shisui. No one else was invited although a few others (Tsunade, Kurenai, Genma, and Raido) came as well despite lacking an invite. The whole thing was enjoyable for Akari; she especially enjoyed making Kakashi eat cake since he always refused to eat sweats. He enjoyed the idea of a wedding even though he knew they wouldn't ever have a real one. Akari wore her mother's dress for this fake ceremony and Kakashi couldn't imagine a more beautiful bride.

-Fumi and her son Shisui moved to the Leaf from the Rain shortly after Naruto's wedding because she refused to let anyone other than Akari teach him ninjutsu. This is how Akari became a team leader for new genin. Though she refuses to admit it she enjoys having her own team no matter how stupid they are at times.

-When Akari eventually became pregnant Anko joined her in splurging in food consumption. Eventually Anko said 'fuck it' and decided that she enjoyed food more than she enjoyed being skinny. Genma didn't mind, saying that he just had more to grab onto now and that he loved her either way.

-Akari and Kakashi had twin boys, Sakumo and Obito. Two years later they had a daughter who they named Maya. Kenji and his husband Raido are the godparents (Naruto is still upset over this.)

-Three years after moving to the Leaf Fumi died (she'd been getting progressively sicker since Itachi's death.) Akari and Kakashi officially adopted Shisui right away. They refused to let him be ruined by the same miserable orphan life that had affected both of them. Shisui never doubted for a moment that he was loved and was a fantastic older brother to the rest of her children.

-Akari never managed to be a stay at home mom but that's what the genin were for, freeing her for when she needed alone time, when she had plans or when she just felt like getting away on a mission.

-Kakashi never bothers to wear a mask around Akari if it's just the two of them; every time she still gets excited at seeing his exposed face.

-Kakashi also neglects to wear his mask around Shisui and his children as they live with him, though they are sworn to secrecy regarding his appearance. This also pisses Naruto off.

-Kurenai Shizune Anko and Akari have a standing girls night every Friday (Provided they aren't on missions.)

-Akari and Kenji go for sushi at least once a week though they average 3-4 days a week.

-Kenji refused to ever have his own genin team.

-Once Naruto took over as Hokage Akari and Kakashi spent more than a year just traveling the world and enjoying as many hot springs as possible.

-Reo almost killed Kakashi the first time that he visited the Oinosu - Kakashi tickled Akari causing her to scream and Reo burst in, canines bared as he attempted to rip Kakashi's head off. Akari stopped him and still laughs about it. Reo is very protective of his favorite human.

-Reo and his pups frequently stay at Akari's house along with Kakashi's ninken. He is just as protective about her children as he is towards her. He eventually warmed up to Kakashi but it took a while.

-Akari absolutely adores Boruto and Himawari. Boruto frequently sneaks off to hang out with Akari and often Kakashi as well.

-Kisame Hidan and Akari still get together at the beach to relax at least a few times a year.

-Kisame settled down with his girlfriend in the Land of Sharks and has a son named Mako.

-Hidan and his jashinist girlfriend live at the edge of the Leaf and he still goes on assassination missions in order to perform sacrifices.

-Shisui became Hokage at the age of twenty-eight making him the eighth Hokage and the first Uchiha hokage.

*And this is the absolute end. If there's anything that wasn't covered in the epilogue please let me know and I'll address it. Thanks for reading!*


End file.
